Les ombres de la mort
by sorciere noire
Summary: Le survivant est un médicomage reconnu, ses amis bizarres par contre le sont moins, ils sont craints et personne ne veut en entendre parler. Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, severus Snape et les vampires, sont entraînés dans une guerre au pouvoir.
1. Le père, le fils, et le complot

Voici une nouvelle histoire qui va mettre en scène Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, Heath Phadraig et beaucoup d'autres personnages. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment à lire cette fic comme je l'ai eu à imaginer et à écrire.

.

Le père, le fils, et le complot.

Dans un vieux château tombant en décrépitude résidait un homme. Cet homme, exilé, enfermé pour le restant de ses jours par ses pairs, recevait la visite de son fils, Eliezer. On aurait pu croire que des années d'enfermement auraient assagi le vampire qui paraissait malade, on aurait pu croire qu'il aurait compris la leçon de ses erreurs passées, mais non.

A toujours se croire le plus fort, le plus rusé, le plus machiavélique, forcément on ne croit plus que sur soi-même.

L'homme était assis dans un fauteuil, essayant de garder une posture digne aux yeux de son unique enfant. Sa vie arrivait en fin de course, enfin ça c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à dire aux autres, ses gardiens, ses bourreaux, son fils. L'homme était plus pâle que d'habitude car le sang qui le nourrissait n'était pas arraché à une gorge par ses propres soins.

Rien ne valait une proie fraîche et bien vivante qui dégoulinait de peur, voir de terreur, en se rendant compte que la personne en face d'elle avait des canines plus longues que la normale. Rien ne valait le goût du liquide frais et chaud descendant dans sa gorge et réchauffant son cœur et ses artères.

Il était devenu un mendiant en quelque sorte, enfermé dans sa propre demeure. Il enrageait envers les autres, il les maudissait chaque jour qui passait, il aurait voulu les voir mort à ses pieds, il aurait voulu le pouvoir et les faire crever tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mais bientôt il n'aura qu'à tendre la main pour l'attraper ce pouvoir. Bientôt, oui bientôt, il le touchera du bout des doigts et ce jour-là les autres trembleront.

Eliezer, son fils, cet incompétent, pouvait toujours y prétendre, mais saura-t-il un jour prendre la relève et le venger de tous les affronts qu'il avait subit, lui, son père ?

Rien n'était moins sûr, pour ça il devait agir avant que le seigneur actuel, Heath Phadraig, duc de Solignac et chef incontesté de tous les clans de vampires, ne contrecarre ses plans. L'homme venait d'être mis au courant le matin même que le duc aurait un fils, un fils puissant qui deviendrait le plus grand chef de tous les clans ayant existé. L'enfant naîtra vampire, il appartiendra au clan des Phadraig, ceux de la lune noire et sera le prochain seigneur du monde vampire dans son intégralité.

-Tu es le prochain prétendant, dit le vampire à son fils qui venait à peine d'avoir vingt ans. Nous venons du clan de la lune rouge. Ne laisse pas Heath Phadraig et sa descendance te couper l'herbe sous le pied. Je veux que tu me fasses honneur et que tu célèbres notre nom dans le monde entier.

-Par des carnages et d'autres horreurs du même nom ! S'exaspéra le fils qui commençait à en avoir marre des combines tordues de son père.

-Tu me déçois Eliezer, même la mort qui s'approche de moi n'arrive pas à t'émouvoir, que suis-je donc pour toi ? Un étranger ! Ne veux-tu pas exaucer un de mes derniers souhaits ? Se plaignit le père en accentuant un chantage pas très glorieux.

-Que dois-je faire, père, capitula faussement le jeune vampire. Vous savez bien que depuis la dernière fois ils ont toujours un œil sur moi.

-Heath va s'unir avec un homme, de là naîtra un enfant. Je veux que tu détruises ce garçon et si tu n'y arrives pas détruit l'enfant avant qu'il naisse, empêche tous rapprochements entre ces deux-là.

-Heath ne me laissera pas faire. De plus je ne sais même pas s'ils se sont déjà rencontré, je ne suis pas dans le secret des dieux, moi !

-Espèce d'incapable ! N'as-tu pas des espions qui peuvent te renseigner ?

-Bien sûr que si, père, je ne suis pas idiot à ce point ! Seulement je suis en disgrâce, même si Heath m'a confié un de ces châteaux et une centaine de vampires, il ne me fait pas confiance, en tout cas pas assez pour me raconter sa vie privée, que je ne veux même pas connaître d'ailleurs.

-Evidement tu t'es toujours dressé face à lui, il sait qu'à la moindre occasion, quand sa garde sera baissée, tu lui planteras une épée dans le cœur.

-A qui la faute ? S'indigna le fils. Vous conspirez sans arrêt contre lui et vous m'entraînez dans vos forfaits et je n'ai jamais dit que je lui planterai une épée dans le dos, moi, ça c'est un de vos rêves, père.

-Heath n'est pas fou, loin de là même, ce n'est pas pour rien que son père l'a placé à la tête de notre peuple. Et arrête de te faire passer pour un martyre, ça ne te va pas du tout, Eliezer.

-Très bien, je vais prendre d'autres renseignements, je reviendrai vous en faire part, père, faillit cracher le fils.

-Inutile, gronda l'homme. Je ne serais plus là, et ne perds pas ton temps à venir pleurer sur ma dépouille cela ne servira à rien. Occupe-toi seulement de ce que je t'ai dit et remplis ta mission, ne me déçois pas, fils.

Le plus jeune tourna les talons et se volatilisa, pas de regret pour son père, ils n'avaient jamais été proches. Entre eux cela avait été une lutte de tous les instants, de la haine, le pouvoir, voilà tout ce qui intéressait le vieux vampire. Son père mort, il sera le maître de son propre destin.

L'homme plus jeune savait déjà ce qu'il avait à faire, des années de querelles avaient refroidi ses ardeurs et sa combativité. Le vampire sourit, serein, sa décision était prise.

Cullen Mac Gowan, vampire de la lune rouge, grinça des dents. Son fils était un abruti, jamais il ne pourra le rendre fier, il était une cause perdue d'avance. Il allait devoir prendre les choses en main et se mettre d'autorité lui même à la place du duc. Heureusement qu'il avait encore des alliés dans la place, ceux-ci n'attendaient qu'un ordre de lui pour agir.

Le vampire n'allait pas avertir sa progéniture de ses desseins, cet idiot serait capable de faire tout capoter avec ses idées de paix. Non mais quel rejeton avait-il là ! Pas de fierté, pas d'esprit de revanche, pas de hargne, une larve qui espérait de la reconnaissance de la part de son maître, ridicule !

Il allait revenir au pouvoir et faire voir à tous ces ridicules petits buveurs de sang comment agissait un vrai vampire. Il allait remettre le règne de la terreur au goût du jour, le monde allait souffrir, et lui allait se réjouir.

.

L'histoire se met en place, je suis certaine que vous aimeriez connaître la suite. Je posterai tous les quinze jours puisque la fic n'est pas finie. Bonne lecture !

.


	2. Un patient inattendu

2 Un patient inattendu.

Il faisait très beau aujourd'hui, le ciel était d'un remarquable bleu, le mois de juin s'annonçait prometteur.

Harry descendit le sentier qui allait chez Hagrid à vive allure, pas le temps de s'attarder le temps lui était compté. Ses pas agiles le portaient presque, son sac battait ses flancs et sa cape légère flottait derrière lui. Les quelques élèves de Poudlard qui le croisaient soupirèrent de le voir passer si vite, pas le temps de lui parler ou de le saluer ou simplement pouvoir le regarder tout à loisir.

L'homme avait bien changé depuis huit ans qu'il avait quitté l'école. De gringalet il était devenu plus grand et plus fort, la fine musculature qu'on devinait sous sa chemise était là pour le prouver d'ailleurs. Ses jambes longues étaient à elles seules un enchantement pour la vue et que dire de son visage aux lignes douces éclairé par son regard vert si intense.

L'homme de vingt-cinq ans arriva chez le demi-géant qui assurait toujours ses cours avec autant de ferveur qu'auparavant. Rubeus Hagrid aimait plus que jamais les animaux qui avaient la particularité d'être incompris et ignorés. Le demi-géant n'avait pas changé ses habitudes depuis qu'Harry le connaissait, toujours à traiter ses bestioles avec respect et amour.

Les deux hommes se côtoyaient souvent pour le travail et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle, le survivant venait chercher son ami pour une urgence, une de plus d'ailleurs.

Le médicomage Potter habitait désormais à Poudlard, le jeune homme avait dû abandonner son appartement à Londres après ses études de médicomagie à cause des visites incessantes de ses amis pas ordinaires. Les moldus curieux ne cessaient de regarder vers chez lui et se posaient de drôles de questions en voyant des formes encapuchonnées entrer chez le jeune homme mystérieux qui habitait là.

Du coté du ministère, Arthur Weasley, puisqu'il était le ministre suite à la démission de Fudge, lui avait simplement demandé d'être très prudent car voilà déjà trois fois qu'il avait reçu une plainte concernant des vampires un peu trop voyant qui se promenaient du côté moldu, chez Harry plus précisément. Et ce n'était pas au goût de tout le monde.

Bon il n'était pas intervenu puisque Harry avait déménagé sans problème, il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça et puis vraiment il ne voulait pas ennuyer le Gryffondor qui faisait un excellant travail avec les êtres de la nuit et même ceux qui n'en étaient pas.

De ce faite Harry retourna à Poudlard et Albus Dumbledore lui proposa bien gentiment de lui prêter, près des serres de Pomona Chourave, enfin maintenant c'était Neville qui s'en occupait et qui avait repris les cours de la brave femme qui avait pris une retraite bien méritée,

une petite maison abandonnée. Celle-ci n'avait besoin que d'un nettoyage approfondi pour être habité immédiatement et accueillir le survivant qui n'en espérait pas autant.

Le jeune homme avait installé ses quelques meubles et d'un coup de baguette avait juste changé la couleur des murs. Il avait mis un beau bleu soutenu avec des tentures jaunes dans sa petite salle à manger qui donnaient beaucoup de lumière et de gaîté. Sa chambre était quant à elle de couleur verte et rouge, un mélange Gryffondor et Serpentard. Son grand lit trouva sa place près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac. Il se sentait bien ici, il avait l'impression de revenir chez lui après des années d'absence.

La cuisine était fonctionnelle mais très chaleureuse quand même, la grande cheminée y était certainement pour quelque chose. Les petits rideaux à carreaux bleu et blanc, puis la table de bois brut, puis les ustensiles de cuisine en cuivre donnaient une allure avenante et accueillante à la pièce.

Il avait même arrangé son propre laboratoire dans une grande pièce qui donnait sur l'arrière de la maison. Il y avait installé tout ce dont il avait besoin, et même les ingrédients les plus rares que Snape venait lui chiper parfois.

Le fourneau ronflait doucement et la bouilloire qu'il avait posée dessus sifflait agréablement. Il allait se faire un thé avant d'avoir reçu le parchemin, il avait juste eu le temps de la retirer du feu et de prendre son sac et sa cape avant de sortir de chez lui, son chez lui. Oui, il se sentait bien ici.

Maintenant ses amis pouvaient venir sans craindre de rencontrer des moldus. Ils n'étaient plus obligés de se cacher sous de grandes capes pour lui rendre visite.

-Ah ! Bonjour Harry, le salua Hagrid en déposant un scrout à pétard dans sa cage.

-Dépose-le vite et renvois tes élèves, Hagrid, nous avons une urgence. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment et que tu dois assumer tes cours. Si ce n'était pas vraiment impératif je ne serai pas venu te déranger. J'ai déjà prévenu Albus, il est d'accord pour que tu m'accompagnes.

-C'est si pressé que ça ? Demanda l'homme à la barbe hirsute et au visage jovial.

-Je crains bien que oui, mon patient est spécial et là j'ai vraiment besoin de toi, je dirais même que c'est tout à fait dans tes cordes.

Le demi-géant fit partir ses élèves qui soupirèrent soulagés de ne pas devoir nettoyer et nourrir les sales bestioles qui, immanquablement, allaient leur infliger des blessures mordantes. Harry sourit se rappelant ses propres craintes quand Hagrid sortait ces bêtes affreuses mais au moins cette fois ce n'était pas des crabes de feu.

-Alors, de quoi s'agit-il ? Questionna l'homme imposant.

-Je viens de recevoir un parchemin de Gorok.

-Le géant qui vit dans les montagnes avec pas moins de trente hommes et femmes ! Celui chez qui tu t'es rendu il y a six mois et qui a failli te tuer parce que tu lui avais dit qu'il était inconscient de ne pas surveiller les enfants du clan ?

-Celui-là même, oui. Mais je te signale qu'ensuite il m'a donné raison et que nous sommes devenus amis, tu étais là tu t'en souviens, non ?

-Oui je m'en souviens, je me souviens aussi que ce jour-là tu n'es pas passé loin quand même de te retrouver décapité et démembré sans avoir eu le temps de te demander pourquoi.

-Oui bon je n'ai jamais dit que le métier de médicomage était de tout repos et sans risque, et puis c'est juste un mauvais souvenir, sourit le jeune homme. Finalement ces gens ont bien compris que mes intentions étaient honorables et puis nous perdons du temps, Hagrid. Allons-y un enfant est blessé et sans savoir ce qu'il a je préfère me hâter.

-D'accord, je prends mon parapluie et je te suis, nous allons transplaner je suppose ? demanda le demi-géant en décrochant d'un piquet un vieux parapluie noir en mauvais état qu'il accrocha à son bras.

-Oui, nous partons pour les montagnes blanches, on se retrouve comme la dernière fois, au col des ours.

Les deux hommes disparurent et réapparurent dans un désert caillouteux, Harry remercia Merlin qu'il n'y est plus de neige en cette saison, il ne tenait pas à se geler comme la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus dans cette endroit isolé et qu'ils avaient dû marcher dans plus d'un mètre de poudreuse. Heureusement que les géants vivaient dans des grottes bien chauffées et que contrairement aux idées reçues ceux-ci aimaient bien leur confort.

Harry prit le chemin qu'il croyait être le bon, les deux sorciers ne firent pas deux pas qu'ils furent interrompus par une voix puissante qui les cloua sur place. Le Gryffondor leva la tête et aperçut un peu plus loin un géant qui les toisait d'un air narquois. Bon oui ils étaient petits à côté de lui et alors !

-Quand tu auras fini de te moquer de nous, Tédos, tu me feras signe !

-Je te salue, Harry Potter, je te salue Rubeus Hagrid, notre chef vous attend, répondit laconiquement le géant qui devait faire un bon cinq mètres de haut. Nous devons faire vite, Gorok s'inquiète pour son fils.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? S'enquit le médicomage. D'après le parchemin ça paraissait assez urgent.

-Ce jeune a voulu faire le malin devant ses amis et il s'est empalé sur un pieu, d'habitude nous n'avons aucun mal pour soigner pareille blessure mais là je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la plaie ne veut pas guérir, elle s'infecte de plus en plus et Mélos a une forte fièvre.

-Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas appelé plus tôt ? Interrogea Harry qui pressa le pas.

-Tu cours par monts et par vaux, pas facile de mettre la main sur toi, guérisseur.

Après dix minutes de marche l'étrange trio arriva en vue de la grotte immense, après les avoir laissé à l'entrée leur guide partit sans dire un mot. Harry avait déjà remarqué que les géants n'étaient guère bavards, pas que ça le dérangeait car leurs voix fortes, parfois dures et rocailleuses étaient assourdissantes.

Le Gryffondor et Hagrid entrèrent dans l'immense endroit et se dirigèrent directement vers la salle qui servait d'infirmerie aux géants. Les personnes qu'ils rencontrèrent les laissèrent passer, ils ne tenaient pas à les bousculer par inadvertance car leur poids et leur taille pourraient être fatals pour des personnes aussi petites que le guérisseur et même pour le demi-géant.

Harry ne fut pas étonné de voir Gorok au chevet de Mélos, le jeune géant était allongé sur un lit fait de pierre, une couverture épaisse le recouvrait. Le fils du chef avait le teint rouge, Harry s'en approcha et aussitôt Gorok s'éloigna pour lui laisser la place.

-Merci d'être venu si vite, gronda la voix du géant. Mélos va de plus en plus mal.

-Laisse-moi le voir, Gorok, ensuite je te dirais ce qu'il en est, lui assura Harry en posant sa sacoche sur le rebord du lit.

-Je te laisse faire, Harry, tu me trouveras dans l'autre salle, si tu as besoin de moi tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler.

-Je le ferai mais pour l'instant je dois voir de quoi souffre ton fils.

Le guérisseur avec l'aide de Hagrid retira la lourde couverture qui devait accentuer la fièvre de mélos. Les deux hommes virent une vilaine plaie suppurante d'une horrible couleur bleue étendue sur le flanc.

-Pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour deviner que la blessure c'est infectée, des morceaux de pieu doivent encore êtres fichés dedans bien profondément, annonça le Gryffondor. Il va falloir ouvrir Hagrid, et retirer tout ça. Autant dire que la journée va être longue.

-Cet enfant doit souffrir énormément, soupira le demi-géant, j'espère qu'on arrive à temps !

-On va le sauver ne crains rien, demande à ce qu'ont fassent chauffer de l'eau et qu'ont nous apportent du linge propre, demande aussi à ce qu'ont ne viennent pas nous déranger.

-J'y vais, acquiesça Rubeus, je fais aussi vite que possible !

Harry se mit au travail sans perdre de temps. Pour commencer il mit, à l'aide de sa baguette, de la glace enveloppée dans une serviette sur le front bouillant du garçon et sortit diverses potions qui allaient lui être utiles par la suite. Hagrid revint avec l'eau et la posa sur une table qu'il approcha près du lit à la portée de main du guérisseur.

-Nous devons être sûrs qu'il ne bougera pas pendant qu'on le soigne, Hagrid. Il faut le stupéfixer mais avant fais-lui boire cette potion contre la douleur.

-Il est inconscient, tu crois qu'il va ressentir quelque chose ?

-Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, ce n'est qu'un enfant mais il est deux fois plus grand que moi, sourit le médicomage. Imagine qu'il commence à se débattre pendant que je le soigne, je n'ai pas envie de finir contre un mur aplati comme une vulgaire crêpe.

Les deux hommes rigolèrent puis Hagrid, non sans mal, parvint à faire boire la potion au malade puis laissa Harry stupéfixer le jeune géant qui n'avait seulement que onze ans. Maintenant ils allaient pouvoir s'occuper du malade en toute sérénité.

Tous deux se mirent à nettoyer la plaie. Quand tout fut propre le sorcier plus jeune rouvrit la vilaine blessure suppurante et enleva un à un les morceaux du pieu qui étaient encore fichés dans la chair fiévreuse.

Ce travail prit un temps fou, il fallait vraiment enlever toutes les esquilles pour éviter que l'infection ne revienne par la suite. Harry finit le travail en effectuant un accio pour ramener à lui le moindre petit morceau de bois puis enfin il referma la blessure avec l'aide de sa magie. Celle-ci lui était toujours d'une aide précieuse, c'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait si bonne réputation et que les malades venaient de loin pour le voir quand le cas était désespéré, voir mortel.

Le jeune homme après avoir mis un désinfectant puissant sur la plaie ainsi qu'un onguent cicatrisant. Après qu'il ait bandé la blessure avec l'aide de Hagrid, il recouvrit Mélos d'un drap léger puis enleva le stupéfix et épuisé il tomba sur le sol à côté du lit essayant de reprendre un peu son souffle. La besogne avait duré quatre heures.

-Formidable travail, Harry, le félicita le demi-géant fatigué lui aussi.

-Si tu n'avais pas été là je n'y serais jamais arrivé, je me demande ce que ferais sans toi, mon ami.

-Tu y arriverais même sans moi, Harry, bougonna le professeur de soins aux créatures magiques qui était pourtant ravi qu'on le reconnaisse enfin pour ses mérites. Tu es le plus dévoué, aucun médicomage ne se dérangerait pour accomplir ce que tu viens de faire et tu le sais très bien !

-Les autres médicomages ont peur tout simplement, ricana le jeune homme en se relevant.

-Ouais ! Dis plutôt qu'ils aiment leur confort et que le soir ou la nuit ils n'aiment pas êtres dérangés surtout si c'est pour soigner des gens comme mélos ou comme Hylia, cette vampire, qui nous a fait une crise d'identité et qu'il a fallu calmer avant qu'elle ne mette fin à ses jours.

-Normal que nous l'ayons aidé, Hagrid, elle avait à peine quinze ans, elle était seule et perdue à Pré-au-lard. Heureusement qu'Arthur m'a appelé de suite sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenue d'elle.

-Maintenant ils prendront soin d'elle, et dans le clan de Néhémiah elle devrait trouver ses repères.

-J'espère oui ! Soupira le médicomage au visage fatigué. Allons voir Gorok, il doit s'impatienter.

Harry et Hagrid entrèrent dans une grande salle aux voûtes magnifiquement décorées d'arabesques et volutes gravées à même la roche. Le géant assis une main sous le menton releva la tête à leur approche. On voyait bien que l'homme était affecté par l'accident de son fils, il pensait à juste titre que le guérisseur allait s'en prendre à lui pour son irresponsabilité de ne pas mieux avoir surveillé Mélos.

-Non, je ne ferais pas ça, sourit Harry qui connaissait bien les tourments du père. Tu ne peux pas être responsable de tout, Gorok, je m'en rends compte, et tranquillise-toi Mélos va bien. Quelques jours de repos, quelques potions, et dans une semaine il sera sur pied prêt à refaire une autre bêtise.

-Mélos va bien ! Tu es sûr ? Il semblait si près de la mort !

-Non, tout va bien, laisse-le se reposer et garde-le une semaine dans sa chambre avec interdiction totale de sortir. Je sais que cela ne va pas lui plaire mais dis-lui que c'est pour son bien.

-Comment vous remercier tous les deux ? Je vous dois tant ! S'exclama le père reconnaissant.

-Tu ne nous dois rien, Gorok, Hagrid et moi devons rentrer, demain je repasserais pour voir comment va ton fils. Laisse quelqu'un à son chevet pour lui administrer les potions, une toutes les trois heures, n'oublie pas, elles sont sur la table.

-Je n'oublierai pas et merci à tous les deux.

Les deux hommes retournèrent à Poudlard et Harry repartit chez lui après avoir souhaité le bonsoir au demi-géant. Il faisait bon, le beau temps arrivait à grand pas et déjà la douceur de l'air s'en ressentait. Il était heureux dans cet endroit, sa maison, son chez lui, ses amis comme Neville ou Hagrid ou Albus, même Snape qui lui parlait plus cordialement, c'est pour dire !

Bon l'homme ne faisait pas de longs discours, mais ils arrivaient à s'entendre sur les potions qu'Harry avait besoin pour ses sorties auprès de ses malades particuliers. Snape n'avait jamais rechigné quand il lui demandait un conseil, parfois il ronchonnait mais Harry savait très bien que c'était plus une habitude que de la méchanceté, et que cela était ancré dans son caractère.

D'ailleurs en ce moment ils se voyaient souvent car ils mettaient au point, avec l'aide de Braeden, un guérisseur un peu spécial, une potion extrêmement importante pour une amie du survivant.

Le maître des potions avait changé depuis la défaite du mage noir. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il devenait sociable, mais avec lui en tout cas il était plus libre, plus prompte à discuter de choses et d'autres et même à partager un verre de whisky-pur-feu ou un bon thé quand l'occasion se présentait.

Tout allait bien pour Harry, il prenait sa vie en main et même s'il se sentait seul parfois il ne regrettait rien, et puis il avait bien le temps de trouver un petit-ami, après tout il n'avait que vingt-cinq ans !

Quand même il y pensait souvent à son futur petit-ami, un vrai, un qui resterait avec lui par amour et non par renommée. Ses sorties dans les boîtes, à Londres, la nuit, étaient très fructueuses ça c'est sûr. Il rentrait rarement de suite, c'était plutôt le matin quand il arrivait à s'extirper des bras de son amant. Un galant chaque semaine pour évacuer le stress de son travail et sa libido débordante qui ne le laissait jamais tranquille.

Le problème c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisait Snape, le lundi matin, celui-ci lui tirait une tête pas possible. L'homme ne disait rien mais Harry voyait bien le reproche silencieux dans ses yeux noirs. Un jour il faudra qu'il lui demande pourquoi ? Snape étant Snape peut-être que ses raisons étaient tous autres mais Harry en doutait.

Le maître des potions exécrait véritablement ses sorties nocturnes dans Londres. Et il aimait encore moins qu'il rentre le matin en empestant le désir et l'odeur d'un autre homme sur lui. Il en était certain ! Deux fois il avait surpris son regard sur lui, deux fois il avait vu les yeux noirs le fustiger sur place.

Le jeune sorcier savait l'homme capable de renifler les parfums de loin et même plus, et ça le dérangeait de savoir ça.

Le Serpentard était en colère. Le jeune sorcier se posait des questions mais les réponses qu'il se donnait ne le satisfaisaient pas. Peut-être que le maître des potions lui en voulait encore, après tout, allez savoir ! Avec Snape tout était possible.

Pourtant curieusement il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça, et depuis qu'il avait découvert son secret voilà cinq ans, il en doutait de plus en plus.


	3. Intrusion

3 Intrusion.

Un blond, taquin, au regard gris, sortit de sa rêverie et regarda le Gryffondor qui revenait chez lui sans se presser. Pour une fois que Potter ne courait pas dans tous les sens, ne prenant même pas le temps de manger parfois ni même de se reposer tellement le travail courait derrière lui. Un Harry Potter tellement dévoué aux autres qu'il ne pensait jamais à lui.

Comment faisait-il d'ailleurs pour soutenir ce train d'enfer ? Tout le monde avait besoin de ses services, et que cela soit aux quatre coins du pays Harry se rendait sur place pour ceux qui était trop malades pour se déplacer. Il était le seul dans ce cas d'ailleurs, les autres médicomages n'aimaient pas tellement courir à droite ou à gauche.

Draco savait que nul autre que Harry n'irait rendre visite aux géants, nul autre n'irait se jeter dans une horde de harpies pour régler un problème d'épidémie bizarre ni aller dans un clan de vampires pour demander la recette de potions pour soigner de jeunes vampires égarés et affamés qui étaient venu frapper un soir à sa porte.

Saint Potter ! Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour qu'ils deviendraient de si bons amis. C'est tout naturellement que le voyant chercher désespérément dans les boutiques de Pré-au-lard des ingrédients rares et coûteux, qu'il s'était proposé de lui rendre de menus services. Le survivant, ravi, avait opiné de suite et les deux hommes avaient solidifié leur nouvelle amitié par une solide poignée de mains.

Draco, qui n'avait rien demandé en échange, ramenait des Ficoïdes tortueux ou de la lactuca virosa si recherchées par le jeune médicomage, pendant ses voyages qu'il effectuait avec Lucius. Parfois des plantes encore plus rares et interdites reposaient au fond de ses malles et jamais personne n'avait soupçonné quoi que ce soit de son trafic.

Seuls Harry, Severus Snape et Braeden St. John, un guérisseur vampire, un ami à eux, étaient au courant. La justice magique n'aurait pas aimé savoir que des plantes et des racines dites, dangereuses, arrivaient jusqu'à eux et étaient entreposées à Poudlard chez Harry.

Depuis maintenant deux ans il faisait le passeur, ils en avaient sauvé des vies à eux quatre, en avaient raté des potions, ils en avaient passé des nuits blanche autour d'un chaudron. Combien de fois avaient-ils recommencé point par point sur un parchemin les dosages à effectuer ? Combien de fois avaient-ils recoupé, haché, écrasé des ingrédients sous la houlette de Severus ? Impossible de se souvenir du nombre exacte, trop de fois sans doute !

Mince ! S'exclama Harry en regardant le Serpentard le toiser de ses yeux gris moqueurs. Il avait complètement oublié que Draco devait venir ce soir.

-Ca fait bien une heure que j'attends, Potter ! Tu m'as oublié ou quoi ?

-Une urgence ! Tu sais ce que c'est, non ! J'ai vraiment pas eu le choix, Draco, désolé que tu aies dû patienter aussi longtemps.

-Pas grave, répondit le blond qui avait appris à faire avec les horaires du guérisseur. Dis-moi plutôt de qui il s'agissait cette fois ? Une goule prise au piège d'une vieille armoire, une harpie insomniaque, un vampire en manque de sang, Un chapeau-rouge neurasthénique, alors quoi ? ajouta-t-il un brin moqueur.

-Mélos, sourit malgré lui Harry en entendant le blond se gausser de lui. Une blessure mal soignée, tout va bien maintenant je retournerais le voir demain. Là je t'avoue que je suis crevé et qu'une bonne douche et un bon lit est tout ce que je demande pour l'instant.

-Je veux bien te croire, tu as l'air exténué, ceci-dit ce gamin est une vraie calamité ! Comment fait-il pour se blesser aussi souvent ? N'est-ce pas pour lui que tu t'étais déplacé la dernière fois ?

-Gamin ? Il fait quand même trois fois ma hauteur je te signale ! Et tu as raison c'était bien pour lui, encore, il s'est assagi pourtant, voilà six mois que je ne l'avais vu.

-Son père devrait l'attacher ça lui apprendra de faire l'idiot et de faire n'importe quoi dans ces montagnes dangereuses.

-On n'attache pas un enfant, Draco, soupira Harry. Aussi infernal soit-il.

-T'es sûr ! Parce que moi, hein !

-Oui, je sais, toi tu n'hésiterais pas à le faire, ricana le Gryffondor.

-Bon maintenant que tu as soigné tout et n'importe qui, Potter. Demain tu vas pouvoir te reposer un peu puisque c'est samedi.

-Ouais ! Et puis j'avais prévu de sortir demain soir.

-Encore !

-Quoi encore ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Rien, Harry, ce que j'en pense de tes virées, ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Alors c'est celui de qui ?

-Personne, enfin si peut-être, mais le jour où vraiment il ne pourra plus supporter ça il se décidera à t'en faire part.

-Ce serait plus simple si tu me disais de qui tu parles, blondinet, je ne suis pas devin, moi.

-Pas question ! Il serait capable de m'arracher les yeux parce que j'ai parlé.

-Alors je vais attendre qu'il se manifeste, ce bel inconnu, pouffa le Gryffondor. En attendant que puis-je faire pour toi ? Si tu m'as attendu ce n'est pas pour rien je suppose !

-Non, idiot ! Tiens, voilà les racines et les cornes du diable que tu m'as demandé de te trouver, dit Draco en lui tendant une poche grise contenant des plantes et une autre contenant les cornes. J'ai eu un mal fou à te les dénicher, dis à Severus d'en faire bonne usage, surtout avec la difficulté que j'ai eu pour les avoir. J'aurai pu lui porter moi-même mais il n'est pas chez lui et puis comme je devais venir te voir.

-Je le lui dirais, merci Draco, soupira sincèrement Harry en prenant les poches grises. Sans toi quelquefois je me demande comment je ferais pour trouver de tels ingrédients. Arthur m'a débloqué beaucoup de liberté mais je me peux pas lui demander plus, il a déjà tant fait pour moi et mes patients.

-Je sais et tu sais que tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, pour moi c'est facile, ricana le Serpentard. Je profite des affaires de mon père pour passer inaperçu et crois-moi si tu veux mais il est tellement occupé qu'il ne s'est encore aperçu de rien. Lui qui dit souvent que rien ne lui échappe !

-Il ne se doute de rien, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme aux yeux verts ensorceleurs. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire avec lui, désolé, Draco, mais ton père m'insupporte !

-Il ne sait rien, je reste très discret rassure-toi. Mais un jour il faudra bien que vous vous entendiez, il n'est pas comme tu le crois, Harry. Il a bien changé, tu l'as admit pour Severus mais pas pour Lucius, pourquoi ? Essaye de faire un effort et tu verras quel homme il est devenu !

-C'est pas demain la veille ! Je ne le supporte pas, lui et ses airs de grandeur, et sa manière de me regarder comme si j'étais une chose horrible qui heurte son regard. Je ne suis peut-être pas beau mais ce n'est pas la peine de me le faire remarquer à chaque fois qu'il me croise. J'ai l'horrible impression de ressembler à une affreuse chose quand les yeux de ton père se posent sur moi.

-Pas beau ! Affreuse chose ! S'écria Draco en soulevant un sourcil étonné. Tu crois ça toi ?

-Ben oui !

-Potter, occasionnellement tu devrais vraiment prendre le temps de te regarder dans une glace. Peut-être serais-tu surpris de ce que tu pourrais y voir.

Harry était vraiment crédule par certain côté, pensa le Serpentard. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte à quel point il était magnifique ! Comment ne pouvait-il pas voir les gens qui se pâmaient devant lui quand il passait devant eux, non mais vraiment plus naïf tu meurs quoi !

-J'y penserais, rigola le brun. Un jour où j'aurai le temps, en attendant je vais porter ces racines et ces cornes à Snape. Si je ne le fais pas de suite il va encore râler pour ne pas changer, il voulait les voir aussitôt que je les aurais, je pense qu'il doit être revenu maintenant, et s'il n'est pas là j'irai plus tard.

-Laisse-le rouspéter, tu sais bien qu'il aime ça !

-Je sais oui et j'aime beaucoup le taquiner à ce sujet d'ailleurs, sourit le Gryffondor. Oh Draco ! Une dernière question, es-tu passé chez lui aujourd'hui ?

-Qui lui !

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu sais de qui je parle.

-Bon d'accord j'y suis allé, mais j'ai juste discuté avec Braeden, se défendit le Serpentard. À proprement parlé je ne suis pas allé le voir.

-Draco, laisse du temps à Heath, tu sais je……..

-Pas la peine, Harry. Il ne me voit pas, je n'existe pas pour lui, parfois je me demande pourquoi j'espère quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais. Je vais cesser de me rendre chez lui, je ferais juste parvenir mes découvertes à Braeden par les hiboux. Je n'espère plus rien de l'autre, je lui suis complètement indifférent.

-Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas de lui parler ? Peut-être qu'il te remarquera à ce moment-là !

-Je ne vais pas quémander un regard ou un geste du duc, aujourd'hui était le dernier jour où je me rendais chez lui. J'ai trop mal de voir son désintéressement, j'ai trop mal de le voir tourner autour d'autres hommes et de voir son regard me transpercer pendant qu'il les attire vers lui. C'est douloureux, Harry.

Les deux hommes parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Draco ne quitte Poudlard pour retourner au manoir Malfoy. Les deux hommes se parlaient ouvertement de leur vie, Draco avait appris à lui faire confiance. Avec Harry il était si facile de s'épancher, il ne jugeait jamais.

Le jeune blond repensa à ce que Harry lui avait dit, que Lucius le haïssait et que son regard était froid quand il le croisait. Draco se demandait plutôt si son père par moment n'éprouvait pas autre chose que de la rancune envers le Gryffondor. Oh ! bien sûr Lucius ne le disait pas clairement, mais il sentait un petit intérêt parfois sous les insultes qui fusaient quand ils en arrivaient à parler du survivant ou quand il le voyait au ministère.

Le jeune médicomage aux yeux verts se rendit dans les cachots du maître des potions après le départ du fils de Lucius, en longeant les serres où Neville excellait. Parvenu devant la grande porte du château il sourit en pensant à l'homme qui devait encore être au travail à cette heure tardive. Snape l'avait averti qu'il allait chercher des feuilles de trémolus chez un vieux sorciers qui les cultivait dans son jardin, et qu'il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps.

Devant le bureau il frappa deux coups avant d'entendre une voix sèche, impatiente et agacée, lui répondre de rentrer.

-Potter, je suis pressé ce soir, je dois sortir, alors quoi que vous ayez à me dire hâtez-vous de le faire !

-Oh je peux repartir de suite, Snape. Si les racines de Graflium et les cornes du diable ne vous intéressent pas je reviendrais quand vous serez plus apte à me recevoir, sur ce, bonsoir monsieur !

Harry refit demi-tour et s'entendit vertement réprimander pour son caractère vif et trop indépendant et sa susceptibilité qui ne s'arrangeait pas avec les années.

Harry sourit, l'homme ne changeait pas, toujours prompt à déverser son amertume. Il aimait ça, de savoir que le professeur restait égal à lui-même, ça rendait leurs conversations dès plus intéressantes et apportait beaucoup d'intérêt dans leurs échanges verbaux, et du piment aussi.

-Revenez ici, impertinent ! Je n'ai jamais dit que vous m'ennuyez, Gryffondor obstiné !

Le survivant se retourna, un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

-Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, Potter. Donnez-moi ces racines que je vois dans quel état elles sont, et si vous les avez maltraité vous allez m'entendre !

-Vous n'en trouverez pas de meilleurs et vous le savez.

L'homme farfouilla dans les poches sans répondre et, satisfait, les déposa sur son bureau avec douceur.

-Un merci ne sera pas de trop, Snape, soupira le jeune homme. Vous savez jusqu'où Draco est allé pour les trouver !

-Oui, oui, merci, Potter, là ça vous va ? Ou vous voulez aussi que je vous serre dans mes bras !

-Vous feriez ça ? Alors là je n'en reviens pas moi qui croyais que vous étiez plutôt du genre prude ! Mais si ça vous fait plaisir et bien je suis d'accord.

Snape, interdit, regarda le médicomage comme on regarde un fou. Ses yeux noirs se plissèrent méfiants et Harry garda son sérieux difficilement lorsqu'il fit mine de s'approcher pour recevoir son câlin en tendant les bras vers le Serpentard qui recula de deux pas.

-Potter, gronda Severus Snape. Un pas de plus et vous vous retrouverez collé contre le mur de mon bureau.

-Par vous ? Demanda ingénument le jeune sorcier.

-Non, imbécile, par ma baguette magique.

-De mieux en mieux ! Susurra Harry dont les yeux brillèrent sauvagement. Vous n'auriez pas des idées perverses là, Snape ?

-Potter sortez d'ici ! Rugit l'homme qui ne put éviter à sa lèvre, cette traîtresse, de se relever dans un début de sourire. Vous êtes vraiment impossible !

-Je m'en vais, professeur, et je suis déçu que vous deviez sortir ce soir, discuter avec vous est un véritable plaisir.

-Je sais, morveux. Retournez chez vous et mettez vos fesses à l'abri du pervers que je suis.

-Bonsoir Snape, répondit-il en éclatant de rire. A demain ! Ajouta-t-il en sortant du bureau alors que l'homme souriait franchement cette fois.

Pendant ce temps un jeune Serpentard blond rentra chez lui et se rendit au salon où justement son père devait lire la gazette du sorcier. Le tirage supplémentaire du soir que le journal faisait paraître à cause des attaques inexpliquées de ces derniers mois dans le monde magique, recelait des vérités et aussi de fausses rumeurs qu'il était bon de savoir.

Lucius lisait toutes les nouvelles, il s'inquiétait et avec raison d'ailleurs.

Tout le monde se demandait qui était ces hommes, ces assassins, qui agissaient dans l'ombre et surtout la nuit. Comment pouvaient-ils pénétrer dans n'importe quelles maisons dotées de sorts sophistiqués sans aucun risque de se faire repérer et en sortir libre comme l'air après avoir accomplit leur forfait.

Comment arrivaient-ils à échapper aux aurors qui pourtant les traquaient sans merci. Ces hommes étaient une énigme et ça ce n'était pas bon de ne pas savoir. Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape étaient soucieux de ça, un sentiment d'insécurité flottait dans l'air et mettait la panique parmi les anciens mangemorts qui s'étaient repentis.

-Encore une, rugit Lucius Malfoy entre ses dents. Contre Mulciber cette fois, ils l'ont tué lui et ses deux fils aînés. Ces assassins n'ont pas tué sa femme et sa fille, elles ne portaient pas la marque. Comment ces funestes meurtriers ont pu passer les barrières de son manoir ? C'est incompréhensible, Mulciber était paranoïaque à un tel degré que personne ne rentrait chez lui sans passer par trois sorts différents ! C'est tout de même la sixième famille depuis le début de cette année ! Que fait donc le ministre ! Il attend bien tranquillement que nous soyons tous victimes de ces fous sanguinaires !

-Père, vous êtes injuste, vous savez qu'il a envoyé des aurors pour protéger certaines familles. Je vous rappelle aussi que vous avez refusé cette aide. Arthur Weasley fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour protéger les anciens mangemorts qui ont aidé pendant la bataille finale.

-Je sais, fils, mais je ne comprends pas qui agit dans l'ombre et ça me rend nerveux, je veux savoir de quoi il retourne. Ces hommes sont dangereux et rien ne les arrête semble-t-il.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les aurors finiront par les attraper et les enverront à Azkaban.

-Draco fait attention à toi quand tu rentres tard, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ajouta Lucius sérieusement. Ces hommes ont l'air bien renseigné sur les familles qu'ils cherchent à éliminer.

-Je ne risque rien, père, je ne porte pas la marque, vous par contre si, ainsi que Severus. C'est plutôt à vous de faire attention et franchement je ne serais tranquille que quand ces hommes seront emprisonnés.

-Je surveille mes arrières et Severus doit faire de même je ne suis pas inquiet pour ça, grommela Lucius Malfoy. D'ailleurs ce soir il vient souper, il va arriver d'un instant à l'autre alors va te changer et rejoint-nous vite.

Quand Draco redescendit, Snape était déjà là. Les deux hommes discutaient des agressions violentes essayant de deviner qui se cachait derrière les longues capes et capuches qui recouvraient entièrement leurs visages et leurs corps.

-Ils apparaissent et disparaissent comme des ombres, rouspéta Lucius. Nous n'avons aucune idée de combien ils sont. Tout ce que nous savons c'est grâce à une vieille folle qui regardait par sa fenêtre quand les Travers ont été assassinés. De plus elle a seulement vu qu'ils portaient des capes longues et des capuches et puis avec la nuit comment savoir si ce qu'elle dit est vrai !

-Nous devons nous méfier, avança Snape en croisant ses jambes alors que Draco lui tendait un verre de whisky. Un jour prochain ce sera notre tour.

-Mais qui ? Severus. Des mangemorts qui ont remis ça par nostalgie des temps anciens, des sorciers en mal de vengeance car malgré notre activité dans l'ordre du phénix ils nous croient toujours coupables, un autre Voldemort peut-être, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Brrr ! S'ébroua le maître des potions. Ne parle surtout pas de malheur, Lucius.


	4. Attaque au manoir

4 Attaque au manoir.

Le souper se passait bien, il était déjà très tard et Draco, dont la journée avait été longue et épuisante, se leva de table et salua les deux hommes avant de quitter la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Le jeune sorcier ne prit pas garde qu'il ne croisa aucun elfe de maison alors que d'habitude ils circulaient sans cesse dans le manoir. Il ne prit pas garde non plus au silence qui régnait dans les couloirs, les tableaux semblaient inanimés et silencieux, trop silencieux, ce n'était pas normal alors que d'habitude ils discutaient à tout va.

Draco était dans ses pensées, il avait dû se rendre cette après-midi au clan de Heath Phadraig afin de discuter de plantes rares avec Braeden, le vampire guérisseur. Ils étaient devenus amis après qu'Harry les ait présenté l'un à l'autre. Le Gryffondor et le vampire se passaient de temps à autre des potions et des ingrédients, ils s'étaient rencontrés après l'ultime bataille contre Voldemort et c'est tout naturellement que Draco faisait aussi le passeur de plantes pour Braeden qui n'avait pas le temps de se déplacer aux quatre coins du monde pour renouveler son stock.

Ils s'entendaient tous très bien. A leur petit groupe c'était même mêlé un autre vampire, le valet du duc, un italien nommé Emilio Razi, qui avait une véritable passion pour la médicomagie.

Heath, chef de tous les clans des vampires d'Angleterre, ce fourbe, était bien tranquillement en train de draguer éhontément un jeune vampire, Draco l'avait aperçu dans un des salons du château quand il s'y était rendu. Ca l'avait rendu fou de colère sur le coup de voir un jeune dandy se coller contre lui, ça l'avait mis dans une fureur inimaginable. Que l'autre ne le désire pas et le lui montre, ok, mais qu'il affiche ses conquêtes jusque sous son nez pour le railler, alors ça non !

Puis Draco s'était calmé, après tout cet idiot ne lui devait rien c'est lui tout seul qui s'était mis des idées en tête. Il avait fait demi-tour en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer, il ne voulait pas que l'homme le surprenne en plein matage. Peine perdue pour le blond, le chef des clans froid et fier l'avait aperçu et un sourire avait effleuré ses lèvres.

Voilà plus de six mois que Draco espérait quelque chose dans le secret de son cœur. Six mois où devant cet amour, ce désir brûlant et insensé, il se taisait, subissant les frasques de l'autre qui ignorait complètement qu'il en était amoureux. Bon c'est vrai que jeter son dévolu sur un vampire, sur le chef des clans surtout, il y avait mieux.

Draco n'avait pas choisi le plus facile comme le lui avait dit un jour, Harry, et il avait bien raison.

Mais Heath représentait beaucoup à ses yeux, il était sa vie, sa raison de vivre même si l'autre l'ignorait complètement. Le duc passait la plupart du temps devant lui sans le voir, c'était terriblement frustrant et s'il n'avait pas eu une super maîtrise de lui-même il aurait hurlé d'exaspération. L'homme aux charmes ravageurs le supportait dans son château pour ses transactions avec Braeden et puis c'est tout, il n'était pour lui qu'un sorcier parmi tant d'autres.

Le Serpentard souffla de déception, Heath Phadraig, aussi appelé duc de Solignac, était tout pour lui. Le seul homme pour qui il avait laissé tomber sa vie d'avant, le seul pour qui il resterait fidèle, pour qui il refusait de prendre un amant depuis des mois. Et voilà que ce foutu vampire ne le voyait même pas. Draco se faisait l'effet d'être invisible pour cet homme borné et aveugle mais si particulier.

Heath Phadraig, Un homme de trente-cinq ans, d'un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze, toujours habillé de cuir noir. Un homme splendide aux yeux verts lumineux et aux cheveux noirs aux reflets violines qui faisaient ressortir son teint pâle. Un homme séduisant qui respirait la sensualité et la virilité, un homme qui l'attirait de plus en plus. La preuve ! Il ne pouvait plus se passer de penser à lui chaque jour et chaque minute de son existence.

Comment se sortir de cet amour impossible ? Comment lui tourner le dos et faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ? Comment revenir en arrière et ne jamais avoir plongé son regard dans ses superbes orbes vertes la première fois où il l'avait approché ? Comment oublier simplement qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre eux sans souffrir plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà ?

Quand le Serpentard entraperçut une ombre furtive du coin de l'œil dans le couloir du manoir Malfoy, alors que ses pensées dérivaient, il sut qu'il était trop tard pour qu'il se défende. Draco eut juste le temps d'envoyer une alerte à son père avant de recevoir un rayon noir sur la poitrine et de s'effondrer dans les ténèbres. La douleur du sort qu'on venait de lui lancer était horrible, on l'écorchait vif ce n'était pas possible autrement.

Le jeune homme hurla dans sa tête, les sons ne voulaient pas sortir par sa bouche. Puis subitement plus rien, la mort approchait, lui semblait-il. Et si ce n'était pas elle et bien elle lui ressemblait drôlement, en tout cas quoi que ce soit, elle approchait à grand pas pour finir son œuvre.

En bas dans le salon Lucius sursauta et poussa un rugissement de colère en sortant sa baguette avec une vitesse surprenante, baguette qu'il avait toujours à portée de main depuis que les attaques avaient commencées.

-Ils sont dans le manoir, Severus, cria Lucius Malfoy. Ils ont eu Draco.

Snape les avait sentit à l'instant. Il se leva lui aussi baguette en main et tous deux se ruèrent à l'étage. Avertis, les deux Serpentards usèrent de prudence, ils n'étaient pas restés en vie sous les ordres de Voldemort en étant des enfants de chœurs. Snape et Malfoy savaient se battre, ils étaient même très fort pour ça !

Les ombres de la mort, pour une fois, durent s'avouer vaincu et battre en retraite sous l'assaut des sorts violents de Snape et de Malfoy qui utilisaient des incantations de magie noire implacables. Lucius avait l'impression que c'était surtout Severus qui les avait fait fuir, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait était là.

Les assassins râlèrent de devoir déguerpir alors que les Serpentards étaient encore en vie. Cela n'empêcha pas le maître des potions de recevoir un sort sur le bas de son ventre qui remonta sur sa hanche, en voulant préserver Lucius. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur mais ça ne le fit pas flancher.

Lucius Malfoy se précipita vers son fils qui gisait au milieu du couloir, les meurtriers semblaient vouloir s'acharner sur lui. Snape, inquiet, surveillait les alentours le temps de mettre son filleul à l'abri en apposant autour eux un bouclier qui les protégea sommairement. Où allaient-ils aller ? Où allaient-ils trouver un abri sûr en à peine quelques secondes ?

En aucun cas ils ne pouvaient rester ici, beaucoup trop dangereux maintenant et même pas la peine de penser à se réfugier chez lui, au manoir Snape. Quoique ! Auraient-ils le cran de venir jusque là-bas ? Sans savoir il ne voulait pas prendre le risque.

-On ne peut pas rester là, Lucius ! Tu dois mettre Draco en sûreté, vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici.

-Que proposes-tu ? Interrogea le blond qui, l'esprit alerte, savait que Snape avait raison.

-Suis-moi et ne pose pas de question ce n'est pas le moment, pas la peine de leur donner des indications, ils doivent encore traîner ici.

Malfoy, alourdi du corps de son fils qui perdait beaucoup de sang, se rapprocha plus près de Snape qui fit une grimace en sentant l'odeur du liquide rouge couler sur le sol. Tous deux coururent jusqu'au grand hall et après que le maître des potions ait posé sa main sur le bras de Lucius ils disparurent sans qu'aucun mot n'ait été prononcé, juste par la pensée du professeur. Ça aussi il avait appris quand il était espion et aujourd'hui ça s'avéra extrêmement utile.

Bon il faut dire aussi que c'était plus facile pour lui maintenant qu'il était un…..oui bon, pas le moment de penser à ça.

Les trois hommes arrivèrent dans une petite pièce faiblement éclairait d'une petite lampe située près du canapé. Lucius Malfoy poussa un hoquet de stupeur quand il aperçut Harry Potter assit dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main et qui les regardait complètement sidéré, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Draco inanimé dans les bras de son père et laissant des traces de sang s'égoutter sur son tapis.

D'un bond le Gryffondor se leva et fit poser son ami sur le canapé. Lucius ne songea pas à protester, il fallait qu'il pense à son fils d'abord, de plus il savait que les deux garçons étaient devenus de très bon amis, alors pas la peine qu'il monte sur ses grands hippogriffes, il pouvait attendre pour ça.

Harry déshabilla doucement le jeune Serpentard et ce qu'il vit ne lui fit pas plaisir et il grogna de colère.

Une vilaine blessure, très large sur la poitrine, probablement lancée par un sort puissant, saignait abondamment. Il ne connaissait pas exactement ce genre de sort qui laissait de telles traces. Il n'avait jamais vu ça de ses propres yeux, pourtant cela lui rappela certaines images et récits qu'il avait vu, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, dans un vieux grimoire alors qu'il cherchait un remède pour les harpies malades.

Harry savait que seule quelque chose d'horrible avait pu jeter ce sortilège. Les liches, appelées aussi les ombres de la mort, provoquaient de telles blessures. Oui aucun doute, ce sort avait été lancé par une ombre de la mort.

Comment était-ce possible ! S'interrogea le médicomage en soignant la plaie avant quelle ne s'infecte et en épongeant le liquide poisseux. Ce n'était que légende tout ça, non ! Personne n'en n'avait jamais vu, personne de vivant pour le raconter tout du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

-Ca va aller, Snape ?

-Oui, je me retiens, difficilement, mais j'y arriverai, répondit l'homme qui se contenait difficilement à la vue du sang qui s écoulait.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Répondez ! Comment a-t-il pu se laisser surprendre ? C'est incompréhensible, Draco est si prudent d'habitude.

-Dites-nous comment il va d'abord, ordonna Lucius qui était toujours debout et qui, maintenant, soutenait Snape qui visiblement souffrait énormément. Il ne va pas mourir n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea le blond anxieux et inquiet de l'avenir de son fils.

Le survivant se retourna vers les deux hommes qui attendaient son verdict.

-Il s'en sortira, cependant ce sera long, ce n'est pas un simple sort que l'on pourra soigner d'une simple potion. Seul un ami à moi à cette fiole spéciale, je lui demanderai de venir après, laissons Draco reprendre d'abord un peu de couleur et aussi le temps qu'il arrête de saigner, on ne peut rien faire avant ça.

-Quel ami ?

-Venez vous mettre ici, Snape, demanda Harry sans répondre à l'aristocrate blond qui n'allait peut-être pas apprécier de voir, lesdits amis de son fils et les siens arriver, et surtout de voir ce qu'ils étaient. Vous êtes blessé et vous saignez trop pour que cela soit anodin.

-Je me soignerai moi-même, gronda le maître des potions. J'ai l'habitude de le faire seul, Potter, je n'ai besoin de personne pour ça, je sais exactement quoi faire pour ça.

-Je sais espèce d'entêté ! Mais puisque je suis là autant que je m'occupe de vous, alors arrêtez de faire votre grognon vous ne me faites pas peur, ce temps est révolu. Et puis je vous signale qu'ici vous ne trouverez pas une source pour vous régénérer, depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas bu ?

-Potter, vous m'agacez à la fin ! Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordres, et restez discret, que diable ! Il pourrait y avoir des curieux dans cette pièce.

-Il n'y a que nous, ne soyez pas paranoïaque. Et puis si vous voulez que je vous dise qui vous a attaqué vous avez intérêt à obtempérer, essaya de ruser Harry. Et je suis médicomage vous savez, Snape. Ou alors vous avez peur de me faire voir cette partie de votre anatomie qui a été malmenée ?

L'homme voulut protester une fois de plus mais Malfoy ne lui laissa pas le choix et l'aida à s'appuyer contre la table.

-Sale traître ! Ronchonna Snape à l'oreille du blond.

-Je suis sûr que tu es ravi que ses mains touchent ton corps, Severus, souffla Malfoy dans l'oreille du Serpentard aux yeux noirs.

Celui-ci envoya un regard outré et rageur vers le blond puis s'assit sur le rebord de la table attendant que Potter soigne au plus vite cette blessure située près d'un endroit qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir exhibé. Une blessure horriblement douloureuse d'ailleurs. D'habitude il aurait cicatrisé en quelques secondes mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'abreuver à une gorge délicieuse.

Harry retint un sourire coquin en voyant l'homme ainsi installé à la portée de ses doigts. Il s'approcha et, habile, avança ses deux mains devant l'homme pour écarter sa robe et déboutonner son pantalon puis descendre la braguette. Snape grogna mais ne bougea pas, il serra juste les dents de devoir se laisser faire, être entre les mains de Potter n'avait rien de dégradant, bien au contraire ! Et c'est justement ça qui le perturbait le plus.

Le pantalon gorgé de sang descendit doucement le long de ses jambes et le satané gamin commença à retirer son caleçon imbibé et collant lui aussi, lentement, trop lentement. Snape baissa la tête légèrement et avisa le morveux qui passait un doigt délicat sur le bas de sa hanche pour estimer la profondeur de la plaie. Celle-ci d'ailleurs allait du bas de son aine en passant par la hanche en rejoignant presque les côtes.

Le Serpentard frémit devant la scène d'un Harry Potter agenouillé devant lui, son corps allait le trahir misérablement, mais surtout pas maintenant. Salazar ! Faites qu'il ne se rende compte de rien surtout devant Lucius qui allait en faire une syncope s'il voyait son membre s'ériger alors que les mains du gamin étaient sur lui.

Harry, troublé, fit venir à lui une bassine et une éponge puis commença à nettoyer le sang qui continuait de couler le long de la jambe. Snape tremblait énormément et le sang coulait sans interruption, il devait le faire tenir tranquille il n'y arrivera pas comme ça, pas question qu'il lui fasse mal plus que nécessaire s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Le jeune sorcier dut poser sa main sur le bas ventre de l'homme, juste sur la toison noire, pour le faire tenir tranquille. Un souffle surprit lui appris que Snape n'avait pas tellement apprécié et il dut s'en excuser avant que l'autre ne songe à l'envoyer au fond de la pièce, furieux.

-Ne bougez pas, Snape, je dois refermer cette plaie et ce n'est pas en bougeant autant que je vais y parvenir. La blessure saigne de plus en plus à cause de vos tremblements, je dois contenir cela.

-Enlevez votre main de là ! Murmura le professeur en grinçant des dents.

-Pas question ! Soyez patient j'ai bientôt terminé, ajouta le Gryffondor. Je vous empêche de vous vider en faisant ça, il est vital pour vous d'arrêter ce sang. N'en prenez pas ombrage, je sais que vous souffrez et le cacher ne servira à rien.

L'homme se tut, et puis à quoi bon discuter avec Potter, c'était perdu d'avance. Severus Snape tenta d'arrêter ses tremblements qui s'apaisèrent petit à petit. Il entendit le guérisseur chuchoter un sort de cicatrisation puis la douceur d'un baume qui calma la brûlure qui le piquait atrocement.

Sous les doigts d'Harry, Snape se détendit et ferma les yeux. Le mal reculait, ses frissonnements cessèrent et la main posée sur son bas ventre le caressait sans le vouloir, enfin c'est l'impression qu'Harry voulait donner. L'érection du maître des potions qui pourtant s'était contenue jusque là arrivait à son apogée sous le bien-être ressenti.

Alors là l'horreur était à son comble, hurla le ténébreux homme en lui même alors que son regard se posait sur la main du morveux. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette galère sans perdre son honneur ? Il avait été trahi par son propre corps sous une simple caresse ! Non parce que quand même on parle de Potter là, forcement il allait le narguer et se foutre de sa gueule jusqu'à la fin des temps de savoir qu'il avait perdu le contrôle.

Snape ferma les yeux pour se reprendre et sentit après une dernière caresse que Potter, d'un accio, avait fait venir une cape qu'il avait posée sur ses épaules et lui avait tendu, par la même occasion, un pantalon propre ainsi qu'un boxer qu'il avait fait venir de sa chambre et qu'il avait ajusté à sa taille. Le morveux avait fait disparaitre son autre pantalon et son boxer, le fichu gosse excitant !

-Vous avez une chambre à gauche, professeur, au fond du couloir. Si vous désirez prendre une douche ne vous gênez pas, et prenez votre temps, je vais préparer du thé pendant ce temps, suggéra le survivant troublé au-delà du possible. Vous en avez besoin tous les deux, moi aussi d'ailleurs, quoique je me demande si je ne préfère pas un grand whisky tout compte fait !

Snape lui jeta un énième regard noir où se mélangeait un peu de carmin et fit demi-tour dignement puis disparut dans le couloir pour se doucher et se revêtir convenablement.

Harry se versa un verre en tremblant, Snape avait réagi dans sa main, il avait eu une érection magnifique, son membre lourd et plein s'était durci pour lui. Merlin ! Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi sensuel, d'aussi beau. Là il se sentait un peu dans le même état et il allait falloir qu'il se calme, surtout que Malfoy avait un sourire qui ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

.

Désolé, pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews. Néanmoins je vous remercie toutes et tous de vos commentaires encourageants. Je pense que l'histoire devient interressante alors je continue. Bonne lecture à tous, sorcière noire.

.


	5. Inquiétude

Inquiétude.

Après que Snape soit revenu de la chambre douché et convenablement vêtu. Après qu'il soit sûr que Lucius n'ait pas ce sourire en coin si horripilant, il s'assit à table et profita d'un bon verre de whisky que Potter lui avait servi pour se remettre les idées en place.

Le blond fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu de la scène fascinante à laquelle il venait d'assister. Pourtant pendant que Potter soignait Severus il n'avait pas manqué un seul des tourments du maître des potions, ni ceux du médicomage. Et décidément, par Salazar ! Le morveux était absolument à croquer ainsi.

L'homme blond s'était retenu de gémir devant les deux autres, l'image qu'ils avaient renvoyée sans le vouloir était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sensuelle. Un Snape fermant les yeux devant un Potter presque à genoux devant lui. Oh oui ! L'image qu'ils avaient donnée était irréelle, surtout que Potter les yeux à demi-fermés, lui aussi, était absolument fascinant.

Et que dire de Severus qui avait finalement arboré une magnifique érection en même temps que son visage virait au pourpre. Joie sublime, un Severus embarrassé, jamais il n'aurait cru voir ça un jour. Et Potter pas gêné du tout, comme si cela lui semblait normal de poser sa main à la base du sexe tendu du maître des potions et de frôler sa virilité de son pouce. Trop drôle en vérité !

Lucius Malfoy désirait Harry pas de doute là-dessus, pourtant le blond Serpentard savait qu'il ne tenterait jamais rien avec lui. Pas qu'il n'oserait pas, pas qu'il avait peur de sa réaction ou autres idioties du genre, non. Un problème nommé Severus Snape, un problème qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'il était son ami depuis de nombreuses années, le retenait.

Lucius avait bien remarqué que Severus s'intéressait au gamin, il ne voulait pas marcher sur ses plates bandes bien qui lui en coûtait une grande maîtrise de soi. Ils étaient tombés amoureux de lui en même temps et pourtant il s'était tu au profit de son ami de toujours. Alors oui il se déroberait, il ferait taire cette envie de le prendre et de lui faire l'amour à tout bout de champ, à ce foutu gamin suborneur.

Il n'avait pas le sens du sacrifice, il ne fallait pas croire ça, quand il voulait quelque chose il le prenait sans penser aux conséquences, il était un Malfoy quand-même ! Mais là, il s'agissait de Severus, il ne pouvait lui faire ça même si l'homme mettait un temps considérable à se manifester.

-Potter ! Qui a fait ça ? Je sais que vous en avez eu une idée précise aussitôt que vous avez vu la blessure de Draco. Je veux savoir, questionna le maître des potions après avoir vidé son verre, ce qui interrompit les pensées dérangeantes du Serpentard aux yeux gris.

Malfoy l'oreille aux aguets regarda Harry de ses yeux interrogateurs, espérant une réponse qui ne tarda pas.

-Que connaissez-vous des liches ? Demanda Harry en les regardant à tour de rôle.

Les yeux des deux hommes s'agrandirent d'incrédulité, c'était là sous leur nez et ils n'avaient rien vu. Pourtant maintenant que Potter en parlait ça paraissait si évident !

Des hommes recouverts entièrement de longues robes noires, on ne voyait ni leurs mains ni leurs visages et pour cause ! Ils n'en n'avaient pas. Rien, à la place se trouvait des os. Des liches ou des ombres de la mort, voilà comment on les appelait dans le milieu des ténèbres. Ils étaient des squelettes qui revenaient sur terre accomplir une vengeance pour qui la demandait.

Des monstres qui retournaient d'où ils venaient une fois leurs méfaits accomplis et comme l'avait si bien dit, Potter, leurs sorts étaient particuliers. Severus et lui avaient eu de la chance, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas de son fils.

-Je vais appeler mes amis, annonça Harry en fixant le Serpentard blond qui avait un pli de contrariété sur le visage après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Je vous prierez de rester calme, Malfoy, ils sont du genre plutôt susceptible.

-Je sais me contenir, Potter, j'ai des manières moi ! Rouspéta l'aristocrate qu'on le prenne pour un rustre et un impoli.

-Ouais ! Ça c'est autre chose, soupira Harry.

-Bon vous les appelez ou vous voulez que je le fasse moi-même ? Grogna le professeur Snape en vidant un autre verre et en le reposant bruyamment sur la table.

-Oh vous ça va, hein ! Riposta le survivant. Sinon je raconte à Braeden que vous n'aimez pas que l'on vous soigne.

-Je vous défends de parler de ça à quiconque, Potter ! Et encore moins à ce vampire !

Lucius Malfoy sursauta, Severus venait bien de dire vampire !

Le médicomage ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers sa cheminée. Il jeta un œil sur Draco toujours inconscient mais dont les saignements avaient cessés, avant de jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre. Harry souffla un bon coup craignant la réaction de Heath quand il apercevra le blond inanimé. Car celui-ci avait beau dire, il avait beau ignorer le Serpentard, Harry savait très bien que le seigneur au cœur froid n'était pas si insensible que ça devant Draco.

-Braeden! Cria Harry en s'époumonant. J'ai besoin de toi, Draco est blessé, Snape aussi, ramène tes fesses illico ! Et avertit Heath, si tu le vois.

-Draco et Severus ? S'étonna un homme qui sortit de la cheminée deux secondes plus tard, suivit d'un autre homme d'une beauté extraordinaire et d'un charisme impressionnant et qui devait mesurer pas moins d'un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze. Que leur est-il arrivé ?

-Regarde d'abord la blessure de Draco, j'ai déjà nettoyé superficiellement la plaie mais j'aimerais avoir ton avis, pour ce qui est de Snape je m'en suis occupé, je te raconterai, ajouta-t-il alors que Snape le foudroyait du regard.

Le dénommé Braeden se rapprocha du blond et écarta les pans de sa chemise déchirée et ensanglantée. L'homme ne dit rien pendant qu'il examinait la plaie mais il sut exactement qui avait fait cela, il sortit juste deux fioles de sa poche et les fit boire au jeune sorcier aux yeux gris toujours clos.

Lucius Malfoy ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'autre homme qui était debout et qui n'en avait que pour le Serpentard inconscient. Ses traits étaient pour le moment crispés, ses lèvres serrées disaient que l'homme était en colère. À qui en voulait-il ? À Draco ? Si oui pourquoi ? Et comment se connaissaient-ils d'ailleurs !

-Il ira mieux dans quelques temps, enfin mieux est un bien grand mot, cependant ce sort n'est pas anodin, Harry. Que c'est-il passé. Demanda le guérisseur du clan en rangeant ses fioles.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'aimerais savoir moi aussi, interpella d'une voix polaire le deuxième homme qui n'avait rien dit jusque là. Qui a pu mettre Draco devant un tel danger ? Rugit-il sans élever la voix mais en étant quand même impressionnant de force. Je ne peux pas tolérer ça ! Harry ?

-Je crains que cela ne soit de ma faute, s'avança Lucius Malfoy en se levant pour ne pas se sentir inférieur, ce que l'autre remarqua de suite. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que nous pouvions être attaqués chez nous. Cependant je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut vous intéresser !

-Aie ! Pensa Harry, les ennuis commençaient, décidément Malfoy n'apprendra jamais à se taire.

-Qui êtes-vous pour oser me parler sur ce ton ? Invectiva le vampire en se tournant vers Lucius d'un air froid. Ce n'est pas à vous que je me suis adressé, rasseyez-vous !

-Il se trouve que je suis le père de Draco, explosa le blond. Et vous qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez même pas eu la politesse de vous présenter, encore que Potter aurait dû le faire puisque nous sommes chez lui.

-Potter il vous emmerde, Malfoy, vous croyez vraiment que j'ai que ça à penser ! J'ai d'autres choses en tête pour l'instant que des présentations ridicules, faites-les donc vous-même si vous y tenez tant !

Severus Snape regarda le guérisseur Braeden et haussa un sourcil avec fatalité, l'autre sourit découvrant des canines aiguisées.

-Je me nomme Heath Phadraig, duc de Solignac, et par ailleurs chef suprême des clans de vampires de Grande-Bretagne, S'annonça l'homme qui était imposant.

-Et pan ! Pensa Harry en retenant un fou rire en voyant le blond qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. Un grand pavé dans la mare de Malfoy.

-Maintenant que je me suis présenté, continua Heath, duc de Solignac. Je veux savoir ce qui c'est passé pour que Draco se retrouve blessé alors qu'il y a quelques heures à peine quand je l'ai aperçu chez moi il était en pleine santé ?

Tout en parlant l'homme s'était approché du fils de Lucius et avait prit place au bord du canapé. Ses doigts longs et fins poussèrent une mèche blonde sur le côté et son regard se radoucit.

-J'attends une réponse, Messieurs, rugit-il mécontent sans se retourner.

Lucius Malfoy était furibond qu'on lui parla comme ça, c'est pour ça que Severus Snape prit la parole. Il évitait ainsi un conflit entre les deux hommes, enfin il l'espérait.

-Comme vient de vous le dire Lucius, nous avons été attaqués dans le manoir. Draco retournait dans sa chambre quand il nous a averti que des intrus étaient dans le château. Nous nous sommes hâtés de lui porter secours mais il était déjà blessé, nous avons paré au plus pressé, nous l'avons ramassé et nous sommes venus ici directement, je ne crois pas qu'ils nous poursuivent jusqu'ici.

-Comment étaient ces hommes qui vous ont agressé ? Questionna le duc, toujours sans les regarder.

-Ils portaient une longue cape, impossible de voir leurs visages, par contre ils jetaient des sorts que je n'avais jamais vus jusque-là. Il s'en est fallu de peu, si Draco ne nous avait pas avertis je ne sais pas si nous serions encore vivants à l'heure qu'il est, avoua le maître des potions. Ce qui étonna grandement Harry.

-Braeden, Harry, vous en pensez quoi ?

-Liches ! Répondit Harry.

-Ouais ! Je suis d'accord avec lui, ces hommes étaient des ombres de la mort.

-Je suis de votre avis, répliqua Heath. Dans ce cas Draco ne reste pas ici, Harry non plus d'ailleurs, je vous emmène au château vous y serez plus en sécurité. Allons-y, Braeden !

-Non, s'opposa le guérisseur du clan, il est trop faible, il faut attendre que la potion agisse ensuite nous pourrons l'emmener au clan.

-Hé bien nous allons attendre, décida le duc. Je vais sécuriser le périmètre et faire venir quelques-uns de mes hommes au cas où elles viendraient ici.

Le chef des clans alla voir sur le champ Albus Dumbledore, il lui expliqua la situation et promis de ne pas révolutionner la vie de l'école. Qu'après tout il ne s'agissait que d'une nuit, et demain matin ils auront disparus.

Le vieil homme accepta, il connaissait le duc de réputation et savait qu'il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance.

Une heure plus tard une dizaine de guerriers surveillaient la maison d'Harry et les alentours de Poudlard. Draco était toujours inconscient et Heath Phadraig se tenait non loin de lui, inquiet. Le survivant se rapprocha de lui alors que Snape et Malfoy assis sur une chaise discutaient entre eux.

-Tu dois être prudent, Harry. Chuchota le duc.

-Tu penses qu'elles peuvent s'en prendre à moi ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais reste sur tes gardes.

-Donc tu penses aussi que nous avons affaire à elles ?

-J'ai regardé la blessure de Draco, c'est un sort qui leur est propre, il va mettre des semaines à s'en remettre, même avec les meilleurs potions que Braeden et toi allez lui donner. Les liches sont puissantes, Harry, elles se maintiennent dans un état de mort-vivant grâce à leurs pouvoirs magiques. Ce sont des créatures maléfiques je ne t'apprends rien là. Elles reviennent par vengeance, elles sont très intelligentes.

-Maintenant je n'ai plus aucun doute, ton analyse rejoint la mienne. Aurais-tu une idée de comment les détruire ?

-Non aucune, il doit exister des formules dans de vieux livres, il faudrait les consulter.

-Sommes-nous en sécurité ici ?

-Oui, les liches ne s'approcheront pas d'un endroit où il y a des vampires, elles nous craignent et nous obéissent parfois quand on sait s'y prendre. On sera tranquille pour le reste de la nuit.

-Je ne savais pas ça, tu peux faire entrer tes hommes sans aucun problème, ils sont les bienvenus chez moi, tu le sais.

-Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mais je te remercie, sourit le duc.

-Vous semblez bien connaître mon fils, accusa Lucius Malfoy qui s'était rapproché du canapé, là où reposait le jeune homme blond. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais parlé de vous ? Demanda-t-il au duc. Est-ce qu'il me cacherait des choses ? Des choses que je devrais savoir.

-Ca vous étonne ! Ricana Harry en se tournant vers lui. Vous n'avez pas les mêmes fréquentations et celles de Draco ne vous plairez certainement pas.

-Qu'en savez-vous, Potter ? Et puis ce n'est pas à vous que je me suis adressé, la moindre des politesses serait que vous laissiez parler l'homme à qui j'ai posé une question.

-Harry a bien résumé, rétorqua Heath. Auriez-vous accepté des amis tels que nous dans sa vie ? Là est la question, monsieur Malfoy.

-Draco ne m'a jamais parlé de vous, comment voulez-vous que je vous accepte si je ne connais même pas votre existence, et encore moins que vous entretenez une certaine forme….. d'amitié ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Malfoy avait-il seulement fait l'effort de savoir ce que Draco faisait de ses journées quand ils partaient en voyage tous les deux ? Avait-il seulement conscience du garçon serviable et gentil qu'était devenu le Serpentard insupportable de ses jeunes années ? Le survivant en doutait, Malfoy était trop accaparé avec ses sociétés et sa propre vie.

Il serait temps qu'il regarde autour de lui pour une fois et il verra qu'il y a un autre monde que celui des affaires, pesta Harry.

-Cela ne me dit pas ce que vous voulez à mon fils, Phadraig ?

-Rien, Malfoy, il n'est qu'un sorcier pour moi, tout comme vous d'ailleurs, vous n'avez aucune importance. Que de la simple nourriture pour mes hommes et moi.

Harry faillit pouffer de rire, Heath venait de heurter la sensibilité du grand Lucius Malfoy qui partit rejoindre son compère, Snape, la mine dégoûtée.

La nuit passa assez vite, personne à part Draco ne dormait, ils étaient tous sur les nerfs, seuls Heath, Braeden et Snape semblaient serein.

-Nous partons, ordonna le chef des clans quand le jour fut levé.

Le Gryffondor soupira, il devait faire en sorte que Malfoy et Snape soient du voyage, il ne pouvait pas les laisser seuls dans la maison. Sans compter que les liches allaient venir ici, rien ne les arrêtait semblait-il.

-Je ne peux pas partir si Snape et Malfoy ne viennent pas, tu sais pertinemment que je ne les laisserai pas sans protection face au danger, Heath.

-Harry tu sais qu'uniquement Draco et toi êtes autorisés à venir chez moi en tout impunité. Je n'aime pas les non-vampires. Ils ne sont que sources d'embarras, bien que pour l'un des deux le problème ne se pose pas.

-Je sais, mais s'ils restent ici, je reste !

-Tu me fais du chantage ? Tu oses ! Gronda l'homme en exhibant ses crocs impressionnants.

-Heath, ils ne seront à l'abri nulle part, ton clan peut leur offrir une protection, et puis n'oublie pas que Lucius Malfoy est le père de Draco. que pensera-t-il quand il saura que tu as abandonné son père et son parrain aux mains des liches.

Le vampire grogna, personne n'osait parler, les deux Serpentards attendaient une décision qui devait leur sauver la vie ou pas, enfin surtout Lucius, mais celui-ci avait déjà une idée en tête.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs tressés derrière le dos se baissa et prit avec douceur le blond dans ses bras et avant de passer par la cheminée il cracha, de mauvaise humeur, des paroles que Harry fut heureux d'entendre.

-D'accord ! Mais tu en seras responsable, je ne veux pas les voir rôder dans les couloirs et se mêler de ce qui ne les regarde pas. Veux-tu prendre cette responsabilité ? Je te préviens je ne serai pas clément envers eux si je les trouve sur mon passage.

-Je la prends cette responsabilité, ils sauront se tenir tranquille.

-Tu sembles bien sûr de toi !

-Heath, fais pas ta mauvaise tête, gronda le survivant.

-Aie, aie, aie ! Soupira Braeden en secouant la tête, les ennuis ne font que commencer.

Lucius Malfoy allait rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un gamin pour le tenir en laisse et qu'il n'allait certainement pas lui obéir comme un toutou. Il allait ouvrir la bouche et exprimer son mécontentement quand Snape le fit taire d'un coup de coude.

-Si tu ne te tais pas je te castre, Lucius, susurra le maître des potions. Et tu sais que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air, le menaça-t-il.

-Tu n'oserais pas ! Souffla le blond à voix basse pour que les autres ne l'entendent pas.

-Tu crois ça !

-Mais c'est Potter, Severus, se plaignit le Serpentard aux yeux gris.

-Et alors, la vie de ton fils ne vaut pas ce sacrifice ? Et puis ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit de Potter, avoue, c'est parce que nous allons dans un clan et cela te dérange, aurais-tu peur d'eux, mon ami ?

-Tu as raison pour mon fils, il le vaut, maugréa la blond. Et non je n'ai pas peur des suceurs de sang et pour te le prouver je te suis bien volontiers, capitula Lucius Malfoy.

-Draco sera entre de bonnes mains là-bas, il sera soigné par les deux meilleurs médicomages que je connaisse. Braeden et Potter font un travail formidable à deux.

-Te voilà bien enthousiaste envers le survivant, Severus.

-Messieurs ! Quand vous aurez fini de papoter vous me ferez signe, rouspéta justement l'un des meilleurs médicomages aux yeux verts étincelants. On attend plus que vous alors si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine !

-Je ne vais pas le supporter, siffla Lucius à l'encontre de Snape. Tu as vu comment il nous parle ! Je devrais le faire taire d'un bai…….

-Fais un effort, grinça Snape qui n'avait pas aimé lui non plus le ton du morveux ni ce que Lucius allait dire. Et une fois là-bas fais ton indifférent, je sais qu'il a horreur de ça.

-Merci du tuyau, murmura le blond avant de rejoindre Harry qui commençait à s'impatienter près de la cheminée.

Lucius se serait bien mis une claque pour les mots qui avaient failli sortir de sa bouche.

-De rien, Lucius, les amis c'est fait pour ça.


	6. Décision difficile

Décision difficile.

Le duc disparut dans la cheminée à la suite du guérisseur Braeden en emportant Draco dans ses bras. Il réapparut chez lui dans un grand hall où plusieurs paires d'yeux le dévisageaient étonnés. Jamais leur chef n'avait transporté quelqu'un dans ses bras et encore moins un sorcier aussi beau soit-il comme Draco Malfoy.

Voilà qui était inhabituel pour ne pas dire insolite pour ces hommes et femmes qui ne le quittaient pas du regard.

Le château était immense et sombre mais admirablement entretenu et bien agencé. Les vampires étaient nombreux à résider dedans, une véritable ruche où chacun avait sa place dans cette grande demeure que Heath dirigeait savamment. Chaque fenêtre était recouverte de tentures cramoisis et les murs étaient recouverts de bois ajoutant un peu de chaleur dans cet endroit ou vivaient des êtres de la nuit.

Les hommes et femmes baissèrent leur regard aussitôt que leur chef leur ordonna de vaquer à leurs occupations sans perdre plus de temps, en les toisant sévèrement, l'œil glacial.

Un jeune vampire plus téméraire que les autres, dernier amant en date, s'approcha croyant avoir les grâces de son seigneur. Bien mal lui en prit car d'un simple regard il recula d'effroi. Heath Phadraig était un chef de clan plutôt dur, il ne faisait pas bon lui désobéir, il ne revenait jamais sur un châtiment, quel qu'il soit si il était mérité.

Pour l'heure le duc monta à l'étage à grande enjambée pour poser son fardeau sur son propre lit. Peu après Harry arriva dans le grand hall suivit de Snape et de Malfoy. Lucius vit son fils disparaître à sa vue, le blond s'inquiéta et le Gryffondor se crispa quand il l'entendit appeler Heath d'une façon un peu cavalière.

-Je peux savoir où vous l'emmenez ? Interrogea le Serpentard aux yeux gris en levant la tête. Je suis capable de m'occuper de mon fils moi-même, monsieur.

Le duc continua son chemin sans répondre et disparut dans les étages du château.

Heath Phadraig déposa délicatement Draco sur le lit, le jeune sorcier semblait si pâle, si fragile, pourquoi était-ce lui qui avait payé pour les fautes de son père ? Cet homme n'avait donc aucun cœur, n'aurait-il pas dû mettre son fils à l'abri ? Protéger la chair de sa chair de la vengeance des liches !

Quel homme était-ce donc que cela ? Il n'était pas près de lui pardonner cette erreur.

-Braeden, appela le duc à voix basse.

Le guérisseur apparut dans la seconde dans un nuage écarlate au milieu de la chambre du seigneur Phadraig. Un lieu particulier où jamais personne ne mettait les pieds. D'ailleurs le guérisseur fut surpris de voir que Draco avait ce droit, il était le seul à sa connaissance car même les amants du duc n'entraient pas dans ce sanctuaire.

-Occupe-toi de Draco, ordonna-t-il. Je ne veux voir personne ici excepté Harry, est-ce clair ?

-C'est clair, seigneur, s'étonna Braeden qui pour le coup n'en revint pas. Mais si son père demande à le voir ?

-Non ! Cet homme n'a pas sa place ici, je ne tolérerais aucune désobéissance, rappelle-le bien à Harry, cette fois il ne me fera pas fléchir.

Le guérisseur opina en silence et s'approcha du lit.

-Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire de plus, seigneur, il faut attendre que les potions fassent effet. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est le déshabiller pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise et le glisser entre les couvertures.

-Non, je vais le faire moi-même, retourne en bas, je veux que tu loges nos deux……. Invités.

-J'y vais de ce pas, lui assura le jeune vampire.

Heath qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux Draco, soupira. Il avait tant fait pour éviter le jeune homme et voilà qu'il l'installait dans son lit, pas vraiment futé comme décision. Même ainsi, inconscient, il était magnifique, comment allait-il résister à la tentation de caresser ce corps sublime ? Pensa-t-il en retirant les vêtements du sorcier.

Comment allait-il faire pour ne pas le désirer autant ? Pour ne pas sentir cette chaleur le dévorer de l'intérieur quand ses yeux se posaient sur lui comme maintenant ? Il s'était étourdi dans un tourbillon d'amants pendant ces dernières semaines et cela n'avait servi à rien, il pensait toujours à lui.

Il voyait ses cheveux blonds et doux bouger autour de son visage quand il parlait à Braeden lors de ses visites. Il entendait son rire léger résonner quand les deux hommes plaisantaient. Ses yeux gris superbes et enjôleurs, son corps fin, son cou gracile, son caractère emporté parfois.

Heath Phadraig, appelé aussi duc de Solignac, était amoureux de Draco. Il le savait depuis des mois mais il voulait l'ignorer. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ça pour lui, son seul véritable amour devait rester bien à l'abri de ses détracteurs.

Le chef des clans caressa les lèvres du Serpentard, il en apprécia la douceur et la chaleur. Il regarda le corps délicieux dénudé, il admira la peau légèrement dorée et les tétons qui le narguaient et cette blessure qui lui était douloureuse. L'homme ferma les yeux sous la déferlante d'émotions qu'il ressentit et qui assaillit son corps en entier. Enfin au prix d'un effort considérable il glissa Draco sous les couvertures puis il quitta la chambre avant de céder impitoyablement à ses envies charnelles en laissant une torche allumée.

Il n'allait pas céder aussi facilement aussi soit tentant le jeune homme. Il y avait dans ce château des hommes jeunes capables de le satisfaire, Draco Malfoy n'était pas pour lui, en aucune façon, il fallait qu'il s'en persuade sinon il allait perdre la tête.

-Tu changeras Draco de place aussitôt qu'il sera réveillé, Braeden, ordonna Heath quand il aperçut le guérisseur dans un salon. Et favorise une chambre qui ne soit pas au troisième étage, je ne tiens pas à le voir déambuler dans les couloirs, il risquerait de m'indisposer, as-tu compris ?

-Oui, monseigneur, il sera fait selon vos ordres, acquiesça le guérisseur en voyant l'homme disparaître dans le couloir.

Le vampire guérisseur n'osa protester. Heath Phadraig, le duc de Solignac, n'était nullement commode lorsqu'on contestait ses ordres. Il savait que Draco allait souffrir de cette décision mais qu'il ne dirait rien, une fois de plus. La question était, jusqu'où le Serpentard irait ? Jusqu'où sa patience allait arriver ? Pas très loin, hélas il le craignait.

Pourtant Braeden savait son chef plus que réceptif au magnifique blond, et ce, même s'il s'en défendait. Il l'ignorait indubitablement avec acharnement, sa haine contre les sorciers devait y être pour quelque chose, c'était certain ou alors il ignorait un fait important.

Dans une chambre située au deuxième étage, Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy discutaient âprement. Les deux hommes avaient une divergence d'opinion et aucun ne voulait lâcher prise.

-Je veux sortir d'ici, s'insurgea Malfoy. Je veux retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça à Draco. Ils reviendront, Severus, je veux mettre mon fils à l'abri et le meilleur moyen est que je leur mette la main dessus le premier.

Snape rugit et balança une chaise violemment contre le mur en face de lui où elle se brisa en mille morceaux.

-Espèce d'inconscient ! Te rends-tu compte de la chance que tu as eue la première fois ? Si je n'avais pas été là tu y restais et Draco aussi.

-Tu n'en sais rien ! Doutes-tu de mes capacités à me défendre ? Je n'ai rien à t'envier quand il s'agit de me battre.

-Je veux que tu laisses Draco ici, Lucius. Ne prends pas le risque de le mettre en danger en le sortant de ce château.

-Tu veux que je le laisse avec des vampires ! Tu me prends pour un fou ? Tu as vu comment leur chef traite les sorciers ? Quand je pense que Draco voyait cet homme sans que je le sache, que me cache-t-il d'autre d'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien le savoir ?

-Je te le répète encore une fois, Draco est en sécurité ici ! Grogna Snape.

-Et moi je te dis que non, je le mettrais à l'abri avant de poursuivre ces ombres, après tout c'est moi qu'ils veulent.

-Lucius, si tu ne me laisses pas le choix je t'obligerais à partir sans lui et……….

-Tu n'oserais pas ! S'exclama le blond dont les yeux gris devenaient aussi glacials que la banquise.

-Tu paris ? Et quoi que tu en penses j'aurai le soutien du chef de ce clan si je lui demande, et à mon avis comme il ne te porte pas dans son cœur j'aurai gain de cause, Lucius.

-Evidemment ! Entre vampires vous vous serrez les coudes.

-Ah ! Lucius, je t'en prie, ne me fais pas une scène, tu sais que je suis un vampire depuis que je me suis fait mordre il y a cinq ans de cela. Alors ne soit pas aussi blessant, je te prie.

-Désolé, s'excusa le blond. Je suis en colère, bien sûr que tu n'y es pour rien.

-Alors vas-tu redevenir raisonnable ? En profita Snape un peu perfide.

-Si ta question est, pars-tu encore, et bien la réponse est oui.

-Dans ce cas je t'accompagne, nous aurons plus de chance à deux. Et même si je suis à l'abri grâce à mon statut particulier je ne te laisserais pas tomber, ajouta le maître des potions. Je veux autant que toi éliminer les liches.

Le blond s'agita, il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un sacrifie sa vie pour lui. D'accord Severus était un vampire et en principe il était immortel, ce n'était tout de même pas une raison pour l'embarquer dans cette aventure scabreuse et hasardeuse.

-Nous partons demain soir, décida l'aristocrate. Le temps de préparer quelques affaires et des renseignements.

-Très bien je serais prêt, tu n'auras qu'à me faire signe et nous partirons, approuva le professeur qui trouva que Lucius avait capitulé un peu trop vite à son goût.

Compte dessus, songea le Serpentard blond. Quand le soir sera tombé je serais déjà loin de ce château et j'emmènerais Draco avec moi.

Snape sortit de la chambre, il ne faisait pas confiance à Lucius. Il devait le surveiller, son ami avait toujours été malin pour tromper son monde mais il oubliait parfois que le maître incontesté de l'espionnage c'était lui, Severus Snape.

-Alors ? Demanda Harry en voyant Braeden le rejoindre dans un des salons du deuxième étage, là où avaient été logés Snape et Malfoy.

-Tu avais raison encore une fois, il va le rejeter.

-Putain ! Plus tête de mule tu meurs !

-Comme tu dis, pesta le guérisseur du clan en activant le feu dans la grande cheminée.

-Et pas moyen de le faire changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Harry en dardant son regard vert sur le vampire.

-Non, et même pas la peine d'essayer, le seigneur ne cédera pas, Harry.

Quand Snape entra dans le salon il était furieux, sa nature d'habitude plutôt calme était exacerbée par sa part vampirique. Il fulminait littéralement de voir Lucius le prendre pour un débutant, croyant vraiment qu'il allait le laisser partir comme ça. Toujours furieux il regarda le mobilier délicat et les tentures pourpres puis s'installa en face des deux hommes qui le regardaient en souriant.

-Quoi ? Interrogea le Gryffondor. Encore un problème, professeur ?

-Lucius est un imbécile, il va finir par me rendre chèvre, accusa Snape en lançant un regard noir vers les deux guérisseurs.

-Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? Ricana Braeden en faisant apparaître un plateau avec deux coupes et une aiguière remplit d'un liquide rouge écarlate.

-Il veut quitter les lieux et emmener son fils avec lui, il dit qu'ici Draco n'est pas en sécurité, il ne fait pas confiance au chef du clan pour le protéger.

-Hors de question ! Tempêta Harry alors que Snape prenait la coupe que le guérisseur lui tendait avec un sourire gourmand. C'est le seul endroit justement où il est à l'abri, à quoi pense donc Malfoy ? Ça ne t'inquiète pas ? Demanda le jeune homme en voyant Braeden déguster son verre avec lenteur en fermant les yeux de plaisir.

-Malfoy père peut faire ce qu'il veut, il ne mettra pas la main sur Draco, lança tranquillement le vampire.

-Pourquoi ça ? S'étonnèrent les deux hommes.

-En ce moment notre jeune ami est dans l'appartement privé du seigneur. Personne, et je dis bien personne, ne peut entrer là sans l'autorisation formelle de notre chef.

-Sinon quoi ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Il ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour le raconter, nous devons empêcher coûte que coûte Malfoy de se rendre là-bas où il pourrait le regretter amèrement et pour l'éternité.

-Ah oui ! Et comment tu vas faire ça, ironisa le guérisseur aux yeux verts. Malfoy veut, donc Malfoy prend c'est bien connu !

Le maître des potions ricana de la réflexion.

-Je vais voir cet imbécile, gronda Harry. Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser.

-Certainement pas, monsieur Potter, laissez-moi m'occuper de ça.

-Et comment allez-vous vous y prendre ?

-J'ai ma petite idée, je sais comment fonctionne Lucius. Ce que je vous demanderai c'est de prendre soin de Draco une fois que nous serons partis, et j'espère que le chef de ce clan ne vous fera pas payer le prix fort pour notre escapade.

-Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? S'enquit le survivant interloqué.

-Harry, répondit Braeden exaspéré de l'innocence de son ami parfois. Le duc ne va pas aimer que deux invités quittent ce château s'en l'avoir préalablement prévenu. Il n'admet aucune désobéissance que ce soit des gens de son clan ou autres, il sera impitoyable avec eux.

-Je sais qu'il est très strict, avoua Harry. Mais de là à être cruel, je crois que tu abuses Braeden.

-Tu verras par toi-même, Harry, et ne viens pas dire que je ne t'aurai pas prévenu. Le seigneur à plus de mille-cinq-cent sujets, ce château n'est pas le seul qu'il dirige, il y en a six disséminés dans toute l'Angleterre, tu le sais puisque parfois tu y es demandé.

-Oui ça je sais, je les connais.

-Le duc doit faire face à des conflits, des rivalités, des luttes intestines, des jalousies et j'en passe. Un chef de plusieurs clans se doit d'être dur et intraitable. Ses coups de gueule sont légendaires et ses châtiments ne sont pas pris à la légère, surtout pour celui qui les subit.

-Oui bien sûr je me doutais que ce n'était pas facile pour Heath, je le comprends, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec sa méthode.

-Voilà pourquoi j'ai choisi d'être mon propre maître, rétorqua Severus Snape. Un seul m'a suffit, je n'ai pas la protection d'un clan mais je ne m'en plains pas. Je vis ma propre vie et cela me va amplement.

-Snape, si vous suivez Malfoy faites attention à vous, ces liches sont dangereuses et cruelles. Je ne sais même pas s'il est possible de s'en débarrasser.

-Je fais toujours attention à moi, Potter.

-Oh ! Je vous en prie, hein, vous et moi savons que cela n'est pas vrai !

-Je ne risque rien, même les ombres ne peuvent rien et Lucius n'y arrivera jamais seul.

-Votre immortalité ne vous protège pas de tout, la preuve, elles vous ont déjà blessé.

-Partez maintenant, lui conseilla Braeden. Le seigneur sera en conseil, il ne sera pas averti de suite de votre disparition cela vous donnera le temps de quitter la zone sécurisé. Il vous faudra aller au-delà des bois et ensuite vous pourrez transplaner.

-Et pourquoi pas par les cheminées ?

-Impossible ! Elles sont étroitement surveillées, vous seriez interceptés avant d'avoir pu donner votre destination et immédiatement conduit dans une cellule.

-Que comptez-vous faire exactement, Snape ? Interrogea Harry, savez-vous par où commencer au moins ?

-Faire des recherches, Potter, ça me paraît un bon début, ironisa le maître des potions. Ensuite nous nous mettrons à la poursuite de ces liches.

-Ouais ! Si elles ne vous trouvent pas avant.

-C'est un risque que nous devons courir, Lucius et moi. On ne peut pas se lancer dans cette aventure si nous ne savons pas dans quoi nous nous engageons. Et puis je sais par où commencer, je ne suis pas un néophytes en magie noire, rien de nouveau là-dedans.

-Pas la peine de mettre votre vie en danger pour prouver votre valeur, je pense que votre courage pendant la bataille a parlé pour vous, se fâcha le brun.

-Je suis un vampire, Potter, ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même qu'avant. Des dangers je risque d'en rencontrer encore, alors pas la peine de faire semblant de vous faire du souci pour le bâtard que je suis.

-Hey ! Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez un bâtard, foutu Serpentard !

-Ah non, pas même lorsque vous étiez élève ? Demanda sournoisement Snape.

-Ca ne compte plus, nous ne sommes plus dans ce cas-là, même si par moment vous êtes encore insupportable et que des noms d'oiseaux traversent mon esprit. Faut avouer que vous n'êtes pas d'un caractère facile.

L'homme renifla et reposa sa coupe après avoir bu un deuxième verre de ce liquide carmin si bénéfique pour lui.

-Je sais des choses que les sorciers ne savent pas, je connais des sorts dont vous n'avez pas idée, susurra le professeur. Je connais des écrits qui vous ferez froid dans le dos, alors vous voyez je saurais très bien me défendre ne me prenez pas pour un archange. Voyez-moi plutôt comme un démon, Potter.

Harry n'ajouta rien, Snape était décidé à partir, et qui était-il pour le lui interdire ? Il n'aurait servi strictement à rien qu'il lui demande de rester, et dire qu'il s'était rapproché amicalement de lui et que là il allait disparaître avec Malfoy ! Surtout que maintenant qu'il connaissait mieux l'homme il aurait bien voulu un autre genre de rapprochement, mais bon ça c'était pas gagné !

Bordel de vie ! Bordel de Lucius Malfoy ! S'il arrivait quelque chose à cet idiot de Snape, Malfoy allait s'en mordre les doigts. Le maître des potions lui rirait certainement au nez s'il lisait ses simples pensées.

Le professeur sourit. Potter étalait ses sentiments comme d'autres étalaient leur richesse.

-Je ne vais pas disparaître, fichu Gryffondor, gronda l'homme.

Le jeune homme regarda le vampire, son regard se troubla devant celui de Snape. Des yeux noirs et profonds plongés dans les siens, légilimencie, évidemment.

Braeden eut un petit rictus et nullement gêné suivait la conversation, très intéressante d'ailleurs d'après lui.

Snape fit un pas puis un autre, Il avait tellement envie de le toucher, d'embrasser cette bouche insolente et captivante. Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce, il leva légèrement la tête pour ne pas quitter ce regard fascinant qu'il aimait tant.

-N'êtes-vous pas dégoûté de ce que je suis ? Me voir boire du sang où savoir que je pars à la chasse dès la tombée de la nuit ne vous horrifie pas ?

-Je le sais depuis des années, Snape, répondit le sorcier.

-Vous n'étiez pas sensé l'accepter aussi facilement, monsieur Potter.

-Qu'est-ce que vous auriez voulu que je fasse ? Pouffa le jeune homme. Que je pique une crise ? Que je devienne hystérique ? Que je vous frappe ou que je vous plante un pieu dans la poitrine et que je me promène avec des gousses d'ails autour du cou ?

-Cela n'aurait eu aucun effet sur moi, morveux, ce sont juste des superstisions d'idiots qui ne savent pas quoi inventer pour se débarrasser de nous.

-Il est l'heure, Severus, annonça Braeden, vous devez partir, maintenant.

L'homme aux onyx ténébreux détourna son regard d'Harry et après avoir salué les deux hommes il partit rejoindre Lucius. Le travail n'allait pas leur manquer dans les heures à venir. Le vampire ne se retourna pas, pourtant il sentait que le morveux venait de passer à autre chose avec lui. Il ne le devrait pas c'était impossible eux deux, trop de choses les séparaient dans ce monde toujours disloqué.

Pourtant Merlin qu'il en rêvait de se rapprochement entre leurs deux corps brûlants, il les imaginait sur un lit l'un sur l'autre se mouvant langoureusement. Il voyait le visage du Gryffondor se tendre sous le désir et le plaisir et ses cris se répercuter sur les murs de la chambre. Bruits divins, gémissements enchanteurs, crispations sous l'assaut des coups de hanches, baisers enflammés et tellement d'autres choses qu'il aimerait lui faire connaître.

Mais là tout ce qu'il devait faire c'était encore combattre, il y aura toujours des ennemis à fuir ou à éradiquer, pas de repos pour lui, ni maintenant ni jamais.


	7. Un amour silencieux

7 Un amour silencieux.

Heath Phadraig fit appeler son valet, Emilio Razi, et le pria de garder un œil sur ses invités, en excluant Harry. Le chef du clan faisait totalement confiance au jeune sorcier guérisseur. Le survivant n'avait jamais outrepassé ses droits, il était respectueux malgré ses coups de gueule et son caractère emporté.

Le duc reconnaissait que Harry savait mener son monde et que personne ne contestait son autorité, Harry était né pour être un dominant.

Pourtant le jeune homme ne voulait pas de ça, il restait simple et attentif aux besoins des autres. Personne n'ignorait qu'il mettait ses pouvoirs de guérison au service de toute la communauté magique. Harry était généreux, mais aussi il ne supportait pas que l'on se mette en travers de son chemin. Il était redoutable en colère quand quelque chose le contrariait, il ne fallait pas se fier à sa mine douce et souriante, celle-ci était trompeuse.

Le valet opina et sortit du bureau, respectueux. La réunion allait commencer, déjà des hommes et des femmes arrivaient en silence et l'un après l'autre ils entrèrent dans le sanctuaire de Heath Phadraig, chef de clan de presque tous les vampires de l'Angleterre. Même Néhémiah le jeune frère du seigneur était de la partie.

Severus Snape attendait les bras croisés dans le couloir. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il sut que sa déduction était la bonne. Snape était curieux de voir comment Lucius allait expliquer le fait qu'il se trouvait devant lui, un parchemin à la main et une cape sur le dos, ramassée il ne savait où, prêt à partir en catimini.

-Si tu veux partir, faisons-le de suite, Lucius, tança le maître des potions ce qui fit sursauter le blond. Nous n'aurons pas une meilleure occasion que maintenant.

-Je ne pars pas sans Draco, tu connais mon avis là-dessus ! Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu m'espionnais ?

-Tu ne pourras pas t'approcher de lui, le chef de ce clan l'a fait enfermer dans ses appartements, mentit à moitié le professeur. Tu risques gros si tu t'y rends, Lucius.

-Est-ce que tu me demandes d'abandonner mon fils dans cet endroit ? Pesta le blond en lançant un regard furieux à son ami. S'il s'agissait du tien prendrais-tu la même décision ?

-Oui, cependant, ajouta Snape. J'ai demandé à Potter et à Braeden de prendre soin de Draco. Ils le feront, sois-en sûr ! Abandonne cette idée de sortir d'ici vaille que vaille avec lui.

-Es-tu sûr qu'ils veilleront sur lui ? Faiblit le blond. Puis-je leur faire confiance ?

-Tu le peux, mon ami, le rassura le vampire.

-D'accord, partons, concéda Malfoy avec des regrets au fond de la voix.

Les deux hommes sortirent du château sans aucune difficulté, comme quoi il était plus facile d'en sortir que d'y entrer. Les portes n'étaient pas surveillées, était-ce Braeden qui avait facilité leur passage ? Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy transplanèrent une fois arrivés à l'orée des bois et personne ne les suivit, ni même se rendit compte qu'ils avaient déguerpi du grand manoir du duc de Solignac. Cependant il n'y avait rien de plus faux.

Le valet du duc qui n'avait rien perdu de la fuite des deux hommes fit comme si de rien n'était. Il reprit ses activités normalement, il était sûr et certain que Harry et Braeden étaient au courant donc il allait se taire. Ces hommes devaient avoir une bonne raison d'être sortis sans avertir personne, Harry l'avertira le moment venu.

Emilio Razi était de taille moyenne, il avait des yeux d'un noir de jais et des cheveux de la même couleur profonde. Le jeune homme de vingt ans était un vampire qui descendait d'une vieille famille italienne, il était toujours d'humeur jovial et bavarde. Ses gestes étaient éloquents et grandiloquents quand il parlait, il avait un accent remplit de soleil et de chaleur, et le charme sucré des italiens.

Le jeune vampire se retrouvait valet d'un chef de clan anglais parce que son père ne voulait pas l'inclure dans sa propre famille. Il avait été lâchement éloigné des siens à huit ans et depuis douze ans il vivait ici dans ce château.

Le duc ne voulait pas le reconnaître comme appartenant à la noblesse et tout ça parce que sa mère était à demi-humaine. Dans le monde des ténèbres on se devait d'être pur quand on venait d'une vieille famille, même si elle était italienne.

Emilio Razi était quelqu'un de foncièrement honnête. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse, il était devenu de suite ami avec Braeden et Harry. Il s'était aussi vite lié d'amitié avec Draco, d'ailleurs souvent les quatre hommes se retrouvaient en bas, dans le château, dans le laboratoire. Et tout aussi souvent le valet aidait ses amis à concocter les potions, il aimait beaucoup ça et avait demandé plus d'une fois au duc de le laisser suivre sa propre voix.

Le seigneur avait toujours refusé, sa place était auprès de lui, disait-il. Même Harry et Braeden n'avaient pu faire fléchir la décision de l'homme obstiné.

Pourtant Heath Phadraig aurait été à même de comprendre, n'avait-il pas un demi-frère plus jeune qui avait été rejeté lui aussi ! N'avait-il pas fait l'impossible pour le ramener avec lui et lui éviter ainsi l'opprobre de sa famille ? N'avait-il pas donné à son frère de dix ans son cadet un château quand il avait été sûr que le jeune homme saurait se débrouiller seul ?

Le seigneur n'avait pas un fond mauvais, il réalisait des changements certains. Cependant il ne pouvait pas tout révolutionner du jour au lendemain, c'aurait été une grossière erreur que les aînés auraient sanctionnée sans aucun doute. Il était des concepts et des pensées qu'ils valaient mieux taire, les choses pouvaient se faire tout en douceur sans heurter la sensibilité de ceux qui voulaient que tout reste comme au début du premier vampire.

Le dernier à sortir de la réunion de cette après-midi fut Augustus Karloff, le bras droit du seigneur Phadraig. L'homme était un vampire guerrier de taille moyenne mais d'une carrure impressionnante. Il portait souvent une tunique qu'il laissait retomber sur un pantalon de cuir marron, ses bottes martelaient le sol des pièces du manoir. Ses yeux marron étaient à l'affut de tout, il servait le duc avec dévotion et amitié, les deux hommes se connaissaient de longue date et avaient une confiance totale l'un en l'autre.

Augustus fut aussi heureux d'apprendre que Heath avait permis que les deux sorciers restent au château. Après tout Draco Malfoy sera ravi de voir que son père évitera les ombres de la mort, car celles-ci craignaient les vampires et encore plus leurs magies. Son seigneur lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur eux malgré tout car Emilio était trop proche de Draco, trop…..gentil. Ce à quoi Augustus avait rétorqué qu'il devait s'absenter pendant deux ou trois jours pour aller à Hautefort-les-Wolves rendre visite à Eliezer, le vampire de la lune rouge, qui avait en charge un de ses fiefs.

-Oui, je l'avais oublié, avait dit le duc. A-t-il encore fait des siennes ?

-Je vais m'en assurer, seigneur, j'ai entendu certaines choses et j'allais voir par moi-même ce qu'il en était.

-Si tu vois, ou si tu sens un vent de rébellion je veux que tu me préviennes de suite, Augustus. Je serais là dans la minute, Eliezer est trop près de Cullen qui en profite outrageusement. S'il continue de me provoquer et d'écouter les inepties de son père je vais lui trouver un remplaçant, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne l'ai pas encore fait.

-Je vais y remettre bon ordre, seigneur, mais je crains qu'il ne remette mon autorité en doute. Cet homme est jeune et très vif.

-Ta parole fait loi, Augustus. S'il t'agresse ou s'il ne prend pas en compte tes conseils c'est comme s'il se dressait contre moi. Eliezer sait que je serais impitoyable, auquel cas rappelle-le-lui. C'est la dernière fois qu'il fait parler de lui, la prochaine fois je l'enverrai rejoindre son père, ils pourront conspirer à deux plus aisément.

Le chef du clan vit arriver les ennuis quand il vit un des guerriers se rapprocher de lui et murmurer quelques mots à son oreille. Sur le coup le vampire aux yeux verts faillit laisser éclater sa colère mais il se contint et congédia son bras droit et le guerrier d'un geste agacé.

Quand les deux hommes s'éclipsèrent, Heath reprit sa place dans son fauteuil. Le duc ferma les yeux quelques secondes et savoura la paix qui régnait dans cet endroit. Quand il les ouvrit de nouveau il regarda le bureau et soupira fatigué. Les lourdes tentures noires étaient tirées, le feu brûlait dans l'immense cheminée, le canapé et les fauteuils bleus disposés face à l'âtre donnaient un peu de gaité à la pièce.

Le grand bureau en noyer était rempli de parchemins et de plumes ainsi que d'un magnifique encrier en nacre. Derrière le bureau, sur tout un pan de mur se trouvait une haute bibliothèque. Heath Phadraig aimait beaucoup ce lieu, il y restait souvent des heures entières afin d'y réfléchir en toute sérénité.

En ce moment ses pensées dérivaient vers Draco, était-il réveillé ? Souffrait-il encore ? Braeden l'avait-il changé de chambre ? Allait-il lui en vouloir encore une fois ?

Pourquoi rien n'était facile, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait autant de responsabilité et d'ennemis sur le dos? Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Le jeune homme souffrait à cause de lui car il le repoussait constamment, il en avait conscience, mais qui pouvait-il ?

Maintenant il devait aller voir Harry, ensuite parler à Braeden, ensuite ? Et bien ensuite il ira prendre un peu de repos avant de partir chasser. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait fait et son corps réclamait sa dose de sang frais, l'exaltation de la course, la peur de sa victime, les yeux fous, l'odeur du désir quand on tient sa proie entre ses crocs, un moment enivrant sans aucun doute.

Le duc sourit et dévoila ses canines acérées.

Harry, qui avait travaillé sur des potions pendant plusieurs heures d'affilées, somnolait tranquillement sur un fauteuil dans une des chambres du château de Heath. Le jeune sorcier sursauta quand il vit le vampire devant lui. Comment ce diable d'homme faisait pour se déplacer sans faire de bruit !

-Nous devons parler, Harry.

-Il me semble, oui, répondit le survivant en se rasseyant plus dignement tout en clignant des yeux.

-Tes deux amis se sont enfuis du château et…….

-Enfuis dis-tu ! Étaient-ils prisonniers ? Riposta Harry. Parce que si c'est le cas je crois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici !

-Vas-tu m'écouter au lieu de sortir des stupidités ! Tu es toujours aussi vif, n'est-ce pas ? Pas le temps de finir ma phrase que tu sautes déjà aux conclusions.

-D'accord, Heath, je te laisse finir et je parlerai ensuite, mais d'abord assieds-toi je vais attraper un torticolis à lever ainsi la tête.

Le vampire ricana, c'est vrai que beaucoup de personnes levaient le cou quand elles s'adressaient à lui. Bon sauf que là Harry était assis et que de plus il n'était pas petit. L'homme s'installa et croisa ses jambes.

-Etais-tu au courant que Malfoy et Snape allaient s'enf…….sortir de ce château ? Se rattrapa le duc.

-Oui je le savais, avoua le jeune homme. Que voulais-tu qu'ils fassent d'autre ! Lucius Malfoy veut protéger son fils, il a peur que les ombres se servent de lui pour le prendre au piège. Lucius Malfoy et Draco sont très proches surtout depuis que sa mère est morte. C'est vrai que l'homme est insupportable et genre m'as-tu vu, mais il a toujours été là pour Draco, et Snape n'allait pas le laisser seul se rendre au devant du danger.

-Cette affaire n'est pas normale, Harry, je sens comme…..

-Oui comme quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement mais j'ai une impression de malaise, expliqua le duc. Je ne les aiderai pas, tu le sais ?

-Je sais, et puis ce n'est pas ton problème, tu as déjà tant à faire ici. Et cette histoire n'est pas la tienne c'est la leur, elle vient d'une décision qu'ils ont prise voilà de nombreuses années.

-J'aurais aimé que tu m'avertisses qu'ils étaient partis, je te croyais mon ami, Harry.

-Je le suis, pourquoi crois-tu que je sois encore chez toi ? Et puis tu étais en réunion et je sais que tu n'aimes pas être dérangé dans ce cas-là !

-Piètre excuse, tu t'en rends compte ! Tu louvoies Harry, tu es un des seuls à esquiver aussi dignement sans cligner des yeux ni bafouiller devant moi, rigola le duc de Solignac.

-Oui, pouffa le jeune sorcier. C'est la première chose qui m'est venu à l'esprit, je suis trop bon ! S'ils sont en danger, ajouta Harry plus sérieusement. Je les rejoindrais, je ne les laisserais pas si je peux les aider, tu comprends ?

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, et oui je comprends.

-Là je t'avertis, je dois me rendre à sainte-mangouste, j'ai une amie à voir.

-Tu es libre, Harry, les ordres concernant mes invités ne prévalent pas pour toi. Fais juste attention, demande à Braeden de t'accompagner, auquel cas il te sera d'une aide inestimable si tu es en danger. Il est un de mes meilleurs combattants.

-Je sais oui, pouffa encore une fois Harry. Je l'ai déjà vu en action et je dois dire que je suis impressionné. Cela dit je n'ai pas besoin d'un défenseur, n'oublies pas qui je suis.

-En effet, Harry Potter l'invincible, le railla le duc. Laisse-moi parler à Braeden et ensuite il sera tout à toi.

-Allez-vous parler de Draco ?

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Harry !

-Houlà ! Sujet délicat !

-Je dois prendre des dispositions c'est tout, ne va pas chercher autre chose là où il n'y a rien.

-Ne t'amuse pas avec lui, Heath, il ne mérite pas ça.

-Je ne m'amuse pas avec Malfoy, s'il se fait des idées ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ne me met pas tout sur le dos, je te prie !

-Pourquoi l'avoir installé dans ton lit alors ? Ironisa le médicomage. Tu as des centaines de chambres dans ce château, tu ne l'ignores pas quand-même ?

-Sur le moment je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

-Ouais ! Je suis sûr que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui, et ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu le tiens à distance.

-Ecoute-moi bien, Harry, se tendit le vampire. Ce garçon n'est rien pour moi, il m'indiffère complètement, des comme lui j'en ai à la pelle. Je n'ai que l'embarras du choix et tu le sais ! Pourquoi irais-je m'enticher d'un gamin de vingt-cinq ans ? Et puis la discussion est close, je ne veux pas revenir sur ce sujet, se fâcha Heath Phadraig.

-Je suis ok nous n'en parlerons plus, répondit Harry qui savait parfaitement que son ami lui mentait. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était pour quelle raison.

-Bien, se calma le chef du clan en se levant. Laisse-moi voir mon guérisseur et ensuite vous pourrez partir.

-Prends ton temps, j'ai encore l'odeur des potions sur moi, je vais prendre une bonne douche.

-Harry, désolé, je suis un peu à cran ces jours-ci, je ne veux pas que tu m'en tiennes rigueur, demain ça ira mieux, s'excusa Heath.

-Je sais ce que tu dois endurer tu es pardonné depuis longtemps, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Répondit compréhensif le survivant. Je ne te juge pas sur tes coups de gueules, moi aussi j'en ai, tu ne l'ignores pas.

L'homme sortit de la chambre en ricanant. La discussion avec Harry lui avait fait du bien même s'ils n'avaient pas mis les choses aux claires concernant Draco, il se sentait un peu plus tranquille.

Au fond de lui le duc savait que tout allait empirer. Des choses et des hommes fomentaient derrière lui, il en avait conscience, son sixième sens ne l'avait jamais trompé et lui avait plusieurs fois sauvé la vie. Il allait devoir faire attention et ne pas tourner le dos à n'importe qui. Quand à Draco il sera mieux loin de lui surtout en ce moment où les choses allaient changer et devenir encore plus dangereuses comme il le pensait.

Le duc pensa aussi malgré tout au maître des potions, il avait remarqué l'intérêt subit de Harry à son encontre. Est-ce que par hasard le médicomage ne serait pas amoureux de cet homme singulier ? Si oui ça promettait quelques divertissements car il n'avait pas l'air facile le bonhomme aux longues robes noires et à la langue acérée !


	8. Renaître

Renaître.

Braeden justement rangeait dans une armoire des potions qui ne toléraient pas la lumière, quelle soit des torches ou du jour. Le guérisseur entier dans son travail se retourna quand il sentit la présence du duc derrière lui. Plus silencieux que lui ça n'existait pas, faillit sursauter Braeden pourtant habitué aux façons du vampire.

-Comment va-t-il ? interrogea le chef du clan en refermant la porte derrière lui pour que des indiscrets n'entendent pas leur conversation. Es-tu allé le voir ?

-Il a repris connaissance il y a peu, seulement quelques minutes, seigneur Phadraig. Je viens juste de redescendre. Il est encore très fatigué, répondit Braeden en sachant que Heath parlait de Draco.

-N'oublie pas, demain je veux qu'il soit dans une autre chambre, donne-lui tous les soins nécessaire et même plus s'il le faut, ordonna le duc. En attendant je veux que tu accompagnes Harry à Sainte-Mangouste, je viens de passer le voir et il m'a dit qu'il se rendait là-bas. Tant que je ne sais pas si les liches vont s'attaquer à lui je ne veux pas prendre de risque, je sais très bien qu'il peut se défendre, il n'est pas le survivant pour rien, mais une protection supplémentaire ne lui fera pas de mal.

-Je crois que c'est plus prudent, en effet, approuva le guérisseur. Harry n'est pas regardant quand il s'agit de sa propre protection.

-Je lui aurais bien flanqué une escorte aux fesses mais il aurait encore hurlé à l'abus de pouvoir. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi allergique aux ordres.

-Sûr, rigola Braeden qui connaissait ce Harry-là. Pour ce qui est de son amie nous venons de mettre au point, avec Severus, une potion inédite, j'espère que cette fois ça marchera.

-Parles-tu de cette Hermione Granger ? Cette fille qui a reçu un sort de Voldemort avant qu'Harry ne le tue ? Elle vieillit prématurément, c'est bien cela ?

-C'est bien elle, oui. Elle a vingt-cinq ans mais en paraît en ce moment quatre-vingt, de plus elle a tous les inconvénients de la vieillesse. Heureusement son ami Ron Weasley veille sur elle jour et nuit depuis qu'elle est dans cet état.

-Arriverez-vous à la sortir de là ?

-Oui, la potion que nous avons concocté est prometteuse. Severus est allé la chercher dans un vieux grimoire et même s'il n'est pas présent nous allons tenter le coup. Je pense que cette fois nous allons réussir.

-Bien, je vous laisse y aller dans ce cas, Harry doit être prêt et il doit lui tarder d'expérimenter cette antidote extraordinaire, même s'il m'a paru nerveux, même extrêmement nerveux, ajouta le seigneur. Cependant n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit pour demain.

-Ce sera fait, seigneur, je le mettrais dans une autre chambre.

Heath Phadraig, duc de Solignac, regagna son bureau et après avoir demandé expressément à son valet Emilio de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte, il s'allongea sur son canapé et profita d'un bon repos bien mérité.

Emilio quand à lui préparait son départ pour demain, il avait l'impression de trahir le duc en agissant ainsi, mais avait-il le choix ? Il voulait rejoindre le clan de Néhémiah, le frère du duc. Un vampire qui avait monté son propre clan avec l'aide de son frère évidemment, mais qui avait ses idées propres et qui n'admettait pas que l'on vienne se mêler de ses affaires.

Un sacrée caractère tout comme le duc. Néhémiah Phadraig était un vampire qui prenait dans ses rangs des hommes et des femmes qui étaient sorciers ou sorcières ou parfois même simples humains, pas de préférence chez lui. Du moment qu'ils étaient vampires ils étaient les bienvenus dans son clan.

Bien sûr son pouvoir ne s'étendait pas aussi loin que celui du duc, celui-ci était le chef incontesté de son peuple puisqu'il était le plus âgé, tous lui devaient obéissance. Entre les deux frères il régnait une véritable entente, il n'y avait ni rivalité, ni conflit d'aucune sorte, ils s'entendaient à merveille.

Pourtant Emilio ne se sentait pas à sa place ici, au château de Lochlain-Blood. Il ne voulait pas rester valet toute sa vie, il avait d'autres ambitions, tout ce qu'il demandait c'était un peu de reconnaissance. Plusieurs fois il avait demandé, imploré au duc de le laisser partir, mais celui-ci refusait toujours à cause d'une promesse faite à son père.

Quelle imbécilité ! Quelle ironie, se retrouver coincé sans rien pouvoir faire de sa vie à cause de son géniteur qui l'avait renié. N'aurait-il pas été mieux dans un clan où on l'aurait mieux accepté, où on ne l'aurait pas regardé de haut ? Il n'avait pas des idées de grandeur quand même ! Il voulait juste vivre comme un individu libre, qu'on lui donne une chance de faire ses preuves et ne pas rester un valet servile, la tête toujours penchée vers le sol comme un esclave.

Emilio allait faire une chose insensée, il allait mettre sa vie en danger, il le savait. On ne s'enfuyait pas de chez le duc sans en subir les conséquences. Mais là trop c'était trop ! Personne ne voulait l'entendre hé bien c'est ce qu'on allait voir !

-La mia décisione e la mia fuga faranno cambiare forse le cose. Voglio dunque posso ! Récita Emilio Razi dans sa langue natale. Ma décision et ma fuite feront peut-être changer les choses. Je veux donc je peux.

Braeden posa ses dernières fioles dans son armoire, et il allait pour nettoyer son chaudron en cuivre et prendre quelques notes quand il vit Harry rentrer dans le laboratoire sans se presser.

-Déjà prêt, ironisa en sachant que Harry avait un peu retardé le moment de se rendre à Sainte-Mangouste par peur. Sans parler d'une désillusion d'une potion stérile et d'une déception de son ami Ron qui espérait encore et encore que la solution miracle existe.

-Le trac, répondit simplement le survivant. Pourtant il me tarde de savoir si cette fois nous avons réussi.

-J'ai comme l'impression que c'est la dernière potion que ton amie acceptera de boire, Harry. Alors il y a intérêt à ce que cela soit le bon antidote. Avec Severus nous sommes sûrs que c'est la bonne potion, ne te tracasse pas autant et fais-lui confiance.

-Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas continuer à se battre ? Interrogea le jeune sorcier en fronçant les sourcils tout en approuvant pour Snape. Nous allons finir par trouver la solution, nous la remettrons sur pieds, je n'abandonnerai pas !

-Mets-toi à sa place, voilà des mois qu'elle subit des traitements, qu'elle ingurgite des potions horribles qui la rendent malade la plupart du temps. Et tu sais les effets secondaires qu'elle a dû endurer. Peux-tu comprendre qu'elle en a assez et qu'elle veuille partit dignement ? Que ferais-tu réellement si tu étais à sa place ?

-Non, se fâcha Harry dont les yeux se mirent à étinceler de colère. Je ne peux pas concevoir ça ! Je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour la sortir de cet enfer. Je le dois à ses parents, je le dois à Ron et à elle.

-Tu le dois à toi surtout, n'est-ce pas ? Crois-tu que je ne sache pas que tu te sentes responsable. Allons Harry ! Tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé à ton ami, n'importe qui d'autre aurait pu se trouver à sa place à ce moment-là. Comment aurais-tu pu te douter que Voldemort ferait une chose pareille.

-Oui, mais c'est tombé sur elle, sur Hermione, ma seule véritable amie. Je ne veux pas la perdre, tu comprends !

-Seule amie fille je te le rappelle ! On se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, ricana Braeden. Oui, pourquoi le reste de tes amis se composent seulement de spécimen masculins ?

-J'aime cet univers, se renfrogna le médicomage aux yeux verts. Et mon goût pour eux n'a rien à voir là-dedans, et arrête de ricaner on dirait une hyène et ça fait peur.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de vampires hyènes, s'exclama le guérisseur outré qu'on le compare à cet animal disgracieux.

-C'est parce que tu n'as jamais bien regardé autour de toi, ils pullulent, marmonna le Gryffondor vexé.

Les deux hommes pouffèrent de rire en imaginant ces drôles animaux rôder dans le monde magique. Ils sortirent du château l'esprit un peu moins morose.

Braeden savait qu'allait voir Hermione était important pour Harry. Il savait aussi qu'après avoir administré la potion à son amie il attendrait auprès d'elle pour la soutenir avec l'aide du rouquin, Ronald Weasley. A chaque fois qu'ils revenaient de cet endroit et particulièrement de cette chambre Harry restait grincheux, voir limite insupportable presque agressif.

Le médicomage tapa à la porte de la chambre de la malade avec les tripes nouées. Il entra suivit du vampire plus serein. Ron était là près de la fenêtre magique, il était anxieux et fébrile comme à chaque fois que Hermy essayait une nouvelle potion.

La vieille femme allongée dans le lit n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille qu'elle avait été, voilà seulement quelques années de cela. Celle-ci portait des lunettes à cause de sa vue qui avait beaucoup baissée, ses cheveux gris étaient tressés derrière son dos, la peau de son visage et de ses bras étaient parcheminés. Elle semblait si fragile, si prête à partir pour l'au-delà que le cœur de Harry s'étreignit de douleur encore une fois.

Ron, impuissant, la regardait dépérir, il aurait voulu faire plus mais quoi ? Chaque jour il venait le matin avant de partir au travail, chaque midi également pour essayer de lui faire manger quelque chose qu'elle refusait irrémédiablement. Chaque soir aussi et souvent il restait la nuit, exceptionnellement parce qu'Harry en avait donné l'autorisation.

Parfois le roux retournait chez lui et fondait en larme dans les bras de sa mère puis passait le reste de sa nuit plongé dans des bouquins, lui qui n'y connaissait rien tentait désespérément de trouver une solution miracle, en vain.

Harry s'approcha d'Hermione et lui serra délicatement la main pour la réveiller. Elle dormait à demi-assise, bien calée sur ses oreillers.

La femme aux rides profondes ouvrit les yeux et eut un vague sourire. Ses doigts fragiles et fins enserrèrent ceux de Harry comme pour le saluer et lui dire combien elle était heureuse de le voir là, près d'elle.

Le survivant s'assit sur le lit et prit la fiole que Braeden lui tendit et la fit voir à la vieille femme avec un sourire d'excuse.

-La dernière, Hermione, mentit-il pour l'encourager. Je veux que tu la boives pour Ron et moi, s'il te plait !

L'aïeule secoua la tête, fatiguée. Sa main menue ne put attraper le flacon, c'est Harry qui dut l'approcher de ses lèvres et l'aider à boire avec tendresse pendant que le rouquin priait silencieusement dans son coin.

Braeden qui n'avait pas bougé jusque-là prit une des mains de la vieille femme, et prononça une longue incantation vampirique après qu'elle eut fini d'avaler l'infâme mixture.

L'amie des garçons se rendormit après seulement cinq minutes de veille, elle était épuisée physiquement, de plus en plus, mais là le sommeil était voulu. Ron fit apparaître deux fauteuils supplémentaires et chacun prit place attendant une possible amélioration. Pas un mot ne fut dit, les trois hommes croisèrent les doigts espérant que cette fois serait la bonne.

Harry implora en lui-même que la potion de Snape et de Braeden soit efficace. Quelle lui rende sa meilleure amie, cette insatiable dévoreuse de savoir qui avait vu sa vie s'arrêter net du jour au lendemain.

Personne n'osa les déranger malgré que l'heure des visites soient depuis longtemps dépassées. On ne dérangeait pas Harry Potter, on ne dérangeait pas un homme qui avait un bureau dans le service malgré qu'il soit plutôt un médicomage de terrain et qui avait une renommée nationale et même internationale.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux heures trente que Harry se leva précipitamment, comme sur des chardons ardents, faisant sursauter les deux autres. Petit à petit il vit, ainsi que Ron et Braeden, la peau ravinée et ratatinée se retendre. Les trois hommes virent, sous leurs yeux ébahis, les cheveux blancs reprendre peu à peu leur couleur originale.

Ils virent le corps voûté prendre quelques centimètres et de redresser, heureusement Hermione dormait toujours. Braeden avait inclus dans son sortilège un endormissement profond en cas de changements douloureux, car sans conteste cela devait l'être, douloureux.

La transformation continua ainsi pendant plus de quatre heures. Ron ne pouvait cacher ses larmes de joie, Harry non plus d'ailleurs.

Les hommes présents dans la pièce retinrent leur respiration, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Enfin ! enfin ils avaient réussi, c'était incroyable !

La jeune femme redevint elle-même et le rouquin, sans même s'en rendre compte serrait tellement fort les accoudoirs du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis, que l'un des deux se brisa net en faisant bondir les deux autres de peur, les sortants de leur contemplation.

-Relaxe, Ron, plaisanta Harry. Tout va bien aller.

-Je voudrai bien t'y voir ! Murmura le roux. Tu sais depuis combien de temps j'espérais ce miracle ? Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais j'ai une dette immense envers vous deux.

-Nous quatre, le reprit le vampire. Draco nous a déniché les ingrédients et Severus y a consacré énormément de temps, Ron. Sans lui nous n'aurions pas trouvé ce remède, il a passé beaucoup de temps dans les recherches et je ne te dis pas le nombre incalculable de vieux grimoires qu'il a épluché et les cris d'exaspérations qu'il a poussé contre nous.

-Oui, Snape aussi, je n'oublierai pas de le remercier quand je le verrai, ainsi que Draco .

-Je suis sûr que cela fera plaisir à notre ancien professeur, rigola Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Le médicomage Potter qui était assis au bord du lit regarda une fois de plus son amie puis se leva après s'être assuré que tout irai bien. Hermione ne devrait pas se réveiller avant plusieurs heures, pas la peine qu'ils restent là avec Braeden, autant qu'ils aillent se reposer un peu, la journée avait été longue.

-Nous allons partir, Ron, je pense qu'elle ira mieux à présent. Nous laissons une fiole, fais-la-lui boire dans trois heures, ne la quitte pas aujourd'hui, elle aura besoin de toi, tu comprends ? S'il y a quoi que ce soit dépêche-nous un hibou à Braeden ou à moi, nous viendrons aussi vite que possible. Pas de fatigue pour elle et interdis toutes les visites.

-Ne t'en fais pas personne ne viendra l'ennuyer, je vais y veiller. Je ne vais pas la quitter des yeux le reste de la semaine. Merci les gars, soupira le roux très ému. Sans vous elle était perdue ma Hermione.

Les deux guérisseurs saluèrent le jeune homme et repartirent au clan en passant par les couloirs déserts de l'hôpital. Ils transplanèrent depuis le hall, pour eux c'était facile, un simple jeu d'enfant !


	9. Un valet de coeur

9 Un valet de cœur.

Braeden, par souci, décida de voir comment allait Draco en rentrant à Lochlain-Blood. Il savait que le sorcier serait un peu perdu de se trouver dans un endroit inconnu, en effet il n'était jamais venu dans la chambre du duc.

Le guérisseur alla donc dans la chambre du seigneur qui n'était pas rentré de sa chasse certainement, comme un gardien le lui confirma quand il le lui demanda. Surpris Braeden vit le jeune homme blond assis au bord du lit essayant de se lever maladroitement. Sans savoir comment, Draco savait où il se trouvait, pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que cette chambre luxueuse appartenait au duc.

-Que fais-tu ? Gronda le vampire un peu sévère. Tu vas rouvrir la blessure, reste allongé Draco ! Elle n'est pas encore refermée loin s'en faut.

-Je ne veux pas rester ici, amène-moi ailleurs, s'il te plait ! Ou alors demande à mon père de venir me chercher, il viendra si tu lui demandes.

-Il est parti avec Severus, Draco, je ne sais pas quand ils reviendront et ils ne sont certainement pas au manoir Malfoy. Pas avec le danger qui court sur eux.

-Où sont-ils alors ? Ne me dis pas que ces deux idiots sont à la recherche des assassins qui m'ont attaqué !

-Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, mais oui, ils sont à la recherche des liches, ils veulent les éliminer afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres victimes.

--Et merde ! Je ne suis même pas en état de les aider. Ils sont fous, crois-tu qu'ils ont une chance de les vaincre ?

-Oui, Severus est un vampire et ton père a de la détermination à revendre, avança le guérisseur. Ils ont une chance de revenir, Draco, mais pour l'instant ne pense pas à ça, tu dois te reposer.

-Non, pas ici, il est partout autour de moi je le sens.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es en sécurité dans cette chambre, personne ne s'y approchera, que crains-tu ?

-Cette chambre est la sienne ? Et ne mens pas, je suis déjà assez fatigué comme ça, je n'ai pas envie d'une longue discussion, Braeden.

-D'accord ! Tu es dans la chambre du seigneur Phadraig, c'est lui-même qui t'y a installé. Tu peux encore y rester quelques heures il est parti chasser. Je te le répète tu ne risques rien ici et ta blessure n'est pas encore refermée, tu dois faire attention.

-Je veux partir de là, s'écria le blond. Sors-moi de cet endroit, ajouta-t-il en se mettant debout et en posant une main sur sa poitrine qui lui faisait un mal de chien.

-Arrête ! Ne t'agite pas, je vais t'aider.

Le vampire passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune entêté et lentement il l'emmena à l'étage inférieur, dans une chambre près de celle d'Harry. Le guérisseur l'aida à s'allonger puis il le recouvrit après lui avoir fait boire une autre potion. La nuit n'était pas finie pour Braeden, il avait encore du travail et une proie à trouver pour se nourrir.

Le vampire pensa que cette fois encore il n'aura pas le temps de profiter de sa victime, pas qu'il était pervers comme l'avait insinué Severus une fois, mais il ne disait jamais non à un bel homme ou même à une femme.

Sur le matin de très bonne heure, Draco se réveilla en gémissant sourdement. Il souffrait comme c'était pas permis, quelle saloperie de sort ! Le sorcier regarda autour de lui, personne et pas de potion pour le soulager. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi, il ne tiendra jamais le coup jusqu'à se que quelqu'un apparaisse, en plus de ça il n'avait pas sa baguette.

Lentement Draco se leva et se dirigea, chancelant, vers la porte de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit puis sortit dans le couloir, avançant à petits pas. Il était déjà en sueur et chaque mouvement l'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Après avoir longé le long couloir il descendit péniblement le grand escalier pour se rendre au laboratoire, là il trouvera de quoi se soigner, pensa-t-il.

Il était à mi-marche, très essoufflé, à bout de force et près à faire une syncope, quand il rencontra Braeden qui le fit remonter sans perdre un instant.

-Attends-moi dans le premier salon et allonge-toi de suite, la première porte en haut, lui ordonna-t-il. Je t'apporte une potion de suite et après je t'aiderais à regagner ta chambre.

Dépité mais soulagé, le blond Serpentard remonta extrêmement lentement, chaque pas lui tirant un gémissement de douleur, et entra dans la pièce que le guérisseur lui avait indiquée. Il en avait marre de souffrir autant, quand est-ce que cela allait prendre fin ! S'exaspéra-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Draco allait s'avancer plus avant dans le salon pour profiter du canapé salvateur et souffler un peu, quand il entendit des ahanements retentirent dans un coin du salon. Il allait s'excuser et ressortir hâtivement, enfin autant qu'il le pourrait, quand il s'aperçut que des yeux verts brûlants de désir le fixaient ironiquement.

Deux hommes l'un contre l'autre contre un mur se mouvaient lentement dans une danse sensuelle.

Draco perdit son sang-froid quand il vit Heath Phadraig allait et venir entre les fesses de son amant. Il devint furieux, il était blessé dans sa chair de voir l'homme qu'il aimait faire l'amour avec un autre, juste sous ses yeux.

Sa raison lui disait de se taire et de quitter immédiatement la pièce. Mais c'était plus fort que lui il perdait pied, il ne savait plus, sa souffrance était encore plus grande que celle provoquée par le sort que les liches lui avaient lancé. Il se sentait détruit de l'intérieur, son cœur explosa en miette.

Hors de lui il jeta un air dédaigneux au duc, ses yeux étincelaient, il était triste, si triste.

-Vous pourriez être plus digne, monsieur le duc, cracha Draco qui n'avait plus la notion de rien. Il y a des endroits plus adaptés pour se conduire comme le dernier des salauds. N'importe qui pourrait venir et vous voir forniquer comme un vulgaire porc.

Draco savait qu'il avait été trop loin, le duc allait le tuer sur ce coup-là et l'envoyer de l'autre côté du monde des vivants. Tant mieux, pensa-t-il dans un moment d'égarement. Comme ça il n'aura plus à souffrir autant et là il ne parlait pas de sa blessure.

L'homme se retira de son amant et reboutonna son pantalon d'un air calme, trop calme à vrai dire. Il se planta devant le blond et sa main claqua violemment sur la joue avant de partir, laissant Draco seul avec l'autre vampire. Le duc s'était contenu alors que son sang bouillonnait, le blond avait perdu la tête, il ne voyait rien d'autre sur le moment pour expliquer son cri de fureur.

-Tu es mort, éructa l'autre vampire avant de lui sauter à la gorge. Tu n'aurais pas dû t'adresser au seigneur sur ce ton. Si lui ne te punit pas je le ferais moi.

Le sorcier s'écroula sous les coups de son assaillant qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. De ses bras Draco essayait de se protéger mais l'autre était plus fort, les poings du vampire assis sur lui redoublaient de violence, il n'en pouvait plus. Draco entendait Braeden frapper contre la porte qui ne voulait pas s'ouvrir mais il était incapable de lui répondre.

Doucement, alors que le sang coulait de multiples plaies il arrêta de se débattre, il n'en avait plus envie, plus le désir. C'était trop et puis à quoi bon de toute façon ?

Draco entendit faiblement un bruit d'explosion puis les coups cessèrent brusquement et le poids de l'autre sur son corps disparut. Le sang remonta dans sa bouche, il en cracha un flot sur le parquet ciré, les cris autour de lui retentissaient dans son crâne mais il s'en foutait, il aurait voulu mourir sur le champ, là de suite et ne plus penser, ne plus penser à lui, le duc.

Heath Phadraig retira son épée du corps du vampire qui avait abusé de sa condition. Personne n'avait le droit de punir, excepté lui. Personne n'avait le droit de lever la main sur Draco Malfoy, excepté lui. L'autre avait payé le prix de son insoumission, jamais il ne l'avait autorisé à rouer de coups le jeune sorcier.

Le duc fit venir deux gardes et leur ordonna de porter le vampire désobéissant dans un cachot, sans aucune nourriture.

Les deux hommes prirent le corps affalé aux pieds de leur seigneur et disparurent promptement dans les couloirs.

-Ramène-le dans sa chambre lui aussi, Braeden, ordonna le seigneur Phadraig en parlant de Draco.

-Non, je ne peux pas le bouger, je crois même que cette fois nous n'arriverons pas à le remettre sur pieds.

-Fais ton possible ! Demande à Harry de venir, il t'aidera, répliqua le duc soucieux de la nouvelle qui le gela littéralement sur place.

-Je suis là, que ce passe-t-il encore ? S'enquit Harry qui n'avait pas encore aperçu le Serpentard sur le sol.

-C'est ton ami, un de mes hommes l'a agressé lui répondit le duc qui venait de s'agenouiller près de Draco.

-Draco ? Mais que fait-il là ? Il aurait dû être dans son lit.

-Il avait mal, il s'était levé pour aller chercher une potion, je l'avais croisé dans les escaliers, avoua Braeden. Je lui avais dit de m'attendre dans le salon car le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre était trop long. Je lui avais dit de s'allonger sur le canapé pour se reposer, je ne pensais pas qu'il dérangerait quelqu'un.

-Je suis seul responsable, c'est moi qui aie laissé Pierce avec Malfoy. Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait s'en prendre à lui, arrête de me regarder comme ça Harry ! Je n'ai pas voulu que ça arrive.

-Tu aurais dû prévoir, l'accusa-t-il. L'autre était ton amant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'ai pas à répondre, soignez-le, faites votre possible, ajouta le duc en se relevant.

-Je vais le faire, gronda Harry en colère en sentant le désespoir dans la voix du duc. Je ne le laisserais pas dans cet état. Mais je te préviens, aussitôt qu'il ira mieux je l'emmènerai loin d'ici et surtout loin de toi, Heath.

-C'est bien comme ça que je l'entendais, Harry. Loin de moi il pourra revivre, moi je ne lui apporterai que malheur et désillusion. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir.

-Si tu crois ça c'est que tu es encore plus idiot que je le croyais !

Harry resta une bonne partie de la journée avec Draco à essayer de réparer les bêtises de Heath. Il lui en voulait énormément sur ce coup-là. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas lui-même administré la rossée mais c'était tout comme. Quel foutu entêté ! Rien qu'une tête de mule comme on en faisait plus.

Vers trois heures, alors que le fils de Lucius semblait aller mieux, Harry décida de se reposer. Sa magie avait été mise à rude épreuve ces jours-ci, il devait se ménager un peu. Il avait réussi à refermer toutes les plaies, Merlin merci ! Le jeune brun demanda quand même à Emilio, qui était passé pour proposer son aide, de rester près du blond et de ne le quitter sous aucun prétexte.

L'italien opina gravement. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée de refuser. S'il devait reporter son escapade à demain hé bien il le ferait, Draco avait besoin de lui, pas question de laisser son ami seul avec sa douleur physique et affective. Emilio avait bien compris que le blond était amoureux du duc, il n'était pas aveugle.

Le chef des clans ne vint pas une seule fois s'enquérir de la santé de Draco, Harry le lui avait interdit dans une de ses colères dont il avait le secret. Heath avait regimbé puis avait fini par grommeler puis encore menacé, mais le médicomage avait été inflexible, pas de visite !

Le Serpentard revint à lui véritablement le soir, son visage était encore boursoufflé et un mal de tête épouvantable lui vrillait les tempes. Malgré cela, animé d'une volonté farouche le blond se leva et enfila son pantalon puis sa chemise sous les gestes désespérés et chagrinés d'Emilio qui suppliait son ami de se recoucher.

-Soit tu m'aides, soit tu sors d'ici et tu te tais, Emilio. Je vais sortir de cette chambre, longer le couloir, descendre ce foutu escalier interminable et foutre le camp de ce château pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

-Si Draco, je comprends ce que tu veux, tu veux le fuir, n'est-ce pas ?

-On ne peut rien te cacher, mon ami, ironisa le blond en boutonnant sa chemise maladroitement.

-Tu es sûr de ta décision ? Tu ne vas pas le regretter ?

-Non, aucune chance, soupira Draco.

-Et si je t'accompagnais, tu dirais quoi, hé ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis à cause de moi, Emilio.

-Normalement aujourd'hui j'avais pris la décision de disparaître, si tu acceptes de me suivre nous pourrions nous entraider, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je te suis, à vrai dire je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour sortir d'ici, sourit piteusement le Serpentard. Mais là avec toi je crois que j'ai une chance d'y parvenir.

-N'oublie pas que je suis un vampire, Draco, et que de ce faite je peux disparaître a ma guise quand bon me semble.

-Tu veux dire que je n'aurais pas à marcher jusqu'à la porte !

-C'est bien ça ! Finis de t'habiller pendant que j'emballe quelques-unes de tes affaires.

-Je n'ai rien à moi ici, j'achèterais tout ce dont j'aurai besoin sur place. Je laisse juste ce parchemin pour Harry sur le lit, il comprendra.

-Ma qué ! Tu l'as écrit quand ce parchemin ?

-Pendant que tu dormais, gros nigaud, répondit affectueusement le blond.

Le vampire pouffa puis fit apparaître sa propre malle qu'il rétrécit et qu'il mit dans sa poche puis il s'approcha de Draco et passa un bras autour de sa taille avant de se volatiliser, laissant une pièce vide sentant encore l'odeur des onguents et des potions et des relents de tristesse.

-Installe-toi, bambino, rigola Emilio qui aimait employer des mots de son pays d'origine. Tu peux te décontracter nous sommes au milieu de Barcelona, nous sommes noyés au milieu de centaines d'êtres humains. Ils mettront des jours, voir des semaines avant de nous retrouver. Et nous aurons disparut bien avant que ce jour arrive, j'ai tout prévu.

Draco pâlissait, sa main pressée sur sa poitrine était rouge de sang et le même liquide s'écoulait de sa bouche.

-Mamamia ! S'exclama l'italien. Tu devrais aller t'allonger, je vais te soigner ça. J'ai pris quelques fioles avant de partir, le transplanage a dû rouvrir la plaie. Quel crétino je suis de ne pas avoir pensé à ça !

-Ca va aller, Emilio, quelques jours de repos et il n'y paraîtra plus, j'ai connu plus grave tu sais !

Le vampire aida le blond à s'étendre après lui avoir enlevé les chaussures et son pantalon. Il porta la chemise imbibée de rouge dans la petite salle de bain et la mit immédiatement dans le lavabo et la recouvrit d'eau pour la faire tremper. Quoi qu'il avait de sérieux doute, le sang ne partira jamais, il en sera quitte pour la jeter certainement.

Le Serpentard serra les dents alors que son ami nettoyait la blessure, il gémit quand il passa le baume apaisant et cicatrisant. Ses yeux se fermèrent déjà à peine avait-il fini la potion antidouleur, puis plus rien, le néant, le trou noir.

A Lochlain-Blood, au château du duc, Harry arriva dans la chambre du blond et fut surpris de voir le lit vide. Le médicomage avait pris quelques heures de repos et avait prévu de rester un moment avec le fils de Lucius pour lui tenir compagnie, il devait se sentir mal après les derniers exploits de Heath.

Avisant le parchemin il le fit venir à lui d'un accio et son visage se tendit de gravité. Ces deux idiots avaient foutu le camp en douce, ces imbéciles n'allaient jamais s'en sortir, le duc aura tôt fait de les rattraper et de les faire emprisonner.

Le sorcier se rendit dans le bureau du vampire en espérant encore l'y trouver à cette heure. Il frappa et entra sans attendre de réponse, il fut accueillit avec un regard noir, mais alors ça il n'en avait rien à foutre !

-Il est parti, accusa Harry en jetant le parchemin sur le bureau. La plus belle connerie que tu pouvais faire, Heath, tu viens de la faire, tu peux être content de toi maintenant.

-Parti, répéta le duc un peu perdu, Draco ?

-Tiens tu l'appelles Draco, ce n'est plus Malfoy !

L'homme ne répliqua pas, Harry était en colère et c'était normal. Il prit le parchemin et lut les quelques mots écrits dans l'urgence.

« Harry, quand tu liras cette lettre je serais déjà loin. Ne cherche pas à me retrouver, s'il te plait, je te le demande comme une faveur. Accorde-moi du temps pour me reprendre et effacer de mon esprit et de mon cœur cet homme impossible que j'aime si éperdument. Je reviendrais, un jour, dis à mon père qu'il ne s'inquiète pas, sinon il va vous rendre tous fous. Draco »

Le duc s'assit lourdement sur son fauteuil. Il avait pâli. Harry voyait devant lui un homme fragile et effondré, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme fort et sûr de lui, ce n'était plus le même, il souffrait.

-Tu l'aimes donc, Heath, tu es amoureux de lui pas la peine de nier c'est inscrit sur ton visage, affirma le survivant. Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ? Tu aurais pu éviter ça.

-Assieds-toi, il faut que je te parle, ordonna le chef des clans.

L'homme sembla chercher ses mots puis il commença à raconter.

-Voilà deux mois j'ai été victime d'un attentat, comme tu le vois je m'en suis très bien sortit.

-Mais, s'indigna le Gryffondor, je n'en ai rien su !

-J'ai préféré garder ça secret, seuls Braeden et Augustus sont au courant.

-Et depuis ?

-J'en ai subit deux autres.

-Donc si je comprends ce que tu veux me dire, c'est que tu as écarté sciemment Draco de la mire de ces tueurs ?

-Oui, je vais te dire autre chose, je pense sincèrement que les ombres de la mort n'étaient pas là pour les mangemorts, je pense que Draco était visé personnellement.

-En noyant le poisson, évidemment, pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ! Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à lui, il n'a rien fait de mal ?

-C'est après moi qu'on en veut, on veut ma place, il y a des jalousies et des luttes pour le pouvoir et éliminer celui qui me sera le plus proche pourrait m'affaiblir. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont su que Draco était important pour moi, ou alors ils frappent au hasard, je ne sais pas.

-Je comprends mieux tes raisons, mais je pense que tu aurais dû lui en parler.

-Pas question, tu ne sais pas de quoi est capable Cullen Mac Gowan, c'est un fourbe qui cache bien son jeu. Je le fais surveiller, au moindre faux pas je lui réglerais son compte.

-Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ?

-Impossible, il vient d'une très grande famille, je me mettrais à dos certains vampires influents, je dois rester diplomate. Ensuite, avec des preuves solides je pourrais me débarrasser de lui. Personne ne m'en tiendra rigueur avec des atouts en main car ma justice fera force de loi.

-Vas-tu le faire rechercher, Draco s'entend ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Oui, je vais envoyer Anton, il devra le protéger sans se faire voir, si Draco veut du temps je vais lui en donner. J'espère simplement qu'il ne me tiendra pas trop rigueur de ce que j'ai dû faire pour le tenir éloigner de moi.

-Alors ça je compterais pas dessus, tu ne sais pas le caractère épouvantable qu'il se tient parfois ! Rigola Harry.

Les deux coups frappés à la porte interrompirent les deux hommes. Après un, entré ! Un peu sec, le duc et Harry virent apparaître un garde qui avertit le seigneur qu'Emilio Razi était introuvable, qu'il avait transplané ce soir et qu'il était accompagné d'un autre homme.

-Hé bien maintenant nous savons que Draco n'est pas seul, dit Harry en sachant pertinemment qu'Emilio était avec le blond.

-Oui, mais pourquoi sont-ils partis à deux, y a-t-il quelque chose entre eux ? S'inquiéta le duc.

-Non, pouffa le jeune sorcier de voir Heath avoir une petite poussée de jalousie. Ils sont amis, tout simplement. Draco pourra compter sur Emilio, tu sais que ce garçon est d'une gentillesse débordante.

-Oui, grogna l'autre, j'espère que tu dis vrai.

-Cependant tu oublies une chose, Heath.

-Quoi donc ?

-Lucius Malfoy pardi ! Quand il va savoir que Draco a disparu il va te le faire regretter, crois-moi.

-Je verrai à ce moment-là, j'ai encore des places vides dans mes cachots, rouspéta le duc.

Harry rigola, la confrontation entre les deux hommes n'allait pas être triste, il espérait juste être là pour ne rien manquer du spectacle.

Six jours qu'Emilio s'occupait de Draco, le fils de Lucius délirait gravement, des mots incohérents sortaient de sa bouche sèche. Il souffrait énormément, de sa blessure d'abord, puis ensuite de la gifle, ce n'était pas les coups de l'autre vampire qui l'avaient brisé mais la gifle. Cette simple claque sur sa joue l'avait meurtri au plus profond de lui même.

C'était affreux de penser que l'homme dont il était amoureux avait levé la main sur lui, il se repassait ce moment sans cesse dans ses cauchemars. L'avait-il seulement mérité cette gifle ? Peut-être, il ne savait plus.

L'italien redoubla ses soins sinon Draco ne survivrait pas, la fièvre le bouffait littéralement et son teint cireux n'augurait rien de bon. En dernier recours Emilio alla demander à ses frères vampires quelques potions supplémentaires, ce qui lui fut accordé avec bienfait. Les vampires de Barcelona n'étaient pas sectaires, ils s'entraidaient volontiers.

L'ancien valet savait qu'il prenait le risque que le duc sache maintenant où ils se trouvaient, Draco et lui, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. C'était ça ou bien la mort du Serpentard sur la conscience, et il préférait se faire prendre plutôt que de voir son ami disparaître.


	10. Sortilège et potion

Sortilège et potion.

Lucius et Severus Snape se rendirent directement au manoir Malfoy. Les ombres avaient disparu, du moins pour le moment, et le manoir n'abritait plus que les elfes de maison. Snape mit en place un peu de son pouvoir vampirique empêchant ainsi toute intrusion de ces démons en ces lieux.

Il n'avait pas envie d'être dérangé alors qu'ils devaient mettre au point, Lucius et lui, une stratégie afin de s'en débarrasser définitivement.

D'abord commencer par faire des recherches sur les liches. Comment les trouver et les combattre efficacement, comment les éradiquer définitivement. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent comment ces démons avaient repris vie, et surtout qui les y avait aidés. Comment les avaient-ils retrouvés ? Eux les anciens mangemorts.

Quelqu'un les avait-il mis sur leur piste ? Ou avaient-ils fait ça de leur propre initiative ? Non, il fallait un fil déclencheur, quelqu'un était derrière tout ça il en était certain. Mais qui ? Questions intéressantes mais dont il n'avait pas la réponse.

Les deux Serpentards ne perdirent pas une seconde et se dirigèrent vers la grande bibliothèque qui regorgeait de vieux manuscrits. Ceux-ci pourraient leur donner des indications intéressantes. Jusque-là tout le monde c'était accorder pour dire qu'il ne serait pas facile de s'en dépêtrer, pourtant il devait bien exister une solution !

Ils devaient trouver absolument, ils ne lâcheront pas prise tant que ces démons maléfiques traîneraient dans la nature à faire, Merlin sait quoi ! Snape s'impatienta, ses longues jambes tremblaient d'agacement, il aurait voulu que les recherches aillent plus vite. L'homme se fustigea silencieusement il ne servait à rien de s'énerver, il devait prendre les choses une à une avec méthode et circonspection.

Lucius Malfoy ouvrit à l'aide de sa baguette un passage secret entre deux pans de livres, et les deux Serpentards y plongèrent dedans, s'égarant dans un dédale d'ouvrages interdits et dangereux qui les conduiraient tout droit à Azkaban si seulement on soupçonnait juste leur existence.

Lucius Malfoy avait le chic pour détenir des objets illicites, il aimait trop ses possessions pour s'en débarrasser et ma foi Severus Snape ne pouvait lui jeter la pierre. Lui-même possédait de tels ouvrages qu'il gardait bien cachés dans ses appartements à Poudlard, et d'autres dans son manoir protégé par de nombreux sorts de familles inconnus du commun des mortels.

Méticuleusement les deux sorciers cherchèrent et ramenèrent dans l'autre pièce, beaucoup mieux éclairée, les bouquins maudits dont ils étaient friands. Ils travaillèrent toute la nuit puis le jour suivant, jusqu'à ce que Lucius Malfoy mette enfin le doigt sur une formule très ancienne de destruction des démons et des liches en particulier.

Le vieux manuscrit datait des années mille-sept-cent, était-il fiable dans ce cas de croire que la solution résidait dans une simple potion ? S'interrogea l'aristocrate. S'agissait-il des mêmes liches ? Ou était-ce une forme d'hallucination des sorciers d'autrefois ?

Snape pensa que oui, que les liches étaient les mêmes. Aucune raison que les anciens sorciers aient inventé pareille histoire juste pour le plaisir d'écrire quelque chose de sensationnel. Le maître des potions agacé, retira le bouquin des mains de Lucius qui restait, quand à lui, beaucoup plus septique quand à la véracité de l'ouvrage.

-Ce n'était pas des charlatans, Lucius, râla-t-il. D'ailleurs pourquoi crois-tu que tes ancêtres aient fait l'acquisition de ce livre ? Et pourquoi ton grand-père et ton père ont cru bon d'enfermer ces manuscrits dans une pièce protégée par autant de sorts ?

-Je sais ce que comporte cet endroit puisque j'en connais la plupart des livres, admettons que la potion soit réalisable, combien te faudra-t-il de temps pour la concocter ? Je ne veux pas te presser mais nous avons des liches sur le dos prêtes à nous dépecer vivants. Je me demande bien où elles sont en ce moment ?

Snape ignora la question, il promenait ses doigts sur la page parcheminée qui avait su garder, malgré les ans, un texte bien lisible. On voyait que le vieux bouquin avait été admirablement conservé. Le maître des potions évalua la difficulté de faire une telle mixture, et puis les ingrédients, quels étaient-ils ?

L'homme lut les apports qu'il allait devoir trouver.

« Deux ailes de chauve-souris, une peau de crapaud rouge, trois plumes de corbeau, un petit flacon de sang de dragon, » et ainsi continua la liste qui se voulait très longue.

-Qu'en penses-tu, réalisable ?

-C'est faisable, oui, nous allons nous rendre immédiatement chez Potter, il a un laboratoire et je ne doute pas qu'il ait tout ce dont j'aurai besoin.

-Quoi ! Potter détient certains de ces ingrédients, mais la plupart sont interdits ! s'exclama le blond qui lisait par-dessus l'épaule du professeur. Comment ce gamin peut détenir ça ? A Poudlard en plus !

-Et alors c'est toi qui dis ça ! Je te signale que ton manoir regorge de choses encore pire que des ingrédients insignifiants, Lucius. Et puis le travail qu'il fait et vu les personnes qu'il doit soigner il lui faut bien ça et je te défends de parler de ça à quiconque !

-J'en reviens pas, ricana le blond en haussant un sourcil. Tu défends le morveux, et je suis sûr que tu es dans le coup pour les ingrédients, Severus, pas vrai ?

-Je lui donne un coup de main quand l'occasion se présente, oui et alors ! Ça te dérange ? Vociféra le maître des potions mécontent en relevant la tête de son livre pour quelques secondes pour gratifier Lucius de son regard noir.

-Non, mais j'aimerai bien savoir comment vous vous êtes procurés toutes ces plantes et ces racines et autres………babioles ? Dirais-je. Je me doute que vous ne les avez pas trouvés dans un commerce bien sous tout rapport à Pré-au-lard.

-N'en as-tu pas une petite idée, Lucius.

-Je ne suis pas un idiot, Severus, Draco bien sûr est votre complice. Voilà pourquoi il disparaissait souvent quand nous partions en voyage d'affaire à l'étranger, il allait à la recherche de vos demandes. Je savais qu'il fabriquait quelque chose de louche, mais je ne savais pas exactement quoi. Maintenant me voilà au parfum et de ce fait un de vos complices. Très excitant tout ça !

-Oui, bon là on n'a pas le temps de parler de ça, ronchonna Snape. Tu es prêt ? Nous partons immédiatement.

-Quoi ! J'aurais aimé me doucher et me changer avant et…….

-Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ta petite personne, tu feras ça chez Potter.

-Je doute que le gamin apprécie que l'on envahisse son espace vital, Severus. Avec son caractère de cochon il va hurler au scandale.

-Il n'est pas chez lui en ce moment, dois-je te rappeler qu'il est toujours chez les suceurs de sang !

-Ce que tu n'es pas, ironisa le blond, bien sûr !

-Ce n'est pas pareil, je ne me vautre pas chez eux, moi !

-Comme Potter tu veux dire ?

-Oui, on se demande ce qu'il leur trouve, renifla l'homme aux longues robes, un peu irrité d'avoir lâché cette phrase sibylline.

-Houlà ! Ne serais-ce pas un peu de jalousie qui poindrait sous tes paroles, mon cher ami ?

Lucius Malfoy referma la pièce secrète en pouffant pendant que Severus prenait le livre sous son bras. Après un regard noir assassin envers l'aristocrate qui l'exaspérait, les deux hommes transplanèrent chez Harry à Poudlard.

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi, ils passèrent cependant inaperçus aux yeux des autres mais Snape savait qu'Albus Dumbledore savait d'ore et déjà qu'ils étaient là, chez le morveux. Le professeur se dirigea vers le laboratoire avec le précieux livre et demanda à Lucius de faire une liste des mangemorts susceptibles de devenir des ombres de la mort.

-Comment veux-tu que je sache qui ils sont ! Pesta le blond. Y a-t-il un paramètre pour les définir ou peuvent-ils tous se changer en ces démons infâmes ?

-D'après ce que j'ai pu lire sur l'ouvrage, il faut deux options pour pouvoir devenir une liche.

-Et quoi donc ? S'enquit Lucius Malfoy. Avoir des os bien solides et le sens de l'humour ?

-On ne rigole pas avec ça, Lucius ! Il paraît qu'ils sont irascibles.

-Ben voyons ! Des squelettes susceptibles, manquait plus que ça !

-Oui bon tais-toi, laisse-moi relire ce passage, grogna Snape. Bon si je lis bien il faut que les soumis aient fait couler le sang d'un innocent… et avoir l'esprit vengeur…..

-Nous en sommes tous là, Severus, le coupa le Serpentard aux yeux gris.

-Laisse-moi continuer et retient ta langue ! Rouspéta le maître des potions.

Malfoy se tut, son ami s'agaçait et un vampire en colère était toujours instable.

-Ensuite, poursuivit le professeur. Quelqu'un doit les appeler ou les contraindre à sortir de leur tombe, je n'ai pas fini, Lucius, tais-toi !

Le blond ravala ses paroles en croisant les bras de mécontentement, ce n'était pas un paramètre ça.

-Celui-ci doit user d'un sortilège récité en vieux gaëlique et les ombres lui obéiront, finit-il en regardant Lucius.

-Donc quelqu'un les a sorti de leur trou et leur a ordonné d'exterminer les mangemorts encore vivants, c'est bien ça ?

-Exact, Lucius. Je pense que nous avons un ennemi qui nous en veut assez pour vouloir notre mort, mais ça nous le savions déjà. Bon pour la liste fais ce que tu peux, nous verrons par la suite.

-Ouais ! Mais on ne savait pas que nous avions un manipulateur derrière tout ça, une petite idée peut-être ?

-Rien qui me vient à l'esprit. En tout cas je pense que cela n'est pas aussi simple que ça, je pense que nous risquons d'avoir des surprises, Lucius.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Rien, une intuition, un sixième sens si tu préfères.

-Bon, et la solution est ?

-La potion bien sûr, et réciter le sortilège à l'envers, en gaëlique évidemment.

-Aussi simple que ça ? Alors qu'attendons-nous !

-Réciter le sortilège à l'envers, ce que tu devras faire, moi je serai occupé avec la potion, Lucius. En gaëlique bien sûr, devant les liches, sans arme ni baguette, continua vicieusement Snape alors que le blond devenait de plus en plus pâle. Seulement vêtu d'un pantalon en signe de soumission, voilà c'est tout, je crois que je n'ai rien oublié. Tu vas bien Lucius, tu me sembles bien blême là.

-Mais ils auront le temps de me tuer cent fois !

-Pas si je les maintiens éloigné de toi avec mon pouvoir vampirique, tu sais qu'ils ne nous aiment pas. Cependant tu devras faire vite, je suis tout à fait conscient qu'il y a du danger, mais il n'y a que cette solution, cependant si tu en connais une autre je suis tout ouï.

-Je le ferai, prépare la potion et je vais apprendre ce foutu sortilège à l'envers mais j'en ai au moins pour des jours, gémit Lucius Malfoy.

-Non, le temps presse, tu as deux jours, Lucius, pas plus !

Malfoy prit un parchemin et à l'aide de sa baguette il fit se retranscrire le texte sur le papier vierge. Il y avait sept lignes, et il allait devoir les déchiffrer. Pas question qu'il répète bêtement un texte de magie noire, même à l'envers. Il voulait savoir dans quoi il s'engageait. On n'était jamais assez prudent avec ces petites choses-là.

Snape quand à lui prépara ses ingrédients, et comme il l'avait bien pensé il trouva tout ce dont il avait besoin dans les armoires du morveux. L'homme ne perdit pas une seule minute de plus et alluma le feu sous son chaudron. Il ajouta l'eau puis il attendit quelle frémisse avant d'y ajouter un par un, et scrupuleusement, les composants de la potion.

Lucius Malfoy frotta ses yeux fatigués quand la nuit tomba. Il sursauta et faillit éparpiller ses papiers quand il vit apparaître deux plateaux sur la table face à lui. L'un des deux embaumait la pièce par son odeur alléchante de nourriture, le blond se rendit compte qu'il avait très faim pour le coup.

L'autre plateau comportait une carafe et une coupe, pour Severus certainement. Lucius ne préféra pas savoir ce que contenait la carafe, très peu pour lui ça.

Le Serpentard appela le maître des potions, puis avoir écarté son parchemins il s'attaqua à son dîner de bon appétit.

-T'aurais pu m'attendre ! Bougonna l'homme en noir en sortant du laboratoire embaumant l'air d'une affreuse odeur d'herbe pourries.

-Trop faim.

-Alors tu t'en sors avec le texte ?

-Oui, j'ai déjà mémorisé toutes les phrases, demain matin je le saurais par cœur. Aussi bien à l'endroit qu'à l'envers, et toi ta potion ?

-Finie, elle doit reposer jusqu'à demain midi, ensuite hé bien je crois qu'il sera l'heure de nous mettre en route. Je vais prendre une douche, murmura Snape plus pour lui-même en reposant son verre qu'il avait apprécié à sa juste valeur. Et ensuite quelques heures de repos, tu devrais faire pareil, Lucius.

-Pas le temps je veux finir ça d'abord. Par contre je prendrais une douche ça me détendra.

Snape but un second verre sans en laisser une seule goutte puis prit la direction de la salle de bain du morveux. Après une complète relaxation, après avoir essuyé son corps pâle et puissant il regagna la chambre complètement nu puis il se glissa entre les draps. Sans se préoccuper de savoir si ça allait plaire à Harry, Snape s'endormit avec, sous le nez, les effluves d'un certain jeune homme aux yeux verts tentateurs.

La nuit passa lente et studieuse pour Lucius et reposante pour le maître des potions qui se réveilla en pensant à Harry. Ses pensées en ce moment allaient souvent du côté du médicomage. Pourquoi diable pensait-il à lui sans cesse ? Pourquoi au nom de Salazar, ne pouvait-il pas se l'ôter de la tête ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

À chaque fois que celui-ci passait à proximité il humait son odeur comme un assoiffé, il la recherchait même ! Comme s'il en était devenu dépendant.

Il avait envie de le toucher, de le protéger, il en devenait fou, il se surprenait à le dévorer du regard sans cesse, c'était perturbant. Il cachait ça aux yeux de tous mais il soupçonnait Lucius d'avoir compris bien des choses.

Snape regarda autour de lui, il faillit sourire quand il vit le vert prédominer dans la chambre, cependant il fit la grimace devant les tentures rouges du lit. Malgré tout il se sentait bien dans cette pièce, Potter l'avait faite reposante, il y avait un épais tapis sur le sol, une cheminée de marbre blanc, un fauteuil à bascule, une grande armoire et une autre plus petite. L'homme se leva à regret, du travail l'attendait.

Harry partit chez lui pour récupérer quelques bouquins, lui aussi voulait faire quelques recherches sur les liches. Braeden avait bien insisté pour le suivre mais quand il vit l'air grognon de Harry il n'insista pas. Heath pouvait bien aller se faire voir, il n'avait pas besoin de protection.

Le jeune homme vit tout de suite que quelqu'un était entré chez lui, pas difficile de deviner alors que deux hommes s'activaient dans sa petite maison.

Le survivant fut surpris de voir Severus Snape le nez dans ses bocaux de plantes avec un sourire aux lèvres, apparemment il avait trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher. Lucius Malfoy avait quand à lui le nez planté dans un parchemin.

-Bonne pioche ? S'enquit le jeune homme en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Je ne savais pas que vous deviez rentrer, Potter, rétorqua le maître des potions sans aucune gêne. J'avais besoin de votre labo pour faire ma potion, excusez-nous si nous ne vous avons pas prévenu, pas le temps.

-Avez-vous trouvé la solution ?

-Nous l'avons trouvé effectivement, mais je vous serez gré de n'en parler à personne tant que nous n'avons pas agi.

-Je ne dirais pas que je vous ai vu si c'est ça qui vous dérange, assura le jeune homme. Maintenant excusez-moi je suis venu chercher un livre, je vous laisse, messieurs, j'espère que vous réussirez dans votre entreprise et si vous avez besoin de moi vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler.

Le Gryffondor pénétra dans son salon et sursauta quand Snape y entra juste derrière lui.

-Je ne veux pas que vous vous mêliez de cette histoire, Potter, avez-vous compris ?

-Pourquoi je vous prie ? répliqua Harry en se tournant vers lui avec un air d'agacement sur le visage.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une personne supplémentaire à sauver des griffes des liches, restez donc au clan vous y serez en sécurité.

-Je ferai ce que j'ai envie de faire, Snape.

-Non pas cette fois, rugit l'homme en attrapant le garçon par les bras. Pas besoin de mettre votre vie en danger, perdez cette habitude de toujours vous mêler de tout, je m'occupe de cette histoire avec Lucius et cela se fera sans vous.

-Ma vie vous importe donc tant que ça ? Interrogea Harry avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Le vampire ne répondit pas, il enveloppa le corps du jeune homme de ses bras et il prit sa bouche avec avidité, l'embrassant sans lui laisser une seule chance de refuser le baiser. Harry n'avait aucune intention de le repousser, il entrouvrit ses lèvres et l'homme y inséra sa langue pour venir caresser celle du Gryffondor qui répondit immédiatement.

Les souffles se mêlaient et les mains se pressaient contre les corps enfiévrés puis subitement tout s'arrêta et Snape disparu de la pièce. Harry savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de le poursuivre ni de le faire parler ni avouer pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Désireux de ne pas troubler l'homme avant d'affronter les liches, Harry attrapa son livre et repartit pour le château en transplana depuis son salon.


	11. Bon débarras!

Bon débarras !

La potion était enfin prête et Lucius, dans la cuisine, récitait la formule à la perfection. Tout était ok, les deux serpentards allaient pouvoir passer à l'attaque. Snape, troublé du baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec le morveux rangea le laboratoire d'un geste de la main et rejoignit le blond. Ensuite quand ils furent certains de n'avoir rien oublié, ils sortirent et allèrent près de la tombe de Tom Jédusor.

Les deux hommes pensèrent qu'ainsi les liches arriveraient plus vite, tant par la provocation que par leurs présences dans ces lieux damnés. Bon c'était même pas sûr qu'ils viennent là en plus, pensait le blond.

Lucius secoua la tête de dépit. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'ils allaient pouvoir tenir les ombres calmes. Et si jamais elles venaient celles-ci allaient clairement leur sauter dessus, et puis c'est vrai ! Pourquoi écouteraient-elles ce qu'il avait à dire ?

-Je vais les stopper, grogna Snape.

-Arrête de faire ça ! Claqua le blond en le regardant furieusement.

-Je n'y peux rien si tes pensées envahissent ma tête, répondit l'autre comme un reproche.

-Je suis fatigué, Severus, il me tarde qu'elles arrivent et qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute.

-Hé bien si tu te retournes tu verras que ton vœu est exaucé, mon cher ami.

L'aristocrate se retourna vivement et aperçut dix hommes, où plutôt dix squelettes, qui les fixaient, menaçants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Hurla Snape qui maintenait les liches en son pouvoir.

Lucius retira sa cape et s'avança d'un pas ne portant qu'un pantalon comme son ami le lui avait recommandé. D'une voix forte il récita la formule sans faiblir, la peur parfois vous donnait des ailes et rien n'était plus vrai. Quand le blond prononça le dernier mot le maître des potions jeta une fiole sur les ombres, puis à l'aide d'une incantation il la fit se briser ce qui fit répandre le liquide un peu partout.

Les deux Serpentards virent les démons se liquéfier et leurs restes se putréfier pour finir par disparaître dans la terre. Il ne resta plus qu'une large marque noire sur le sol, signe que les liches avaient été vaincus.

Lucius ne bougea pas tant qu'il n'était pas convaincu qu'elles n'essaieraient pas de revenir. Il était septique, cela avait été facile, trop facile.

-Tu peux te rhabiller elles ne réapparaîtront pas, et ce n'est pas en fixant le sol de cette manière que tu feras disparaître la marque, bougonna le vampire.

-Tu ne trouves pas que cela a été un peu trop aisé ? demanda l'homme aux yeux gris interrogateurs. J'ai comme la désagréable impression que quelque chose ne colle pas, Severus.

-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas normal, même mon pouvoir n'aurait pu les retenir aussi longtemps. Elles savaient ce que nous étions en train de faire et elles n'ont rien fait pour empêcher ça, c'est à n'y rien comprendre.

Lucius renfila sa cape et regarda autour de lui. Il était pressé de quitter cet endroit malsain, ça puait la mort et la désolation, à vous donner froid dans le dos pour des jours, voir des semaines.

-Nous venons de nous libérer d'un problème mais je crois qu'un autre plus grand se profile à l'horizon, prédit Snape.

-Nous sommes du même avis, Severus. Et je pense même que cela a à voir avec le clan de Heath Phadraig, cet homme ne me dit rien qui vaille.

-La question que je me pose est pourquoi ? Quel danger sommes-nous pour ce clan ?

-J'aurai pensé que tu aurais eu la réponse, après tout tu es un des leurs !

-Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais je ne vis pas avec eux, et ça m'étonnerait qu'ils me mettent dans la confidence, Lucius.

-Nous devons retourner au clan, décréta le blond et essayer d'avoir des renseignements complémentaires.

-Ha, très drôle ça, et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? En parlant pendant qu'ils te conduisent dans un cachot ?

-Quoi, je peux bien parler ! Et puis ils ne sont pas si mauvais que ça !

-Ben voyons ! Tu changes d'avis quand ça t'arrange, Lucius.

A quelques cent-cinquante kilomètres de là Augustus Karloff arriva dans le château de Hautefort-les-Wolves, un des fiefs du duc de Solignac, chef de tous les clans vampiriques de l'Angleterre, j'ai nommé Heath Phadraig.

L'homme qui commandait ce lieu s'appelait Eliezer Mac Gowan, un vampire de la lune rouge. Son père, Cullen mac Gowan, était un chef qui avait perdu de son prestige par des luttes incessantes et meurtrières. Heath Phadraig y avait remis bon ordre et avait éliminé les émeutiers et les assassins. Malheureusement il n'avait pu mettre complètement Eliezer à l'abri de la folie de son père, il savait que l'homme avait fomenté les rebellions mais personne n'avait parlé par crainte des représailles.

Le duc se doutait que Cullen Mac Gowan, le père d'Eliezer, abusait de son autorité sur son fils. Il savait aussi que plusieurs années de luttes avait refroidit le fils qui n'aspirait qu'à une vie plus sereine. Mais Cullen veillait à ce que cela ne se produise pas, il tenait son fils sous sa coupe et l'exhortait à faire le mal.

Le duc avait donc dû faire un compromis, c'est-à-dire donner à Eliezer un commandement à Hautefort-les-Wolves. Il valait mieux avoir son ennemi devant les yeux que tapi dans un coin. Cela dit Heath Phadraig n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement que le père voulait le pouvoir absolu et qu'aussitôt qu'il aurait le dos tourné il tenterait d'y enfoncer un poignard, et non seulement dans son dos mais dans celui de son fils également.

Voilà la raison de la présence d'Augustus au château. Rappeler à Eliezer que le duc veillait, que cette fois quelqu'un avait un œil sur lui pour le protéger et pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise le cas échéant. Ce qui agaçait prodigieusement le jeune vampire, il fallait le dire, il devait subir ces visites une fois par mois, il en fulminait rageusement, ça le rendait fou de se savoir dépendant de Heath et de l'autre abruti d'Augustus qui faisait tout pour l'exaspérer, mais bon il devait en passer par là.

-Mon ami, accueillit faussement Eliezer d'un ton froid en s'adressant au bras droit du duc. Quel bon vent t'amène ? Ajouta, impérieux, le commandeur du château. Vais-je devoir supporter ta présence une fois de plus ?

-Je le crains, rétorqua Augustus Karloff avec ironie s'amusant énormément à irriter le jeune vampire par pur sadisme. Ton seigneur m'envoie prendre de tes nouvelles, ricana l'homme qui ne s'offusqua pas de l'accueille glacial.

-Il n'est pas mon seigneur ! Répliqua le vampire qui portait ce jour une longue tunique de soie noire sur un pantalon de la même couleur. Il n'y a que ses valets pour l'appeler ainsi.

-J'ai l'honneur d'être un de ses amis, Eliezer, pas un de ses valets. Par contre je ne dirais pas la même chose de toi.

-Qui es-tu pour oser me parler sur ce ton ! N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses, Karloff.

-Et toi n'oublie pas qui est ton maître ! Rétorqua calmement le bras droit de Heath Phadraig.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu cette fois encore ? Est-ce que je te manquerais tant que ça ? Le provoqua Eliezer en restant fier.

Augustus avait appris au fil du temps à connaître un peu mieux le vampire, il était insupportable c'était un fait, invivable même ! Pourtant le guerrier pensait parfois que si le jeune homme n'avait pas eu un père tyrannique et dominateur, contrôlant les faits et gestes de son fils pour l'amener là ou il le voulait, hé bien Eliezer aurait pu être quelqu'un de fréquentable.

Ça lui coûtait de dire que le jeune vampire était superbe, que sous ses dehors malsain se trouvait un homme qui voulait s'affirmer et qui aurait bien aimé agir à sa façon. Mais quelle façon justement ? Là était la grande question d'Augustus. Eliezer allait-il allait dans le sens normal ou allait-il s'enfoncer davantage ?

Le guerrier aimait sa fougue et ses réparties pas toujours catholique, il aimait sa silhouette mince et ses longs cheveux noirs qu'il laissait libre sur ses épaules. Il aimait ses manières abruptes quand il était agacé comme en ce moment. Il aurait voulu le calmer dans une alcôve, soulager sa hargne à son encontre mais c'était impossible, pas quand Eliezer était dans cet état d'esprit. Et puis le jeune ne voulait pas de lui, il le lui avait déjà dit et il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs, répondit le guerrier qui lui en voulait malgré tout de refuser sa présence auprès de lui.

-Et tu fais confiance en ces rumeurs, Augustus ?

-Quand elles parlent de toi, Eliezer, oui toujours, je les écoute très attentivement.

-Tu me flattes, je ne savais pas que ma vie t'intéressait autant.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui peut m'intéresser vraiment, cependant les complots de ton père, eux, ils me captivent au plus haut point. Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'il en est, n'est-ce pas, insinua insidieusement Karloff.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai déjà fait une erreur de le croire que je vais recommencer, se défendit le commandeur de Hautefort-les-Wolves.

-Ben voyons ! Comme si j'allais te croire !

-Crois ce que tu veux, fais ton travail et tire-toi d'ici le plus vite possible.

-Attention Eliezer, ma patience à des limites et celle du seigneur aussi.

-Enquête, fouille, met tes mains dans la fange, tu ne trouveras rien dans ce château ! Se récria le jeune vampire.

-Pourquoi, tu as caché les preuves de sa forfanterie ailleurs ?

-Je n'ai rien dissimulé, ni trahison, ni complot sordide, rien de tout cela !

-Comme si j'allais te croire encore une fois, n'es-tu pas allé rendre visite à ton père il y a quelques jours ?

-Oui et alors ! J'ai eu l'autorisation, il est mourant vous le savez tous.

-Une dernière visite d'un fils à son père en somme ! Railla Augustus.

-Exactement ! Je ne vois pas où est le mal.

-Oh si tu le vois très bien, Eliezer ! Ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre, ne me prend pas pour un imbécile je te prie, tu vaux bien mieux que ça malgré le fait que ton père pense le contraire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, vous l'avez tous complètement abandonné, il vit en reclus comme un pestiféré, accusa injustement le jeune vampire en sachant que son père méritait ce traitement.

-Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il est, mon ami. Ton père est un maudit, un homme vil et abject qui mérite de crever seul dans son coin.

-C'est un homme quand même, rugit le jeune vampire.

-Je me demande pourquoi je n'arrive pas à te croire, sourit Augustus. Peut-être parce que ton père est un fourbe hypocrite, tous les vampires savent qui te dirige, ils savent que tu es une marionnette entre ses mains sournoises.

-Tu vas trop loin, Karloff !

-Toi aussi, Eliezer. J'en ai marre de venir ici pour te remettre sur le droit chemin, soupira le guerrier. Ceci sera le dernier avertissement. Dis à tes serviteurs de me préparer une chambre, finit par cingler l'homme avant de laisser le vampire de la lune rouge dans son bureau avec pour seule compagnie sa haine et sa rancœur.

Augustus avait raison, il le savait. Il se laissait dicter et manipuler par son père, il fallait que cela cesse il en avait bien conscience, mais des années face à un homme aussi imposant ne s'effaçaient aussi facilement. Il était sous sa coupe, à lui maintenant de s'en détacher comme il avait commencé à le faire, à lui maintenant de faire voir qu'il méritait le respect des autres.

Augustus Karloff fouilla, chercha, alla même jusque dans les geôles du château. Il interrogea bon nombre de vampires, mais rien ne transpira. Le secret, s'il y avait secret était bien gardé. Aucun des hommes n'avaient parlé, de la peur. Oui certainement. Mais de la peur envers qui ? Eliezer ? Son père ?

Celui qui aurait parlé aurait-il subit des représailles ou allait-il disparaître tout simplement ? Difficile à dire, pas de la part d'Eliezer en tout cas, Augustus penchait plus pour le vieux débris qui n'avait cessé de soulever des complots à tout va. Le pire dans tout ça est qu'il entraînait Eliezer et ça il ne pouvait plus le tolérer.

A Poudlard, quand Harry retourna dans sa petite maison il eut la surprise d'y retrouver une nouvelle fois Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy en compagnie du directeur de l'école.

Le blond semblait effondré et en même temps hors de lui. Snape était très en colère, que ce passait-il encore ? Le vieux fou venait-il d'énoncer une vérité et l'évidence les avait-elle frappait de plein fouet comme il le pensait en voyant leur tête !

-Je vais chercher mon fils sans perdre un seul instant, soupira l'aristocrate blond. Je vais le conduire là où personne ne le trouvera.

-Est-ce que tu crois que c'est la meilleure solution, Lucius !

-Que ce passe-t-il ici ? S'inquiéta le survivant en refermant la porte. On dirait qu'il vient d'arriver une catastrophe.

-Je vous laisse, décida Dumbledore. Ils t'expliqueront, Harry.

-Vous n'avez pas réussi à détruire les ombres ? Demanda le jeune médicomage. C'est pour ça que vous faites une figure pareille !

-Non, monsieur Potter, les ombres ont disparu, nous avons pu nous en débarrasser Salazar merci !

-Alors quoi, Snape ?

-Nous nous sommes interrogés Lucius et moi, et nous avons trouvé qu'il avait été très facile, trop facile de les éliminer. Et puis surtout pourquoi ne se sont-elles pas défendues ? Elles avaient largement le temps de tuer Lucius, pourquoi ne l'ont-elles pas fait ! Et pourquoi quand elles ont attaqué le manoir Malfoy s'en sont-elles prises à Draco ? Pourquoi revenaient-elles sur lui dans le couloir et non sur Lucius ou bien moi ? Pourquoi en sachant que nous étions dans le salon ne sont-elles pas venues là directement mais dans ce foutu couloir ?

-Parce quelles en voulaient à Draco, souffla Lucius Malfoy. S'attaquer aux autres mangemorts était une diversion pour masquer la tentative de meurtre de mon fils, monsieur Potter.

-Je suis au courant, Malfoy, avoua Harry qui se souvint de sa conversation avec le duc. Cela a à voir avec…..

-Avec le clan de votre ami, Heath Phadraig, répondit le maître des potions. Nous devons mettre Draco à l'abri et le plus vite sera le mieux.

-Je suis désolé de vous dire que vous arrivez trop tard, Draco a disparu ce matin. Je l'ai cherché partout avec Braeden et……

Lucius Malfoy s'était redressé dans une colère pas possible, il sortit de Poudlard et transplana directement pour le clan du duc. Malfoy était sûr que l'homme était responsable de la disparition de son fils et de tous les malheurs qui leurs arrivaient depuis quelque temps.

-Il ne m'a pas laissé finir ma phrase, grogna Harry.

-Vous la finirez plus tard, Potter, on ne peut pas laisser cet imbécile seul, il va se faire écharper avant d'avoir pu savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Vous êtes une belle ordure, éructa Lucius Malfoy en apercevant le duc dans les escaliers de Lochlain-Blood. Je veux savoir ce que vous avez fait à mon fils pour qu'il fuit ainsi votre demeure ?

-Pas ici, Malfoy. Suivez-moi dans mon bureau, répondit le chef du clan en écartant d'un geste les gardes qui tenaient en respect le Serpentard en colère.

Lucius le suivit malgré le fait qu'il avait plutôt envie de le ratatiner sous ses poings. Il allait d'abord écouter ses explications et ensuite si celles-ci ne lui plaisaient pas il pourra toujours revenir sur sa version première et le réduire en miette malgré sa stature imposante.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent juste au moment où Harry et Snape entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce.

-Faites comme chez vous ! Les apostropha le duc mécontent.

-Heath, commence pas s'il te plait, et arrête de faire ton impérieux ! Gronda le médicomage en prenant place lui aussi face au bureau suivit du maître des potions. Tu me fais penser de plus en plus à quelqu'un comme ça, ajouta Harry en jetant un œil vers Lucius Malfoy.

Tranquillement le duc tendit à Lucius le parchemin que Draco avait laissé sur le lit de sa chambre. Celui-ci le lut puis regarda le duc et encore la missive, éberlué.

-S'agit-il de vous, cet homme dont Draco fait référence dans ce parchemin ? S'enquit le blond.

-Oui.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ?

-J'aurais beaucoup de choses à dire, mais ceci ne vous regarde pas, Malfoy.

-Je suppose que vous êtes au courant que Draco risque sa vie à cause de vous ? Qu'il y a un lien ou je ne sais quoi qui le met en danger à votre contact ?

-Je suis au courant effectivement. C'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé un de mes hommes se mettre à sa recherche en toute discrétion. Son départ le mettra à l'abri d'une autre tentative de meurtre. Cela devrait vous rassurer je pense !

-Me rassurer ! Vous vous foutez de moi, là ! Je veux savoir ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'il s'en aille sans même m'en avertir, monsieur le duc.

-Je l'ai simplement repoussé, je……

-Un Malfoy n'est pas assez bien pour vous, c'est ça ? Vous pensez que vous valez mieux que tous les autres, Phadraig ?

-Vous êtes trop…..sorcier, Malfoy. Maintenant sortez d'ici, j'en ai assez entendu !

Lucius allait riposter quand Snape le fit taire, en vain.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile pompeux, une espèce de libidineux obsédé qui ridiculise les sentiments de Draco. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous foutre une bonne correction pour vous apprendre le respect d'autrui, monsieur le duc. Eructa Malfoy. À l'avenir j'écarterai mon fils de votre présence, vous ne le méritez pas.

Harry soupira de lassitude. Il était prêt à utiliser sa magie pour recoller les morceaux de Lucius Malfoy qui allaient se répandre sur le sol du bureau. Heath allait faire un carnage.

-Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de le voir, Malfoy, rugit furieux le chef du clan.

Allons bon ! Pensa le médicomage. Ce n'est pas ce que Heath lui avait dit dans la journée.

-C'est ce que nous verrons, je suis encore son père, je vais le tenir éloigné de vous aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, Phadraig.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, je sais qu'il reviendra vers moi, il reviendra toujours vers moi, Malfoy.

Les trois hommes sortirent du bureau, pourtant le maître des potions savait que tout n'avait pas été dit.


	12. Attentats déjoués

Attentats déjoués.

Quinze jours plus tard, après le départ de Draco. Heath Phadraig échappa à un autre attentat orchestré de main de maître. L'homme avait combattu avec acharnement et était arrivé à bout de ses assassins sans aucune difficulté.

Pas assez nombreux d'après lui, pour l'abattre et le mettre à mort. Ils allaient devoir faire mieux, souligna le chef du clan tandis que Braeden lui faisait boire une potion de régénération sanguine car les blessures étaient très importantes.

Augustus faisait les cent pas dans la chambre de son ami. Il grondait des menaces contre Eliezer, certain que c'était lui qui avait dirigé cette attaque ignominieuse.

-Je n'ai reconnu aucun de ses hommes, Augustus. Je ne pense pas que Mac Gowan fils soit dans le coup, je pencherai plutôt pour le père.

-Mais il n'est pas mort ce vieux fourbe ? S'exclama Braeden.

-Mort ! J'aurai bien aimé, rétorqua le bras droit du duc. Mais on a retrouvé nulle trace de son corps. Il a disparu bel et bien ça oui, mais comment a-t-il pu sortir de sa prison ? Cela reste un mystère.

-C'est vrai, approuva le chef du clan qui avait envoyé des guerriers pour le rechercher dans tout le pays. Je me demande où il a pu trouver un refuge, jusqu'ici mes hommes n'ont rien trouvé, et pourtant ils sont les meilleurs pour suivre une piste.

-Néanmoins il a réussi. Ce qui est sûr c'est que quelqu'un l'y a aidé et que certainement il ne se trouve plus en Angleterre, surenchérit Augustus Karloff en pensant au fils du vieux vampire.

-Mais là encore je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'Eliezer, Augustus. Arrête de voir en lui tous les vices du monde, mon ami.

-Il ne m'a jamais donné la moindre occasion de croire en lui, Heath.

-Donne-lui une chance, soutiens-le, prouve-lui qu'il peut être digne de confiance.

-Pourquoi changer d'avis sur lui ? interrogea le guerrier. Je croyais que vous vouliez garder un œil sur sa personne.

-Au début oui, maintenant lis ce message, ajouta le duc en tendant à l'homme un parchemin plié en quatre.

Le guerrier qui faisait aussi office de bras droit rendit la missive au duc après en avoir prit connaissance.

-Je n'y crois pas, souffla-t-il étonné pour ne pas dire abasourdi. Jamais je n'aurais cru ça de lui, pourquoi avoir agi ainsi ?

-J'ai reçu ce message il y a trois semaines, après ta dernière visite à Eliezer, Augustus. Il me met en garde contre les agissements de son père, il soupçonnait sa fuite sans comprendre comment il allait s'échapper. Il n'a pas cru une seule fois qu'il allait mourir comme il le lui avait dit. Eliezer veut changer, mon ami, ne le méprise pas.

-Je ne le ferais pas, opina le guerrier. Disons que je vais lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

-Je veux que tu retournes le voir et assure-le de mon soutien, il est très jeune encore, on peut l'aider et le soutenir. S'il désire quelque chose et si cela est dans nos moyen donne-le-lui, il faut nous en faire un allié pas un ennemi.

-Très bien je ferais comme vous voulez.

-Je veux que tu t'y rendes maintenant, il est à peine trois heures de l'après-midi. Tu as largement le temps, Augustus.

-Maintenant ! Mais et vous ? Vous ne devez plus partir seul, je voulais rester là et vous accompagner lors de vos sorties.

-Certainement pas ! Cela reviendrait à dire que je suis faible face à l'adversité et je perdrais le respect de mes contemporains. Non, Augustus, assigne-toi à la tâche que je t'ai donné. La prochaine fois sois certain que je ferais confiance à ma dague et à mon épée, elles seront toujours de fidèles alliées.

Braeden soupira et Augustus fit de même. Pas moyen de résonner le duc, rien de ce qu'ils diront ne le fera changer d'avis.

Dans le même temps dans un taillis situé sur une plage battue par les vents, Harry Potter tentait de s'approcher d'une sirène qui venait de s'échouer sur le sable. Il avait été appelé de toute urgence alors qu'il se trouvait dans le bureau du maître des potions.

Lucius venait lui-même de quitter ce bureau, il avait fallu le rassurer encore une fois quand à la fuite de son fils. Et finalement le blond avait décidé de laisser Draco vivre un peu pour lui. Il ne pourra pas toujours être derrière pour le protéger, il fallait lui laisser de l'espace pour respirer, il s'en rendait compte enfin. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi son fils avait préféré la fuite au lieu de venir vers lui. Pour le duc bien entendu, fut la réponse. Un vampire qui se moquait de lui et de ses sentiments.

Draco avait donc était blessé par son dédain et son indifférence à ce point ? Parce qu'il ne fallait pas se leurrer, il savait que son fils était profondément amoureux du duc et que celui-ci lui faisait du mal en l'ignorant et en le traitant comme un sorcier quelconque. Pour combien de temps Draco était parti ? Une semaine, un mois, beaucoup plus ? La maison semblait si vide sans lui, même les elfes de maisons l'agaçaient de traîner un peu partout.

Et quand il reviendra sera-t-il toujours amoureux de l'homme ? Bien évidement que ses sentiments n'auront pas changés, il connaissait Draco, quelle question idiote !

Toujours est-il que pendant que Lucius se posait un tas de questions Snape avait suivit Harry au bord de la mer. Les deux hommes avaient transplané ensembles et le spectacle qu'ils avaient devant les yeux les ravissait. Le professeur ne regretta nullement d'être venu avec le morveux.

Devant eux se trouvait une sirène, une de ces femmes poissons, magnifiques, aux longs cheveux verts et aux yeux jaunes éclatants. Les deux sorciers s'assurèrent qu'aucun moldu ne traînait dans le coin. Non, personne aux alentours, les aurors avaient bien fait leur travail.

Le médicomage s'approcha doucement, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur ni la rendre hargneuse. Elle regardait partout de ses yeux topaze, quand elle le vit elle le foudroya du regard. C'était clair, elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche d'elle. La sirène émit un genre de cri rauque repoussant, espérant ainsi le faire fuir.

Elle en fut pour ses frais, Harry n'avait pas peur, surtout à voir l'état de cet être de l'eau qui perdait ses forces et son sang. Elle serait incapable de lui tenir tête longtemps.

-Qu'allez-vous faire ? S'enquit Snape en restant à ses côtés, avançant petit à petit vers la créature allongée sur le sable froid et sous le vent soufflant en rafale en cette saison qui aurait dû être belle.

-Il faut que j'arrive à la rejoindre, ensuite il faut qu'elle arrive à me faire confiance, je pense que je vais y parvenir, répondit Harry sûr de lui. Elle souffre énormément, je crois qu'elle essaye de mettre au monde son petit et qu'elle n'y arrive pas, ou alors il y a un problème quelque part. Je dois voir ça sur place.

-Elle va vous massacrer, Potter, vous savez que les sirènes se cachent pour ce genre de chose.

-Si je ne fais rien elle va mourir, elle en a tout à fait conscience, croyez-moi.

-Après tout vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, je ne vais pas vous apprendre votre métier.

-Restez deux pas derrière moi et ne parlez plus, ordonna le médicomage.

L'homme ne répliqua pas et obéit sur le champ.

Harry, pas à pas, parvint près de la femme poisson. Elle cessa ses cris horribles aussitôt qu'il s'agenouilla près d'elle et qu'il posa sa sacoche sur le sable. Elle était épuisée et apeurée, elle jetait sans cesse des regards vers les aurors qui restaient au loin.

-Dites aux hommes de reculer, Snape. Dites-leurs de faire un périmètre encore plus grand et de ne pas se montrer, sous aucun prétexte.

Le professeur se leva et se dirigea vers leur chef, celui-ci opina à la demande et aussitôt ils reculèrent jusqu'à disparaître derrière les grands joncs qui se balançaient au gré du vent. Puis tranquillement le vampire revint prendre sa place près du médicomage.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas encore, elle ne veut pas que je la touche.

-Pourquoi n'est-elle pas sous l'eau ? Ne font-elle pas comme ça d'habitude ?

-Si, seulement rester sous l'eau pour elle n'a aucun sens, elle devait sortir et demander de l'aide, seulement elle aurait dû se transformer en femme et non rester comme ça.

-Personne de son peuple n'aurait pu lui porter assistance ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut-être se trouve-elle loin de son peuple et elle n'a pas eu le temps de repartir chez elle. Elle a fait au mieux, Snape.

-Je sais, je demandais c'est tout.

Harry avança lentement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la sirène. Il essaya de lui expliquer par des gestes ce qu'il était, pas facile mais finalement elle sembla comprendre et se décrispa légèrement. Délicatement il la mit en confiance puis il sortit de son sac une fiole d'une belle couleur outre-mer et la présenta à la sirène.

-Elle ne peut pas se métamorphoser, cette potion va l'y aider, chuchota Harry à l'adresse du maître des potions.

-Je vois que nos heures dans le laboratoire à confectionner ses fioles sert à quelque chose, énonça Snape en ébauchant un sourire.

-En doutiez-vous, Snape ? Vous avez cru que je venais vous voir dans votre labo pour m'amuser ou vous tourmenter ?

-On ne sait jamais avec vous, Potter, renifla le professeur.

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent de chuchoter. La femme poisson avait attrapé de ses longs doigts fins la fiole et la but entièrement puis la rendit au jeune sorcier en émettant un léger cri.

Il fallut attendre un quart d'heure avant que la transformation soit finie. Un quart d'heure d'angoisse pour savoir si la potion serait suffisante. Puis le médicomage allongea la femme avec douceur sur sa cape et ensemble, avec patience et volonté, l'enfant put naître normalement et mis à l'eau sans perdre de temps.

C'est Snape qui se chargea de ce travail délicat. Harry lui avait planté le bébé dans les bras avant qu'il ne puisse dire non.

-Mettez-le dans l'eau, il doit y plonger aussitôt sa naissance quand il naît à l'air libre, expliqua Harry. Ses poumons ne supporteront pas longtemps la pression de l'air.

L'homme alla au bord de l'eau et plongea l'enfant déjà muni d'une queue argentée, dans la mer. Snape resta près de lui, il semblait si petit, si fragile. Comment allait-il survivre dans cet océan remplit de prédateurs ?

Le médicomage finit de soigner la sirène qui s'impatientait, elle voulait rejoindre son petit et il sourit de la voir si empressée. Ses yeux jaunes brillaient de fierté. Elle avait mis au monde un fils, un fils de l'eau, un fils de Neptune.

La femme se leva, puis avec l'aide d'Harry elle regagna le rivage et rejoignit son fils. Sa transformation commença aussitôt que ses pieds touchèrent l'eau. Elle s'immergea alors et revint prendre dans ses bras son enfant puis fatigué mais heureuse elle les regarda l'un après l'autre, Snape et Harry, puis elle partit en plongeant dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

-Hé bien voilà un travail qui fut rondement mené, monsieur Potter, je vous félicite. Vous voilà presque le parrain de cet enfant.

Harry rigola, il était ravi de sa journée. La naissance d'un enfant était toujours quelque chose de beau, surtout quand ça se passait bien.

-Retournons au chaud, soupira Harry, il fait glacial dans cet endroit, ajouta-t-il en ramassant sa cape après qui lui ait jeté un sort de propreté.

De retour à Poudlard les deux hommes se séparèrent. L'un avait des cours à préparer et l'autre devait voir si quelqu'un l'avait demandé pour une autre urgence.

-Potter ! N'oubliez pas ce soir, nous avons une potion à quatre mains. Soyez là à vingt heures trente.

-J'y serai, je ne vous ai jamais fait faux bond jusqu'à maintenant, Snape.

L'homme ne répondit pas, et s'en alla rejoindre ses cachots. Sa cape flottant au vent.

Harry serait bien resté avec Snape mais celui-ci ne lui proposa pas sa présence pour l'immédiat. Il en fut désolé et attristé surtout que le professeur n'avait jamais abordé le sujet du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Un jour peut-être verra-t-il qu'il représentait à ses yeux plus qu'un simple collègue. Enfin avec Snape il en doutait fortement même si parfois ses gestes étaient ambigus.

Le jeune homme fut heureux de voir qu'aucun hibou n'attendait sa venue. Il allait rendre visite à Hermione à Sainte-Mangouste et s'assurer de son état. Jusqu'à présent tout allait bien, il lui tardait même de sortir et de reprendre ses études. Ron en avait levé les yeux au ciel de tant d'empressement de retourner étudier.

-Elle est folle, lui avait-il soufflé dans l'oreille un jour où il était allé les voir.

Le survivant fut accueilli à bras ouverts par son amie qui était debout. Oui vraiment elle avait retrouvé toutes ses forces, elle avait entièrement récupéré du sortilège, un vrai miracle. Chaque jour qui passait Harry se félicitait d'avoir persévéré et il remerciait Snape d'avoir cherché dans ses vieux grimoires une solution et de l'avoir mise en pratique.

-Comment te sens-tu, Hermy ? Pas trop épuisée ? Pas de malaise, pas de début de dépression ?

-Non, je ne sens super bien et j'ai hâte de sortir d'ici pour recommencer une autre vie, sourit la jeune femme. Tu sais que je suis dans cet hôpital depuis plus de trois ans !

-Je sais, mais maintenant tu vas pouvoir en sortir. Je suppose que Ron est parti travailler ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Je viens de signer ton bon de sortie. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, mais pas seule, c'est pourquoi je te demandais où se trouvait Ron.

-Je peux sortir ! Vrai ?

-Oui, tu vas bien et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais rester encore ici. Tu peux poursuivre ta convalescence ailleurs, expliqua le médicomage. Mais attention pas trop d'effort et tu as encore du poids à reprendre, donc une nourriture saine.

-En faite Molly voulait que j'aille chez elle, et puis je te trouve bien généreux de conseils alors que tu ne les suis pas toi-même. Tu sembles tellement fatigué qu'on a l'impression que tu vas t'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre, le réprimanda Hermione. Depuis quand n'as-tu pas fait un véritable repas ? Alors dis-moi !

-Pas le temps en ce moment, enfin pas autant que je le voudrais. J'ai beaucoup trop de travail pour ne serait-ce que m'assoir quelques minutes.

-Harry, prend le temps de t'occuper de toi tu es………

-Fatigué, je sais. Bien je te laisse, je vois que tu as retrouvé tes anciennes habitudes. Je vais dire à la secrétaire d'appeler Molly pour toi, qu'elle vienne te chercher dans une heure, ça te va ?

-Parfait ! Il me tarde de respirer l'air du dehors et de voir tous les changements qu'il y a eu pendant mon absence.

-Tu ne vas pas être déçue, rigola Harry en déposant sur la joue de son ami un baiser sonore avant de quitter la chambre.

La journée n'était pas finie pour l'ancien Gryffondor. Arrivé chez lui il vit deux hiboux attendre bien sagement sur le vieil arbre situé sur le côté de la maison.

Harry remplit son sac de fioles et de baumes puis il repartit en direction du nord, au bord d'un lac exactement. Un strangulot avait attrapé la fièvre des marais et ses congénères l'avaient fait fuir à coups de cris et de piques pour éviter qu'il ne propage la maladie.

Un médicomage déjà sur place et plus téméraire que les autres, avait placé la créature dans un lac artificiel à l'abri des regards curieux des sorciers et des sorcières fascinés par le spectacle.

-Bonjour, Sam, salua Harry en arrivant près de l'homme. Comment va-t-il ?

-Bien mieux depuis que je l'ai séparé des autres, cependant il a une forte fièvre et sa peau a viré au vert foncé et gris par endroit.

-Ce n'est pas la fièvre, Sam. Regarde comme il respire lentement, énonça le survivant après deux minutes d'examen.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a alors ?

-Je pencherais pour un parasite, La maladie de velours, précisément.

-Tu crois !

-Oui, il y a eu un rafraîchissement des eaux ces jours-ci, il me semble. De plus les strangulots vivent dans un lac, donc de l'eau douce.

-Oui mais….

-Regarde sa peau gris jaunâtre, elle ressemble bien à du velours, non ? Et regarde-le se frotter contre les pierres de son bassin artificiel.

-On peut le soigner ?

-Oui, mais il faudra décontaminer les autres aussi, donne-leur de l'algue rouge et dis-leur de remonter dans des eaux plus chaudes pour quelques jours.

-Cela suffira, Harry ?

-Oui, je dois te laisser je suis appeler autre part, tu te débrouilleras j'en suis certain. Tu es doué avec les strangulots, rigola Harry qui vit Sam faire la grimace.

-Et tu pars où cette fois encore ?

-Dans les montagnes, au col de l'ours, je te raconterai, ajouta Harry avant de disparaître pour un autre sauvetage.


	13. La fatigue ne mène à rien

13 La fatigue ne mène à rien.

Harry Potter, médicomage, arriva chez lui fourbu. Sa visite au col de l'ours avait été éprouvante. De plus il était en retard pour élaborer la potion avec Snape. L'homme allait le tuer ou lui faire remarquer avec son fiel habituel, que la qualité première d'un bon potionniste était l'exactitude. Mais bon il n'était pas potionniste lui ! Juste guérisseur.

Le jeune homme déposa son sac, courut prendre une bonne douche pour enlever les traces de ……..il ne préféra pas nommer ce qu'il avait sur sa chemise, puis il se dépêcha de rejoindre les cachots, il était vingt-et-une heures trente. Il avait une heure de retard et il avait déjà les paupières qui se fermaient toutes seules. Foutue journée épuisante !

Harry ne se rendait pas compte de l'image qu'il renvoyait. Les cernes bleus sous ses yeux, son visage amaigri, son regard un peu éteint, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps ainsi.

Arrivé à la porte de la classe il entra et se rendit directement dans le laboratoire situé au fond, dans une autre pièce. Snape était là, son regard accusateur le toisa. Le médicomage n'y fit pas attention, il n'avait pas envie d'une dispute entre eux ni de reproches d'ailleurs.

-Dépêchez-vous, râla l'homme en lui montrant la table où se trouvait les différents ingrédients à découper ou à hacher.

Harry se mit au travail sans un mot. Il attrapa le couteau puis hachura les feuilles et les racines d'une main devenue experte. Le maître des potions pendant ce temps s'activa sur son chaudron, il y mit l'eau à chauffer et rejoignit Harry pour s'emparer des feuilles déjà découpées et les jeta dans le récipient en grognant.

-Expliquez ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

-Tédos, il n'y a rien de plus à dire, Snape.

L'homme renifla puis aida le survivant à sa tâche ingrate pour ensuite ne plus quitter son chaudron bouillonnant.

Le médicomage oublia un instant où il se trouvait. Ses yeux fatigués se fermèrent quelques secondes pendant qu'il taillait un gland de chêne druidique, et l'accident arriva bien évidement. Harry poussa un léger cri surpris, il enveloppa hâtivement son doigt dans un morceau de tissu en espérant que l'homme ne se soit aperçu de rien.

La blessure semblait profonde et Snape, malheureusement, se retourna vers Harry, désorienté. L'odeur du sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie le prit au dépourvu, ses sens se réveillèrent, il sentait l'odeur séduisante et attrayante le chatouiller. Il ne pouvait s'en détacher, c'était comme si on lui avait demandé de lâcher le pain qu'il tenait à la main alors qu'il mourait de faim.

-Snape ? S'enquit le jeune sorcier en voyant le vampire fixer désespérément sa main enveloppée. Ce n'est rien, je suis désolé j'ai été maladroit, cependant si vous voulez que je sorte de cette pièce dites-le-moi, je comprendrais.

L'homme l'avait renvoyé chez lui, Harry n'avait pas protesté malgré son hésitation à bouger de sa place. Il comprenait.

Trois semaines passèrent. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient partis en vacances, il y avait eu un vrai remue-ménage dans les couloirs de du château. Le calme était revenu, enfin. Le mois de juillet était là et Harry retourna un soir dans les cachots.

Le jeune sorcier voulait profiter du savoir du maître des potions pour une histoire d'essence de Murlap mélangé à un peu de corne du diable. Le professeur lui avait répondu favorablement par parchemin et de ce faite Harry se retrouvait une fois de plus devant la porte du bureau du professeur. Les deux hommes ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la dernière potion, Harry n'étant jamais là courant à droite et à gauche pour ses visites qui lui prenaient de plus en plus de temps.

Le survivant souffla un bon coup et entra dans l'antre du vampire aux robes noires et au magnétisme si singulier.

Le médicomage tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Ce mois avait été un véritable enfer. Il allait falloir qu'il pense vraiment à prendre quelques jours de repos et profiter de pouvoir paresser dans son lit le matin jusqu'à pas d'heure, et flemmarder le reste de la journée sans rien faire de particulier.

Si, une chose peut-être, se promener à Londres et prendre le temps de faire les boutiques et dépenser pour une fois un peu de son argent dans des vêtements. Il pourra toujours demander à Néhémiah de l'accompagner, dommage que Draco ne soit plus là, il s'y connaissait lui en fringues ! À trois ils auraient fait un malheur dans les rues de la capitale.

Harry se décida enfin et frappa avant d'entrer dans le bureau de Snape. L'homme rangeait un livre sur sa haute bibliothèque puis il se retourna vers lui lentement.

-Bonsoir, Potter.

-Bonsoir, Snape, répondit le jeune sorcier fatigué.

-Vous pouvez repartir chez vous, grogna le vampire en se retournant de nouveau vers ses bouquins.

-Hein ! Pourquoi ? interrogea Harry interloqué

-Regardez-vous, vous tenez à peine debout. Nous remettrons cette potion à un autre jour, quand vous serez plus responsable, monsieur Potter. Je vous suggère d'aller prendre un peu de repos, il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit la dernière fois que vous êtes venu ici.

-Un peu de repos, mon cul ! Rouspéta le jeune homme qui commençait à en avoir marre. Vous m'avez dit de venir pour essayer cette potion alors on va la faire, s'énerva l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Non, trancha l'homme qui se rapprocha du jeune sorcier en brandissant un livre.

-Vous m'emmerdez, Snape. Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez à la fin ! Ce matin vous étiez d'accord et ce soir vous refusez. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'un irresponsable qui va s'endormir sur un chaudron bouillant. Je veux quelqu'un qui a la pleine possession de ses moyens et qui ne risque pas de provoquer une catastrophe dans mon laboratoire.

-Vous savez quoi ? Je me tire d'ici. Finalement je crois que vous ne changerez jamais.

-Hé bien tirez-vous, Potter ! Vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité dans cet état.

Harry sortit du bureau en claquant fortement la porte et regagna sa petite maison extrêmement en colère. Il était fatigué, oui et alors ? C'était pas une maladie, il aurait pu la faire la potion. Il n'était pas handicapé de ses doigts ni de sa cervelle quand-même !

-Qu'il aille au diable cette espèce de vampire des cachots !

-Harry ? Retentit une voix qui sortait de la cheminée en même temps que son propriétaire. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Braeden ! Hein, non tout va bien, je viens juste de me prendre la tête avec Snape.

-Encore ! Et pourquoi cette fois ?

-Il a dit que j'étais incapable de faire une potion et que je ferais mieux de dormir, cet idiot. Que je mettais son laboratoire en danger, non mais tu crois ça, toi !

-Oh !

-Quoi, Oh !

-Non non, rien, rigola le vampire guérisseur.

-Si, tu allais dire un truc, je te préviens je ne suis pas d'humeur alors crache le morceau !

-Tu as vu ta tête ces jours-ci ?

-Tu crois que j'ai du temps à passer devant mon miroir ?

-Severus à raison, Harry. Tu es épuisé et pas seulement physiquement, tu deviens très susceptible aussi. Et là je t'interdis de t'en prendre à moi, tu m'as demandé mon avis je te le donne. Ne va pas chercher une agression là où il n'y en n'a pas.

-A ce point-là ? S'enquit le médicomage qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien et qui baissa les bras de désappointement.

-Tu as vraiment besoin de repos, et ça devient urgent, Harry.

-D'accord. Cette semaine je ne peux pas j'ai trop de demandes, mais la semaine prochaine je pense que je pourrais avoir quelques jours.

-Ce n'est pas quelques jours qu'il te faut, tu as besoin d'un mois complet avec interdiction de sortir de ton lit.

-Si le bâtard m'y accompagnait, dans mon lit, j'y resterais même deux mois, soupira le survivant en esquissant un demi-sourire désolé à son ami.

-Qui est le bâtard qui vous ferait rester dans votre lit ? demanda d'une voix froide et grondante un homme qui venait d'entrer dans la petite maison sans avertir personne.

-Je vous laisse, s'excusa le faux jeton de Braeden en s'enfuyant par la cheminée. Nous nous verrons demain, bonsoir Severus, ajouta-t-il avant de disparaître sans demander son reste.

Harry n'osait pas bouger. Il faisait toujours face à l'endroit où le guérisseur se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt et Snape était juste derrière lui. Bordel ! Il ne l'avait même pas entendu entrer.

Quel traître ce Braeden ! Il ne l'avait même pas averti que Snape était là quand il avait sorti sa phrase stupide. Vampire de mes de……

-J'attends toujours une réponse, monsieur Potter !

Résigné Harry dut se retourner.

-Personne, répliqua-t-il lentement. Et puis ça ne vous regarde pas, je crois.

-Si vous amenez un étranger entre les murs de Poudlard cela me regarde, oui.

Là le médicomage n'en revint pas et il faillit éclater de rire. Pour une excuse bidon alors là c'était une excuse bidon !

-Qui est cet homme que vous voulez installer dans votre lit pendant deux mois ?

Mais c'est qu'il revenait à la charge ce foutu vampire ! S'étouffa presque Harry qui devait avoir l'air idiot avec ses yeux écarquillés et incrédules.

-Je veux une réponse, monsieur Potter !

Sans pouvoir se contrôler ledit Potter finit par éclater de rire au nez et à la barbe du maître des potions, qui ne goûta pas l'hilarité soudaine du morveux qui se gaussait de lui.

Vexé il s'approcha du survivant et le secoua violemment pour faire cesser le rire qui s'écoulait toujours de la gorge affriolante du médicomage. L'homme perdit sa réserve légendaire, il fulminait de rage qu'on se moqua de lui. Potter allait trop loin cette fois-ci !

Snape enragé voulait faire taire le stupide gamin et il ne trouva rien de mieux que de poser ses lèvres froides sur celles du morveux qui s'arrêta tout net de se tordre de rire. Décidemment ça devenait une habitude et les habitudes étaient mauvaise surtout dans le cas présent. Le maître des potions s'apprêtait à se retirer quand Harry l'enlaça et le retint contre lui.

Les deux hommes se perdirent dans un autre baiser à couper le souffle. Les langues déchaînées se savouraient, elles glissaient l'une contre l'autre mémorisant le goût de chacun. Se perdant dans ce rituel amoureux qui les fit oublier pendant un instant qu'ils s'étaient disputés quelques minutes auparavant. Harry gémit et Snape resserra son étreinte, deux affamés aveugles qui se découvraient enfin.

-Très efficace votre méthode, Snape. Maintenant vous saurez quoi faire quand je me moquerais de vous, murmura le Gryffondor en posant sa tête sur le torse du vampire.

-Ne pensez pas que je recommencerai pareille folie, vous êtes tellement navrant que……..

-Allez-vous recommencer à m'insulter ? Insinua le jeune homme en levant ses yeux verts vers le visage sévère de Snape.

-Lâchez-moi, monsieur Potter.

-Sinon quoi, vous allez encore m'embrasser ? Dans ce cas je ne vous lâche pas, sourit l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Etes-vous donc en manque ! Vos petits-amis ne vous satisfont plus ? Vous vous dites qu'un amant sur place serait plus profitable pour votre libido dévergondées ?

-Toujours des mots blessants, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plus fort que vous, rétorqua Harry en laissant l'homme se détacher de lui. Je crois que depuis le début je fais fausse route avec vous, il faut que je me fasse une raison vous ne capitulerez jamais. Vous me verrez toujours comme l'odieux Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne vous ai jamais rien promis et je n'ai besoin de personne dans ma vie et surtout pas quelqu'un comme vous.

-Oui, je commence à comprendre, répondit Harry.

-Hé bien il serait temps, monsieur Potter.

-Bonsoir, Snape, ajouta le médicomage avant de disparaître dans son laboratoire pour que l'homme ne voit pas à quel point il venait de lui faire mal.

Snape ne voulait pas de lui, parfait ! Il n'allait pas continuer à rester seul, il allait trouver quelqu'un qui veuille bien de lui. Il avait envie d'une relation sérieuse, il voulait une compagnie, un amant qui le comprenne, il avait besoin d'une vie partagée à deux. Rire, manger, discuter, serrer un homme contre lui la nuit, se sentir moins seul et surtout se sentir désirable.

Harry prit la décision de tout faire pour trouver la perle rare. Snape était désormais de l'histoire ancienne et à part pour les potions il ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui.

Le sorcier regagna sa chambre et réussit à s'endormir pour quelques heures. L'homme avait quitter la petite maison.

Un mois passa, on était début août et Harry n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Draco. Heath l'avait averti qu'il voyageait avec Emilio, qu'ils venaient de quitter Barcelona et que pour l'instant tout allait bien. Anton restait sur leurs traces et les suivait partout où ils allaient.

Le médicomage n'avait toujours pris aucun congé, il s'étourdissait de travail allant d'un bout à l'autre du pays. Heath Phadraig et Braeden s'inquiétaient de le voir ainsi, ils ne savaient pas ce qui s'était passé avec Severus pour que le sorcier oublie ses tracas dans le travail. Harry n'allait même plus voir Hermione et Ron.

Braeden avait bien tenté d'interroger Severus mais celui-ci l'avait vertement rabroué lui et ses questions indiscrètes. Le guérisseur savait maintenant avec certitude que les problèmes d'Harry venaient du maître des potions.

Et puis un jour Harry fit la connaissance d'un vampire dans le clan de Néhémiah. Un jeune homme mince, aux étonnants yeux bleus et au sourire dévastateur. Une petite merveille aux cheveux courts et châtains. Harry se demanda comment il avait pu passer à côté de lui quand il se rendait là-bas. Inouï ! À croire qu'il avait des œillères quand il se rendait au clan.

Le médicomage l'avait percuté dans les couloirs et l'avait serré contre lui pour lui éviter une chute peu digne d'un vampire. Il se rappela avoir respiré à plein poumon le parfum de sa victime et en avoir apprécié la fragrance avec délice. Quand il avait écarté de lui la frêle silhouette il était resté subjugué par la beauté du visage fin et pâle levé vers lui.

Le regard du jeune vampire était légèrement moqueur et Harry se surprit à lui sourire.

-Voilà une rencontre pour le moins accidentelle, pouffa l'ancien Gryffondor. Désolé je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds, je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?

-Non, mais je crois que tu peux me lâcher maintenant, répondit le vampire.

-Harry Potter, se présenta le médicomage après avoir lâché la personne qui avait un doux sourire.

-Keenan O'neil, répondit l'autre en tendant sa main vers le survivant.

-Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Keenan.

-Moi de même, Harry.

-Je ne t'avais jamais vu ici, pourtant je suis venu assez souvent. Je me demande où une merveille comme toi pouvait bien se cacher pendant mes visites.

-Direct, hein ? Rigola le vampire aux douces mèches de cheveux couleur d'automne.

-Il y a peut-être quelqu'un dans ta vie ? S'enquit Harry subitement inquiet.

-Non, je suis seul et très indépendant, ne te fies pas à ma taille, Harry.

-Je note, et sinon ça te dirait un verre avec moi ? Tenta le survivant.

-Avec plaisir, où veux-tu aller ?

-Je file chez moi et je passe te prendre dans une heure, ça te va ? Nous irons à Londres.

-C'est ok pour moi, dans une heure dans le hall, je serai prêt.

Le médicomage, heureux de sa rencontre, prit un soin particulier à son apparence quand il fut de retour chez lui. Il prit une douche relaxante, revêtit un pantalon de jean noir et une chemise bleue. Il enfila ses chaussures, une veste légère noire, un coup de peigne pour finir qui ne servit à rien comme d'habitude, et il sortit de sa petite maison pour rejoindre les grilles de Poudlard.

Il était vingt-et-une heures, il était béat et le soir tombait doucement sur l'école de sorcellerie. Un homme, de son regard acéré, ne perdait rien du jeune homme élégant qui partait pour un rendez-vous galant, devina-t-il.

Dans le grand hall du clan de Néhémiah, un jeune vampire attendait Harry. Il faut dire qu'il avait été surpris de voir qu'un homme comme le médicomage Potter s'intéressait à sa petite personne. Il l'avait déjà aperçu à plusieurs reprises mais le survivant était la plupart du temps trop pressé pour regarder autour de lui.

Quand Harry arriva, il toisa Keenan tout de noir vêtu. Le vampire était magnifique. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, pour la première fois depuis des semaines il revivait, enfin.

-Nous partons ? demanda Harry en lui tendant la main.

-Oui, répondit simplement Keenan.

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans Londres et entrèrent dans un bar que le survivant connaissait bien. Le Grand-Café, qu'il s'appelait. Pas un nom mirobolant mais le bar était sélect et très agréable, et surtout il était tenu par un de ses amis, Dean Thomas, un ancien Gryffondor de Poudlard.

Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent confortablement et commandèrent un whisky. Ils passèrent une heure à bavarder de leur vie respective, de leur métier, de la vie d'un clan et des aléas d'un médicomage. Dean vint les saluer, il ne resta pas longtemps avec eux, trop de travail, trop de monde ce samedi soir.

Ce ne fut que trois heures plus tard que les deux hommes partirent danser dans une boîte de nuit. Ce fut aussi là que Harry embrassa Keenan pour la première fois, parmi les danseurs.

Ca avait été fabuleux pour Harry, il s'était senti complètement en harmonie avec le vampire. Il n'y avait pas seulement une attirance physique entre eux, il y avait quelque chose de plus, Harry avait l'impression de rêver.

Aussitôt que sa bouche avait caressé celle de Keenan il avait ressentit ça. Cela avait été juste un baiser fugace qu'il n'avait pas cherché à approfondir, leur relation était nouvelle, il ne voulait pas de précipitation.

Le jeune homme aux superbes yeux bleus posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et se laissa guider par la musique. Il sentait les mains du survivant caresser son dos et son souffle frôler sa joue. Il se sentait bien là et il aurait voulu que la nuit ne finisse jamais.

Vers cinq heures du matin la boîte ferma ses portes, deux hommes durent partir et Harry raccompagna Keenan jusqu'au clan à regret.

-J'ai passé une excellente soirée, sourit le jeune vampire.

-Moi aussi, peut-être pourrons-nous recommencer, qu'en penses-tu ?

-J'en serai ravi ?

-Demain, chez moi ? demanda le Gryffondor.

Le vampire ne répondit pas, il se souleva légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses mains sur la nuque de Harry. Celui-ci enchanté s'avança un peu plus et s'appropria les lèvres offertes dans un baiser sublime.

Les deux jeunes gens ne prirent pas garde à Néhémiah qui rentrait de sa chasse, il était invisible à leurs yeux, trop occupés à s'embrasser passionnément. Le frère de Heath sourit de voir enfin Harry profiter de la vie, il monta les escaliers sans faire de bruit, laissant les deux hommes entre eux.

Severus Snape avait laissé passer sa chance, pensa Néhémiah. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait écarté de lui. L'homme se murait dans son silence et pourtant il souffrait d'avoir pris cette décision. Le vampire le plaignait, il perdait Harry et cela était bien dommage.


	14. Quand l'amour est borné

Quand l'amour est borné.

Severus Snape sut qu'il avait perdu définitivement Harry quand il le vit quinze jours plus tard. Le médicomage irradiait de bonheur. Le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait était magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire.

Le maître des potions aimait Harry plus que de raison il devait l'admettre. Le voir auprès d'un autre homme le torturait atrocement, il en était malade de jalousie pourtant il restait sur ses positions.

Malgré les nombreuses visites de Braeden pour lui soutirer les vers du nez, il n'avait pas parlé. Pourquoi faire puisque le mal était fait et qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, et puis l'aurait-il fait d'ailleurs ? La surprise totale fut pour lui hier soir quand il ouvrit la porte de ses appartements à la personne qui venait le déranger. Le morveux avait des amis, de très bons amis, et alors qu'il aurait préféré rester seul il parla à l'homme qui se présenta devant lui.

Heath Phadraig se tenait, imposant, sur le pas de sa porte dans les couloirs sombres et humides des cachots. Snape le fit entrer en grognant et tous deux se rendirent près de la cheminée, comme si les flammes allaient vraiment les réchauffer alors que dehors le temps était très doux. Le duc toisa Severus quelques secondes puis il prit place dans un fauteuil sans aucune gêne, comme s'il se trouvait chez lui.

-Faites comme chez vous, renifla Snape en s'installant lui aussi dans un siège, attendant que l'autre parle le premier.

-Je vous remercie, Severus, répliqua le duc. Mais je n'en demandais pas autant, ajouta-t-il très sérieux.

-Moi non plus, répondit pince-sans-rire le professeur. Que me vaut l'honneur d'une telle visite, monsieur le duc ?

-Nous avons à parler vous et moi, professeur Snape.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi ! Se mit aussitôt sur la défensive le Serpentard.

-De Harry, peut-être !

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai à dire sur lui, s'entêta Snape sans quitter l'homme de son légendaire regard noir.

-Vous ne voyez pas, Severus ? Rien à dire sur le fait que vous vous rendez malheureux tous les deux, vraiment ?

-Vraiment non ! Bougonna le professeur récalcitrant.

-Donc nous allons parler de vous, continua Heath qui ne se laissa pas abattre par la mauvaise foi du maître des potions, et qui garda son calme devant la froideur du même homme qui essayait de l'occire de ses yeux ironiques.

-Vous avez envie de faire une analyse du vampire des cachots ? interrogea Snape sardonique. Vous n'avez pas cette espèce chez vous, dans vos châteaux ? Vous devez bien les connaître je pense depuis le temps !

-Non, faillit rigoler le duc de l'humour décapant de Snape. Je ne connaissais pas encore cette espèce, en venant ici j'espérais en apprendre un peu plus sur eux, mon cher ami.

-Dommage pour vous, vous avez perdu votre temps en débarquant chez moi, et cela m'aurait évité une visite indiscrète.

-Je suis venu comprendre pourquoi vous avez laissé Harry vous filer entre les doigts, interrogea le duc sans prendre ombrage de la remarque du professeur.

-Ca ne vous regarde pas, mes décisions m'appartiennent et ce que je fais de ma vie ne regarde que moi.

-Certainement oui, cependant j'aimerais comprendre vos motivations. Ce n'est pas de la curiosité, Severus, juste deux hommes responsables qui vont discuter de leur vie sans tabous ni préjugés. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Êtes-vous prêt à sacrifier votre silence avec moi tout en sachant que tout ce qui se dira dans cette pièce sera notre secret ?

-Pourquoi ferai-je cela ? Qu'est-ce que cela va nous rapporter !

-Parce que cette histoire avec Harry vous ronge et vous obsède, déclara le chef des clans.

Snape évalua le duc, il semblait sincère et lui avait tellement envie de parler à quelqu'un qui le comprendrait.

-Expliquez-moi simplement, Severus, je ne vous jugerais pas, ajouta Heath pour convaincre le professeur de s'épancher.

Le maître des potions se leva et retira sa longue robe noire qui lui pesait. Il se rassit et son regard plongea dans les flammes de la cheminée. Heath Phadraig patienta, il savait que l'homme allait parler, enfin.

-J'ai été mordu et laissé pour mort par un vampire, qui je l'ai appris plus tard, s'appelait Ezékiel Mac Gowan.

Le chef du clan sursauta, jamais il n'aurait pensé à ça, voilà des jours qu'il le cherchait et il était là près de lui, quelle ironie !

-Ce jour-là son idée première était de me vider de tout mon sang, continua Snape. Malheureusement ou heureusement, je ne sais pas, il a été interrompu par une horde de loups-garous et il n'a pu finir sa funeste besogne, c'est-à-dire me tuer. Cela se passait dans la forêt interdite, près de Poudlard.

-Vous auriez préféré la mort, je suppose ? S'enquit le duc qui connaissait déjà la réponse et qui ne laissa rien deviner de sa surprise quand au nom qu'il avait donné.

-Oui, cela aurait été préférable à ça ! Enfin c'est ce que j'ai pensé au début, avoua Snape. Puis je suis revenu sur ma décision, la vie vaut quand même la peine d'être vécue, soupira le professeur.

-Surtout si un superbe médicomage en fait parti, murmura Heath en voyant pourquoi Snape n'avait pas mis fin à ses jours.

-Il ne fera jamais parti de ma vie, Phadraig. Maintenant vous comprenez mon problème.

-Non, à vrai dire je ne vois pas, professeur.

-Qu'aie-je à offrir à Harry à part une vie faite de victimes et de sang ? Et si un jour, alors que nous sommes ensembles je ne peux pas me retenir et que je lui fasse subir le même sort ! Je deviendrais fou de douleur, je ne veux en aucun cas prendre ce risque. Je préfère le voir loin de moi, il y est plus en sécurité.

-Je comprends.

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas, vous êtes à l'abri de ce tracas vous ! Si un jour vous aimez vraiment alors là vous comprendrez, Phadraig.

-J'aime un homme, Severus, et un jour je ferai de lui mon calice, mais ceci doit rester entre nous.

-Tandis que moi je ne le peux pas. Les vampires mordus comme moi ne peuvent avoir ce privilège, il faut être un sang pur pour avoir le droit d'avoir un calice.

-C'est exact ! Seuls les chefs de clan ou les vampires de vieilles familles peuvent prétendre à cet avantage. C'est une prérogative due de part leur naissance.

-Vous voyez bien ! Vous comprenez enfin pourquoi je dois le tenir éloigné de moi.

-Oui et non, pourtant je crois que vous avez mal orienté vos recherches.

-J'ai tout remué pour trouver une solution et…..

-Avez-vous cherché du côté de votre père ?

-Mon père ? Que vient-il faire là-dedans ? Il est mort depuis des années.

-Non pas ce père-là, je parle de votre père de sang.

-Ezékiel Mac Gowan ? Non, pourquoi diable voudrai-je revoir cet homme qui m'a laissé pour mort dans un bois ?

-Ezékiel Mac Gowan vient d'une vieille famille, il est un chef de clan puissant, ne le saviez-vous pas ?

-Non, pourquoi aurai-je pris des renseignements sur ce vampire qui n'a apporté dans ma vie que des désagréments ?

-Ezékiel en vous permettant de vivre, même si c'était intentionnelle, a fait de vous son fils bâtard. Il a fait de vous un sang pur, Severus. Je sais que cela est contradictoire mais c'est ainsi, cela fait parti de nos lois, il ne peux pas en déroger. D'ailleurs il ne l'a pas fait.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Snape suspicieux.

-Il y a quelque temps de cela Ezékiel m'a demandé de venir le voir et m'a imploré de rechercher cet homme qu'il avait mordu et laissé en vie. Ezékiel Mac Gowan est l'oncle d'Eliezer et le frère aîné de Cullen, celui qui veut me mettre à mal. Ils appartiennent au clan de la lune rouge.

-N'est-ce pas aléatoire pour ces princes de mordre un mortel, surtout un sorcier, et de le laisser en vie ?

-Quand ils ont déjà une famille oui, approuva le duc. En principe les bâtards se suicident ou alors ils sont empoisonnés par des quidams pour éviter une prolifération de mélanges qu'ils jugent incertains. Quand nous, princes vampires, prenons une victime, en principe nous la tuons et ceci tant que nous n'avons pas notre propre calice. C'est cruel j'en conviens mais nous n'avons pas le choix, les bâtards restent très rares.

-Donc si je comprends bien, de part la morsure d'Ezékiel je suis devenu un vampire de sang pur ?

-Exactement, Severus, et vous pouvez prétendre à un calice, vous en avez le droit et le devoir.

-Il est bien trop tard pour ça, se résigna le maître des potions qui avait déjà perdu espoir de récupérer Harry. J'ai perdu, un autre a gagné. Pourquoi votre prince ne m'a pas fait rechercher avant ?

-Ezékiel n'a plus le goût de gouverner, de plus son frère vient de l'empoisonner. Cullen veut s'approprier sa fortune et tous ses autres biens pour mener à terme sa propre guerre dans les clans pour me déstabiliser.

-Pas très gai, expira Snape en proposant un verre de whisky à Heath qui accepta.

-Normalement c'est Eliezer qui devrait hériter, le fils de Cullen et neveu d'Ezékiel. Mais votre arrivée fausse la donne, Cullen va être fou de rage, je ne vous le cache pas, Severus, de ne rien recevoir de l'héritage.

-Et son fils, que va-t-il en dire ?

-Eliezer ? Aucune crainte de son côté, il exècre son père. Et en refusant cet héritage trop encombrant il met sa propre vie hors de danger, car Cullen l'aurait tué aussitôt qu'il serait entré en possession des biens de son oncle pour se les attribuer. Tuer son propre fils ne lui fait pas peur, il n'a pas le sens de la famille quoi qu'il en dit. Cullen veut revendiquer le clan de la lune rouge, mais ce qui l'intéresse au plus au point c'est prendre ma place et gouverner dans le sang et la douleur, voilà son projet réel !

-Donc maintenant c'est moi qui serais dans la ligne de mire du sanguinaire Cullen Mac Gowan, si je comprends bien. Pas très réjouissant tout ça, soupira Severus Snape.

-Nous allons faire comme si vous mettiez vos biens entre mes mains, Severus, cela devrait vous mettre à l'abri pour quelque temps.

-Certains vampires veulent votre peau et celle de Draco, Phadraig. Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à éloigner l'homme à qui je tiens le plus au monde.

-En effet, nous sommes semblables de ce côté-là, mais chaque chose en son temps. Dès demain nous allons nous rendre chez Ezékiel et vous rendre ce qui vous revient de droit. Il vous attend avec grande impatience bien qu'il ne sache pas qui vous êtes.

-Un peu comme un cadeau empoisonné, monsieur le duc, cet héritage !

-Nous ferons tout pour qu'il ne le soit pas. Personne ne sait qui vous êtes, personne ne saura que vous êtes l'homme qui hérite de tout. Nous ferons juste passer dans les rangs qu'Eliezer ne perçoit rien de cette succession, Cullen va devenir fou mais c'est un risque que nous devons courir.

-Pourquoi dois-je absolument voir ce prince, Ezékiel ?

-Il doit finir ce qu'il a commencé, il a envers vous une dette de mort, Severus. Il doit faire de vous son héritier dans les règles de nos lois. Vous êtes son bâtard.

-Arrêtez d'utiliser ce mot, c'est dégradant à la fin !

Le vampire aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts se leva et eut un léger sourire.

-Je passerais vous prendre demain matin. Je serai accompagné d'Eliezer, il sera votre témoin du côté de Ezékiel, cela dit vous devez en amener un autre qui sera votre propre témoin. Qui vous voulez, cela n'a aucune importance du moment qu'il sache rester discret et sur qui vous avez une grande confiance.

-Cela vous dérange-t-il si je fais appel à Lucius Malfoy ?

-Non, s'il sait tenir sa langue, ce dont je doute parfois !

-Il se tiendra bien, rigola presque Snape en sachant que les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient guère.

-Et Harry, vous pourrez le lui dire vous savez !

-Harry, je l'ai déjà perdu je vous l'ai dit, je n'y peux plus rien.

-Moi je crois que vous avez toujours une chance, professeur. Il y a toujours une place dans son cœur pour vous, il faut être idiot pour ne pas s'en apercevoir, il vous aime encore ça paraît évident. Le regard qu'il lance dans votre direction quand vous apparaissez ne trompe personne et surtout pas Keenan. Ce jeune homme sait qu'il ne gardera pas Harry près de lui.

-Je ne veux pas m'immiscer entre eux, cela ne serait pas correct envers le jeune vampire. Je crois savoir qu'ils s'entendent plutôt bien et je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un trouble fête.

-C'est vous qui voyez, je vous laisse, demain matin dix heures, n'oubliez pas, Severus. Essayez de penser à ce que je vous aie dit et évitez de porter une robe, revêtez juste un pantalon et une chemise, noir de préférence, c'est la couleur privilégiée d'Ezékiel.

-Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée tout ça, Phadraig, n'est-il pas trop tard pour me montrer ?

-Non, moi je dirais que ça tombe à pic. Ezékiel de la lune rouge est mourant et il se voyait sans héritier, à part Eliezer son neveu bien sûr. Vous lui apportez ses désirs sur un plateau, professeur. Vous aller rendre cet homme heureux n'en doutez pas une seule seconde.

-Très bien, faisons ainsi et nous verrons ce que cela donnera dans l'avenir.

-Je ne vous cache pas que vous servez mes desseins, se justifia le duc. Vous n'ignorez pas que Cullen essaye de m'évincer et de m'abattre par la même occasion, nous lui coupons l'herbe sous le pied. L'homme risque de devenir encore plus dangereux qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Je sais, oui, beaucoup en parle, et ses tentatives de meurtres ne sont plus un secret pour personne.

-Cet homme a dépassé les bornes, les anciens sont remontés contre lui du fait qu'il ait empoisonné son propre frère. Sa fourberie n'a plus de limites. Je dois le faire rentrer dans le rang, m'ont-ils demandé. Ils sont naïfs au point de croire que Cullen va obéir bien sagement alors qu'en ce moment il prépare un sale coup.

-Dans ce cas ne lui tournez jamais le dos.

-Je suis prêt, il veut ma peau et ma place mais ce qu'il n'a pas encore compris c'est que je ne suis pas prêt de céder. Draco est à l'abri, ils n'ont pas encore conscience qu'il est mon futur calice, Ils tapent au hasard je pense, enfin j'espère qu'ils ne le comprendront jamais et que l'histoire des liches n'était juste qu'un coup de poker.

Cinq minutes plus tard les deux hommes se séparèrent, et Severus envoya un parchemin à Lucius Malfoy sans lui donner de détails. Le Serpentard blond lui répondit par retour de courrier qu'il sera là vers les neuf heures du matin, et qu'ainsi ils auront le temps de discuter avant de partir pour le rendez-vous.

Tout se mettait en place pour le maître des potions, sa vie allait changer radicalement. Entre meurtres, fourberies, richesses, valets, châteaux, et clans, il n'aura pas le temps de s'ennuyer dans les années à venir, des années très longues d'ailleurs.


	15. La lune rouge et le lys noir

La lune rouge et le lys noir.

Le matin, comme il n'y avait pas cours, ce qui arrangeait bien ses affaires, le maître des potions prit une longue douche et essaya d'évacuer de sa tête les ennuis qui n'allaient pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. Parce qu'il avait beau dire, le duc, les ennuis allaient quand même arriver. Severus Snape savait que rien ne restait secret dans ce bas monde, partout des oreilles traînaient et écoutaient des choses quelles n'auraient pas dû savoir.

Là pour l'instant il profitait de sa douche. Lucius devait arriver dans une demi-heure et il devait encore s'habiller et surtout s'il voulait se déstresser, il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à tout ça.

L'aristocrate arriva à l'heure, élégamment habillé d'un pantalon gris et d'une chemise blanche recouvert d'un long manteau. Lucius était intrigué, Severus n'avait pas été très explicite dans sa missive qu'un hibou de Poudlard lui avait porté hier soir.

-Je sais que tu te poses des questions, Lucius, souffla le maître des potions en voyant son ami ouvrir la bouche pour l'interroger. Mais tu devras attendre et surtout quoi que tu vois et quoi que tu entendes tu devras te taire.

-Et voilà ! tu recommences, s'exclama le blond. Tu lis de nouveau dans mes pensées, tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, rouspéta-t-il alors que Severus avait juste deviné en le voyant ouvrir la bouche.

-Tu n'as qu'à pas baisser tes défenses ! Riposta le professeur sans détromper son ami.

-Bon pour le reste je ferais ce que tu me demandes, je ne te mettrais pas dans l'embarras, tu me connais !

-Je te remercie, c'est très important, Lucius. Nous pourrons en discuter quand nous reviendrons ici si tu le veux toujours.

-Tu peux me dire au moins où nous allons ?

-Je ne le sais pas moi-même ! Alors je ne peux te donner aucune indication. Cependant nous allons le savoir bientôt, l'homme qui doit nous y emmener vient d'arriver.

-Ton odorat m'étonnera toujours !

-Privilège de vampire, mon ami, ricana le maître des potions juste au moment où l'on frappa contre la porte de ses appartements.

Lucius Malfoy faillit faire la grimace quand il vit le duc entrer dans la pièce, par contre il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand il vit entrer à sa suite Eliezer Mac Gowan. Un pur chef-d'œuvre, pensa le Serpentard aux cheveux blonds attachés derrière le dos. Une merveille comme il n'en avait plus vu depuis des lustres, à part Harry bien sûr, mais Harry sera toujours un être à part pour lui. On ne pouvait pas comparer le Gryffondor aux autres, il n'y avait rien de plus incomparable que le brun magnifique aux yeux verts.

Heath salua les deux hommes d'un signe de tête et présenta Eliezer à Severus et à Lucius assez rapidement.

-Nous partons, messieurs, nous allons transplaner au Portugal. Ezékiel y possède un manoir, il y vit reclus depuis plus de trois ans loin du tumulte de la vie Anglaise.

Tous sortirent de Poudlard et marchèrent vers les grilles de la célèbre école de sorcellerie.

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que nous serions accompagnés d'une créature splendide, Severus, apostropha Lucius un peu rancunier sur ce coup-là.

-Comment voulais-tu que je te le dise puisque je ne le savais pas, et que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant !

-Tu es sûr ? demanda suspicieux Lucius qui avait carrément fondu devant le jeune vampire d'une vingtaine d'années au port altier et au faux visage angélique.

-Sûr, oui, et je te signale que les vampires ont une ouïe très fine, alors si j'étais toi je me tairais avant de me ridiculiser.

-C'est bon, je ne dirais plus rien, te voilà satisfait je suppose ?

-Oui c'est parfait, Lucius, sourit le professeur en voyant Eliezer détourner un peu la tête pour mieux apercevoir le Serpentard blond qui était juste un peu vexé de la répartie de son ami et qui pinça les lèvres.

-Allons-y, messieurs !

Les hommes se volatilisèrent et réapparurent devant une immense bâtisse luxueuse. Tous quatre y entrèrent quand la grande porte s'ouvrit devant un majordome des plus rigides et impeccablement vêtu et qui les salua au passage en baissant la tête respectueusement.

-Monsieur vous attend dans le petit salon, leur indiqua-t-il. Il est très fatigué, seigneur Phadraig, essayez de le ménager un peu, ajouta-t-il anxieux.

-Nous ferons notre possible pour ne pas l'épuiser plus que nécessaire, Jasper, promis le duc en sachant que le serviteur tenait très à cœur la santé de son maître.

Eliezer opina pour rassurer le majordome qu'il connaissait bien, puis il frappa à la porte du salon et tous le suivirent après avoir entendu un faible oui les prier de rentrer.

Sur le canapé, près de la cheminée, reposait un vieil homme à l'air fragile. Ses riches habits montraient son appartenance à une haute famille, vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années, tous descendants de vampires.

Justement celui-ci posa de suite ses yeux sur Severus Snape, il avait senti l'odeur de son sang qui lui avait permis de se nourrir un jour qu'il était allé chasser. Le vieux vampire tendit la main fébrile vers lui, Snape n'hésita pas et se rapprocha de l'homme assit tranquillement. Bien sûr il aurait pu lui en vouloir et le lui dire. Il aurait pu se mettre à lui raconter l'enfer que sa vie était devenue depuis qu'il l'avait mordu, mais à quoi bon maintenant, il n'en fit rien, le vampire qui était face à lui dans le canapé allait mourir.

-Merci, murmura Ezékiel qui devinait les tourments du maître des potions en le regardant de ses grands yeux marron aux reflets rouges. Vous avez toutes les raisons de me haïr et pourtant je sens que vous ne m'êtes pas hostile.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, monsieur, répondit Snape. Il ne sert à rien de ressasser des gestes qui ont été fait il y a des années de cela.

-Des gestes qui ont changé votre vie, j'en suis désolé croyez-le bien. Vous êtes professeur, m'a appris Heath, vous enseignez à Poudlard, là où sévit ce vieux fou d'Albus Dumbledore.

-En effet, un vieux fou comme vous dites, ricana Snape.

-Jasper ? Chuchota Ezékiel Mac Gowan qui n'avait pas besoin de hurler pour que le majordome arrive sur le champ et ne se plante devant son maître. Apporte un fauteuil pour mon fils afin qu'il s'assied près de moi.

-Votre fils ? Monsieur, s'étonna le valet.

-Oui mon fils, Severus Ezékiel Snape Mac Gowan de la lune rouge, répéta fièrement le vieux vampire qui avait donné d'autorité son nom et prénom à Snape.

-Très bien, monsieur, sourit jasper de voir son maître si fier de présenter l'homme à ses côtés comme son fils.

-Apporte-nous un rafraîchissement et aussi un thé pour monsieur Malfoy, ajouta-t-il en désignant Lucius de la tête.

-Cela sera fait, monsieur, répondit le majordome en présentant un fauteuil de velours pourpre au professeur Snape avec déférence.

-Heath, mon bon ami, pardonnez-moi, j'étais tellement pressé de le rencontrer que j'en aie oublié tous mes devoirs. Prenez place je vous prie près de nous, continua le vieux vampire en faisant un signe de la main. Et toi mon neveu tu n'es pas exempt d'embrasser ton vieil oncle pour lui dire bonjour.

Eliezer s'exécuta avec empressement. Son oncle avait un petit sourire cabotin, ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux et souvent le jeune vampire venait rendre visite à son parent.

-Quand à vous, monsieur Malfoy, vous n'avez guère changé, êtes-vous toujours dans les affaires ?

-Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré ? S'étonna Lucius qui ne se souvenait pas du vieil homme.

-Oui, il y a bien longtemps de ça, vous débutiez à ce moment-là, lui rappela-t-il. Je n'oublie jamais un nom ou un visage, je crois même que vous avez un fils qui vous ressemble beaucoup, dit-on, et qui a comme vous le goût du négoce ?

-Draco, oui, il est vrai qu'il me ressemble et qu'il est doué en affaire.

Heath Phadraig marmonna tout en s'asseyant près d'Eliezer.

-Plait-il ? S'enquit le vieil homme dont l'ouïe et les yeux étaient encore vifs pour son grand âge.

-Non, rien, je réfléchissais tout haut, se justifia le duc.

-Revenons-en à vous, Severus, repris Ezékiel Mac Gowan. Je crois savoir que Heath vous a expliqué les grandes lignes de mes déboires, enfin si l'on peut appeler ça ainsi !

-Il m'en a touché un mot hier soir, effectivement, je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui vous arrive.

-Bah ! De toute façon après huit-cent-quatre-vingt-dix ans de vie, je dois dire que je ne suis pas chagriné de partir, avoua le vieux vampire. Ce qui me met en colère c'est que ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé de la méthode mais mon cher frère.

-Il ne l'emportera pas au paradis ou en enfer, le rassura le duc de Solignac. Cullen a trop de morts sur la conscience.

-Je te fais confiance, Heath, et surtout protège bien Eliezer, approuva le vieux vampire. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive un accident malencontreux, un de ceux que Cullen affectionne tant.

-A partir d'aujourd'hui il va rester à Lochlain-Blood, Augustus prendra sa place à Hautefort-les-Wolves le temps de voir venir.

-Avez-vous réussi à retrouver sa trace ? Questionna le jeune vampire qui n'apprécia pas trop de se retrouver sous la coupe du duc et qui aurai préféré rester dans son château.

-Non, répondit le chef du clan.

-Severus, renoua le vieux monsieur. Acceptes-tu de devenir mon fils ? Acceptes-tu de recevoir l'héritage de mes aïeux quel qu'il soit ? Acceptes-tu de recevoir ma marque en plus de la tienne que tu devras choisir pour indiquer que tu appartiens au clan de la lune rouge ? Acceptes-tu de protéger les miens de tous dangers et de faire en sorte qu'Eliezer ne manque de rien ? Il est mon neveu préféré, ajouta le vieil homme entre parenthèse avec un sourire. Acceptes-tu de ne jamais jeter l'opprobre sur le nom des Mac Gowan comme le fait si allégrement mon frère ? Et enfin de ne jamais t'élever contre Heath Phadraig, duc de Solignac et chef de tous les vampires d'Angleterre ?

-Je promets, dit d'une voix forte Snape qui savait l'instant solennel et très important pour Ezékiel de la lune rouge. Mais serai-je à la hauteur de ma tache ? Pourquoi me faire confiance ? Après tout vous ne me connaissez pas !

-Non en effet ! Mais tu as une force de caractère hors du commun, et puis vois-tu cette nuit Albus est venu sur ma demande et nous avons passé notre temps à discuter de toi.

-Si Albus s'en est mêlé, alors !

-Sur ma demande, Severus, et parce que je l'ai un peu obligé. Il ne voulait rien dire, le bougre, ricana le vieil homme. Il t'aime beaucoup tu sais ce vieux sorcier !

-Je sais, il représente beaucoup pour moi aussi, admis le maître des potions à contrecœur.

-Eliezer, mon cher enfant, va me chercher ma dague sur mon bureau.

Le jeune vampire y alla puis revint et plaça l'arme dans la main de son oncle qui frissonna. Heath activa le feu dans la grande cheminée puis il fit apparaître dans ses mains un vieux livre à la couverture rouge fané, dont était écrit dedans le nom des grandes familles de vampires qui traversaient les siècles. Le duc ouvrit le manuscrit à la page des Mac Gowan et la cérémonie commença.

Sûr de lui Ezékiel coupa son poignet puis celui de Severus afin de mélanger leur deux sangs et ainsi lier leurs essences, leurs espoirs, et leur histoire. Le regard du frère de Cullen brilla de savoir qu'un sang neuf allait reprendre le flambeau et continuer pendant des centaines d'années à faire vivre son nom en tant que chef de famille.

Le maître des potions n'avait pas tressailli pendant qu'on lui taillait le poignet. Il ne se posa même pas la question de savoir si le poison qui coulait dans les veines du vieil homme n'allait pas l'empoisonner lui aussi. Severus savait que son propre sang nettoiera le poison, il n'était pas faible lui, et il n'avait pas envie de mourir, tout le contraire du vieux vampire.

-As-tu choisi un emblème ? S'enquit Heath en tutoyant le professeur.

-Le lys noir, murmura Severus Snape, ce qui fit se gausser le duc.

Bien sûr, pensa le chef du clan. Cette fleur était la préféré de Harry.

Le Serpentard aux yeux noirs allait répliquer vertement quand il sentit une brûlure au niveau de sa poitrine, le côté droit exactement.

-Tu portes notre marque, lui expliqua Ezékiel. Une lune rouge sur laquelle repose un lys noir, ta propre empreinte dorénavant, Severus. Te voilà un des nôtres, mon fils.

-Je vous ferais honneur, monsieur.

-Je sais, mon enfant, dit l'homme en séparant leur poignet et en refermant les plaies d'un simple frôlement de doigt.

Heath Phadraig vit s'inscrire le nom complet de Severus Snape sur la page des Mac Gowan, le nom des témoins aussi s'y inscrivit. Lucius Malfoy et Eliezer durent eux aussi s'entailler le pouce et déposer leur empreinte sur le livre sacré. Adoption exceptionnel témoins exceptionnels. Même le duc dut poser sa marque sur le livre qui disparut aussitôt les formalités remplies.

-Je vais pouvoir mourir en paix, rigola le vieil homme. Cullen va nous faire une crise pas piquée des hannetons ! J'aurai bien aimé voir sa tête à ce moment-là quand il va se rendre compte qu'il va avoir un adversaire de taille en la personne de Severus.

-C'est sûr, mon oncle ! S'amusa avec lui le jeune vampire que Lucius admirait en silence, mais quand même un peu choqué des propos du vieil homme qui plaisantait de sa mort prochaine.

Les hommes levèrent leur coupe remplie d'un liquide vermeil et burent en une seule traite en émettant un vœu de longue vie pour le nouveau venu dans la famille des sangs purs.

Lucius Malfoy fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il ne pensa pas au contenu des coupes et il but son thé tranquillement comme tout bon aristocrate qui se respecte. Le blond dut quand même admettre que la surprise avait été grande. Le voilà maintenant avec un ami puissant, Severus devenait un chef de famille puisque l'aîné de cette même famille était mourant et que l'autre, Cullen Mac Gowan venait d'être répudié par les siens.

Lucius savait Severus capable de s'en sortir avec ses nouvelles responsabilités, l'homme avait un caractère bien trempé et solide.

-Fais attention à toi, redit le vieux vampire en serrant son neveu entre ses frêles bras. Ton père est capable de tout, Eliezer, tu le sais. N'accepte aucune rencontre avec lui, ne lui donne pas l'occasion de te faire du mal.

-Je serai sur mes gardes, mon oncle. Il ne m'aura pas facilement.

-Bien petit ! Sourit Ezékiel en tapotant sa joue.

-Nous devons y aller, messieurs, les prévint le duc. Il est près de midi, les pressa-t-il.

-Adieu, Severus, puisses-tu te porter bien pendant de nombreuses centaines d'années.

-J'irai aussi loin que je le peux si on m'en laisse l'opportunité, ricana le professeur Snape.

-N'oublie pas fils, toutes mes possessions sont désormais tiennes, n'aies pas de scrupules et prends ce dont tu as besoin.

-Je le ferai, je ne resterai pas dans l'ombre du duc, je ne me suis jamais caché derrière quelqu'un et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer.

Sur ces bonnes paroles les hommes disparurent du manoir et revinrent devant les grilles de Poudlard.


	16. Quand l'espoir fout le camp

Quand l'espoir fout le camp.

Les hommes allèrent à pied jusqu'à Poudlard, d'ailleurs c'est sur le chemin qu'ils croisèrent Harry qui venait d'être appelé à Pré-au-lard. Il avait décidé de marcher un peu lui aussi, ce midi le temps était clément et le soleil perçait agréablement les nuages.

Le médicomage qui traînait les pieds maugréa en voyant Snape et Lucius Malfoy, puis il reconnut Heath et Eliezer derrière eux qui arrivaient en discutant. Le survivant connaissait le jeune vampire depuis peu, celui avait fait appel à lui pour soigner un enfant. Le jeune homme en avait profité pour lui demander des conseils pour monter un laboratoire dans son château qui en était dépourvu.

Harry avait trouvé que malgré son jeune âge, Eliezer savait ce qu'il voulait. Heath lui avait expliqué que maintenant le jeune vampire se sentait libre, qu'il pouvait enfin agir à sa guise puisque son père avait disparu, ce qui ne signifiait nullement que Cullen ne méditait pas un mauvais coup envers lui.

Eliezer n'avait plus le poids menaçant de son père sur sa tête pour l'instant, mais pour combien de temps ? Heath Phadraig avait été fier de voir qu'Eliezer voulait se sortir de son carcan et qu'il avait pris de bonnes résolutions pour les personnes qu'il avait à sa charge. Il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir fait confiance.

Harry Potter salua tout le monde mais Snape fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu et continua son chemin sans même le regarder, ou alors juste à peine. Il sentit discrètement son odeur suave comme un besoin vital pour sa propre santé. Le voir fatigué et amaigri avec son pantalon qui lui tombait desserré sur les hanches était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, il n'allait certainement pas le regarder se détruire cet entêté de survivant.

Le gamin ne lui était pas indifférent et il souffrait de le voir ainsi à cause de lui. Maintenant il était trop tard pour qu'il tente quoi que ce soit puisqu'Harry avait trouvé un petit-ami digne de ce nom, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu et vu. Merlin qu'il était magnifique, ronchonna Snape en réprimant ses sens de vampire. Il avait tellement envie de le marquer comme lui appartenant que cela devenait douloureux et de plus en plus difficile de rester éloigné de lui.

Le médicomage n'avait pas pris en compte les conseils de ses amis. Il travaillait toujours autant sinon plus et son visage émacié montrait qu'il ne se nourrissait pas convenablement. Pourquoi le jeune vampire qu'il fréquentait en ce moment ne l'obligeait pas à manger ou à se reposer ? Pensa Snape en colère.

Mais quel petit-ami était-il s'il ne se rendait pas compte que Potter filait du mauvais coton ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté, s'il l'avait fait cela aurait été pour lui dire sa façon de penser, et évidemment le gamin l'aurait mal pris et il aurait fini par lui hurler dessus et comme d'habitude ça aurait fini par une dispute mémorable.

S'il s'était arrêté il n'aura pas pu s'empêcher de le caresser du regard, il aurait même pu le prendre contre lui et dévorer sa bouche entre deux disputes. Lucius en aurait perdu son flegme à coup sûr !

Pendant que Heath et Eliezer discutaient avec Harry qui s'était arrêté à leur niveau, sur les dispositions concernant Hautefort-les-Wolves et l'avertir qu'Augustus allait prendre en charge le château pour quelque temps. Lucius Malfoy, justement, rattrapa son ami Snape qui marchait à longues enjambées voulant fuir l'endroit le plus vite possible.

Le blond lui intima de ralentir la cadence de ses pas, Snape obéit en soufflant bruyamment d'impatience.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? interrogea le blond. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je te vois agir ainsi envers Potter.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de papoter, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, Lucius.

-Du travail ! Mon œil ! Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien, le morveux et toi. Tu as vu comment tu lui as battu froid, reprocha le blond. Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé entre vous deux ?

-Rien, Lucius, répondit laconiquement le maître des potions, agacé.

-C'est ça, prends-moi pour un imbécile !

-Potter est insupportable, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi, parce qu'il est amoureux de toi ?

Le professeur s'arrête de marcher, net.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire une chose pareille ? Tu t'écoutes quand tu parles, Lucius ?

-Oh hé, hein ! Severus, tu ne va pas me dire que tu ne l'as pas vu, qu'il craque littéralement pour toi ? Il y a des moments où il me semble que tu crois que je n'ai pas de tête et que je ne sais pas m'en servir, tu me blesses là, je t'assure ! De plus je sais que tu es amoureux de lui alors arrête de me prendre pour un idiot !

-C'est ça on va te croire ! Potter amoureux !

-Quand j'entends les âneries que tu me sors je ne peux que rigoler je te signale. Alors dis-moi, que ressens-tu pour lui, toi ?

-Rien, Lucius, je ne ressens rien pour Potter.

-Menteur ! Tu peux te cacher la vérité mais je vois clair dans ton jeu, tu l'évites sciemment, Severus. Je ne connais pas les raisons mais tu devrais reconsidérer ton refus, Monsieur Potter est magnifique, tout simplement superbe, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Lucius laisse-moi tranquille et va trouver quelqu'un d'autre à harceler, tu m'ennuis là !

-Tu as raison, après tout, dit le plus sérieusement du monde Lucius Malfoy. Je vais aller discuter avec le survivant et voir avec lui de quoi il retourne. J'aurai peut-être une réponse, peut-être que lui me parlera plus aisément que toi.

-Quoi ! S'égosilla le maître des potions. Tu n'oserais pas dis-moi ? Mais de quoi je me mêle ! Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire comme t'occuper de tes affaires par exemples ?

-Ben c'est ce que je fais, ajouta le Serpentard blond taquin en quittant Severus alors qu'Harry avait repris sa route vers Pré-au-lard.

-Où va Malfoy ? S'enquit Eliezer en revenant avec Heath près de Severus Snape, déçu de voir le blond partir aussi vite.

-Une urgence je crois, murmura Snape de mauvais poil.

-Nous allons te laisser, lui indiqua le duc. Nous devons retourner au château, si tu as des questions, Severus, tu sais où nous trouver.

-Je sais, oui. Merci messieurs, ajouta-t-il en voyant Lucius, ce judas, emboîter le pas au médicomage.

De nouveau seul, Snape s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de ses cachots. Il pensait prendre un peu de repos avant de recevoir la visite d'un vieux curieux mais il avisa devant la porte de son bureau une personne qu'il ne pensait jamais rencontrer en ces lieux.

-Miss Granger ! Vous êtes-vous perdu ? Ou alors cherchez-vous votre ami qui essaye de devenir un squelette ambulant digne de ce nom ?

-Si vous parlez de Harry, professeur, non, je suis allée le voir avant de venir ici.

-Alors si vous me disiez ce que vous êtes venu faire dans les sombres couloirs de Poudlard ?

-Tout d'abord je suis venue vous remercier, professeur Snape. Harry et Braeden m'ont dit que c'était grâce à vous et à votre pugnacité que je suis redevenue telle qu'avant. Je vous suis redevable, vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

-Je n'étais pas seul à le faire, nous avons travaillé à trois sur la potion, miss Granger. Vous ne me devez rien.

-Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Harry !

-Hé bien monsieur Potter se trompe.

-Non, je ne crois pas, je vous ai porté ceci, un gage de mes remerciements, j'en ai offert un à chacun de vous, j'aimerai que vous l'acceptiez, s'il vous plait, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un grand sac blanc au logo de chez un fournisseur d'éprouvettes et de chaudrons en tous genres de Pré-au-lard.

-Et qu'est-ce donc ? Questionna-t-il en faisant rentrer la jeune femme dans son bureau.

-Regardez-vous-même, j'ai pensé que cela vous serez fort utile, répondit l'amie de Harry. Je sais, j'ai pensé à l'utilité et non à un plaisir particulier comme un livre ou, comme me l'a fait remarquer Harry, un truc qui ne servirait absolument à rien.

Snape sortit du grand sac un matériel entier d'éprouvette avec les tubes et les pinces, il y avait aussi un microscope qui devait valoir son pesant de galions. L'homme trouva aussi au fond du sac des fournitures supplémentaire qui allait faire de lui le plus heureux maître des potions.

-Cela n'était pas nécessaire, miss, mais je vous remercie, voilà un cadeau fort utile et bienvenu.

-Je suis contente que cela vous plaise, je vous devais bien ça ! Je n'oublierai pas Draco, je sais qu'il a participé activement lui aussi.

-Personne avant vous n'avait jamais pensé à saluer le travail que nous faisons, avec Monsieur Potter et Braeden. C'est le lot des gens qui travaillent dans l'ombre, vous savez.

-Je ne le sais que trop bien, Harry aussi et je trouve même qu'il en fait un peu trop. Il a une tête épouvantable, d'ailleurs je le lui ai fait remarquer mais il a failli se mettre en colère.

-Comme à son habitude, Potter ne sait plus parler ces jours-ci, il braille.

La jeune femme pouffa en lui donnant raison.

-Il faut que j'y aille, Ron doit m'attendre au village, merci encore, professeur.

L'ancienne Gryffondor partie, Snape alla dans ses appartements et tomba épuisé sur son sofa. Il alluma sa cheminée d'un coup de baguette et étendit ses jambes tout en déboutonnant sa chemise pour voir le tatouage qui ornait sa poitrine. Le lys noir ressortait magnifiquement sur le fond de la lune rouge. Le dessin était tout en finesse et le lys semblait si vrai qu'il avait l'impression d'en sentir même son parfum et de le voir onduler, quoique avec un tatouage sorcier cela n'était guère étonnant.

Snape sourit puis tout à coup se renfrogna. Il se tritura les méninges pour savoir ce que Lucius pouvait bien raconter au survivant, des idioties sans doute. Rah ! Cet abruti de Serpentard blond allait se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas encore une fois.

Les deux hommes discutaient, oui, ils avançaient lentement sur l'étroit chemin et Lucius Malfoy avait pris la parole et Harry écoutait attentivement.

-Je sais que nous ne sommes pas en bon terme, dit le Serpentard en calquant son pas sur celui du médicomage. Pourtant nous devons parler de Severus.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, et puis qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais vous écouter ?

-Potter, vous savez que vous ne trouverez personne d'autre que moi qui connaisse aussi bien, Severus Tobias Snape.

-Tobias ! Sourit Harry.

-Oui, mais ne lui dites surtout pas, c'était le prénom de son père.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda le médicomage en regardant le blond.

-Ils se haïssaient, Severus n'a pas eu une enfance des plus heureuses avec son père, seule sa mère l'aimait. Eileen Snape était une femme admirable.

-Difficile à concevoir qu'il ait eu des parents, grogna le jeune homme.

-Pourtant c'est le cas, ajouta Malfoy.

Les deux hommes se turent et marchèrent lentement, puis à la fin Harry n'y tint plus.

-Pourquoi venir ne voir et me raconter ça, je ne vous ai rien demandé. Est-ce lui qui vous a envoyé ? Il veut que vous m'acheviez, comme si le travail n'était pas déjà fini ! Comme s'il ne m'avait pas déjà assez détruit, termina Harry en se retournant pour regarder droit devant lui.

-Non, monsieur Potter, au contraire. Je pense que je pourrais vous donner des précisions, comme par exemple vous dire comment fonctionne Severus en temps ordinaire.

-En quel honneur !

-Vous êtes malheureux tous les deux, il faut être idiot pour ne pas s'en apercevoir. Posez-moi des questions sur lui et je vous répondrais, lança l'aristocrate. Ou alors laissez-moi parler, c'est comme vous voulez.

-Racontez-moi plutôt, parce que des questions j'en ai trop, et je ne saurais pas par laquelle commencer.

-Bien, permettez-moi d'être direct, monsieur Potter. Je suppose que vous êtes amoureux de Severus et qu'il en est de même pour lui ?

-Vous avez bon pour la première partie, mais pour la seconde je suis désolé mais je crois que vous devriez mieux vous renseigner, débita le jeune sorcier.

-Sachez qu'un Malfoy ne se trompe jamais, jeune homme, s'offusqua le Serpentard. Je suis certain de mon fait, Severus est bel et bien amoureux de vous.

-Si vous le dites ! Ronchonna le médicomage qui n'y croyait pas trop.

-Je le dis et je le confirme. Donc il vous repousse sans expliquer ses raisons ?

-Oui, depuis des mois si vous voulez tout savoir.

-Et pourquoi à votre avis ?

-Je ne dois pas être assez bien pour lui, je pense que mon physique lui déplaît et je ne parle même pas de mon caractère, quoique le sien !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a votre physique ?

-Quoi ! Vous m'avez bien vu, là ?

-Monsieur Potter, là devant moi je vois un homme magnifique, cela m'étonnerait que Severus ne l'ai pas remarqué. Il faudrait être fou pour ne pas voir quel homme vous êtes devenu, et Severus a bien dû s'en rendre compte lui aussi.

-La dernière fois il a dit que j'avais une tête à faire peur. Ha ! Vous voyez !

-Bien sûr, vous vous trimbalez avec des cernes violets et je jurerais que vous avez perdu beaucoup de poids depuis quelque temps.

-J'ai énormément de travail, je ne peux pas m'arrêter comme ça du jour au lendemain.

-Vous devriez le faire, je vous assure, tenta Lucius Malfoy. Prenez deux semaines pour commencer, et reprenez-vous en main.

-Et faire quoi par exemple ?

-De bonnes nuits de sommeil, de vrais repas, et aussi, franchement, vous devriez renouveler votre garde-robe, soupira le blond. Vous vous habillez n'importe comment là, ce n'est pas sérieux ça !

-Je sais, rigola Harry de voir Malfoy faire une grimace clairement dégoûté. J'y avais déjà pensé.

-Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour le faire !

-Un encouragement, peut-être, et là je crois que je viens de l'avoir, et jamais je ne me serai douté qu'il viendrait de vous, Malfoy.

-Comme quoi tout peut arriver, grogna le blond en ricanant. Allez-vous prendre ces deux semaines, ou ignorer mes conseils, monsieur Potter ?

-Je vais suivre vos conseils, je verrai si cela change quoi que ce soit, décida l'ancien Gryffondor ravi de sa discussion avec l'aristocrate. Et si ce n'est pas le cas je me ferai une raison.

-Persévérance est le maître mot, Severus est tenace, mais je crois savoir que vous êtes têtu vous aussi.

-C'est ce que l'on dit, oui. Mais face à Snape j'ai l'impression parfois de me retrouver devant une porte blindée, hermétiquement close. Il me rend fou, cet homme.

-Oui je connais ça, ricana le blond. Severus est borné, toujours de mauvaise foi, il faut lire entre les lignes quand il parle, pas toujours évident de s'y reconnaître avec lui, je vous l'accorde. Cependant une chose est sûr, il est amoureux de vous, n'abandonnez pas la lutte, je vous assure qu'il en vaut le coup. C'est un homme formidable sous ses dehors bourrus.

-Merci de me raconter ça, monsieur Malfoy. je crois que j'en avais bien besoin. Dès demain je prends un congé de quatre semaines, ils me doivent bien ça à Sainte-mangouste et tans pis s'ils rechignent.

-Je vous souhaite de réussir, profitez des beaux jours c'est l'été après tout, quoi de mieux pour apprécier le repos et la bonne chair ! Sur ce je vais vous laisser, on m'attend, un rendez-vous. Si jamais vous avez envie de discuter, vous serez le bienvenu au manoir.

-C'est une invitation ?

-En effet, c'est une invitation, reconnu l'aristocrate en lui serrant la main.

Harry médita les paroles de l'homme, il décida de se rendre dès le jour suivant à Londres pour se vêtir convenablement, puis il en profitera pour passer à Sainte-Mangouste et leur signifier son congé de quatre semaines. Rien que de décider de faire ça le jeune sorcier se sentit revigoré, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il reprit son chemin d'un bon pas. Finalement Malfoy n'était pas si con que ça sous ses airs d'aristocrate.

Pourtant le soir quand le jeune sorcier rentra chez lui et qu'il vit Keenan l'attendre dans son salon il frémit. Harry savait qu'il était venu pour une explication, ils étaient ensembles seulement depuis quinze jours et déjà tout allait mal.

-Tu me dois un éclaircissement, Harry, réclama posément le vampire en se levant à son approche.

-Je ne te dois rien, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu m'as bien dit hier que tu ne voulais plus me voir, non !

-Je veux savoir pourquoi cela n'a pas marché entre nous, tout avait si bien commencé. Que s'est-il passé pour que tout aille de travers ?

-Je suis fatigué, Keenan, répliqua le sorcier qui n'avait envie de donner aucune explication à son compagnon qui attendait fièrement devant lui.

-Tu veux que je te le dises, moi !

-Tais-toi, je ne veux rien entendre, tu vas regretter tes mots, Keenan. Laisse-moi je te prie, et restons-en là, concéda le médicomage.

-Tu es amoureux de lui, lâcha le vampire excédé. Tu ne penses qu'à lui, Harry, même quand nous faisons l'amour il est là entre nous comme un rappel à tes propres désirs. Tu l'aimes ne le nie pas, tu crèves de vouloir cet homme qui ne te veux pas, sois lucide, Bordel !

-Je ne peux pas, avoua l'ancien Gryffondor. Je ne peux pas l'oublier.

-Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ainsi, je ne veux pas remplacer Snape ou te donner l'illusion que c'est lui que tu tiens dans tes bras lorsque tu es avec moi, je mérite mieux, Harry.

-Je sais, je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi, je pensais que je l'oublierai et je me suis servi de toi, désolé.

-Arrête d'être désolé ! Faillit crier le vampire. Reprends-toi en main, tu en as besoin, moi je ne serai pas là pour t'aider, et là c'est moi qui suis désolé, je…

-Tu pars !

-Il le faut, on a besoin de mes services ailleurs et puis ainsi tu pourra mieux voir où tu en es. Je ne reviendrais pas, Harry, et puis c'est de lui dont tu as besoin, et non de moi.

-Si c'est à cause de moi que tu pars, je t'en pris reste….

-Non, ma décision est prise, c'est mieux pour nous deux. Tu as choisi, Harry, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, mais pour moi c'est trop douloureux de te voir le préférer à moi, toutes tes pensées vont vers lui, il ne se passe pas une journée sans que tu ne le cherches du regard. Nous avons vécu des jours merveilleux, ne les gâchons pas, séparons-nous bons amis, ajouta Keenan avant d'ouvrir la porte et de disparaître de la petite maison.

Le médicomage resta debout au milieu de la pièce à réfléchir. il venait de faire souffrir quelqu'un et il en avait des remords. Il devait vraiment se prendre en main et arrêter ses conneries à tout prix. Et si vraiment la vie à deux n'était pas pour lui, tant pis, il fallait qu'il se résonne tout simplemen**t** à rester seul et sans amour.


	17. Des regrets inutiles

17 Des regrets inutiles.

Quand Harry sortit de Sainte-Mangouste il se sentait déjà mieux. Il n'avait pas été facile de prendre quatre semaines de vacances mais ils n'avaient pu refuser sa demande. De toute façon c'était ça ou alors il les prenait quand-même sans permission. Lucius Malfoy et les autres avaient raison, de suite il se sentait plus léger, plus libre et serein.

Et puis ça lui donnera l'occasion de faire le point sur sa vie, sa rupture avec Keenan lui avait fichu un coup. Même si finalement il se rendait compte que leur relation était vouée à l'échec, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il venait de faire souffrir quelqu'un et ça il s'en voulait. Le vampire n'était pour rien dans ce qui venait d'arriver, il ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de lui prouver qu'ils auraient pu être heureux ensembles.

La vie était si complexe parfois, lui aimait un homme qui ne l'aimait pas ou alors qui faisait semblant de ne pas avoir de sentiments pour lui. Quelle ironie !

Harry se promit de ne pas recommencer pareille bêtise et de rester seul, pas la peine de rajouter des ennuis là où il n'y en avait pas. Snape faisait la sourde oreille, grand bien lui fasse à ce poltron qui fuyait ses sentiments comme si c'étaient une maladie contagieuse.

Le jeune homme se morigéna vertement et releva la tête. A partir de maintenant tout devrait bien aller. Il avait décidé ça et il allait s'y tenir, plus question de flancher.

Harry, en sortant de Sainte-Mangouste, en profita pour errer dans les rues de Londres. Les nombreux piétons se bousculaient et des rires retentissaient. Il y avait comme un air de fête, ou alors ça venait de lui, oui peut-être que ça venait de lui finalement. Sa tête n'était plus aussi remplie de rendez-vous et de potions, il allait enfin penser à lui. Un arrêt salvateur dans sa vie en désordre, un rappel que tout homme avait des limites.

Pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coup ! Pensa-t-il. Après tout il avait assez d'argent dans sa poche pour faire quelques achats, ça lui évitera de revenir par la suite, et puis il avait vraiment besoin de vêtements neufs. Pas qu'il était débraillé, mais bon ils commençaient à dater et franchement ces pantalons sans forme et ces chemises aux couleurs fanées ne le mettaient pas en valeur.

Il avait eu raison de lui faire remarquer ça, le bel aristocrate blond. Finalement ils arriveront peut-être à s'entendre un jour, qui sait !

Le sorcier entra dans une boutique et laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui avec un petit tintement de clochette cristallin. Il respira l'odeur feutré du magasin puis déambula entre les rangées bien alignées qui proposaient une affluence d'habits, Il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour trouver son bonheur.

Choisissant avec soin des choses susceptibles d'être portées tous les jours tout en regardant quand même qu'il lui aille à la perfection, le survivant souriait. Il n'était pas dans son élément, ayant rarement eu le temps de se rendre dans de tels endroits, mais finalement il trouva ça plaisant de se choisir des tenues parmi tout ce que le magasin proposait.

Les pantalons qu'il prit était plus serrés que la moyenne. Il se regarda dans le miroir plusieurs fois, se penchant et se tortillant, avant de se décider à les prendre, mais après tout il était là pour se faire plaisir, non ! C'est vrai qu'à bien regarder celui qu'il avait sur lui était moche et trop large, il n'y avait aucune comparaison possible.

Harry prit trois de ces pantalons un peu inhabituels pour lui qui lui seyaient le postérieur à merveille, il faillit pouffer en pensant aux regards que les autres allaient lui lancer à Poudlard. Braeden allait se foutre de lui et Heath sourirait en coin.

Les chemises qu'il acheta ensuite étaient dans un beau tissu fin et léger, presque arachnéennes pour certaines. Harry en prit trois autres un peu plus classiques, dans les tons noir, vert, et blanc. Il craqua aussi pour des tee-shirts et en jeta pêle-mêle trois ou quatre sur son bras avec le reste de ses acquisitions.

L'ancien Gryffondor garda une des tenues sur lui et alla payer ses achats, extrêmement heureux de ses choix.

Après une journée somme toute harassante à ne rien faire, à par se promener, Harry rentra chez lui et déposa ses multiples paquets sur sa table.

Quand on toqua à la porte dix minutes plus tard il fut surpris de trouver le professeur de potions. L'homme n'avait pas l'air revêche aujourd'hui, par contre Harry le trouva encore plus beau que d'habitude. Décidément il ne parviendra jamais à faire l'impasse sur le vampire, pensa-t-il en soufflant.

-Je vous en prie, Snape, entrez !

L'homme hésitait à rentrer dans la maison, l'odeur du jeune sorcier une fois de plus venait de l'assaillir. Le vampire en retira une profonde satisfaction, il emplit ses narines et chaque parcelle de son corps. Il se délecta, non mieux que ça ! Son être en entier frémit de désir comme une caresse sur son membre éveillé qui l'aurait fait venir violemment.

Snape avait médité un moment avant de venir, il devait le faire, ça devenait urgent pour lui de l'approcher, de le voir, de le humer. Il avait pris un prétexte bidon il le savait bien, mais comment faire autrement alors qu'il l'ignorait la plupart du temps ?

-Vous n'allez pas bien ? Questionna l'ange sublime qui se trouvait devant lui.

Snape entra sans répondre et essaya de reprendre un visage impassible alors que le morveux vêtu indécemment, d'après lui, lui tournait le dos pour ranger deux ou trois choses qui traînaient dans le salon.

Mais depuis quand portait-il des vêtements aussi….aussi serrés et foutrement sexy ? Où le gamin allait encore passer sa soirée, et avec qui surtout ? Et cette chemise transparente ! Tous les autres allaient le regarder, ils n'avaient pas le droit, Harry n'était pas à eux.

-Excusez-moi, dit le jeune médicomage en jetant une paire de chaussures derrière le canapé. Je viens d'arriver et c'est un peu le bazar dans la maison.

Snape murmura qu'il n'était pas venu là pour lui faire des reproches sur son statut de femme de ménage, il était furieux..

-D'accord, rigola Harry qui était content de voir le vampire revenir chez lui. Vous n'êtes pas de bonne humeur à ce que je vois. Mauvaise journée ? Pourtant nous sommes à la fin des vacances, vous ne pouvez vous plaindre encore des chaudrons explosés !

-Pas la peine de rire, dans deux jours c'est la rentrée, et vous savez qu'ils sont indécrottables, bougonna l'homme. Je me demande pourquoi j'enseigne encore alors que rien ne rentre dans leur cerveau vide.

-Parce que vous aimez ça, je veux parler des potions et non des chaudrons éventrés, pouffa le médicomage.

Le vampire fouilla dans la poche de sa cape et en sortit un petit coffret contenant une fiole écarlate.

-Je sais que demain vous retournez voir Braeden, pourriez-vous lui remettre ceci ?

-Oh ! Vous l'avez réussi ! C'est formidable, comment avez-vous déterminé les dosages ? Et est-ce que les pistils d'orchidées ont bien supporté le mélange ? Asseyez-vous, Snape, racontez-moi, s'enthousiasma Harry en tapotant la place libre près de lui alors qu'il venait de s'assoir sur le canapé.

Le maître des potions leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tempérez votre ardeur, Potter, chaque potion a son petit côté vicieux et celle-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle. Il m'a suffit de jeter un petit sort de froid intense sur les pistils avant de les plonger délicatement dans le chaudron, ainsi ils ont pu fondre en dégageant leurs propriétés.

-Pour vous cela semble simple mais pour nous autres, pauvres incultes que nous sommes, ce n'est pas si évident !

-Vous n'êtes pas inculte, monsieur Potter, vous ne faites pas assez travailler votre cervelle.

-Ma tête est trop pleine, rigola le jeune sorcier.

-C'est bien ce que je disais !

-Quoi ?

-A votre avis à quoi servent les pensines ?

-Non, très peu pour moi ! N'importe qui peut mettre son nez dedans.

-Vous en savez quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Snape en se mordant la langue aussitôt.

Harry regarda la boîte renfermant la fiole que le vampire lui avait donné et la posa bien sagement sur la table basse. Harry ne riait plus, son visage c'était assombri. Snape allait-il lui reprocher sans cesse ce mauvais souvenir ? Combien de fois s'était-il excusé pour ça !

Le survivant se leva les larmes aux bords des yeux, il aurait voulu que l'homme s'en aille et qu'il le laisse seul. C'était si peu lui de pleurer pour un simple reproche. Deux perles d'eau s'échappèrent et coulèrent le long de ses joues, il n'arrivait pas à les retenir, c'était plus fort que lui. C'était peut-être de la fatigue, ou alors des regrets, ou alors tout simplement de la lassitude !

Un reniflement le fit revenir à lui, Harry essuya furtivement de sa main son visage épuisé afin de ne pas se rendre plus ridicule que nécessaire.

-Désolé, Potter, s'excusa l'homme en se levant.

-Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, je ferai parvenir la boîte à Braeden, merci d'être passé, professeur.

Severus savait qu'il venait d'être congédié, pourtant il ne quitta pas la pièce. En deux enjambées il rejoignit la silhouette qui lui tournait le dos dont la tête était baissée, et se plaça face au médicomage.

-Je vous ai blessé, j'en suis navré, sincèrement. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions, admit le maître des potions. Vous savez comment je suis, un éternel râleur.

-Non je ne sais pas, aussitôt que je vous approche vous fuyez, Snape. Personne ne vous connait en faite, je ne sais même pas si Lucius Malfoy à ce privilège. Auquel cas il a bien de la chance.

-Je n'appellerai pas ça de la chance, moi. Cependant Lucius a du répondant, il ne me laissera jamais finir une phrase si je suis désagréable avec lui, gronda le vampire. Ou alors il continuera sur la même lancée et pourtant nous nous entendons à merveille, je dois l'admettre.

-Bien sûr ! Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps, c'est normal que vous vous connaissiez.

-Je ne suis pas facile, déjà avant je ne l'étais pas mais depuis ma morsure cela a empiré et…

-Vous croyez ! Insinua Harry. Moi je vous ai toujours connu grincheux.

-Cette fois c'est vous qui êtes blessant, monsieur Potter.

-Vous avez commencé !

-C'est pas une raison pour finir, morveux.

Harry rigola puis releva un peu mieux la tête, les larmes avaient disparu de ses beaux yeux verts.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, réitéra le professeur.

-Vous l'avez déjà dit.

L'homme essuya la joue du survivant qui ferma les yeux sous la légère caresse.

-Je dois partir, j'ai un chaudron qui m'attend, soupira Snape en enlevant sa main avant d'en vouloir plus.

-Oui, et tout le monde sait qu'un chaudron c'est extrêmement important ! Sourit Harry.

-Je ne vous le fais pas dire, grogna l'autre en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Bonne journée, Potter !

-A vous aussi , monsieur.

Quand la porte fut refermée Harry passa ses doigts sur sa joue, là où Snape avait posé les siens. Le Gryffondor sourit bêtement. Peut-être que finalement il allait pouvoir l'apprivoiser sa petite chauve-souris des cachots.

Le jeune homme se secoua, en attendant qu'allait-il pouvoir faire de son temps libre ? Draco lui manquait, ils auraient pu rigoler ensemble ou passer une journée dans une ville et profiter d'un bon moment et peut-être qu'il serait même parvenu à oublier Severus pour quelques heures. Non ! pouffa le survivant, ça c'était impossible. L'homme était trop présent dans son esprit.

Alors qu'allait-il faire, remettre ses affaires en ordres ? non pas envie. Tiens ! Et pourquoi pas rendre une petite visite à Albus ! Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de discuter tous les deux devant une bonne tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux au citron.

Harry ressortit de chez lui plus guilleret et se rendit dans le château qu'il aimait tant. Il grimpa les marches du hall avant d'arriver devant les gargouilles. Il prononça le mot de passe toujours en relation avec des friandises, se laissa porter par l'escalier en colimaçon et arriva devant la porte du bureau du vieux directeur qui devait déjà savoir qu'il se trouvait là.

Un « bonjour Harry » chaleureux l'accueillit. Le vieil homme l'invita à s'assoir et son regard pétillant apprit au jeune sorcier que Dumbledore était content qu'il soit venu lui rendre visite. Depuis le temps qu'ils ne s'étaient vus !

Les deux sorciers discutèrent en sirotant leur tasse de thé avec bonheur. Le jeune homme s'éclata quand Albus raconta les péripéties de l'école. Rien n'avait bien changé, toujours les mêmes blagues et les mêmes élèves facétieux. Albus se souvint que juste avant les vacances il dut réparer des sortilèges qui avaient mal tourné et gronder faussement des élèves bouleversés d'avoir commis une bêtise et surtout de s'être fait prendre.

Harry apprit à l'homme qu'il avait obtenu des congés, et qu'il allait en profiter pour se reposer sur les conseils de Lucius Malfoy. Dumbledore en resta bouche bée puis un sourire espiègle étira ses lèvres.

Aie ! Pensa Harry qui ne put éviter la question suivante.

-Comment se comporte Severus avec toi ? s'enquit le directeur de Poudlard. Je le trouve un peu aigri ces temps-ci, saurais-tu ce qui provoque son irascibilité ?

-Non, nous ne nous parlons pas beaucoup, Albus. Snape est disons…peu bavard quand il se trouve près de moi.

-Il a toujours été comme ça, Harry, moi je crois que quelque chose le tracasse mais quand j'ai essayé de savoir quoi il m'a proprement envoyé faire voir, tu sais comment il est !

-C'est Snape, s'il ne veut rien dire il ne parlera pas.

-Un peu comme toi en somme !

-Un peu comme moi, oui, admit le jeune médicomage.

-As-tu des nouvelles de Draco ? Va-t-il bien ? demanda le vieux sorcier pour changer de sujet.

-oui, Heath m'en donne régulièrement. Draco va bien, enfin aussi bien qu'on puisse l'être loin de chez soi et j'avoue que ce Serpentard me manque énormément.

-Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour vous seriez d'aussi bons camarades !

-Pas moi, mais je ne regrette rien, tout est bien maintenant, Draco est un excellent ami.

-Severus m'a dit pour miss Granger, je suis heureux de savoir que vous l'avez sorti de ce mauvais pas. Ce sortilège était terrible. Grâce à vous d'autres sorciers et sorcières vont pouvoir bénéficier de ce traitement.

-C'est Snape qui a fait le plus gros du travail avec Braeden, le mérite leur en revient amplement. D'ailleurs j'ai fait breveter la potion à leurs deux noms au ministère.

-En as-tu fait part à Severus ? s'étonna Dumbledore.

-Non bien sûr, seul Braeden est au courant, pour Snape j'attendrais le bon moment, genre plus conciliant.

Le directeur de l'école sourit.

-Alors oui je crois qu'il serait plus préférable d'attendre.

-Je le crois aussi, ricana le jeune sorcier qui finit sa tasse et la reposa sur le plateau.

Les deux hommes se quittèrent deux heures plus tard après avoir papoté à tout va. Le directeur savoura un énième gâteau en soupirant de bonheur. Et puis voir Harry se prendre enfin en main avait quelque chose de satisfaisant. Il avait bien cru pendant un moment qu'il allait devoir mettre son nez dans cette histoire. Soulagé et tranquille, il pensa sincèrement que tout irait bien dorénavant.

Bon il y avait encore des problèmes, c'était certain, mais ils se résoudront d'eux même. Pour ce qui était du reste, là il ne pouvait rien faire. Les clans de vampires étaient un terrain dangereux dont il préférait ne pas de mêler, eut égard aux enfants dont il avait la responsabilité.

^OO^

Bah et là vous voulez aussi un autre chapitre? Non je demande parce qu'il est prêt.


	18. Le soleil de l'Italie

9 Le soleil de l'Italie.

Dans une petite ruelle, comme il y en avait beaucoup à Rivaloro Canavese dans la région du Piémont, sur un grand balcon, reposait un homme aux cheveux blond. Sa peau prenait le beau soleil d'Italie. D'ailleurs depuis huit mois qu'il avait quitté l'Angleterre, il avait acquit un léger hâle qui faisait ressortir le gris de ses yeux.

Draco était magnifique, il avait trouvé en ces lieux une tranquillité et une assurance qui lui avait grandement fait défaut en Angleterre. Surtout les derniers jours où il avait vécu là-bas. Aujourd'hui il se sentait plus fort, plus fort qu'avant en tout cas.

En bas dans la rue le bruit retentissait, il s'en délectait de ce tintamarre tonitruant et des voix puissantes et volubiles. Les italiens ne parlaient pas qu'avec les mains, la preuve ! Les cris inquiets et puissants des mamas qui appelaient les maris et les enfants indisciplinés résonnaient entre les petites venelles. Les hommes répondaient d'une voix toutes aussi fortes et souvent cela finissait en pugilat, mais il y avait de la tendresse dans leurs jeux de paroles, cela se ressentait quand la mama serrait contre elle ses bambinis et le mari un peu volage avant de regagner leur domicile sous les menaces affectueuses.

Draco riait de ce cinéma populaire dans la via Strata, là où il habitait avec Emilio. La vie paraissait si simple dans cet endroit peuplé de monde, et pourtant c'était une si merveilleuse cachette pour Emilio et lui. Qui penserait venir les chercher ici, en plein milieu de la province de Turin, dans une ville immense et animée de cette ardeur propre aux Piémontais.

Le Serpentard entendit justement Emilio se faire saluer par les gens dans la rue, il était bien connu maintenant. Draco sourit, le vampire était allé voir les siens, ceux qui comme lui se nourrissaient de sang. Le jeune italien semblait si heureux depuis qu'il vivait débarrassé du poids pesant du clan de Phadraig, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris sa liberté avant ? Pourquoi sa famille l'avait exilé en Angleterre ? Pour le punir d'être un bâtard ! Quelle ignoble raison.

-Toujours à rêvasser ? Le taquina Emilio en le regardant depuis la porte de la terrasse.

-Oui, répondit Draco en se levant souplement de son fauteuil un peu élimé aux accoudoirs.

-Tu as faim ? Interrogea le jeune homme un peu fluet et au regard sombre typiquement méditerranéen.

-Une faim de loup, Emilio, j'allais rentrer et aller chez Giovanni Constantine chercher de ces délicieuses fettucines à la napolitaine. Un verre de grappa pour faire glisser tout ça et ma journée aura été merveilleuse.

-Je vois que tu prends goût à la cuisine de mon pays, Draco. Tu vas devenir un véritable italien, si ce n'était tes cheveux si blond, tu serais déjà un des nôtres, mon ami, rigola le vampire.

-Et moi je comprends pourquoi tu as voulu revenir dans cet endroit magnifique, c'est tellement vivant ! Si plein de contrastes et de lumières ! Heureusement que tu ne la crains pas, la lumière, sinon tu serais mal là ! Se moqua le Serpentard.

-Non, nous ne la craignons pas, cependant ce n'est pas notre élément préféré tu sais. Alors veux-tu devenir italien ? Le railla Emilio.

-Malheureusement j'appartiens à l'Angleterre, soupira le jeune homme blond.

-Pourquoi tu dis malheureusement ? Tu y as des amis et de la famille là-bas. Tu ne peux pas les renier, tu le regretterais, Draco.

-Ils me manquent tu sais, mon père, Harry, Severus, Braeden et les autres.

-Et lui aussi, n'est-ce pas, tu ne cesses de penser à lui, je le vois dans tes yeux quand tu ne me vois pas. Tu es triste parfois.

-J'essaie d'oublier mais ce n'est pas facile de se sortir de l'esprit un tel homme.

-Je comprends.

-Bien, je vais chercher mon souper et ensuite nous devons discuter, Emilio.

-Je sais, j'allais t'en parler.

-D'accord, attends-moi je fais aussi vite que possible.

Draco descendit les quelques marches et se retrouva dans la rue animée, il dut répondre à beaucoup de sourires et de bonsoirs enjoués avant de traverser la via Strata et de se retrouver dans l'allée de Reggazzani. Celle-ci était pleine de monde et il dut se frayer un chemin sous les regards un peu caressants et lascifs des italiens et des italiennes qui le regardaient passer de son pas léger et souple.

Draco savait qu'il avait reprit de l'assurance et qu'il captivait les regards. Ses cheveux blonds et longs suivaient la cadence de ses pas, sa silhouette longue et fine attirait l'envie et le désir. D'ailleurs un regard plus acéré caché derrière le coin d'une maison s'en rendit compte.

Le jeune homme entra dans le ristorante et fut salué à grand renfort de gestes par le padrone, Giovanni Constantine. L'homme qui accusait les cent kilos était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus jovial, personne ne se sentait embarrassé en sa compagnie, il vous adoptait de suite, sans même savoir qui vous étiez.

-Hey, Giovane Draco ! Ma qué ! Tu prends nos habitudes, rigola le gros homme de sa voix de stentor. Tu aimes notre cuisine, hé !

-On ne peut rien vous cacher Giovanni, répondit le Serpentard d'une voix malicieuse et un peu gourmande. Aujourd'hui je vais goûter vos fettucines, j'en ai entendu le plus grand bien, il paraît quelles sont fondantes à souhait. Vous pouvez me faire un paquet ? Je mangerais chez moi, au calme.

-Ce sont les meilleurs de la via Mapalia, Giovane Draco, tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Les deux hommes discutèrent cinq minutes, puis le monde dans la salle obligea le padrone à écourter sa conversation. Sous les imprécations des serveurs et des cuisiniers il reprit sa place derrière le comptoir et se remit à servir les plats préparés. Draco n'avait jamais vu ça, un patron de restaurant qui se faisait rappeler à l'ordre par ses propres employés.

Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil puis avec un grand geste il lui souhaita un bon appétit.

Dans l'appartement de la via Strata, Emilio avait déjà mis la table, un seul couvert et deux verres. Le vampire aimait la grappa, pour ce qui était de la nourriture et bien il allait chasser ce soir avec ses amis. Un repas spécial pour un homme spécial.

-Des fettucines, Il lui en restait ! S'exclama le vampire. Tu vas voir tu vas te régaler, Draco.

Le fils de Lucius regarda son ami, malgré sa bonne humeur quelque chose le tracassait.

-Vas-y, dis-moi Emilio ?

-D'abord comment se porte ta blessure ? Non je demande ça pour savoir si tu peux supporter un transplanage.

-Donc toi aussi tu l'as aperçu ? Je n'ai pas rêvé finalement.

-Non, Anton était bien là.

-Quand partons-nous ? Car je suppose que c'est ce que tu veux, partir loin d'ici, annonça Draco. Dommage car cette ville me plaisait bien.

-Nous avons le temps, accordons-nous deux jours et puis voilà huit mois que nous voyageons à droite et à gauche. Il est temps pour moi que je me rende au clan de Néhémiah, Draco.

-Et moi je veux partir d'ici au plus tôt, Emilio. Imagine que mon père se pointe ou pire que ce soit Phadraig. Je ne veux pas voir cet homme ni même en entendre parler, tu me suis ! Je te remercie d'avoir retardé ton entrevue avec le frère de….., pour moi, je te dois tant ! Avoua par la même occasion le Serpentard reconnaissant.

-Tu ne me dois rien, Draco, et puis nous avons le temps de partir, je pense que justement il ne nous a pas fait rechercher pour nous mettre la main dessus, expliqua le vampire en rejetant ses cheveux noirs en arrière. Si tel avait été le cas crois-moi nous n'aurions eu aucune chance de lui échapper.

-Pour quoi alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

-Je crois que la réponse ne te plairait pas, Draco. Nous partirons demain au clan des proscrits, chez Néhémiah.

-Sont-ils vraiment des rebelles comme on le prétend ? Tu m'inquiètes-là !

-Non, rigola l'italien en finissant son verre de grappa. Ce clan rassemble des impurs comme moi, des exilés si tu préfères, des vampires sans véritable sang pur. Ils ont leurs propres lois, Harry les connait bien, il est ami avec leur chef Néhémiah.

-Je sais oui, j'ai souvent récupéré des plantes pour eux mais je n'étais jamais allé là-bas. Cela dit Harry m'a dit que Néhémiah était quelqu'un de droit et bien moins rigide que son frère.

-Le seigneur Phadraig a beaucoup de responsabilités, on ne peut pas lui imputer tous les torts non plus, Draco.

-Et c'est toi qui le défends !

-Oui je sais c'est paradoxale mais je sais reconnaître mes torts quand j'en ai. Avoue qu'il aurait pu nous tuer pour avoir enfreint la loi vampirique, enfin moi, pour toi c'est autre chose.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu veux juste vivre libre. Phadraig est un type sans aucun scrupule, il ne se préoccupe pas des autres, et puis je ne pardonne pas aussi facilement que toi, tu m'excuseras.

-Ouais, tu as fini de dîner ?

-J'ai plus faim ! Et je veux partir ce soir, pas question de rester ici maintenant qu'ils nous ont retrouvés, gronda Draco Malfoy en se levant soudainement. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le voir débarquer dans cet endroit, je ne le supporterai pas.

-Si tu veux, approuva Emilio en faisant disparaître les restes du repas.

-Fais ta malle, dans une heure nous retournons en Angleterre, décida le Serpentard déterminé. Je t'attendrais dans une auberge jusqu'au matin pendant que tu rendras visite à Néhémiah Phadraig, s'il t'accepte dans son clan je pourrais partir l'esprit plus tranquille.

-Où vas-tu aller ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, je prendrai quelques jours de réflexion et je verrai par la suite. Ne te tracasse pas pour ça.

Le Serpentard remballa ses quelques possessions, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose. Ainsi ce serait plus vite empaqueté surtout s'il fallait partir assez vite et assez loin, enfin l'habitude.

Quand tout fut fini Emilio et Draco se volatilisèrent.

Anton frappa rageusement contre le mur de l'appartement quand il se rendit compte que les deux hommes avaient encore prit la fuite, trompant ainsi sa vigilance. Le seigneur Phadraig n'allait pas apprécier, les deux fugitifs avaient dû sentir sa présence, il n'avait pas été assez prudent sur ce coup-là !

Bon maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à en faire part à son seigneur en espérant que celui-ci ne l'étripe pas comme la dernière fois où les deux fuyards lui avaient encore échappé. Heath Phadraig n'avait pas mis sa menace à exécution mais il s'en était fallu de peu ! De colère le duc avait fait mener une vie d'enfer au château de Lochlain-Blood pendant une semaine, jusqu'à ce que Anton les retrouve.

Trois minutes plus tard c'est un chef de clan qui apparut dans l'appartement de la via Strata. D'un geste mécontent il renvoya Anton puis lentement il fit le tour des pièces et s'arrêta dans la chambre où l'odeur d'un certain blond flottait encore dans l'air. Le vampire huma à grandes goulées le délicieux arôme, il s'enivra de ce parfum qui entra par tous les pores de sa peau. Il ferma les yeux et ses mains se crispèrent.

Il était accro au Serpentard, il ne pouvait plus se leurrer maintenant. Que devait-il faire par tous les démons de l'enfer ! Pouvait-il passer au dessus et continuer à vivre ainsi, le suivre à la trace et venir chercher les quelques miettes de lui qu'il laissait derrière son passage ? Devait-il accepter cette relation qu'il s'efforçait de repousser de toutes ses forces pour le protéger, ou devait-il continuer de l'ignorer ?

Son désir de Draco était si puissant ! Jamais ses sentiments ne l'avaient autant torturés. C'était si improbable pour lui, si incompatible avec ses idées d'aimer un sorcier. Pourtant c'était ce qui était en train d'arriver et bientôt il ne pourra plus lutter.

Heath, chef de clan de tous les vampires de l'Angleterre fit une dernière fois le tour de la chambre. Avant de sortir il aperçut sur la commode une brosse d'où reposaient de longs cheveux blonds entremêlés. D'un geste de la main, par simple magie vampirique, l'homme dénoua les cheveux et en fit une très fine tresse qu'il attacha à sa fine chaîne cachée sous sa chemise.

Cela provoqua un léger chatouillis sur sa poitrine nue, il reboutonna son vêtement un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres et disparut de l'appartement laissant un silence pesant sur place.

Anton l'attendait dans son bureau, il redressa la tête quand son seigneur apparut.

-Comment allait-il ? Demanda abruptement le duc de Solignac.

Le jeune vampire ne demanda pas de qui l'homme au regard acéré voulait parler. Anton savait qu'il s'agissait du sorcier blond.

-Il va beaucoup mieux, seigneur, je crois qu'il est enfin arrivé à soigner sa blessure. Et son visage ces jours-ci avait l'air moins pâle, il se plaisait beaucoup à Rivaloro Canavese, c'est là-bas qu'il a recouvré sa santé.

-Sais-tu où ils ont pu aller ?

-Non, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je vais les retrouver si c'est ce que vous désirez seigneur. Je l'ai toujours fait jusqu'à maintenant.

-Retrouve-les et ordonne à ceux de notre peuple de ne pas le toucher, tu as compris ? Dis-leur qui je suis et ils t'obéiront. Quand tu auras mis de nouveau la main sur eux, viens m'en avertir sur le champ ! Je veux savoir où ils se trouvent. Et si tu vois un des hommes de Cullen vient m'en avertir sur le champ, l'homme fomente des vilénies mais surtout axées sur moi, je pense qu'il laissera Draco tranquille mais il faut se méfier.

Draco et Emilio choisirent une petite auberge bien tranquille dans la campagne Anglaise. Le Serpentard et le vampire regrettèrent de suite leur village d'Italie et surtout la chaleur de ce beau pays chantant. Les deux hommes ne déballèrent pas leurs affaires, ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas rester longtemps dans cette auberge.

-Je vais y aller, l'avertit Emilio Razi qui avait des remords de laisser le blond seul dans cette taverne.

-Je sais, tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne, tu es sûr ?

-Non, si cela se passe mal je ne veux pas que tu sois en danger, répondit l'italien. Laisse-moi d'abord tâter le terrain, ensuite nous verrons !

-Emilio sois prudent, si tu n'es pas là dans deux heures cela voudra dire que tu seras en danger, peu importe ce qui se passera mais sois sûr que je viendrai te chercher.

-Tu es fou, rigola le vampire. Ils te mettront en pièces, certains ne sont pas encore apprivoisés si je peux dire.

-Aucune importance, nous sommes amis et des amis s'entraident toujours.

L'italien aux yeux noirs comme la nuit fondit sur Draco et le serra dans ses bras. Oui ils étaient des amis, des frères même oserait-il dire.

-Oui, des frères, murmura le fils de Lucius en rendant son étreinte au vampire.

-Prends soin de toi, répéta Draco avant de laisser son ami partir et disparaître de la chambre.

Le Serpentard s'allongea après avoir mis sa montre à sonner, fatigué il s'endormit de suite. Draco ne se rendit même pas compte qu'un visage derrière la fenêtre l'observait. Anton n'avait pas mis longtemps à le retrouver.

L'espion repartit au clan et retourna dans le bureau de Heath Phadraig pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Le vampire fit un rapide compte-rendu à l'homme puis il repartit continuer sa garde près de l'auberge en restant le plus discret possible. Les deux fugitifs n'allaient certes pas rester dans ces lieux.

Il allait essayer cette fois de ne pas perdre de nouveau leurs traces.

Le chef du clan sentit ses muscles se relâcher comme si, enfin, il pouvait se permettre de respirer. Draco était revenu en Angleterre après huit mois d'absences et de fuites.

Qu'avait-il décidé ? De revenir parmi les siens ? Oui certainement, c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire. Reprendre une vie normale, revoir ses amis et son père tout en restant loin de lui.

Heath sut qu'il avait bien fait d'envoyer des parchemins avertissant Lucius Malfoy de l'endroit où se trouvait Draco. C'était comme un contrat tacite à la condition qu'il n'aille pas au devant de son fils. Draco avait besoin de ce moment pour lui seul. Le duc de Solignac se rendait compte qu'il avait fait beaucoup de mal au jeune sorcier et il comprenait son besoin de solitude.

Pourtant là il n'avertit personne de son retour, il voulait garder la nouvelle pour lui seul. Croire qu'il était revenu pour lui, pensée éphémère qui ne dura pas longtemps malheureusement.

Depuis ce jour néfaste pour Heath, jour où il avait presque détruit Draco, il n'avait pas repris d'autres amants. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus, le regard du jeune sorcier ce fameux jour l'avait littéralement et douloureusement anéantit. Il se sentait tant coupable, il y avait vu, dans les beaux yeux gris, tellement de souffrance et de désespoir, d'abandon et de douleur ! Et c'était lui qui avait provoqué ça, il avait été si ignoble.

Il ne se demandait même pas si le jeune homme pourrait lui pardonner un jour, ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là était impardonnable.


	19. Epées contre épées

14 Epées contre épées.

Nous étions en Janvier, le temps était maussade et froid, huit mois étaient passés depuis que Draco était parti. Le duc de Phadraig, fatigué des incessantes attaques contre sa personne se dirigea vers son salon privé. Les couleurs dominantes dans cette pièce lui rappelaient le salon de son père lorsqu'il était enfant. Néhémiah et lui aimaient beaucoup y jouer, leur père les grondait évidement mais aussitôt qu'il désertait la pièce ils y revenaient en catimini se cacher de leur précepteur qu'ils aimaient faire tourner en bourrique.

Que de bons souvenirs ! Ils étaient enfants de vampires et pourtant ils n'avaient jamais, que ce soit Néhémiah ou lui, souffert d'un manque d'affection ou d'éducation. Bien sûr ont leur avait appris très tôt à faire face à l'adversité, à la politique de leur clan ainsi qu'à leur allégeance et à la droiture en toute circonstance. Ne jamais fléchir, ne jamais plier devant un ennemi, être juste mais aussi impitoyable quand il le fallait.

L'homme s'assit sur un fauteuil de velours rouge rehaussé de liseré d'or. Sa tête retomba sur le dossier très haut et ses mains vinrent se poser sur les accoudoirs. Draco était parti depuis bien trop longtemps maintenant, bien sûr il était revenu en Angleterre cependant il trouvait le temps long et sa présence lui manquait atrocement.

Anton lui donnait des nouvelles parfois de ce que faisait Draco à l'auberge, pas assez à son goût. Il aurait aimé le voir, il n'osa pas y aller de peur de le faire fuir. Il voulait respirer son parfum et caresser de son regard son corps désirable et désiré.

Le duc gardait pour lui seul ces quelques renseignements comme un précieux trésor. Le blond était dans l'auberge depuis une semaine maintenant.

Emilio avait été autorisé à rester dans le clan de Néhémiah. Le Serpentard quand à lui prenait le temps de réfléchir, il n'avait rendu visite à personne et il ne quittait pas la chambre de l'hôtel. Anton le surveillait toujours.

Depuis huit mois il n'avait pas repris un amant, se répéta le duc. Il n'était plus intéressé par les autres, un seul lui importait et celui-là devait trop lui en vouloir pour ne serai-ce que remettre un pied à Lochlain-Blood.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête ! Il aurait dû lui dire la vérité et ensuite le mettre à l'abri. Le mal était fait, tant pis, il ne lui laissera jamais une chance de s'expliquer, et c'était tout aussi bien comme ça. Son amour allait repartir loin de lui.

Un jour plus tard Heath fut dérangé dans ses réflexions par un garde qui apportait une missive urgente. Le chef du clan l'ouvrit, il en prit connaissance et se leva d'un bond. Pâlissant de rage il se saisit de son épée qui reposait près de son fauteuil, et vérifiant si sa dague se trouvait bien dans sa botte il jura vengeance si quelque chose était arrivé à son sorcier aux yeux gris.

L'homme disparut de son salon dans un tourbillon en laissant tomber le parchemin sur le sol. Draco était fou ! Pourquoi lui demander de le rejoindre dans cet endroit désert alors que les hommes de Cullen rôdaient dans les alentours surveillant tous ses faits et gestes ? Pourquoi se mettre en danger inutilement. Anton allait payer cher sa non vigilance, ou était-il celui-là d'ailleurs ?

Le vampire aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs violines enveloppé dans ses vêtements de cuir, se rendit sur le lieu de la rencontre sans faire cas de l'absurdité de ce rendez-vous. Pas une seule seconde il ne pensa qu'en fait il pouvait s'agir d'un piège, que Draco n'avait pas donné de rendez-vous et qu'il allait tout droit devant les pires ennuis de son existence.

Non, un homme épris ne réfléchit pas, il fonce.

Heath Phadraig duc de Solignac se retrouva dans un pré, loin de toute civilisation entouré d'une trentaine d'hommes. Il avait devant lui non pas des mollusques armés mais des guerriers aguerris aux combats et munis d'armes solides. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient été choisi exprès pour leur force ou leur adresse aux combats.

Aucune chance ne devait lui être donnée de survivre cette fois.

Le duc pensa qu'heureusement il n'avait pas oublié son épée ni sa dague à défaut de sa cervelle quand il se rendit compte qu'il était tombé dans un piège. Il sortit sa lame fine et longue de sous son long manteau léger. Celle-ci allait certainement lui sauver la vie, enfin peut-être, à moins que cette fois sous le nombre de ses assaillants il ne s'en sorte pas.

Harry et Néhémiah allaient hurler ou au meilleur des cas le tuer de savoir cela, qu'il avait été si imprudent.

Deux heures plus tard le duc était en fâcheuse posture, il brandit néanmoins son arme avec un rictus mauvais. S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, il ne partira pas seul. Bon nombre de ses ennemis mourront avec lui, pas de paradis, pas d'enfer, pour eux la mort simplement.

Heath savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de vaincre, il était lucide, ils étaient trop nombreux. Les hommes de Cullen avaient mis toutes les chances de leur côté.

Le guerrier, face à lui, porta une énième estocade qu'il évita adroitement. Le combat continua assez rudement, il n'y avait pas de quartier. Heath se retrouva vite cerné par trois hommes derrières lui et trois autres qui le combattaient de front, il avait sorti sa dague et ripostait méchamment, les autres le craignaient. Il savait se battre le duc et pour cela il remercia l'éducation qu'il avait reçue.

Au moment où le chef du clan décapitait un des guerriers il sentit une lame traverser sa cuisse et une autre son épaule. La douleur était atroce mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de rendre coups pour coups, sa survie en dépendait. Il embrocha un autre vampire puis un autre et pendant ce temps on le blessait pour l'affaiblir.

Ses assassins tombaient comme des mouches sous ses coups redoublés, et lui s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Heath se rendit compte que justement leur but était de le blesser jusqu'à épuisement pour ensuite se jeter sur lui et planter chacun sa lame dans son corps. Ensuite ils n'auraient plus qu'à le regarder se vider de sang.

Implacable logique pour des vampires.

Le duc tressaillit, trois autres coups venaient de le transpercer pendant qu'il luttait contre un vampire qui avait la prétention de vouloir le regarder à terre se tordre comme un poltron, disait-il en riant.

Vulgaire erreur, pensa Heath Phadraig en le décapitant sans aucune pitié. Un autre prit sa place, aucun répit. Le duc sentait le sang s'écouler de ses blessures mais il résista aux deux autres coups d'épée qui transpercèrent son abdomen. Il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir longtemps, voilà déjà trois heures qu'il combattait et il restait dix guerriers encore debout.

Le chef du clan sentit ses forces l'abandonner, ses vêtements suintaient du liquide carmin qui s'écoulait des orifices provoqués par les armes mortelles des assassins. Ses yeux se voilèrent mais il ne céda pas du terrain. Au loin il entendit un homme hurler comme seul Harry savait le faire, avait-il des hallucinations ? Comment aurait-il pu le retrouver dans cet endroit !

Heath ne s'était pas trompé, Harry était bien là suivit de Braeden, le sorcier et le vampire firent un carnage dans les rangs ennemis. les têtes tombèrent sans état d'âmes. Pas de regrets pour des meurtriers sans foi ni loi qui s'acharnaient sur un seul homme. Le duc tomba sur les genoux et Harry l'exhorta à se relever, pas le moment de flancher.

Le vampire guérisseur abattit les deux derniers hommes, puis Harry et lui attrapèrent le duc chacun d'un côté et disparurent du champ de bataille ensanglanté où des corps se consumaient loin de leur tête.

-Pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas décapité toi aussi ? interrogea Harry qui tremblait par peur de ne pas être arrivé à temps pour sauver son ami.

-Ils voulaient m'affaiblir avant de m'achever. Je suis un chef de clan, j'ai le droit à quelques égards, réussit à plaisanter Heath avant de s'effondrer sur le sol de sa chambre.

-Il faut qu'il trouve le moyen de dire des âneries même mal en point, grogna le Gryffondor.

-En fait il a raison, souligna Braeden en déposant le duc sur son lit. On ne décapite pas un chef de clan, cela reviendrai à maudire toute la famille de celui qui tenterait un tel geste et jetterai le déshonneur sur l'assassin.

-Ouais ! Ils ont le droit de vider Heath de son sang mais pas de lui couper la tête, c'est idiot ça !

-C'est nos lois et nos croyances, c'est tout, pas la peine de chercher plus loin. Déshabille-le pendant que je vais chercher de quoi le régénérer.

-Tu crois que ça va suffire ? T'as vu dans quel état ils l'ont mis ?

-Ce ne sera pas suffisant, je sais, répliqua le guérisseur du clan. Il a reçu au moins vingt coups d'épée, un autre que lui serait déjà mort, Harry.

Braeden alla chercher lui-même les fioles de liquide carmin qu'il gardait en bas bien au frais près de son laboratoire. Celles-ci étaient gardées par deux guerriers puissants, les fioles étaient trop importantes pour les vampires pour les laisser sans surveillance. Braeden salua les hommes, il ouvrit l'armoire et prit deux doses, en les prenant lui-même il s'assurait ainsi que personne ne glisserait, par inadvertance, un poison dans les fioles. Deux précautions valaient toujours mieux qu'une.

Harry retira lentement le long manteau, le pantalon et la chemise de son ami inconscient, il lui aurait bien foutu des baffes à cette andouille de vampire ! Quand l'homme fut nu Harry fit de son mieux pour refermer les nombreuses blessures, pourtant cette fois rien à faire. Sa magie se trouvait impuissante à agir, pourquoi ? Que ce passait-il ?

-Quoi ? Demanda le guérisseur du clan en voyant Harry perdre ses couleurs.

-Je ne peux pas le soigner, annonça le jeune homme. Les plaies ne se referment pas, je ne comprends pas c'est la première fois que ça arrive.

-Merde ! S'exclama le vampire. Les épées !

-Quoi les épées !

-Elles ont été empoisonnées, voilà pourquoi il était si affaibli, et moi qui me faisait du souci pour les fioles !

-Est-ce que c'est dans votre code d'honneur ça aussi, cria Harry. Empoisonner sa lame pour que le travail aille plus vite, rien n'a de sens dans cette histoire, j'en ai ma claque, voilà déjà trois fois qu'ils s'en prennent à sa vie.

-Non, sept, le coupa Braeden.

-Sept ! Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis !

-Il m'a demandé de ne pas t'en parler, il ne voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes inutilement, expliqua le vampire. Il disait que tu serais capable à toi seul de foutre, et là je le cite, le bordel parmi les vampires juste pour pouvoir le venger.

-C'est exactement ce que je fais faire, ouais !

-Aide-moi au lieu de dire des conneries, surélève sa tête, je vais essayer de lui faire boire cette fiole.

-Et si ça ne marche pas, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Amener un humain, Harry.

-D'accord, j'aurais mieux fait de pas demander, soupira le sorcier en tenant contre lui son ami blessé.

Braeden ricana.

-Comment tu crois qu'il fait pour se nourrir ton séduisant Severus ?

-Il n'est pas mon cher Severus, idiot !

-Mais tu le trouves quand-même à ton goût, hein, avoue ?

-Snape est…plaisant à regarder, j'ai bien le droit de le mater, c'est pas interdit !

-Tu as plus qu'envie de le mater, Harry, tu crèves de tomber entre ses bras, c'est tellement évident que je me demande comment il ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte. Quoique cette mule le sait très bien, enfin je suppose qu'il n'est pas aveugle quand même ?

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! S'indigna le survivant, t'es frappé là ! Et puis d'abord ça te regarde pas.

Heath Phadraig revint à lui un peu nauséeux ce qui empêcha Braeden de répondre au Gryffondor. Le duc se sentait aussi faible qu'un nourrisson, il but jusqu'à le dernière lampée le liquide vermeille. Le sentir couler dans sa gorge ramena la vie en lui, il se délecta de cet élixir qui glissait dans ses veines.

-On n'aura pas à aller chercher un humain, finalement, soupira le médicomage aux yeux verts.

-Il s'en est fallu de peu, Harry. Si ça continue ainsi le duc devra prendre un calice, celui-ci l'aurait remis sur pieds beaucoup plus vite qu'une fiole de sang et il serait déjà debout à donner des ordres. Ceci dit je crains que les plaies ne se referment pas de suite.

-Oui ben là on a fait avec les moyens du bord, grogna le survivant. Et puis on ne va plus le lâcher d'une semelle, ils recommenceront c'est sûr !

-Je saurais me défendre, assura Heath d'une voix qu'il voulait forte mais dont on ressentait les tremblements. Je serais mieux préparé la prochaine fois.

-Tu aurais dû mieux être préparé cette fois, l'accusa le médicomage, tu sais que tu n'es plus en sécurité au dehors.

-Je ne vais pas rester cloîtrer à Lochlain-Blood.

Harry allait répliquer vertement quand une voix tonitruante l'interrompit.

-Je veux qu'on me laisse entrer ! Hurla un vampire que les trois hommes dans la chambre reconnurent aussitôt.

-Néhémiah ! Pouffa Harry. Toujours aussi discret ton frère, Heath ! Et les nouvelles vont vite parmi vous ! Je suis sûr qu'il est déjà au courant que tu viens d'échapper à la mort.

-Dis aux gardes de le laisser venir, Braeden, sinon il va ameuter tout le monde avec ses hurlements ridicules.

-Je ne suis pas ridicule, répondit le vampire qui avait envoyé les gardes valser de l'autre coté du couloir. Je viens d'apprendre que tu venais d'échapper à un autre attentat, ce n'est plus tolérable, tu dois mettre fin à cela immédiatement ! Déclara d'une seule traite l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre.

Le duc prit appuie sur ses deux mains et s'assit au bord du lit en recouvrant sa nudité de son drap, Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique.

-Ils ne m'ont pas encore eu, grommela le duc de Solignac.

-Jusqu'à quand ? Demanda son frère en regardant les nombreuses traces de coups d'épées qui parsemaient le corps de son frère.

-Je serais plus prudent à l'avenir, fais-moi confiance. Maintenant que je sais de quoi ils sont capables ils n'auront pas ma peau aussi facilement.

Harry tiqua, ils avaient pourtant bien faillir réussir là. Heureusement qu'ils avaient pu se rendre sur place après avoir deviné que le mot qu'ils avaient trouvé sur le sol du salon n'était pas de Draco. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu, Cullen Mac Gowan voit son règne arriver, cette ordure.

-Et puis quelle idée de sortir non accompagné, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Questionna Néhémiah.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne, et baisse d'un ton, j'ai mal à la tête.

-Bien fait !

-Oh c'est malin ça ! Et ça se dit compatissant, soupira le duc qui regardait les blessures de son ventre encore écartelées suinter doucement.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as risqué cette folie ?

-Aucune importance ! Ça ne te regarde pas, pesta le chef du clan.

-Pour Draco, susurra Harry qui fit semblant d'avoir laissé échapper le nom.

-Quoi, le fameux Draco Malfoy ? Celui que je n'ai pas encore eu l'honneur de rencontrer, mais dont j'entends souvent parler !

-Oui, hé bien ce n'est pas encore maintenant que tu pourras le voir, asséna Heath mécontent et qui savez parfaitement qu'Harry avait fait exprès de lâcher le nom du Serpentard.

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est parti avec Emilio Razi ? Demanda innocemment le frère du duc de Solignac.

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? S'enquit Heath en sursautant.

-Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas mes propres espions ! Mon cher frère.

-Que sais-tu d'autres sur eux ?

-Emilio, ton ancien valet, est venu me demander il y a une semaine de l'accepter dans mon clan. J'ai accepté évidemment.

-Je suis au courant tu as bien fait, et je t'en remercie, assura Heath Phadraig.

-Je l'ai fait parce que tu me l'avais demandé il y a quelque temps de cela. Et puis il a l'air vraiment bien ce jeune homme, il fera un excellent guérisseur pour mon clan. Et pour ce qui est de ton ami Draco, je ne connais pas ses intentions. Emilio m'a juste dit qu'il allait retourner chez lui pour quelque temps pour voir son père et qu'ensuite il repartirait mais que d'abord il prenait le temps de réfléchir.

-Draco est en Angleterre ? demanda doucereux Harry Potter. Puis-je savoir pourquoi personne ne m'en a informé ?

-Excuse-moi, Harry, c'est de ma faute, personne n'est au courant sur ce coup-là je n'ai même pas prévenu son père.

Le chef du clan laissa sa tête retomber entre ses mains, Draco était là tout près mais en même temps si loin. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour plonger son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux gris. Que ne ferait-il pas pour le tenir contre lui et caresser la peau soyeuse de son corps. Pouvoir sentir le souffle de sa bouche sur la sienne, se régaler de son doux parfum, voir le soleil se refléter dans ses cheveux d'or.

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Heath, il savait ce que le vampire ressentait à l'instant même. Des regrets, de la lassitude et surtout l'envie irrépressible de revoir Draco et de le contempler tout à loisir. Il n'allait pas ajouter à sa peine en criant sur lui, non pour ça il attendra un peu.

-Il reviendra, souffla le jeune sorcier. Laisse-lui du temps, laisse-lui reprendre ses repaires et se rendre compte de se qui se passe autour de lui, autour de toi.

-Non, répondit catégorique le duc. Aussitôt qu'il m'approchera il sera en danger, je préfère qu'il parte et si pour ça je dois encore le faire souffrir, tu sais que je n'hésiterais pas, Harry.

-Tu fais ce que tu as à faire, et moi je ferai de même, riposta le survivant.

-Je l'ai averti par l'entremise d'Emilio, lâcha Néhémiah innocemment. Je veux dire que votre ami Draco sait que Heath a été blessé, j'espère que j'ai bien fait, ajouta-t-il quand il vit que tous le regardaient étrangement. Harry a raison, mon frère, vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi vous deux. Draco et toi devez saisir cette chance, ne le laisse pas repartir.

Braeden dans son coin ne disait rien. Harry n'avait pas tort bien sûr, mais le duc ne voulait pas prendre de risque avec la vie de Draco. On pouvait le comprendre aussi. Harry devait parler au Serpentard et lui expliquer la situation. Sûrement le seigneur allait piquer une colère mais après tout Harry avait l'habitude. Il fallait tenter le coup et prévenir Draco avant qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau.

Subitement le silence devint pesant dans la chambre. Les trois vampires tournèrent brusquement la tête vers la porte.

-Quoi ! Demanda Harry inquiet.

-Il vient d'arriver, murmura Braeden.

-Mais qui ? Ben quoi parlez nom d'un chaudron !

-Draco, répondit le duc d'une voix blanche.

-Ah enfin ! Je vais le voir ce mystérieux sorcier qui rend mon frère complètement borné et amoureux.

-Néhémiah, chuchota Heath en soupirant. Tais-toi ! Par tous les démons de l'enfer.

Tous se turent, ils entendaient les pas se rapprocher de la chambre et un homme assit sur son lit sentit l'espoir renaître en lui.


	20. Rien qu'une nuit dans tes bras

Rien qu'une nuit dans tes bras.

Draco apparut à la porte de la chambre, inquiet, totalement effondré de l'intérieur. Savoir que Heath avait échappé à plusieurs attentats l'avait anéantit. Son cœur qu'il avait essayé de calmer en grimpant le grand escalier, tambourinait encore plus fort si c'était possible. Les gardes l'avaient laissé passer sans le retenir, il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas osé poser la question.

Le Serpentard montra pourtant un visage tranquille quand il se retrouva devant ses amis, et maintenant qu'il était là debout devant ces regards qui pour certain montraient de la joie, de la curiosité, et un autre qui tressaillit, il ne savait plus.

-Sortez ! Ordonna le duc d'une voix basse après que Draco soit serré cordialement entre les bras de Harry et de Braeden, et que Néhémiah lui ait fait un clin d'œil de connivence en se présentant et en le prenant lui aussi dans ses bras.

-Ferme la porte derrière toi, Harry, et dis aux gardes de ne laisser entrer personne, ajouta Heath Phadraig.

-Ce sera fait, sourit le survivant heureux de revoir son ami. Heureux surtout de savoir qu'il avait eu assez de cran pour venir prendre des nouvelles de Heath. Très malin Néhémiah, très malin ce vampire d'avoir parlé à Emilio qui s'était fait un plaisir de tout raconter à Draco sans perdre une minute.

Le duc, assit sur le lit, ne bougea pas, il ne pouvait quitter le jeune sorcier du regard. Il ne pensait pas le revoir, ou du moins pas si tôt, il pensait vraiment qu'il repartirait sans se préoccuper de lui, que de le savoir blessé ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. Qu'après la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus qu'il ne voudrait plus entendre parler de lui. Et finalement il ne s'en serait pas porté plus mal de le savoir loin de Lochlain-Blood.

Non, songea le vampire, là il se mentait à lui-même. Ces huit mois avaient été un vrai supplice, sans lui, sans le voir, sans respirer son odeur, il se mourait à petit feu. Voilà peut-être pourquoi il recherchait le danger, pour se sentir revivre sans la présence de Draco à ses côtés. Amères déceptions, il se croyait fort mais en réalité il était faible.

-Je n'aurai pas dû venir je sais, mais j'ai appris que vous aviez été blessé à plusieurs reprises, commença Draco incertain. Je…Je voulais voir comment vous alliez avant de repartir. Je ne vais pas vous importuner longtemps, juste savoir, murmura le Serpentard en s'approchant de Heath.

-Je vais bien, maintenant, répondit le vampire en pensant que la simple vue de Draco valait toutes les potions du monde, il se sentait soulagé de le voir là, si seulement il pouvait le toucher, prendre un peu de sa force, écouter son cœur battre contre son oreille et savourer le goût de sa peau. Quel imbécile il était d'espérer une telle chose ! se fustigea-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi vos plaies ne sont-elles pas refermées ? Ne sont-elles pas présumées se cicatriser seules ?

-Les épées étaient empoisonnées mais cela s'arrangera avec le temps, Braeden et Harry y veilleront.

Le sorcier se retrouva devant Heath et délicatement il posa sa main sur l'épaule nue du duc qui tressaillit.

-Pardon ! S'exclama Draco qui croyait lui avoir fait mal. Je suis désolé, vous devez souffrir.

Le blond regarda le tatouage qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, sur la poitrine de Heath. Le Dragon vert était délicatement dessiné, il entourait de sa queue pointue un glaive surmonté d'une demi-lune noire. Le tatouage était sorcier, le dragon se mouvait lentement et sa queue ondoyait autour de la lame.

-Le symbole de mon appartenance au clan, le renseigna le duc en voyant Draco regarder sa marque. Je viens de la lune noire, et le glaive et l'appartenance du chef de tous les clans.

-Le Dragon ? S'enquit le Serpentard curieux qui avait envie de passer sa main sur le dessin.

-Touche personnelle, je n'avais pas de signe, j'ai choisi celui là il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Oh ! Très joli, c'est magnifique et….

Draco remarqua la mèche de cheveux tressés qui pendait au bout de la chaîne, il ne dit rien.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu, sûrement pas pour me dire ça ? S'enquit le chef du clan. Ne t'ai-je pas fait assez de mal comme ça ? Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu de mon sort ? Tu devrais être content de ce qui m'arrive !

-Décidemment vous ne comprenez rien, s'énerva Draco Malfoy. Je crois que j'ai assez abusé de votre temps, je dois repartir, pesta le blond d'être toujours ignoré.

Le jeune sorcier recula et au moment où il allait faire demi-tour pour sortir à tout jamais de la vie du duc, une poigne solide attrapa sa main.

Draco pensait qu'il allait rester fort, qu'il allait sortir de la chambre la tête haute, alors qu'en fait il se sentait prêt à s'effondrer sur place. Le revoir n'avait fait qu'ajouter à sa peine et agrandir sa douleur. Et puis voilà que sa main avait prit la sienne au vol, il l'avait retenu, il le rapprochait de lui jusqu'à se retrouver devant, à quelques centimètres.

-Ne pars pas encore, Draco, reste encore un peu, susurra le vampire.

-Draco ! Vous m'appelez par mon prénom maintenant ! Il a fallu que je m'absente plus de huit mois pour avoir ce privilège alors qu'avant je n'étais que Malfoy ! Le méprisable Malfoy ! Finalement je crois que je n'ai pas envie d'être de vos amis, monsieur le duc, rétorqua le jeune homme en colère. Sur ce lâchez-moi la main, puisque votre santé va bien je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

-C'est tout, tu as fini ? Gronda Heath en se levant tout en tenant son drap d'une main. Qui t'a fait croire que je voulais que tu sois un de mes amis ? Alors répond ! S'agaça le duc en attirant Draco contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Répond ! Veux-tu vraiment devenir un de mes amis ?

-Non ! Cria Draco en essayant de reculer et de s'extirper de la poigne du chef de clan.

-Arrête de bouger, je suis plus fort que toi, même blessé.

-Et totalement nu, soupira le blond qui arrêta de se tortiller.

-Oui, ça aussi, sourit Heath. Est-ce que ça te dérange, ma nudité ?

-Oui, clama le Serpentard sans hésitation.

-Pourquoi ?

-Quelle question ! Je….je n'ai pas envie de répondre, lâchez-moi je dois partir.

-Je vais te lâcher, n'aie crainte, chuchota l'homme contre l'oreille de Draco tout en laissant sa main s'échapper de la sienne.

Le fils de Lucius ne bougea pas, il en était incapable. Sentir Heath si près de lui était si…..troublant, il avait désiré ce moment si ardemment, le vampire l'envoûtait bien malgré lui. Ses pieds étaient inaptes de faire le moindre pas pour sortir de la chambre.

-Tu devrais partir, ton père doit t'attendre.

-Je sais, je ne suis pas sûr de….

-Que veux-tu, Draco ? chuchota le vampire.

-Si je te disais toi tu…

-Chut, tais-toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, je ne t'apporterai que malheur et souffrance.

-Crois-tu que tu pourrais m'enfoncer davantage que je ne le suis déjà ? Regarde-moi, Heath, regarde-moi ! Je ne vis plus depuis que je suis parti loin de cet endroit, loin de toi.

-Draco ne te raccroche pas à moi, je suis néfaste tu dois me croire.

-Non, ne dis pas ça !

-Je veux que tu partes, éloigne-toi de ce château et ne regarde pas en arrière, supplia pour la première fois de sa vie Heath Phadraig.

-Je ne peux pas, ou alors donne m'en la force.

-Que veux-tu, Draco ? redemanda le duc sans quitter les orbes grises un peu éteintes.

-Donne-moi une nuit, rien qu'une seule et je partirais à tout jamais loin d'ici.

-Impossible ! S'écria le vampire.

-Je veux une nuit, tu l'accordes bien à tes amants alors pourquoi pas à moi ?

-Ne me tente pas, je suis si prêt de céder et ce serait si doux de prendre possession de ton corps.

-Cela restera entre nous, personne n'en saura jamais rien, tenta Draco qui voyait que l'homme faiblissait.

-Personne, soupira le duc qui sentit fondre sa maigre résistance.

Quel mal y avait-il à aimer Draco, à le tenir dans ses bras, à lui faire l'amour toute la nuit et le voir disparaître le matin ? Ils avaient bien le droit de s'accorder un moment bien à eux, une parenthèse de quelques heures dans leur vie avant de se perdre de vue.

-Une nuit seulement, abdiqua Heath en prenant sans perdre plus de temps les lèvres du jeune sorcier avec délice.

Le premier baiser fut électrique, le duc s'enivra et ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de la taille fine du Serpentard. Le drap fit mine de glisser mais il tint bon. Les deux hommes se découvraient, ils prenaient leur temps et quand le baiser s'approfondit et que les langues entrèrent en contact les deux amants lâchèrent un gémissement, avalant chacun le souffle de l'autre.

Le vampire déboutonna la chemise du sorcier blond, lentement, mordillant son cou et laissant des traces d'infimes morsures. Le feu ravageait leurs reins, leurs veines semblaient faites de lave, le désir allait les consumer sur place tellement ils avaient envie de l'un l'autre.

Heath dès ce moment oublia son interdit, il était trop tard pour tout arrêter, il ne le pourrait plus même s'il le voulait. Draco avait peine à respirer tellement le vampire le serrait contre lui, il pourrait le briser en deux de tant le presser contre son torse. Le blond ne se plaignit pas, trop heureux de voir l'amour de sa vie si empressé auprès de lui.

Sans crier gare Heath jeta son drap et porta le sorcier en lui faisant entourer ses hanches de ses jambes sans quitter sa bouche délicieuse. Le sexe raidi de l'homme frôla les fesses de Draco qui eut un brusque coup de chaleur qui le consuma. Le duc s'agaça de voir son Serpentard encore vêtu, il ne s'ennuya pas à le reposer sur le sol, il murmura simplement un mot qui découvrit Draco qui se retrouva aussi nu que lui.

-Prends ton temps, mon amour, chuchota le blond en souriant contre l'oreille du seigneur Phadraig.

-On a toute la nuit, Draco, je sais, mais là tu m'en demandes trop.

-Alors fais-moi l'amour à ton envie, aime-moi à ta façon et je te répondrais.

L'homme plus grand posa le jeune homme sur le lit qui s'accrochait toujours à lui. Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les gris qu'il aimait tant, ce qu'il y lut lui chavira le cœur. Il y avait de la confiance dans ce regard, une confiance illimitée et un amour inconditionnel. Comment avait-il fait pour qu'un homme comme Draco ait autant foi en lui avec tout ce qu'il lui avait fait supporter comme humiliation et autres ?

On disait l'amour plus fort que tout, peut-être était-ce la vérité !

Le duc frotta son membre gorgé de désir et déjà suintant contre celui de son compagnon. Le sorcier ferma les yeux sous la caresse et son corps trembla des pieds à la tête. Sa virilité lui faisait mal tellement elle était tendue. Draco voulait que le vampire le prenne, qu'il le pénètre, s'enfonce en lui, il voulait se libérer et recommencer encore et encore, toute la nuit s'il le fallait, jusqu'à ce que son désir de lui s'atténue, mais il savait pertinemment que son envie de Heath ne disparaîtra jamais.

Le seigneur Phadraig frôla de ses doigts fins le corps légèrement hâlé de son amant, il mordilla ses tétons avec douceur puis plus fort jusqu'à ce que Draco crie grâce. Il goûta la peau de son épaule puis celles de ses cuisses, sa langue lécha le ventre, le cou, sa nuque, exquise torture que le blond endura en gémissant des mots incompréhensibles.

Le vampire lubrifia sa verge d'un informulé, il écarta un peu plus les jambes de Draco et enfin s'enfonça dans sa moiteur tout en embrassant la bouche de son amant pour étouffer les sons de douleurs et de plaisirs mêlés.

-Tu es à moi, souffla le vampire qui sentit ses cheveux se détacher sous l'assaut de ses hanches qui frappaient contre les fesses de Draco. Nuls autres ne posera ses mains sur toi, rajouta-t-il en le pilonnant plus fort sans quitter son regard.

-Personne, ahana le sorcier qui n'avait plus de souffle, lui.

Le duc ferma les yeux, il allait venir, il devait le mordre, oui il devait faire ça pour lui offrir une protection efficace contre ses semblables. Personne ne saura à qui appartenait la morsure mais il sera à l'abri. Draco allait porter l'odeur d'un mâle puissant, c'est tout ce que les autres auront besoin de savoir.

-Draco….. Commença le duc.

-Je sais, fais-le.

L'homme arrêta de s'enfoncer dans son amant, il descendit la tête vers le cou de sa victime consentante et sortit ses crocs impressionnants. L'air se raréfia autour des deux hommes, ils étaient à un tournant de leur vie, ils le savaient. Ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, ils étaient allés trop loin.

Quand Draco sentit les canines pénétrer sa gorge il retint un cri, jamais il n'aurait pensé que la douleur puisse être aussi importante. Heath le tenait solidement entre ses mains, pourtant le Serpentard n'avait pas envie de le repousser, il la voulait cette morsure, il l'avait désiré plus que tout.

Elle signifiait tant de chose pour lui et surtout elle signifiait qu'il appartenait à Heath Phadraig, le plus puissant des chefs de clan.

Draco se détendit et ouvrit les yeux, il vit, ébahit, les nombreuses plaies se refermer sur les bras et épaules de son amant, les autres blessures qu'il ne pouvait voir devaient faire de même. Le duc avait repris ses va-et-vient en le ponctionnant en même temps, bientôt les coups devinrent plus fougueux, longs et puissants.

L'homme se retira de la gorge et gémit sourdement en éjaculant violemment entre les fesses de Draco pendant que du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. Le sorcier cria quand il vint à son tour, il se sentit partir et leur peau entre leur ventre suinta de sa semence tiède et poisseuse.

Le duc ne se retira pas de suite, il lécha la plaie sur la gorge puis embrassa sauvagement le jeune homme entre ses bras, répandant encore plus le liquide opaque encore chaud de leurs ébats. Heath finit par se détacher du sorcier qui grogna, Draco aurait voulu qu'il reste encore un peu, il se sentait si bien ainsi avec Heath reposant entre ses jambes écartées.

La douceur d'une caresse sur sa joue, un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres suffirent à l'apaiser, et le Serpentard finit par fermer les yeux de fatigue due à la morsure et à la quantité de sang prélevée sur son cou.

Heath ne regrettait rien, Draco non plus d'ailleurs, ils savaient qu'un jour ou l'autre ils en arriveraient là. Le vampire enveloppa le sorcier entre ses bras, il entremêla ses jambes avec les siennes et il le couva du regard pendant de longues heures, le temps que le blond récupère de son manque de sang.


	21. Un Serpentard entêté

20 Un Serpentard entêté.

Les deux amants dormirent peu, pour ne pas dire pas du tout cette nuit-là. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois intensément, s'aimant au-delà du possible. Heath désirait Draco de plus de plus. A chaque fois qu'il se vidait à l'intérieur de lui il avait envie de recommencer aussitôt, un besoin impérieux de le faire sien encore et encore. Il l'aimait à en perdre son souffle et sa raison.

Le duc se rendit compte qu'il avait été crédule, mais si c'était à refaire il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à recommencer cette folie. Accepter de passer une nuit avec Draco équivalait à ne plus se le sortir de la tête. Son empreinte de peau, son goût, son corps, ses yeux brillants de désirs, comment pourrait-il oublier ça maintenant ? Pourtant il devait le faire pour la sécurité de son ange.

Draco savoura chaque instant, chaque étreinte, chaque pénétration de son amant fougueux. Ils s'embrassaient sans cesse, se caressaient du bout des doigts puis plus franchement, imprimant dans leur tête les courbes de leur compagnon. Ils étaient insouciants là dans ce lit, ils avaient le temps, pensaient-ils, pourtant le matin était déjà là et Draco avait envie de pleurer mais il ne le fit pas.

Le jeune homme connaissait le marché, une seule nuit. Et il savait que Heath ne faiblirait pas.

Le duc ramena le corps chaud de Draco contre le sien, il devait parler, expliquer ses gestes et ses craintes. Le blond attendit qu'il parle, il posa juste sa tête sur son tatouage et sa main sur son ventre. Le dragon de la marque de Heath lui chatouilla la joue.

-Tu dois partir, Draco, se décida à dire le duc. Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici.

Le sorcier tressaillit mais il opina le cœur lourd, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-J'ai nié pendant des mois mon attirance pour toi, avoua l'homme qui trouvait qu'il était temps qu'il dise la vérité à Draco. Aujourd'hui quand je t'ai vu entrer dans ma chambre, j'ai su que je ne saurai pas résister à ton joli minois, mon amour.

Le fils de Lucius cessa de respirer puis releva la tête pour regarder Heath Phadraig.

-Depuis des mois ! S'exclama le jeune homme abasourdi.

-Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai aperçu serait plus exacte, mon cœur.

-Tu as menti tout ce temps ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais menti, sache-le, j'ai simplement gardé ça pour moi.

-Et maintenant, vas-tu me rejeter encore une fois ?

-Tu vas partir et nous ne devons plus nous voir, ni même correspondre jusqu'à ce que j'ai mis la main sur celui qui en veux à ma vie et à la tienne par la même occasion. Je ne sais pas si Cullen t'en veux vraiment, quoiqu'avec les liches qu'il a envoyé chez toi je préfère prendre des dispositions pour que tu sois à l'abri de ces hommes et de ce fou.

-Personne n'a attenté à ma vie, Heath !

-Si, mon amour, tu demanderas à ton père il te le dira.

-Je ne veux pas partir loin de toi, tu m'en demandes trop, et si jamais tu es de nouveau blessé et que tu as besoin de moi, comment feras-tu ?

-Je prendrais une des fioles de Braeden, et ne pense même pas que je ferai appelle à toi, c'est hors de question !

-Pourtant regarde, toutes les plaies se sont refermées instantanément, même le poison a complètement disparu quand tu as bu de mon sang !

-Draco je ne t' ai pas mordu pour ça, la morsure que je t'ai infligé te mettra à l'abri de mes semblables.

-Mais je croyais que tu voulais me mordre pour te soigner, s'étonna le Serpentard. C'est pour ça que je t'ai donné mon accord, je ne savais pas, moi.

-Crois-tu que je t'aurai fait souffrir pour refermer de simples plaies !

-Ben oui, sinon pour quoi d'autres ?

-Tu portes ma morsure et de ce fait l'odeur d'un vampire puissant, expliqua le duc. En aucun cas tu n'es mon calice, pour cela il aurait fallu que tu boives de mon sang et que tu portes ma marque. Ce que je t'ai fait t'évitera une agression des miens, que cela soit ici en Angleterre ou dans un autre pays. Chez mon peuple nos lois sont universelles, n'oublie pas ça.

-Si je comprends bien tu me marques mais tu ne veux plus me voir ?

-Prends-le comme tu veux, Draco, mais dorénavant tu seras livré à toi-même. Je ne dois pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de mes détracteurs avec ta présence à mes côtés. Je suppose également qu'ils ne savent pas exactement qui tu es sinon ils se seraient acharnés sur toi, cela doit continuer ainsi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je saurais me débrouiller, répliqua le blond qui n'était pas très enchanté de voir que Heath l'abandonnait bien volontiers après la nuit qu'il venait de passer ensemble.

-Il est l'heure de se lever, dit le duc en voyant qu'il avait fâché son Dragon.

-Oui, j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche, avoua le fils de Lucius en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain tout en ramassant ses vêtements épars sur le sol de la chambre.

-J'ai des ordres à donner, nous devons faire vite tu dois quitter le château avec Braeden. Il te conduira chez ton père, murmura le duc en voyant le corps nu de Draco se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Je suis assez grand pour aller là-bas seul, Heath, rétorqua le sorcier avant de refermer la porte en la claquant derrière lui.

Le duc se leva en soufflant, il se rendait compte qu'il faisait du mal à Draco mais il n'avait pas, hélas, le choix. Le seigneur de Lochlain-Blood appela le guérisseur en qui il avait toute confiance et lui expliqua la situation.

Draco, dans la salle de bain réfléchissait. L'eau chaude s'écoulait sur lui, elle l'entourait complètement, descendant le long de son corps endolori. L'apaisant en quelque sorte. L'eau avait ce pouvoir de tranquilliser, disait-on.

L'ancien Serpentard décida subitement qu'il n'allait pas repartir, huit mois de voyage, même s'ils avaient été bénéfique pour lui avaient été plus que suffisant. Qu'irait-il faire ailleurs alors que sa vie était ici, en Angleterre ! Il n'avait besoin de personne pour savoir ce qu'il voulait faire et ce qu'il devait faire. Heath n'avait rien à y redire puisqu'il ne voulait pas faire parti de sa vie il ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui obéirait.

Le duc allait se mette en colère mais il savait qu'il aurait le soutien de son père. Et puis d'ailleurs il allait continuer de vivre comme avant son départ, c'est-à-dire faire quelques voyages éclairs pour les affaires et ramener des plantes et des racines pour Harry et Braeden. Si quiconque émettait une objection tant pis ! Il ne changera pas d'avis, c'était à prendre ou à laisser.

Fort de sa décision Draco finit sa douche et le calme revint dans son esprit. Le jeune homme s'essuya tout en admirant la grande pièce toute de bleue décorée, avec les robinetteries recouvertes d'or. Sur un des murs il y avait une fresque représentant le monde aquatique magique, une pure merveille de finesse et de détails.

Draco planta ses orteils dans l'épais tapis de bain et sourit, il se sentait si bien d'un seul coup, si heureux. Le sorcier regarda ses vêtements un peu froissés, il leur lança un sort de repassage puis il les enfila et revint dans la chambre où l'attendait Heath. Draco voyait à travers les tentures sombres le soleil rutiler en ce mois de janvier, étrange pour la saison, pour une fois que son humeur qui venait de passer du sombre au clair était en accord avec le temps !

-Braeden va t'accompagner chez ton père, personne ne trouvera bizarre que tu sois avec lui puisque vous étiez souvent ensembles avant ton départ.

-Heath….commença le blond pour faire part de sa décision au duc qui ne le laissa pas finir.

-Non, ne dis plus rien, le coupa Phadraig en le tirant vers lui pour le blottir entre ses bras. Tout a été dit, Draco.

-Comme tu veux, soupira le fils de Lucius.

-Braeden t'attend dans le salon, je veux que tu le rejoignes et que tu restes éloigné de ce château quoi qu'il arrive.

-Hein ! Et si tu es de nouveau blessé ?

-Je vais faire attention maintenant.

-Pourquoi seulement maintenant ?

-Disons que j'ai une raison supplémentaire qui va me faire raccrocher à la vie, si je puis dire.

-Oh ! Oui, et peut-on savoir quoi ou qui. S'enquit le vilain Serpentard qui en profita pour passer une main sous le peignoir de son vampire.

-Toi, mon amour, et retire ta main de là, Braeden est dans la pièce d'à côté. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il entende tes supplications et tes cris de désir ? Susurra le duc en souriant.

-Mais je n'ai jamais crié ! S'offusqua le blond indigné qui savait très bien qu'il émettait un énorme mensonge. Il se rappelait même qu'il avait supplié et gémit, quelle honte.

-Ma nuit a été extraordinaire, Draco, avoua le duc. Tu es le seul qui m'ait fait découvrir des sensations que je ne connaissais pas. Et n'oublie pas ta promesse, tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi.

-Je n'oublie pas et je n'oublierai pas cette nuit, Heath.

Après un dernier baiser qui embrasa encore leur corps ils durent se séparer à regret. Draco rejoignit le guérisseur qui lui lança un regard ironique. Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce mais avant le blond jeta un dernier coup d'œil au duc qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Son regard vert intense était si beau, il avait tellement envie de courir vers lui et ne plus le quitter. Sentant probablement venir la faiblesse de son amant Heath Phadraig ferma la porte sur lui pour ne plus voir la silhouette de Draco.

L'homme se rendit compte qu'il avait été déraisonnable, mais il n'aurait pas fait autrement si c'était à refaire, se redit-il. Il aurait fini par perdre Draco et ça ce n'était pas une option possible, déjà qu'il n'arrivait pas à se pardonner les coups que Pierce lui avait fait subir, alors !

Le sorcier blond et le guérisseur allèrent directement au manoir Malfoy. Draco aurait aimé aller voir Harry mais Braeden demeura intraitable, il devait le mener au manoir et pas ailleurs, ordre du seigneur.

Alors qu'il descendait du grand escalier pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, Lucius Malfoy fut agréablement surpris de voir son fils apparaître même s'il était accompagné de son ami le vampire. L'aristocrate sans se préoccuper de la bienséance serra Draco entre ses bras ce qui étonna grandement le jeune homme que son père se dévoile ainsi devant Braeden qui était un peu un étranger pour lui.

-J'ai eu si peur, murmura Lucius en tenant Draco à bout de bras pour mieux le regarder. Et même pas un parchemin pour me rassurer, ajouta le père. Tu te rends compte du mauvais sang que je me suis fait ?

-Je sais, père, j'avais besoin de temps, je devais remettre mes idées en ordre.

-Moi je vous laisse, décréta le guérisseur que les deux blonds avaient oublié. Du travail m'attend.

-Je vous remercie de l'avoir ramené, monsieur .

-Draco est revenu de son plein gré, je n'ai aucun mérite, monsieur Malfoy, précisa le vampire avant de disparaître.

-De ton plein gré ! S'étonna Lucius en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger suivit de Draco. Alors pourquoi es-tu allé chez le duc et non ici chez toi, directement ?

-Comment pouvez-vous savoir que j'étais chez le duc ? Questionna le fils. J'aurai pu être chez Severus ou chez Harry !

-Etais-tu chez l'un d'eux ?

-Heu ! Non.

-Alors tu vois, j'avais raison, tu étais chez ce vampire, jubila Lucius Malfoy. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ta première visite a été pour lui et non pour ton père ?

-Il a été pris dans un attentat, il était blessé, je voulais juste demander de ses nouvelles ! Pas de quoi en faire une maladie, père.

-Des nouvelles ! Ben voyons ! Juste ça ?

-Par politesse, précisa Draco qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Et puis je suis là maintenant, non !

-Et tu crois que je vais avaler la couleuvre que tu me sers sur un plateau là ? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je suis né de la dernière pluie ?

-D'accord, s'écria Draco un peu agacé du ricanement de son père ? Qu'avez-vous encore imaginé ?

-Moi rien, mais j'aurai aimé que tu me dises que tu es amoureux du duc, il faut toujours que je devine tout et c'est lassant à la fin, tu agis comme Severus parfois, tu le sais ?

-Arrêtez de me confondre avec Severus, impossible de l'égaler de ce côté, rigola Draco qui prit place à table alors qu'un thé bien fumant et odorant à souhait arriva et se posa sur la belle nappe blanche.

-Draco je ne plaisante pas là, tu dois faire attention, fréquenter le duc est dangereux, je veux que tu restes loin de lui.

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi, et il insiste aussi pour que je n'éloigne de l'Angleterre, soupira le jeune sorcier en soufflant sur son breuvage.

-Il a raison, ceux qui en veulent à sa vie en veulent aussi à la tienne.

-C'est ce qu'il m'a appris, oui, pourtant ils ne peuvent savoir que nous sommes ensembles, lâcha Draco sans penser que son père, lui, n'était pas encore au courant de ce fait.

-Quoi ! Répète, que viens-tu te dire ? Tu es avec le duc !

-Que…Aie, je crois que je viens de faire une gaffe énorme, avoua Draco en serrant sa tasse dans sa main alors que Lucius le regardait d'un air mécontent.

-Tu t'es mis en danger sciemment, et lui il a pensé à quoi en faisant de toi son amant ? Non mais ça vous arrivent de réfléchir avant de faire n'importe quoi !

L'homme envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Lucius Malfoy était furieux, non seulement Draco était encore plus en danger qu'avant et maintenant il allait devoir s'éloigner de lui encore une fois.

-Je ne pars pas, père, articula lentement le jeune blond comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de son père. Et vraiment ce n'était pas la peine de tout jeter par terre, ricana Draco que les excès de son père n'impressionnaient plus. Les elfes vont devoir recommencer.

-Aucune importance, dis-moi plutôt ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

-Vous voulez la vérité ?

-Naturellement, fils !

-J'aime Heath Phadraig…..

-Oui, hé bien ce n'était pas la peine d'aller aussi loin, vous auriez pu attendre que diable !

-Je lui ai donné l'occasion de profiter de mon corps pour la nuit, et il n'a pas refusé, dit Draco en replongeant son nez dans sa tasse qu'il avait gardée entre ses doigts. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille de moi sérieusement vous savez.

-Alors ça cela m'étonnerait ! Tu vas partir, tu dois te mettre à l'abri, Draco, répondit Lucius sachant que si son fils avait fait cela c'est qu'il était vraiment amoureux du vampire et qu'il en était de même pour le duc.

-Non, et rien ne me fera changer d'avis, je veux reprendre ma vie d'avant. Et vous n'y pourrez rien, père, ni vous ni les autres.

Les deux Malfoy se jaugèrent du regard, Lucius capitula, malgré lui. Cette fois il n'arrivera pas à faire plier Draco. le jeune homme avait pris sa décision et il allait rester fermement campé sur ses positions quitte à lui rendre la vie impossible s'il le faisait changer d'avis.


	22. Snape affirme son autorité

21 Snape affirme son autorité.

Il faisait très froid en cette fin mars, le temps passait inexorablement, quelques flocons de neige voletaient dans l'air et retombaient doucement sur le sol gelé. Dix mois étaient passés depuis qu'il avait détruit les liches avec Lucius. Dix mois déjà, songea le maître des potions, et deux mois que Draco était revenu chez lui et que le duc était d'une humeur massacrante pour ne pas dire explosif.

Le chef des clans avait très mal pris la décision du jeune Malfoy de ne pas s'éloigner de l'Angleterre. Le lendemain quand il avait appris ça il s'était même déplacé jusqu'au manoir pour faire fléchir Draco qui n'avait rien voulu entendre.

-Je ne veux pas que tu mettes ta vie en danger, avait-il hurlé dans le manoir Malfoy, alors que le jeune homme montait le grand escalier pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Draco ! Redescend je n'ai pas fini de parler, avait continué Heath Phadraig en pure perte car ledit Draco avait disparu à sa vue en faisant la sourde oreille.

-Il ne vous écoute déjà plus, avait ricané Lucius dans le hall de voir que son fils avait eu le dernier mot face au grand homme qui fulminait de rage.

-Vous auriez pu faire quelque chose, non ! Au lieu de le soutenir, accusa le duc en toisant Lucius de son regard furieux.

-Il a pris sa décision, et je vous signale que j'ai tout essayé, du chantage à la douceur et rien n'y a fait.

-Draco est en danger, Malfoy, ce n'est pas un vain mot je vous assure, plaida le vampire en redescendant les escaliers.

-Je vais veiller sur lui, je ne le laisserai jamais seul, garantit Lucius. Dans quelque temps nous allons reprendre nos voyages d'affaires, ce sera toujours ça de pris. Croyez-vous que vos ennemis soient au courant pour mon fils, qu'il est votre amant ?

-Je crains que oui, j'ai eu beau le cacher les fuites sont toujours possibles.

-Alors pourquoi avoir pris le risque ? S'enquit Lucius. Vous saviez ce que vous faisiez, non !

-J'aime Draco, j'ai eu un moment d'égarement, je sais cela ne fait pas très sérieux venant de moi mais je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ça, ça ne regarde que lui et moi cette histoire.

Heath Phadraig avait tenté par la suite de faire revenir Draco sur sa décision mais celui n'en avait pas démordu. Le vampire était reparti au clan dans une colère noire, et là même Harry n'avait pas réussi à le calmer quand l'homme avait rageusement mis à sac son bureau et était parti au dehors se défouler, comme il l'avait raconté plus tard.

Severus Snape était parti rendre visite dès la nuit tombée, au vieil homme qui se mourrait seul au Portugal. Il faisait cela depuis sa première entrevue. Le vieux vampire était heureux de ces rencontres et de ces conversations qui lui faisaient un bien fou. Avec pour seul compagnie son dévoué Jasper il n'avait guère le loisir d'avoir de vrai défis comme avec Severus.

Les deux hommes s'entendaient à merveilles et plus le temps passait et plus Ezékiel affirmait son choix. Les autres allaient en faire une maladie dans le clan de la lune rouge. Il ne les avait pas averti Severus fera ça mieux que lui, les conflits très peu pour lui maintenant qu'il se savait mourant.

Il avait pourtant averti le maître des potions que cela ne serait pas facile, les siens étaient très hargneux quand il s'agissait d'héritage. Et de savoir que la place de chef de clan revenait à un fils bâtard, ils allaient tout faire pour l'évincer, ou pire, l'empoisonner comme lui l'avait été par son propre frère.

Le vieil homme mourut un soir alors que Severus était là. En arrivant il avait vu qu'il était plus affaibli, et sa respiration n'était plus qu'un murmure à peine audible. Jasper lui avait fait un signe que la fin était proche, et le professeur était resté le temps qu'il avait fallu pour que le vieil homme parte en paix.

Quand tout fut fini il l'habilla, aidé du majordome, de ses plus beaux atours. Puis ils l'allongèrent dans son lit et le recouvrirent jusqu'au torse d'un drap noir comme le voulait la coutume vampirique. Jasper déposa ensuite entre les doigts noueux du vieil homme sa dague qu'il ne quittait jamais. Le valet était attristé, le vampire qu'il avait servi avec dévotion jusqu'à la fin de sa vie était un bon maître, il le regrettera.

-Quand doivent-ils venir ? Demanda Severus au majordome.

-Aussitôt que la nouvelle sera répandue, seigneur, répondit Jasper en s'adressant à son nouveau maître.

-Voulez-vous vous en occuper, Jasper ? Prévenez Eliezer avant les autres, je suis sûr qu'il voudra le voir seul. Je vais avertir le duc, aussitôt qu'ils seront tous là demandez-leurs de m'attendre, dites-leurs simplement que quelqu'un veut les voir et surtout ne leur dites rien de mes intentions. Sommes-nous d'accords ? Je peux compter sur vous ?

-Il sera fait selon vos ordres, cependant puis-je émettre une suggestion, monsieur ?

-Bien sûr !

-Ne venez pas seul, je les connais et je sais de quoi ils sont capables, le prévint le majordome.

-N'ayez crainte, je ne vais pas revenir seul, le seigneur Phadraig sera là. Avertissez-moi, Jasper, attendez juste une heure qu'ils se recueillent devant Ezékiel puis envoyez-moi un parchemin par cheminée, je laisserai la mienne ouverte à Poudlard.

-Bien monsieur, ajouta Jasper avant de se diriger vers le bureau du vieux maître et d'envoyer des messages aux membres de la famille Mac Gowan.

Severus Snape entra chez le duc et fut reçu immédiatement par lui. Les deux hommes transplanèrent pour Poudlard et discutèrent tout en se rendant dans les appartements du maître des potions. Les deux hommes ne rencontrèrent aucun élève dans les couloirs de l'école, peut-être le froid glacial ne les incitait pas à profiter du silence du château et des coins sombres.

Braeden qui aurait voulu les accompagner dut partir d'urgence dans un clan pour des problèmes d'épidémie. Harry ne l'accompagnait pas, le jeune sorcier avait pris des congés, maintenant il le faisait régulièrement pour s'octroyer du temps de libre ! Enfin il avait compris que sa santé était importante.

Braeden souffla de lassitude, il aurait bien voulu voir la tête des Mac Gowan quand ils allaient se rendre compte que leur nouveau chef était Severus Snape.

Le guérisseur rigola en lui-même, Severus ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait en devenant chef de clan. Il allait y avoir des cris, des hurlements, des menaces, des coups, des intimidations, c'est qu'ils avaient le sang vif les vampires de la lune rouge !

-Tu ne devras pas faiblir devant eux, Severus, le prévint Heath, ils en profiteraient de suite. Tu dois les contrer et leur faire voir qui commande. Quand à moi je regarderai, je te laisserai agir seul, ils sauront que je t'appuie mais toi seul est maître à bord de cette famille.

-Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler, ajouta Severus Snape qui pourtant montrait un visage sombre.

-Tu y arriveras, Ezékiel ne s'y est pas trompé, lui, le conforta le duc.

-Je saurai faire face, personne ne m'a jamais marché sur les pieds sans le regretter un jour, ricana le professeur qui s'était changé et qui avait enfilé des vêtements plus solennel. Son pantalon noir et sa chemise de la même couleur faisaient ressortir son teint pâle, il avait mis un grand manteau qui le rendait encore plus imposant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Heath avait quand à lui revêtu ses habits de chef des clans. Un pantalon noir, une chemise pourpre sur laquelle reposait sa lourde médaille, sceau de sa famille où pendait un petit écheveau de cheveux blonds tressés, et un long manteau de cuir noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'en bas des pieds.

Quand le parchemin de Jasper arriva, les deux hommes se levèrent et passèrent par la cheminée sans perdre plus de temps.

Les deux vampires majestueux sortirent de l'âtre dans un calme olympien, des dizaines de paires d'yeux les toisaient à présent, l'air interrogateur ou suspicieux.

-Vous venez troubler une cérémonie, gronda l'un des hommes sur place qui se retint de renvoyer Severus manu-militari à cause de la présence du duc qui devait présider la cérémonie. Mais qui allait faire comprendre à l'opportun que sa place n'était pas ici.

-Asseyez-vous ! Répliqua durement le maître des potions en voyant le vampire de la lune rouge s'avancer vers lui un rien menaçant.

-Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à donner, étranger, l'apostropha un autre homme au regard mauvais.

-Je crois bien que si, messieurs, rétorqua Snape. Laissez-moi me présenter, Severus Tobias Ezékiel Snape de la lune rouge. Je suis votre nouveau chef de clan.

Le jeune Eliezer rigola de voir la tête de ses cousins et oncles et tantes, ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles et tous furent stupéfaits.

Un grand blanc suivit la déclaration avant qu'un brouhaha infernal ne s'installe dans la pièce. Tranquillement Severus s'avança suivit de Heath et tous deux s'installèrent face aux Mac Gowan. Le duc salua l'intelligence de Severus qui les avait menés là ou personne ne pourrait surgir derrière eux. Avec ce clan il valait mieux être prudent, ils étaient emporté et violent ici.

-Un bâtard ! Cracha une des femmes de l'assistance. Ezékiel a installé un bâtard. Il continue de nous pourrir la vie ce vieux sénile, même mort !

Severus leva sa main vers la femme et celle-ci se retrouva presque à s'étouffer par le sort maléfique de magie noire que Snape lui lança.

-Le mot bâtard ne me sied pas rappelez-vous en avant de le prononcer, la prochaine fois je serai moins clément, ajouta-t-il avant cesser le sortilège sur la femme qui suffoquait douloureusement. Un autre amateur ?

-Il s'est bien gardé de nous le dire, rouspéta un jeune vampire.

-Peut-être avait-il peur qu'en vous avertissant que vous ne me mettiez quelques poisons dans mon verre ! Je sais pertinemment que c'est monnaie courante chez vous, le clan de la lune rouge, pour vous débarrasser d'un encombrant, comme Ezékiel, par exemple. Quoi de plus normal de voir un frère en tuer un autre pour une histoire de pouvoir et d'héritage !

-Il vous fera la peau, Snape. Cullen ne vous fera pas de cadeau, l'avertit le même jeune vampire de tout à l'heure.

-Hé bien qu'il vienne, messieurs ! Je l'attends de pieds fermes. En attendant vous me devez obéissance, je veux que la cérémonie mortuaire d'Ezékiel se fasse sans heurts, je ne tolérerai aucun incident d'aucune sorte, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

-Il en sera fait ainsi, assura un vampire d'une quarantaine d'années. Il était notre aïeul à tous, c'est le moins que nous puissions faire pour lui.

-C'est ainsi que je l'entendais, on enterre ses morts dignement, messieurs, ensuite nous mettrons les choses plus au point entre nous. Pour l'instant rendez-vous demain soir pour la cérémonie, je ne vous retiens pas, ajouta Severus d'une voix forte alors que tous les Mac Gowan quittaient la maison dans un calme qui prédisait une forte tempête pour les jours à venir.

Le matin suivant Braeden rendit visite à Harry, il était certain qu'aucun des deux vampires ne l'avaient averti qu'Ezékiel était décédé et que la cérémonie aurait lieu le soir même. Harry connaissait le vieux vampire, Jasper avait fait appelle à eux un jour où le vieil homme allait très mal.

Ezékiel avait refusé les soins à long terme bien évidemment, mais ils avaient pu le soulager un peu avec une potion que Harry et Braeden lui avait porté des jours durant. Avec cela un peu de compagnie n'avait pas déplu au vieil homme qui rigolait souvent avec les deux jeunes gens.

-Je serais là, Braeden, à quelle heure exactement commence…..

-Je passerai te prendre vers vingt-deux heures, mets des vêtements noirs, absolument rien de couleur et surtout pas de fleurs, ce n'est pas dans nos coutumes.

-Je sais, j'ai déjà assisté à ce genre d'enterrement. Et tu connais le nom de l'héritier ? Tu sais qu'Ezékiel n'était pas tranquille avec ça !

-Oh ! Il l'a trouvé, rassure-toi, tout à fait ce qu'il convenait pour le clan de la lune rouge, un homme de poigne et déterminé avec ça.

-Alors il devait être heureux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il l'était, Harry, sans conteste, et tu verras que son choix était très judicieux, à ce soir et repose-toi, et n'oublie pas de manger ! Ajouta Braeden avant de repartir au château de Lochlain-Blood.

Le soir Harry était prêt, tout de noir vêtu il attendait Braeden qui arriva cinq minutes plus tard.

-Nous pouvons y aller, le seigneur est déjà sur place avec le nouveau chef de clan des Mac Gowan. Néhémiah aussi est présent et Eliezer est resté près de son oncle, il y est depuis hier pour le veiller. J'espère que tout ce passera bien, soupira le guérisseur.

-Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ?

-Parce que l'héritier d'Ezékiel est un bâtard, Harry.

-Aie ! Cela ne va pas être apprécié ça, espérons que le nouveau sache se défendre et qu'il ait un caractère à toute épreuve.

-Allons-y, décréta Braeden sans donner plus de détails sur le mystérieux successeur.

Les deux hommes transplanèrent et arrivèrent devant la maison du vieux vampire décédé. Il y avait un monde fou devant les portes, ils durent se frayer un passage pour rendre un dernier hommage au vieil homme qu'on avait placé dans un cercueil tapissé de velours noir. Certaines personnes regardaient Harry, curieuses et mécontentes.

Comment un sorcier osait-il se montrer ici ! On devrait le mettre dehors, pensaient des hommes et des femmes indignés et qui ne le connaissaient pas. Heureusement ils n'étaient pas tous ainsi et certains lui firent de petits signes, reconnaissants d'être venu rendre un dernier hommage à Ezékiel.

Heath, discrètement, fit voir à Severus qui se trouvait dans la maison. Celui-ci se renfrogna pensant que le médicomage se mettait encore dans les ennuis comme à son habitude.

-Laisse-le, Braeden est avec lui, et évite de le regarder ils auraient tôt fait de se rendre compte qu'il est important pour toi, chuchota Heath Phadraig.

-Mais il l'est ! Gronda Snape. Je ne savais pas qu'ils se connaissaient avec Ezékiel !

-Harry allait lui rendre visite parfois, il le soulageait de la souffrance occasionnée par le poison, de plus Harry est connu du monde vampirique, enfin pas par tous vu les regards mauvais qu'il se prend mais bon.

-Pourquoi a-t-il cessé ses visites par la suite ? Car je ne l'ai jamais rencontré là-bas.

-Je le lui ai interdit, Severus. Il avait reçu des menaces et venant de ce clan cela n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Certains sont très dangereux.

-Et il t'a obéi ! Ricana le maître des potions en regardant les coupes que l'on venait de déposer devant lui et Heath.

-Il n'a pas eu le choix, j'ai simplement crié plus fort que lui.

-J'imagine la scène d'ici, murmura l'homme en prenant une coupe entre ses doigts fins.

-Si j'étais toi, dit tranquillement le duc en regardant l'assistance autour de lui. Je reposerai ce verre doucement et je me garderai bien d'en boire une seule goutte.

-Empoisonnée je suppose ?

-Tout juste ! Ricana Néhémiah qui ne prit aucune coupe lui aussi.

-Bien sûr, j'aurai dû me douter que votre présence n'allait pas les arrêter.

-Non, ils auraient toujours pu avancer qu'un clan adverse avait fait le coup. Comment le prouver !

-D'accord, je ne touche plus à rien, badina Snape en reposant son verre délicatement sous les yeux déçus de certains vampires, ce qui l'amusa quelque peu.

-Ce sera plus prudent, fit Eliezer qui avait vu le geste de Severus. Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps à ce que je vois !

-Je crois qu'ils sont pressés de me voir rejoindre ton oncle au plus vite, répondit à voix basse Snape avec un fin sourire de connivence.

-Maintenant Heath ne sera plus seul à subir les foudres de mon père je le crains.

-Je sens qu'on n'a pas fini de s'amuser, ironisa Snape. Et que les ennuis vont seulement commencer !

-Heath ? Demanda son frère Néhémiah. Au moindre problème fais-moi signe je ne reste pas loin, je vais voir Harry et Braeden qui discutent avec Emilio.

Jasper arriva et avertit son nouveau maître que la cérémonie allait pouvoir commencer. Il régnait dans la pièce comme un vent glacial, encore plus froid que celui qui était au dehors. Les regards haineux de certains ne quittaient pas Severus, l'homme allait devoir se méfier car les hostilités allaient se réveiller.


	23. Cullen Mac Gowan

Cullen Mac Gowan.

Le duc, Severus puis Eliezer prirent les premiers la marche derrière le cercueil d'Ezékiel Mac Gowan. Les membres de la famille suivirent ainsi que tous les chefs de clan puis les invités ensuite. Tout se fit dans un silence de mort, pourrait-on dire.

-Severus est là, chuchota Harry à l'oreille de Braeden.

-Je sais, il accompagne le seigneur Phadraig.

-Pourquoi ? Il ne connaissait pas Ezékiel il me semble.

-Tu le sauras tout à l'heure, Harry.

Les personnes se rendirent dans le parc du manoir vers la crypte où le vieux vampire avait demandé à être enterré. L'endroit paraissait lugubre en pleine nuit, même si par-ci par-là Jasper avait installé des torches. Le froid était mordant et le sol gelé craquelait sous leurs pieds. L'un des hommes ouvrit le vieux portail qui grinça et regarda vers le trou béant qu'une porte en bois d'ébène laissait à peine entrevoir.

L'édifice était assez haut et de couleur sombre, comme si le mal s'était installé dedans. Au lieu d'un crucifix sur la porte il y avait un pentacle qui appelait les démons pour les défunts. Y avait-il une autre vie pour eux ? Les vampires morts ressuscitaient-ils à l'aide d'une magie macabre ?

Tous étaient là autour qui attendaient, mais quoi ? se demanda Harry en regardant les hommes et les femmes du clan Mac Gowan terriblement nerveux.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas à attendre longtemps qu'il vit se matérialiser devant le tombeau un vampire accompagné d'une trentaine d'hommes. Cullen Mac Gowan, chuchotèrent certains dans les rangs des invités. Il est venu voir si son frère est bien mort, parla celui qui était près d'Harry. Je me demande ce qu'il va penser du nouveau chef de clan, ce Severus Snape, le bâtard d'Ezékiel.

Harry sursauta, il savait parfaitement ce qu'était un bâtard de vampire, une sorte de fils adoptif de part une morsure. Si le vieux vampire avait reconnu Snape alors Cullen allait se venger et le tailler en pièce. Non mais quelle idée de venir ici au milieu de ces gens qui devaient le maudire !

Le duc, Snape et le fils de Cullen ainsi que Néhémiah se tendirent. Le maître des potions jeta un rapide regard vers le jeune sorcier aux yeux verts qui était inquiet pour lui, puis il scruta de ses yeux noirs le fauteur de trouble qui fanfaronna.

-Il n'est pas encore enterré, ce vieux barbon ! Cria-t-il pour que tout le monde l'entende, espérant choquer les plus récalcitrants de sa maison qui avaient refusé de le rejoindre dans son combat.

-Cesse cela sur le champ, Cullen, l'apostropha le duc en le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Laisse ton frère partir dignement.

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, Phadraig, chef de tous les clans. Je suis mon propre maître maintenant que mon frère est défunt. Je suis venu m'enquérir de mon héritage et tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher.

Severus s'avança d'un pas, Harry frémit et ses mains devinrent moites d'anxiété, Braeden le retint par le bras l'empêchant de s'élancer vers Severus.

-Je suis le nouveau chef des Mac Gowan, déclara Snape, et vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu pendant cette cérémonie, Cullen.

Le vampire félon rugit de colère et se rua dans la foule pour se jeter sur le maître des potions qui ne recula pas d'un pas. Heath Phadraig qui avait prévu le coup appela dans un ancien dialecte vampirique ses hommes qui transplanèrent immédiatement et restèrent à une distance respectable de la crypte.

-Tiens-toi tranquille, Mac Gowan, mes hommes sont prévenus, déclara le duc. À la moindre incartade tu auras à faire à eux. Je veux bien honorer la trêve qu'il y a lors d'un enterrement comme le veut notre coutume. Mais en aucun cas tu ne t'en prendras à l'un d'entre nous. Est-ce clair ?

-Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, les menaça-t-il en faisant tenir ses vampires tranquilles. Nous allons nous affronter, messieurs, puisque vous voilà deux maintenant prenez garde à ce qui a le plus de valeur pour vous, ajouta menaçant Cullen en se retournant et en regardant Harry Potter droit dans les yeux.

-Ne tentez rien, Cullen, sinon je vous le ferais payer au centuple, invectiva Snape fou de colère.

-Nous partons, ricana l'autre en faisant signe à ses hommes. Bien le bonjour à Draco Malfoy, duc, il est tout à fait appétissant tu sais très bien choisir tes amants, finit-il en s'évaporant dans la nature.

-Cherchez-les ! Ordonna Heath Phadraig en s'adressant aux guerriers vampires. Je veux la tête de Cullen ! Envoies dix hommes où tu sais, Augustus, et renvoies les autres qu'ils ne quittent pas le manoir Malfoy jusqu'à ce que je sois là.

Augustus opina puis il s'en fut suivit des autres. Le calme revint, personne n'osait prononcer un mot, un Mac Gowan venait de proférer des menaces public contre le chef de tous les clans, l'affaire était grave pour certains et pour d'autres Cullen était fou ou inconscient.

-Il est au courant pour Draco et Harry, nous devons faire quelque chose après la cérémonie, Severus, sans perdre de temps, gronda le duc alors que le défunt était mis à sa place dans une alcôve où il reposera enfin pour toute l'éternité dans le calme et la sérénité.

En entendant ces paroles le maître des potions faillit soupirer de lassitude. Bien sûr qu'Ezékiel sera au calme dans cet endroit, ce n'est pas comme lui qui allait devoir se coltiner Cullen et compagnie.

Deux heures plus tard, après une légère collation servie dans des coupes que Jasper avait pris soin de préparer lui-même, les membres de la famille s'éparpillèrent et repartirent chez eux. Les chefs de clan avaient reformulé leur dévouement à Heath Phadraig, disant que Cullen était un fou qui paierait un jour pour ses crimes. Le duc était très respecté, n'était-il pas leur chef à tous après tout !

Emilio Razi salua les hommes avant de repartir à Hautefort-les-Wolves et promit de venir rendre visite à Draco un de ces jours, il fut déçu de ne pas l'avoir vu aujourd'hui. Quand Snape, Néhémiah, Heath, Braeden, Eliezer et Harry se retrouvèrent seuls avec Jasper ils purent commencer à respirer normalement.

-Ca aurait pu être pire, non ? Demanda Harry quand tout à coup ils entendirent un grondement retentir et une vingtaine de guerriers entrer dans la grande demeure et dégainer leur épées.

Personne ne s'y attendait, Cullen avait pris soin de laisser des hommes à lui cachés pas très loin de la maison. Ils avaient profité qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls pour les attaquer en surnombre comme des lâches.

La bataille fut rude, surtout dans une salle à manger. Le cliquetis des fers résonnait partout dans la maison, Harry était content d'avoir pris sa baguette pour se défendre, il ramassa malgré tout une épée qui traînait il n'était pas maladroit avec une telle arme, il savait très bien s'en servir.

Les guerriers de Cullen s'acharnaient sur Severus, l'homme était cerné et les autres guerriers faisaient un rempart pour empêcher quiconque de le rejoindre. Eliezer combattait avec acharnement, Braeden avait déjà tué deux hommes et le duc se défendait contre cinq assaillants, Néhémiah était aux prises avec deux autres guerriers mais il feintait adroitement.

Le jeune médicomage essaya de s'approcher du maître des potions, en vain. Il prit une estocade au bras et une autre à la jambe mais ne s'en soucia pas, pas en voyant Severus avec de multiples blessures qui faiblissait de plus en plus. Le jeune sorcier utilisa alors sa puissance magique et les repoussa violemment contre le mur mais il ne put éviter la dague qui s'enfonça dans le corps de Snape jusqu'à la garde.

Les vampires acculés disparurent dans un claquement soudain, comme si leur mission était terminée. Harry se précipita vers le professeur qui était à terre souffrant mille morts et essayant de retirer la dague de sa poitrine de ses mains souillées de son propre sang.

-Ne bougez pas, lui chuchota Harry en défaisant la chemise noire déchirée.

L'homme ne put protester, la douleur était telle quelle lui coupait le souffle.

-Poison, Harry, l'avertit Braeden en respirant le bout ensanglanté de la dague que Harry venait de sortir et lui avait tendu. Ce n'est pas le même que celui qui a tué Ezékiel, celui-ci je ne le connais pas je dirais qu'il est plus virulent, Severus n'en a plus pour longtemps si on ne trouve pas une solution vite fait.

-Hein, quoi ! C'est pas possible.

-Sauvez-le, rugit Heath Phadraig près d'eux. Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire Harry, Braeden dis-le-lui il décidera.

-Pas la peine de me le dire, Heath, je suis médicomage je sais ce qu'il faut faire pour le sauver, et je suis prêt, assura Harry d'un ton sans réplique.

-Portons Severus dans une chambre, proposa le fils de Cullen. Il y sera mieux pour faire le rituel.

-Harry es-tu certain ? Demanda Néhémiah légèrement inquiet.

-Je ne vais pas le laisser mourir ça c'est hors de question, mon ami.

-D'accord, nous resterons en bas le temps que cela soit fait, mon frère fait revenir quelques guerriers pour plus de sécurité et personnellement nous allons veiller nous aussi. Ne vous pressez pas.

Le jeune homme opina.

-Tu sais comment cela va se passer, ne le repousse pas, Harry, et tout ira bien, le rassura Eliezer qui appuyait fortement sur un de ses bras blessé.

Heath et Jasper installèrent Severus à moitié inconscient sur le lit, ils regardèrent le médicomage entrer à leur suite puis ils sortirent en refermant la porte doucement derrière eux. Ils allaient attendre en bas pas question de les laisser seuls, les vampires prirent place et l'attente commença.

-Non, murmura faiblement le maître des potions en essayant de se relever. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça, Potter.

-Je ne me sens pas obligé et si vous refusez ce rituel vous allez mourir, est-ce vraiment ce que vous voulez ? Le seul moyen de vous sauver est de vous abreuver à un calice, je serai ce calice, allez-vous me repousser ?

-Non.

-Alors tout est dit, affirma le jeune sorcier en retirant sa propre chemise pour que le vampire puisse le mordre plus à son aise.

-Vous allez devenir mon calice pour la vie, Potter ? Ça ne vous dégoûte pas ?

-Même mourant vous continuez de débiter des sottises, Snape, croyez-vous que je serai dans votre lit si c'était le cas ? Rien venant de vous ne me dégoûte, mettez-vous ça dans la tête !

L'homme souffrait atrocement, il savait maintenant pourquoi Ezékiel buvait les potions que Harry lui faisait porter. La douleur aurait pu le rendre fou.

Le jeune sorcier jeta sa chemise sur une chaise, puis après avoir retiré ses chaussures il s'allongea tranquillement sur le lit près du maître des potions qui respirait de plus en plus difficilement.

-Allez-y je ne reculerai pas, s'enhardit le médicomage, ça ne sert à rien d'attendre !

-J'aurai voulu vous laisser le choix, Potter, murmura Snape en se levant pour se poser lourdement et difficilement sur l'ancien Gryffondor.

Harry mit sa main sur la poitrine de l'homme, sa peau froide était douce, il regarda intrigué le tatouage et sourit quand il vit le lys noir onduler sous ses doigts caressants. Le jeune homme enleva ses lunettes et les posa d'un geste de la main sur la table de chevet. Plus rien n'empêchait le maître des potions de le mordre alors pourquoi attendait-il ?

-Je vais vous faire mal, monsieur Potter, la première morsure est ainsi je n'y peux rien, précisa le vampire avant de respirer douloureusement l'odeur de Harry. Essayez de ne pas bouger, je ne veux pas vous faire mal plus que nécessaire.

-Je ne bougerais pas je vous l'ai dit. N'attendez pas, il vous reste peu de temps pour accomplir le rituel.

Snape le savait, il attrapa les mains du médicomage et les coinça sous les siennes, ses crocs sortirent et ses sens s'éveillèrent en sentant le sang qui l'appelait pulser dans la gorge tendre du morveux. Le vampire lécha la peau fine et entra ses canines profondément dans la carotide, le sang afflua immédiatement dans sa bouche et envahit ses veines comme une eau de jouvence qui lui redonnait vie et force.

Harry s'était retenu de crier, la morsure était désagréable pour ne pas dire horrible, les mains de Snape avaient accentué leur prise mais le sorcier ne bougea pas comme promis. Il sentit le liquide vital s'écouler hors de son corps, il sentait Snape reprendre des forces, il se sentait faible, de plus en plus, puis il ferma les yeux en même temps que la douleur de la morsure s'atténuait.

Snape s'arrêta de boire quand il sentit Harry partir dans les vapes, il referma la plaie puis se coupa le poignet avant de la porter à la bouche de son futur calice.

-Encore un effort, monsieur Potter, buvez, ajouta-t-il en maintenant le menton de Harry afin qu'il se nourrisse du sang de son vampire.

Quelques minutes plus tard le professeur referma sa propre plaie puis reposa Harry qui s'était endormi. Le vampire savait qu'il allait être ainsi pendant deux jours entiers, cependant il ne voulait pas rester dans cette maison. Il allait emmener Harry chez lui, dans les cachots, plus à l'abri et dans un endroit que le jeune homme connaissait déjà.

Le maître des potions regarda d'abord si Harry avait bien sa marque, il la trouva sur la hanche douce du morveux, une lune rouge et un lys noir. Un tatouage comme le sien, un peu plus petit mais sorcier. Le lys se mouvait comme sous une brise légère. Snape espérait que le jeune sorcier ne verrait pas cela comme un lien honteux mais bel et bien un lien de vampire à calice. L'homme en profita pour soigner le survivant qui avait quelques blessures sans gravitées

Une heure plus tard il leva en pleine forme, le poison avait complètement disparu de son organisme. Snape se sentait ragaillardi, d'ailleurs c'est fou ce que le sang d'un calice pouvait être régénérant, mieux que le sang humain, aucune comparaison possible. Le tout maintenant était de savoir comment ils allaient arriver à vivre ensemble ? A vrai dire il ne savait pas il avait été seul toute sa vie, comment faisait-on ? Bah ! Il verra le moment venu pas besoin de s'alarmer, hein !

Le maître des potions enveloppa un Harry endormi dans son manteau, et descendit rejoindre les autres en bas en portant le médicomage entre ses bras.

-Comment-a-t-il supporté le rituel ? demanda Braeden en se rapprochant inconsciemment de Harry pour le toucher et vérifier s'il allait bien.

Le maître des potions gronda violemment, et exhiba ses canines imposantes envers le guérisseur prêt à le déchiqueter s'il s'approchait trop près de son calice.

-Braeden ! Recule, lui intima Heath alors qu'Eliezer souriait de voir Severus Snape si possessif envers Harry.

-Oui bon j'avais oublié, je voulais juste voir si Harry allait bien, décidément Severus tu es très exclusif, mon ami.

-J'emmène Harry chez moi à Poudlard, répondit le maître des potions à peine hargneux en rétractant ses crocs. Le rituel n'est pas fini, j'attendrai qu'il se réveille pour le finaliser.

-Tu en as le droit, l'approuva le duc. Tu as une semaine pour ça et je suis content que tu aies pensé à lui avant de penser à toi.

-Je ne suis pas insensible, pesta Snape.

-Monsieur, S'enquit Jasper en s'adressant à son nouveau maître. Que dois-je faire en attendant votre retour ?

-J'ai un manoir, le manoir Prince, pouvez-vous vous rendre là-bas ? Je crois qu'en effet vous y serez plus en sécurité, Cullen risque de revenir ici et s'en prendre à vous.

-C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit, monsieur, et que devrais-je faire au manoir Prince ?

-Voilà des années que je n'y aie pas mis les pieds, Jasper. Je crois que vous allez être débordé, les elfes de maison vous obéiront. Faites les changements que vous jugerez nécessaire, Harry aime les couleurs, dit à contrecœur Snape qui déjà pensait aux goûts bizarres de son compagnon.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, monsieur, et j'ajouterai que je remercie monsieur de la confiance qu'il me donne.

-Ezékiel vous appréciait, Jasper, si vous ne me décevez pas je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne nous entendrions pas dans l'avenir.

Sur ces bonnes paroles Snape disparut avec son fardeau et les autres suivirent, il n'y avait plus rien à faire ici.


	24. Draco est il malade

Draco est-il malade.

En arrivant à Poudlard Severus Snape se dirigea de suite vers ses cachots, il ranima le foyer de sa cheminée en entrant dans sa chambre pour chasser le froid, et déposa le jeune homme dans son lit après l'avoir complètement déshabillé.

Le maître des potions ne se préoccupa pas de Heath, d'Eliezer et de Braeden qui étaient allés directement chez Harry. Néhémiah était reparti chez lui, à Castel-Fort-Reed, il ne pouvait laisser ses affaires en suspens, de plus avec Cullen Mac Gowan en liberté il ne pouvait prendre le risque de le voir suborner ses hommes et les enrôler de force dans sa garde de chiens dégénérés.

L'homme avait déjà fait cela dans un clan, il était capable de tout pour devenir plus puissant, jusqu'à tuer son frère et renier son propre fils.

Braeden entra chez Harry, il voulait s'assurer que tout était en ordre avant de repartir au clan. Il savait que le médicomage recevait toujours des hiboux de patients que Sainte-Mangouste lui envoyait, et là Harry n'y répondrait pas, et pour cause ! Ils ne connaissaient pas le mot congé, ceux-là ! Heureusement que Harry avait vraiment décidé de se reposer de temps en temps et qu'il avait refusé de les écouter, mais bon ils devaient toujours le relancer, des impératifs que lui seul était capable de résoudre, soi-disant.

Braeden voulait voir s'il n'y avait rien d'urgent justement, il sut qu'il avait eu raison de venir quand il vit un parchemin émanant de Lucius Malfoy qui datait d'une heure à peine. L'homme demandait à Harry de passer au manoir car, disait-il, Draco était malade depuis quelques jours et ne voulait pas se rendre à sainte-mangouste, qu'il ne voulait même pas voir un médicomage mais que si c'était Harry alors Draco lui ouvrirai la porte de sa chambre.

-Draco est malade, expliqua le guérisseur en s'adressant à Heath. Je vais au manoir Malfoy immédiatement puisque Harry ne peut pas s'y rendre. Si c'est important je suppose que le père ne refusera pas ma visite.

-Nous t'accompagnons, Eliezer et moi, allons-y de suite, pour Severus et Harry nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, le reste appartient à eux deux.

Les trois vampires transplanèrent et réapparurent aux grilles du manoir de Lucius. Un elfe de maison se matérialisa soudain et leur ouvrit le portail, puis ils entrèrent dans le grand hall où les attendait l'aristocrate.

-J'attendais le médicomage Potter ! S'agaça Lucius en voyant les trois vampires devant lui.

-Il est retenu par une affaire urgente, monsieur Malfoy, lui rétorqua le guérisseur d'un air hautain, énervé qu'il était du blond arrogant. Vous disiez que Draco était malade depuis quelques jours, que lui arrive-t-il exactement ?

-A vrai dire je ne sais pas, il reste dans sa chambre je le vois très peu, il refuse de descendre, cela dit le matin il est souvent en proie à des nausées et il mange peu ces jours-ci. Il en devient irritable, de plus il dort les trois quart du temps d'après ce que les elfes me racontent.

-Je vais le voir, décréta Braeden, je pense qu'il voudra bien me recevoir.

-Nous t'attendons ici, reviens me voir aussitôt que tu sais de quoi il souffre, ordonna le duc avant que Lucius n'ouvre la bouche.

-Merci ! L'apostropha le blond mécontent, je suis encore chez moi, duc, alors ayez la bonté de vous en souvenir.

-La force de l'habitude, s'excusa du bout des lèvres le vampire qui, à vrai dire, n'en avait rien à faire de son impolitesse.

-Il fait ça partout, ricana Eliezer en regardant avec insistance Lucius Malfoy de ses beaux yeux foncés.

-Attendons dans le salon, soupira le blond. Nous y serons plus à notre aise, d'ici que Draco se décide ! Je voulais m'excuser pour ne pas être venu pour l'enterrement de votre ami ce soir, vous comprendrez que je ne pouvais pas laisser mon fils seul, bien que j'aie remarqué ces hommes, à vous certainement, autour du manoir. Oserai-je penser que la cérémonie ne s'est pas bien déroulée et que vous avez reçu des menaces ?

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, Cullen Mac Gowan n'a pas trop apprécié de voir sa place usurpé par Severus, rigola Eliezer en s'asseyant sur le sofa près de Lucius.

-Cet homme a eu le culot de se présenter à l'enterrement de son propre frère ! Qu'il a sciemment empoisonné ! Voilà une drôle de famille, ma foi. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir arrêté tant que vous le teniez ?

-Pour ne pas faire un esclandre, grogna le duc, et un membre de la famille ne peut pas être banni pendant une cérémonie de sépulture.

-Oui, je sais, vos lois, s'irrita le blond. Je suppose que Severus s'est fait connaître et que l'autre a proféré des avertissements ?

-Oui, Cullen n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion de se faire remarquer, il a proféré des menaces contre Harry et contre Draco, dans la lancée il a voulu faire bonne mesure, rajouta le duc en toisant Lucius de son regard vert. Je suis déjà assez furieux comme cela il sera inutile d'en rajouter, Malfoy.

-Pas la peine, je savais que mon fils serait en danger du moment qu'il vous fréquentait. Je ne le lui reproche pas, pas plus qu'à vous, je ne peux pas intervenir sur le destin, et si le destin veut que vous soyez ensemble et bien nous ferons avec, Phadraig.

-Trop aimable à vous ! Ironisa le duc.

Braeden monta les étages avec un elfe de maison qui lui indiqua la chambre du Serpentard. Le vampire tapa à la porte et attendit que Draco se manifeste.

-Dégagez ! cria une voix affaiblie de l'autre côté du battant. Je ne veux voir personne !

-C'est moi, Draco, Braeden, lui dit-il à travers la porte. Ton père s'inquiète, ouvre s'il te plait.

Le vampire attendit deux bonnes minutes avant que le blond ne débloque la porte de sa baguette. Quand entra il trouva Draco très pâle et assit sur un fauteuil regardant les flammes de la cheminée. La pièce était chaleureuse, les ombres s'enfuyaient sous les nombreuses lampes aux admirables abat-jours verts. Un grand lit recouvert d'une couverture de même teinte prenait beaucoup de place, des tapis jonchaient le sol, oui la chambre était magnifique.

-Tu ne vas pas bien à ce que m'a dit ton père et vu ta pâleur je crois qu'il a raison, Draco, tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive ?

-Fatigué, répondit le jeune homme.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Deux semaines, je n'ai même plus la force de m'habiller ni de descendre. J'ai l'impression de me traîner, Braeden.

-Quoi d'autres, de la fièvre ? Mal quelque part ? As-tu mangé un aliment avarié ? Ou bien as-tu pris froid ?

-Non, juste des nausées quand je mange, enfin quand j'ai faim parce que je n'ai pas trop d'appétit depuis quelques jours.

-D'accord ! Veux-tu me laisser regarder ? Je ne te ferai pas mal, promis.

-Braeden, je ne suis plus un enfant alors arrête de me parler comme si j'avais trois ans !

-Oui bon, va t'allonger sur ton lit, morveux, sourit le vampire en aidant le blond à se coucher. Relève ton pyjama et ne dis plus rien.

Le guérisseur apposa ses mains sur la tête du fils de Lucius puis doucement les descendit sur son cou et enfin sur son ventre en faisant des petits cercles. Braeden ne montra rien de sa surprise quand il perçut un faible battement, détectant une autre présence dans le corps de Draco. Il rabaissa la veste de pyjama puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

-Alors ? interrogea le jeune sorcier. Tu parles oui ou non !

-Tu as eu des rapports non protégés, n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu, oui, pourquoi ? Quel rapport justement avec ça ?

-Avec qui ? Rassure-toi cela restera entre nous, rien de ce qui se dira ici ne sortira de cette pièce si tu ne le désires pas. Fais-moi confiance, Draco.

-Heath, avoua le blond.

-Bien, je suppose que tu veux connaître la vérité ?

-Naturellement ! S'indigna l'ancien Serpentard.

-Tu attends un enfant, Draco, soupira Braeden. Tu es enceint de huit semaines.

-Merdum ! Tu es sûr ? Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible !

-Aucune erreur, mon diagnostic est formel tu es bel et bien enceint.

-Quand mon père va apprendre ça on va l'entendre hurler jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, se gaussa le sorcier qui avait une envie subite de pleurer.

-Il va falloir que tu leur apprennes la nouvelle et ce le plus vite possible, Draco, expliqua le guérisseur. Les grossesses mâles ne durent pas neuf mois comme pour les femmes, six mois tout au plus pour les sorciers. Heath est en bas, veux-tu que je le fasse monter ?

-Non, je ne suis pas prêt, laisse-moi le temps d'avaler cette information, paniqua le blond. Ne laisse monter personne, pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plait.

-Ils vont me demander ce que tu as, je ne vais pas y couper tu sais ! Je dirais même qu'ils vont me harceler, ricana en pensant aux deux fortes tête en bas.

- Dis-leur toi !

-Ce n'est pas à moi d'annoncer un tel évènement, essaya de refuser le vampire qui n'avait pas envie de prendre une telle responsabilité.

-Je te le demande comme un service, tu sauras mieux que moi leur dire sans risquer de te faire crier dessus, supplia Draco en se tordant les mains d'angoisse.

-D'accord, ne t'agite pas et repose-toi je vais le faire, et je leur dirai de te laisser tranquille, genre pas d'émotions fortes, ça devrait te tenir éloigné d'eux pendant, heu ! Disons une heure ou deux à moins que cela soit une ou deux minutes.

-Ouais ! C'est pas gagné quoi ! Mais quand même j'insiste, aide-moi là.

Le guérisseur redescendit les escaliers puis se rendit au petit salon, mais avant, la main sur la poignée de la porte, il souffla un bon coup. Trois paires d'yeux le regardèrent à son entrée et les hommes se turent immédiatement. Braeden ne sut quoi dire sur le moment, tout ce qu'il trouva à faire fut de reboutonner son manteau en prenant tout son temps.

-Vas-tu parler à la fin ! S'écria Heath, duc de Solignac qui perdait son légendaire sang-froid en voyant le guérisseur les ignorer.

-Draco n'est pas malade, enfin pas dans le sens où on l'entend, expliqua en relevant la tête.

-Et ? S'exaspéra Lucius de devoir retirer les renseignements de la bouche du vampire au compte-gouttes.

-Je crois que vous allez recevoir un choc, messieurs ! Annonça Braeden qui eut envie d'être ailleurs que dans ce salon.

-Oui, nous écoutons, se retint de hurler le duc. Et je te jure que si tu ne nous dis pas ce qu'il a d'ici cinq secondes je te tords le cou, Braeden.

-Oh ça va hein ! Il est enceint de huit semaines, là ça vous va comme ça ! Asséna le guérisseur qui faillit rire en voyant la tête du duc et de Lucius Malfoy se décomposer.

-Enceint, dis-tu ? De huit semaines, rajouta le duc qui croyait avoir mal entendu.

-Bordel de…

-Monsieur Mac Gowan, s'offusqua Lucius en se retournant vers Eliezer. Restez courtois je vous prie.

-Mais nom d'un démon cornu ! L'affaire est grave, je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte ! Insista Eliezer.

-Quelle affaire ? demanda le duc en voyant l'air paniqué du jeune vampire.

-Les dernières paroles que nom père m'a dites, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, je n'y pensais plus jusqu'à maintenant, s'affola le fils de Cullen.

-Quelles étaient-elles ? S'enquit Heath en se disant que l'affaire était loin d'être finie. Répète-moi mot pour mot ce que Cullen a encore imaginé.

-Le duc, chef de tous les clans aura un fils. Un fils puissant dont le deuxième père sera un sorcier. Ce fils deviendra le plus grand chef de clans ayant existé. L'enfant naîtra vampire, il appartiendra au clan des Phadraig de la lune noire. Il sera le prochain seigneur du monde vampire vivant au-delà du temps.

Lucius Malfoy tomba lourdement sur son canapé, là il était un peu perdu. Il allait être grand-père à quarante-quatre ans, bon ça il pouvait s'y faire, mais être le grand-père d'un enfant que l'on prédestinait déjà à un grand avenir c'était beaucoup, non ! Et puis il n'était pas encore né, cet enfant !

-Mon père va tout faire pour les détruire, Draco et l'enfant, Heath, personne ne doit savoir ça, je t'en conjure !

Le duc n'écoutait déjà plus Eliezer, il était sorti de la pièce et se rendait dans la chambre de son dragon qui allait lui ouvrir la porte, sinon il la réduirait en cendre cette foutue porte de malheur !

-Tu n'as pas trouvé un autre moyen pour entrer, gronda l'ancien Serpentard en voyant les dégâts que Heath avait occasionné. Je t'attendais, je t'aurai ouvert si tu avais pris la peine de frapper seulement.

-Trop pressé excuse-moi, je répare cette fichue porte et nous devons discuter, Draco.

-Je suis d'accord, mais là tu t'affoles, il n'y a pas mort d'homme à ce que je sache ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Tu es enceint !

-Oui, figure-toi que je le sais, Braeden vient de me le dire, ricana le fils de Lucius. As-tu une autre nouvelle à m'apprendre ? Parce que là je suis énervé et fatigué !

-D'accord, tu m'en veux, je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ?

-Voilà plus de deux mois que je suis ici, enfin je veux dire à part les rares voyages que j'ai fait avec mon père. Tu n'es pas venu me voir une seule fois, sauf quand tu as débarqué et que tu m'as hurlé dessus pour que je quitte l'Angleterre. Alors tu m'excuseras si je suis de mauvaise humeur, Heath, asséna Draco en se retournant pour faire voir son mécontentement.

-Tu savais à quoi t'attendre, ne dis pas que je ne t'avais pas averti, Draco.

-Bien sûr, maintenant que tout est dit, évidemment, et bien tu peux repartir je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je me débrouille très bien tout seul.

-Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, je te prie, je veux te mettre à l'abri d'éventuels dangers maintenant que tu attends un…..

-Non, je peux très bien prendre soin de moi et de cet enfant, retourne près de ton peuple, eux on besoin de toi, Heath, ajouta le blond en lui faisant face.

-Espèce de sorcier têtu ! Je veux que tu m'accompagnes à Lochlain-Blood !

-J'ai un dernier voyage à faire, se rebella Draco, et mon père a besoin de moi, mentit-il pour se venger alors qu'il savait que c'était inutile et tout à fait puéril. Le vampire l'avait quand même laissé plus de sept semaines sans nouvelles !

-D'accord ! Fais comme tu veux, quand tu te décideras tu me feras signe, rugit l'homme en faisant demi-tour. Il n'allait pas le supplier aussi, Draco était peut-être entêté mais lui aussi, et puis un chef de clan ne se laissait pas mener par le bout du nez par un sorcier foutrement magnifique.

Le duc claqua la porte derrière lui et descendit le grand escalier, fulminant de colère.

-Nous partons Braeden, Eliezer ! Asséna-t-il. Le bougre est en train de bouder et je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, quand il sera revenu à de meilleurs sentiments hé bien il saura où me trouver.

Le guérisseur, qui aurait bien rechigné, fit un pas vers la sortie quand le fils de Cullen les interpella lui et le duc.

-Je reste ici, il est impossible de le laisser seul, Heath.

-Eliezer ! Je ne suis pas idiot, je vais envoyer d'autres hommes pour surveiller le manoir et les alentours, pas question que Draco reste sans protection.

-Peut-être mais je reste là, s'entêta le jeune vampire. Je ne fais confiance en personne, mon père peut faire n'importe quoi, il peut même soudoyer un de tes hommes, même plusieurs et je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il a fait.

-Impossible, ils me sont tous loyaux, s'indigna le duc.

-Nous prendrons soin de lui, acquiesça Lucius Malfoy. Et votre protégé peut rester s'il le désire, cela ne me dérange pas.

-Hé bien qu'il reste, je repasserai demain soir voir si tout va bien, ajouta Heath en levant les yeux vers la chambre de Draco.

Les hommes sortirent enfin et Lucius put respirer plus calmement, les colères du duc étaient impressionnantes, presque autant que les siennes.

Le jeune blond dans sa chambre s'en voulait d'avoir réagi ainsi, il savait que Heath n'y était pour rien et que c'était lui qui avait encore déliré. Décidemment il faisait tout de travers en ce moment.


	25. Finalisation accomplie

25 Finalisation accomplie.

Harry se réveilla groggy, il avait l'impression d'avoir une chape de plomb sur les épaules et son crâne tambourinait affreusement. Qu'avait-il encore fait qu'il ne se rappelait pas ? Oh oui ! Les souvenirs lui revenaient pleins et entiers, il était devenu le calice de Severus Snape. D'accord, bon et où était l'homme là, parce que vraiment la moindre des choses aurait été qu'il lui apporte une potion contre les maux de tête et puis….

-Elle est là Potter ! Ronchonna le professeur en tendant au jeune homme une fiole au liquide de couleur horrible, sans même que Harry ne l'ait entendu s'approcher du lit.

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? Questionna Harry deux secondes plus tard en reposant la potion vide sur la table de chevet.

-Deux jours, comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ?

-Bien mieux, vos potions sont infects mais diablement efficaces je dois le dire, assura Harry en se recouchant et en refermant les yeux.

-Donc plus rien ne vous retient dans ce lit, n'est-ce pas ? Insinua l'homme en regardant son calice se vautrer dans ses draps et qui soupirait de bien-être en sentant son mal de tête diminuer.

-Hé bien si je vous dérange vous n'avez qu'à le dire ! Pesta le médicomage qui ragea en jetant lesdits draps et en se levant subitement, ce qui lui arracha un étourdissement temporaire.

Le vampire se maudit de ses paroles, apprendra-t-il un jour à se taire ! L'homme se précipita vers son calice et le rattrapa in-extremis avant que le sorcier ne se retrouva par terre, étalé sur le tapis. Harry maugréa contre ses idées stupides et irréfléchies sans se rendre compte de suite de son entière nudité.

-Toujours à vous faire remarquer, bougonna Snape en le maintenant contre lui, alors que le vampire et ses sens se réveillaient et que l'arôme délicieux du garçon titillait ses narines et l'appelait d'une manière qu'il jugea très intéressante.

L'homme promena ses mains fines sur le dos du survivant qui s'accrochait à sa chemise, le jeune homme ne broncha pas, il sentait que ce n'était pas le moment même s'il aurait voulu enfiler un vêtement et ne pas rester aussi exposé. Heureusement qu'il régnait dans la pièce une douce chaleur, Snape avait dû alimenter l'âtre pour qu'il n'ait pas froid pendant ces deux jours, quoique sous les épaisses couvertures pas de danger !

Le maître des potions suréleva d'à peine la tête de Harry, le sorcier n'était pas petit mais Snape faisait quand même dix centimètres de plus que lui, et planta son nez dans le cou gracile. Le cœur du survivant battit très vite et il ferma les yeux de félicité, le souffle de l'homme le rendait comme électrisé, son corps ne lui appartenait plus, un frémissement le parcourut et il trembla violemment.

-Avez-vous faim ? S'enquit doucement Harry qui devinait que l'homme ne s'était pas nourri pendant les deux jours où il était inconscient.

Snape respirait bruyamment contre sa gorge, comme un affamé, il n'attendait qu'un mot de lui pour le mordre et se satisfaire de son sang délicieux.

-Oui, susurra le vampire en faisant sortir ses canines imposantes qui n'avaient attendu que ce simple encouragement.

Le vampire lécha la carotide tout en amenant les mains d'Harry derrière son dos d'une poigne solide.

-Pas la peine de me tenir, Snape, je ne me sauverai pas.

L'homme le regarda puis décida de le laisser libre de ses mouvements. Le médicomage remarqua à ce moment-là que le maître des potions ne portait sur lui qu'une fine chemise de soie noire largement ouverte et un pantalon de la même couleur qui lui seyait comme un gant. C'est vrai que le vampire était superbe, sa virilité ressortait par tous les pores de sa peau et son torse découvert appelait les caresses.

Etre si près de lui, sentir la force de ses bras et son effluve divine. Harry le désirait, il le désirait si ardemment qu'il éprouva un autre frémissement tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et que sa virilité s'éveilla bien malgré lui et qu'à son plus grand désespoir elle se pressa contre la jambe du maître des potions.

C'était si difficile d'aimer parfois, mais si Severus le laissait essayer alors il pourrait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que l'amour, que vivre à deux ne serait pas aussi horrible que ça.

Comment allait réagir le vampire ? Pour l'instant il caressait son corps et c'était tout simplement divin, il en ronronnerait de plaisir s'il était un chat, cependant il se garda bien de le faire, Snape risquerait de prendre la fuite. Harry sourit de penser à ça, en vrai il avait bien une autre petite idée perverse là, qui lui traversa l'esprit.

L'ancien Gryffondor recula et tomba sur le lit entraînant dans sa chute le beau professeur ténébreux. Harry oublia sa colère initiale d'ailleurs totalement oubliée depuis belle-lurette quand il sentit le poids de l'homme sur lui. Il gémit malgré lui de le sentir bouger, de voir ses mains se tendre vers lui pour lui tourner la tête légèrement sur le côté. Les canines étaient longues, personnes n'aurait pu rester insensibles devant de telles armes.

-Tu ne sentiras rien, soupira Snape en voyant les yeux indécis du médicomage. La deuxième morsure ne ressemble en rien à la première, expliqua le vampire en tutoyant Harry. Tu es mon calice désormais et comme tel je ne te ferai pas souffrir.

-Est-ce que vous m'en voulez ? demanda le jeune sorcier en sachant qu'il avait un peu forcé la main de Snape afin qu'il le morde la première fois.

-Peut-on en vouloir à quelqu'un qui vous sauve la vie !

-Quelque fois, oui.

-Hé bien moi non, bien sûr j'aurai préféré éviter ça mais je n'avais pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, professeur.

-Appelle-moi Severus, maintenant que nous allons vivre ensemble pendant plusieurs décennies, je pense que cela est de circonstance.

-Bois, Severus, le gronda Harry pour cacher sa joie. Nous pourrons toujours discuter plus tard.

-Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire taire, morveux ?

-Non, j'aime le son de ta voix tu le sais bien, rigola ledit morveux qui hoqueta quand le vampire planta ses crocs dans sa gorge palpitante.

A partir de là tout devint irréel pour le calice. La morsure, comme l'avait dit Severus, ne ressemblait en rien à la première. Harry sentit de suite une déferlante de plaisir irradier complètement son corps, d'ailleurs il ne put retenir un cri et il se tendit agrippant le maître des potions et entourant sa taille de ses jambes pendant que le vampire ponctionnait toujours son sang.

Le désir était si puissant, si ….sa virilité tendue vibrait contre le pantalon de Snape, ne pouvait-il pas l'enlever, non d'un chien ! Harry agita à peine sa main et l'homme sur lui grogna mais ne quitta pas la gorge.

Le médicomage put enfin caresser la peau pâle de son amant qu'il venait de déshabiller complètement. Il les passa sur les épaules puis le dos, ses jambes se serrèrent un peu plus contre les flancs de Snape qui sentit son cœur reprendre de la vigueur. Harry ferma les yeux de bonheur et ses hanches commencèrent à bouger seules comme mues par une force qu'il ne pouvait arrêter.

Severus cessa de boire et regarda la plaie se refermer. Seule deux petits trous minuscules subsistaient. L'homme, dans la chaleur de l'étreinte prit les lèvres de son calice qui ne refusa pas, et pour cause ! Il n'allait pas laisser l'occasion de voir Severus l'embrasser, pour une fois qu'il avait le désir de le faire !

Harry posa ses mains sur les fesses de l'homme, il les caressa doucement puis revint sur son torse et enfin sur sa nuque, il était si bien, il se sentait enfin aimé. Snape mordilla les tétons du plus jeune, il les mordilla assez fort pour que Harry laisse échapper une plainte de douleur. Le jeune homme riposta et donna un coup de hanches plus fort, les deux érections se rencontrèrent de nouveau et le vampire poussa un râle, durcissant encore un peu plus les verges déjà gonflées.

Le morveux le rendait fou, il savait jouer avec ses sens, comme là en ce moment ou il se tordait sous lui et où sa bouche dévorait son menton et caressait ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue. Maudit Potter qui lui faisait oublier sa réserve, tant pis pour lui, il allait lui faire voir ce que c'était que de côtoyer un vampire, il allait le prendre avec ardeur, le rendre amorphe et aphone sous ses coups de reins, lui faire voir que lorsque l'on faisait l'amour avec lui on ne s'en sortait pas indemne.

Bien sûr il y avait le lien à finir mais finalement il ne pensait même plus à ça, il pensait au jeune sorcier brûlant entre ses bras qui le torturait. Il pensait à sa peau contre la sienne, à ses hanches qui bougeaient sensuellement, à ses frottements langoureux et lascifs à la limite de l'indécence qui attisaient sa virilité, mais pouvait-on parler d'indécence quand deux personnes étaient dans un lit à faire ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ?

Snape se baissa et enfouit son visage dans la toison de Harry, il respira goulûment l'odeur de son calice, délicieuse, surtout que sa verge contre sa joue pulsait violemment et que les gouttes de semences qui suintaient apportaient un autre parfum encore plus captivant pour le vampire.

-Tu es à moi, susurra le vampire en mordillant l'aine du médicomage faisant couler une perle de sang, et en caressant de sa langue la hampe droite et fière faisant trembler et panteler le jeune sorcier.

-Tout ce que tu veux, Severus, du moment que tu ne me fasses plus attendre, je n'en peux plus, mon amour.

L'homme sourit d'entendre ses mots, quand est-ce que quelqu'un l'avait appelé un jour, mon amour ? Jamais, il n'y avait que Harry pour faire ça et le penser vraiment sans arrière pensée.

Snape revint sur la bouche désirée et l'embrassa voluptueusement et profondément, lui faisant sentir par là que les mots l'avaient touché sincèrement. Harry le comprit ainsi, pas besoin d'ajouter autre chose.

Le maître des potions prépara son calice rapidement, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient le désir d'attendre davantage, ils avaient besoin de se sentir enfin ensembles, de se fondre, de s'aimer. Harry voulait sentir le sexe de Severus le pénétrer et commencer ses va-et-vient dans son corps, il voulait se sentir complet et sentir son souffle palpiter sur son cou pendant qu'il le prendrait alors qu'il serait sur les genoux.

Le vampire, en effet, retourna le calice et le mit à quatre patte sur le lit, ses mains avides caressèrent la croupe offerte. Sa bouche gourmande embrassa sa chute de reins puis sans avertissement il entra son membre en une seule fois sous les cris de douleurs de Harry qui se força à ne pas bouger.

Snape gémit fortement, il en salivait presque de plaisir, c'était si jouissif de se retrouver là bien au chaud entre les fesses du morveux. Sans attendre plus longtemps le vampire se mût, d'abord lentement, voulant apprécier l'étroitesse de son calice, puis plus franchement par la suite, faisant s'agripper Harry aux draps pour l'empêcher de se retrouver de l'autre côté du lit.

Les plaintes de satisfactions résonnaient dans la chambre. Le bruit des cuisses de Snape tapant contre son calice, la verge qui entrait et qui sortait, tous cela étaient érotique au possible. Harry ahanait, son membre douloureux fut pris en main par Severus qui étala les quelques perles qui transpiraient puis il entoura le sexe de ses longs doigts et l'agita au même rythme que ses reins, avec violence et obstination.

Le vampire sentit son plaisir arriver, il se redressa emmenant le sorcier avec lui lâchant le sexe de Harry en lui intimant de ne pas se toucher. Il agrippa fortement le morveux puis dans un dernier va-et-vient il éjacula au plus profond de son calice qui se retrouva lui aussi à se répandre sur les draps sans même s'effleurer, Merlin qu'elle délivrance !

Le lien avait fait ça, pensa le médicomage, leur désir puissant avait pris le dessus. Le survivant dû reprendre son souffle pendant de longues secondes, sa poitrine se soulevait avec violence, comme s'il venait de courir plusieurs kilomètres. Le regard que lui porta Severus lui sembla particulièrement amusé et ironique. Que lui arrivait-il donc ? Un peu de fierté, de la satisfaction ? Quoi !

Harry compris quand ses yeux descendirent le long du corps du vampire quand il se retourna, son érection n'était pas redescendue, l'homme en voulait encore. Bordel ! Il était magnifique comme ça, si férocement impudique, si magnifiquement viril, si diaboliquement sensuel.

Le jeune sorcier sourit, il s'allongea mais sur le dos cette fois avec un regard mi-frondeur mi-malicieux, le vampire grogna pour la forme et le pénétra derechef. Les deux amants se regardèrent avidement, les yeux brûlants et les corps chauds ne se quittèrent plus jusqu'à la prochaine jouissance.

-Nous n'avons pas fini, Harry, murmura Snape une heure plus tard, la journée est à nous, rien qu'à nous.

-Bouge ! Faillit hurler le morveux. Plus vite, encore !

Les deux hommes s'aimèrent de nouveau et personne ne vint les déranger. Comme l'avait si bien dit Severus Snape la journée était à eux et gare au premier qui se serait avisé de venir taper à la porte des cachots du maître des potions.

-Tu crois qu'il est là ? demanda Ron Weasley en s'adressant à Hermione, alors qu'ils étaient à la porte des appartements de Severus Snape, terreur des étudiants de Poudlard, le matin suivant alors que les deux hommes prenaient un repos bien mérité.

-Il n'est pas chez lui, alors oui je pense qu'il est là, Ron, affirma Hermione Granger.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu tiens absolument à le voir ? Se plaignit son compagnon.

-Je voulais juste l'avertir que je suis complètement guéri, et que les médicomages arrêtent le traitement, répondit la jeune femme. Je suis enfin libre.

C'est Severus Snape qui ouvrit la porte, c'est aussi lui qui lança aux deux sorciers un regard noir peu amène à la limite de la fureur. Il avait envie de leur sauter à la gorge, son calice était là dans la chambre entièrement nu et sa jalousie faillit déborder. Personne ne devait le voir ni le sentir, il n'était qu'à lui.

-Nous cherchons Harry, s'excusa Hermione de déranger le maître des potions qui avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit et qui arborait un air dangereux. Nous nous sommes dit que peut-être il se trouvait ici.

-En effet, Harry est ici, mais vous ne le verrez pas, miss Granger, gronda l'homme hargneux. Pour l'instant il se repose, ajouta-t-il froidement. Et je vous suggère de quitter ces cachots au plus vite si vous tenez à la vie.

-Chez vous ! S'exclama Ron qui ne put s'en empêcher et qui oublia les menaces à peines voilées du vampire.

-Chez moi, oui, y voyez-vous un inconvénient, monsieur Weasley ?

-Heu, non bien sûr, je trouve ça surprenant, c'est tout.

-S'il se repose c'est qu'il est fatigué, avança la jeune femme et…..

-Excellente déduction, miss Granger !

-Ce que je veux dire c'est, n'avait-il pas pris quelques jours de congés pour justement se reposer ?

-Exact ! Répliqua ironiquement Snape.

-Ben et où il dort ? Lâcha encore le rouquin qui décidemment posait des questions pertinentes qu'il aurait mieux fait de garder pour lui.

-Dans mon lit, monsieur Weasley, et plus précisément avec moi et contre moi et bien sûr complètement nu, ajouta-t-il pour choquer le roux qui en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

-Mais…..mais !

-Pas de mais, Harry va bien alors je vous prierez de nous laisser tranquille, il vous expliquera tout cela lui-même aussitôt qu'il en aura le désir.

-Est-ce qu'il est votre…commença la jeune femme.

-Plus tard, grogna Snape avant de refermer la porte au nez des deux anciens Gryffondors qui clignèrent des yeux surpris

-Ben ça alors ! Harry avec Snape, jamais j'aurais crû, moi.

-Pourtant c'était évident, mais je crois qu'il ne s'agit pas que de ça, allez viens ! Nous reviendrons dans quelques jours, là je pense qu'ils préfèrent rester à deux.

Les deux jeunes gens partirent et Severus Snape put enfin se recoucher près de son calice qui l'attendait en écartant les bras. Le maître des potions sourit et le serra contre lui avec délice et possessivité. Le prochain qui tapera à la porte il lui lancera un sort des plus malfaisant et tant pis s'il souffrait de mille douleur, il l'aura bien cherché ce malotru dérangeur de vampire.


	26. Un calme tout relatif

26 Un calme tout relatif.

Dans la nuit Eliezer sauta depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre du manoir Malfoy, et atterrit souplement dans l'herbe quelque deux étages plus bas. Ses longs cheveux noirs revinrent en place et encadrèrent son beau visage fin à l'allure décidée. Pour le jeune homme ce n'était pas difficile de faire ça, un jeu d'enfant !

La nuit était éclairée par un croissant de lune et il faisait doux, bonne soirée pour une chasse. C'était aussi une bonne idée pour fuir Lucius Malfoy pendant quelques heures. Les deux hommes s'étaient regardés en biais toute la soirée et là vu leurs auras chargées de désir il préférait prendre l'air.

Pas qu'il avait peur du blond, mais il savait que l'homme avait été marié à une femme. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il n'avait aucune accointance avec les hommes, dommage, il le trouvait vraiment à son goût ce Serpentard musclé aux yeux gris attirants, et au corps viril qu'il aurait bien mis dans son lit afin d'en profiter outrageusement. Quoique là il pensait que c'était plutôt l'aristocrate qui allait profiter de lui et il n'avait rien contre ça, il avait toujours préféré être le soumis dans ses relations avec d'autres hommes. De toute façon il voyait mal Lucius Malfoy se faire prendre par un autre mâle sans que celui-ci ne se reçoive un doloris.

le vampire alla à la rencontre des siens qui restaient autour de la grande demeure pour protéger les habitants du manoir. Les vampires guerriers de Heath étaient invisibles aux yeux des autres, on ne les entendait même pas, on ne soupçonnait nullement leurs présences, ils se devaient d'être discrets pour surprendre des fauteurs de troubles.

Les grands yeux sombres d'Eliezer les repérèrent immédiatement et facilement dans la nuit, normal, lui savait comment ils agissaient puisqu'il était l'un des leurs. Le seigneur Phadraig, prudent, avait placé là ses hommes depuis que Cullen avait proféré des menaces très explicite contre le fils de Lucius. Le jeune homme les salua et s'installa avec eux le temps de discuter un moment et de prendre quelques nouvelles.

Ses frères vampires le taquinaient souvent car ils n'ignoraient pas qu'Eliezer tentait un rapprochement sur le maître de céans, le dénommé Lucius Malfoy. Un magnifique blond au corps puissant et à la langue acérée qui avait la particularité d'être parfois imbuvable mais terriblement sexy, plaisanta un de ses amis. Les nouvelles allaient très vite dans les clans, se moqua le jeune vampire.

-Il ne voudra jamais de toi, le provoqua l'un des buveurs de sang un peu jaloux de voir qu'Eliezer avait ses entrées dans la demeure, et qu'il aurait bien osé, lui, un rapprochement envers Eliezer mais qu'il craignait de se faire rabrouer vertement, car tout le monde savait que le protégé du duc était très exigeant dans le choix de ses amants.

-Tu paris quoi ? répliqua le fils de Cullen en souriant vicieusement à l'homme face à lui.

-Ne paris pas avec lui, clama un autre homme. Il gagne toujours.

Les hommes rigolèrent de bon cœur et sur ces belles paroles Eliezer partit chasser une proie dans le monde moldu. Après s'être nourri au cou délectable d'un jeune blanc-bec, le vampire déambula dans la capitale. Malgré que la nuit fut tombée depuis longtemps il régnait dans la ville un monde nocturne très hétéroclite et abondant.

Le jeune homme flâna dans les rues pendant plus de trois heures puis rentra au manoir aux petites heures du jour en saluant ses amis au passage.

Eliezer allait repasser par la fenêtre en grimpant le long du mur et pénétrer directement dans sa chambre quand il changea d'avis au dernier moment. Il voulait vérifier une petite chose. Les regards du blond ne trompaient pas, et si malgré tout il avait un petit faible pour lui ? Ne serait-il pas normal qu'il s'en assure ? Logique non ! Surtout s'il voulait tenter une petite aventure avec lui.

Lucius Malfoy s'était levé au aurore, impossible de dormir, une angoisse l'étreignait, il ne pouvait se départir d'un mauvais pressentiment. L'aristocrate blond debout devant sa cheminée buvait une tasse de thé revigorante quand il vit surgir à la fenêtre de sa chambre un jeune vampire qui le regardait d'un air goguenard, en lorgnant sur son torse dénudé.

Le blond allait prendre sa baguette et lui apprendre les bonnes manières quand il vit le vampire prendre son essor.

Eliezer ouvrit la fenêtre sans aucun problème et entra en sautant souplement sur le sol de la chambre du mangemort. Sans quitter des yeux Lucius Malfoy il se redressa. Des yeux noirs magnifiques, envoûtants et profonds sondèrent le regard du blond qui frémit imperceptiblement, pourtant cela n'échappa pas au vampire.

Le Serpentard ne bougea pas, il reposa juste sa tasse lentement sans faire voir son étonnement et subjuguer par la beauté sauvage de son vis-à-vis il attendit une explication.

-Je me suis trompé de chambre, s'excusa piètrement le vampire en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière dans un geste de défi et de sensualité mêlé.

-Pourquoi il me semble que vous venez de proférer un énorme mensonge, monsieur Mac Gowan ?

-Peut-être parce que c'en est un, admit Eliezer en frottant négligemment son pantalon de cuir noir en se baissant légèrement.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi mentir si c'est pour me l'avouer par la suite ? S'énerva l'aristocrate. Me prendriez-vous pour un imbécile ? Ou alors vous vous êtes dit ce matin que vous aviez envie de m'ennuyer et de me rendre de mauvaise humeur ?

-Non, disons que j'avais envie de voir à quoi vous ressembliez le matin sans vos robes, répliqua le jeune homme à un Lucius qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

-Et ?

-J'avoue que je vous trouve encore trop vêtu, monsieur Malfoy. Je ne peux pas juger de ce que je ne vois pas.

Le blond rigola, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle répartie franche et directe.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, la prochaine fois j'attendrais que vous soyez là pour me lever dans le plus simple appareil.

-Donc vous espérez que je revienne ? interrogea Eliezer malicieux en approchant d'un pas.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, c'était ironique, je ne veux pas que vous confondiez ma chambre avec la vôtre alors que je ne vous y reprenne plus sinon…..

-Sinon ? Que me ferez-vous ? Questionna le vampire en s'approchant encore de Lucius jusqu'à le toucher et enfin poser sa main fine sur le torse du Serpentard en levant la tête.

-Vous faire sortir d'ici au plus vite et vous interdire le manoir, ça me semble un bon début, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Mouais… c'est une solution, cependant je connais une punition beaucoup plus agréable, moi.

-Je n'en doute pas et je ne désire pas la connaître, maintenant sortez de la pièce je vous prie, monsieur Mac Gowan.

-Oh pas de souci je vais sortir, murmura le vampire aux yeux sombres. Mais avant, ajouta-t-il en mettant son visage contre celui du blond. Je vais vous embrasser.

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de riposter qu'une bouche douce et délicate se posa sur la sienne. Son reflexe fut de repousser le jeune impudent qui avait l'audace de prendre des privautés avec lui, mais quand il sentit une langue mutine forcer ses lèvres, il se laissa aller au désir de rendre le baiser au jeune homme qui avait passé ses mains autour de son cou.

Le Serpentard loin d'être déçu finalement attrapa Eliezer par la taille et le rapprocha encore plus près de lui. Sa langue gourmande fouilla l'antre chaud, et ses dents mordillèrent la chair tendre des lèvres froides du magnifique vampire qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Le baiser s'éternisa, le blond n'avait jamais connu un tel délice, c'était si fabuleux et étrange en même temps.

Pendant un instant fugace Lucius entrevit Harry là entre ses bras l'embrassant furieusement, il se secoua et retira cette vision dérangeante de sa vue. Il ne voulait pas penser à lui en ce moment, il devait se l'enlever de la tête et au plus vite, bien qu'il savait pertinemment que c'était impossible.

A bout de souffle les deux hommes se séparèrent pourtant Lucius ne desserra pas ses bras, il tenait toujours la taille fine du vampire contre lui. Ses yeux s'assombrirent de désir, le gris passa presque au noir.

-Conquis ? demanda le jeune homme en levant la tête.

-Là je dois dire que oui, soupira l'aristocrate en le sondant de son regard troublé. Cependant je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, jeune vampire.

-A quoi voyez-vous ça ?

-Le moment est vraiment mal choisi, Eliezer, avec tout ce qui se passe dans nos vies.

-Et moi je dirais que justement c'est le bon moment, Lucius, pourquoi toujours attendre que tout aille bien pour avoir un peu de bonheur et de plaisir. Nous sommes deux hommes tout à fait consentants, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi retarder l'inévitable ? Je ne demande pas un serment éternel n'ayez aucune crainte de ce côté, je sais faire la part des choses.

Lucius regarda le vampire, ce qu'il venait de dire était bien vrai. Attendri le sorcier caressa sa joue et quémanda un autre baiser qui fut encore plus sulfureux que le premier. Eliezer sut à l'instant qu'il avait bien fait de passer par cette chambre et que Lucius Malfoy l'acceptait dans sa vie pour un long ou court moment, aucune importance le chemin qu'il feront ensembles du moment qu'ils le fassent.

-Tu es fatigué, tu devrais aller te reposer, proposa le blond. Je crois que tu as passé la nuit dehors.

-Me laisseras-tu dormir dans ton lit ? demanda le jeune homme amusé mais très sérieux.

le blond acquiesça, pour maintenant pas la peine d'ignorer l'attirance que les deux hommes éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre se serait pure hypocrisie.

-Je te permets, moi je dois descendre du travail m'attend, nous nous verrons plus tard.

Lucius Malfoy alla dans sa salle de bain où il finit de se vêtir puis il descendit à la salle à manger où un petit-déjeuner copieux lui fut servi par les elfes de maison. Là il devait avouer que le petit corps d'Eliezer contre le sien lui avait fait un drôle d'effet. Et penser qu'il était en ce moment complètement nu dans son lit ne rendait pas les choses faciles. Foutue journée où ses affaires avaient besoin de lui !

Ce que le père de Draco ignorait c'est que là-haut en ce moment même dans la chambre de son fils, un vampire assis sur un lit attendait le réveil d'un blond tout à fait craquant. Heath Phadraig venait se faire pardonner, il ne pouvait plus rester loin de son amant c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Draco avait cette force tranquille de lui faire faire n'importe quoi finalement. Le sorcier avait su se faire une place dans sa vie, il en était fou amoureux et jamais il ne pourra se passer de lui et encore moins lui faire du mal. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort de le brusquer, surtout maintenant que ces hormones étaient bouleversées, et puis le voir ainsi endormi, hum ! Il était tout simplement désirable et il avait une forte envie de faire l'amour avec lui, d'ailleurs il…..

Le Serpentard ouvrit un œil puis deux quand il sentit une main caresser son épaule et passer sur son torse que le drap ne recouvrait plus. Il sut immédiatement que Heath était là près de lui et que celui-ci avait mis sa fierté de côté pour venir le voir. Le jeune homme eut un sourire heureux.

-C'est moi qui te fais sourire ? Demanda le duc alors que son corps s'éveillait des caresses qu'il donnait à son ange.

-Tu es venu ! Alors oui c'est toi.

-Comme tu vois j'avais envie de te voir, tu m'as manqué Draco, désolé pour la dernière fois je crois que j'étais encore fâché après toi.

-Plus de disputes ni d'ordres à donner ?

-Nos querelles sont inutiles, passons à autre chose veux-tu !

-Quoi par exemple ? interrogea le jeune homme en se retournant complètement vers son vampire, le regard encore ensommeillé mais un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres.

-Que dirais-tu si je restais avec toi la journée entière !

-Je dirais que tu as une magnifique idée, Heath, affirma Draco en ouvrant les draps pour que le duc le rejoigne et se réchauffe au contact de son corps.

L'homme ne se fit pas prier, il se déshabilla en un tour de main et se coucha près de son dragon qui se colla près de lui l'entourant de ses bras et de ses jambes.

-Tu joues à la sangsue, amour, tu sais que je reste là n'est-ce pas ? murmura le duc en soupirant de satisfaction.

-Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de sentir ton corps contre le mien, c'est tout ce que je demande pour le moment, un peu de ton temps, un peu de tes caresses, être juste avec toi.

-Ah bon ! Parce que moi j'avais une autre idée en tête, genre caresses plus approfondies et réchauffement de nos deux personnes. Une fusion de nos deux corps, un tête à tête amoureux qui te montrerai à quel point je suis passionné et épris de toi.

-Heath ! soupira Draco en se lovant encore plus près du vampire. Tu essayes de me rendre fou là ?

-Non, juste excité, avoua le duc décidément très repentant. Laisse-moi te savourer, te donner du plaisir, mon corps te réclame j'ai besoin de toi, mon ange.

Draco ferma les yeux, ces mots il les attendait depuis si longtemps, il les avait désiré si ardemment et maintenant Heath les prononçait sensuellement près de son oreille et c'était si beau, si merveilleux de les entendre que son cœur battit la chamade.

-Je t'aime, lui souffla le duc en plongeant son regard vers le sien. Si fort que tout me fait peur quand il s'agit de toi et que des menaces pèsent sur ta tête. Mais tu as raison sur une chose, mon amour, cela ne doit pas m'empêcher de t'aimer, nous ferons face à deux même si parfois je tremblerai pour toi, même si parfois je crierai de te voir prendre des risques et de voir la tête de cochon que tu es me tenir la dragée haute.

-Tu peux parler toi ! tu crois que tu es facile à comprendre ?

-Non peut-être pas mais je suis ainsi, je n'y peux rien.

-Tout comme moi alors !

Heath ne répondit pas, il posa sa main sur le ventre de son ange et lui sourit radieux.

-Voilà un cadeau merveilleux, lui susurra-t-il contre la bouche. Nous allons tout faire pour que ce petit démon reste bien au chaud dans le ventre de son papa, ajouta le duc en prenant les lèvres du blond dans un baiser matinal époustouflant.

L'heure qui suivit fut empli de souffles erratiques et de cris de plaisirs. Draco fut plus d'une fois comblé, le duc fut doux et sauvage à la fois, il le désirait tellement son ange, et là à l'intérieur de son corps allant et venant encore et toujours il éjacula en s'agrippant aux épaules d'un Serpentard aux sens exacerbés qui hurla de satisfaction.


	27. Rapt à la vampire

27 Rapt à la vampire.

Harry put sortir une semaine et demi plus tard, il se sentait mieux et sa faiblesse passagère due aux morsures n'était plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Ce matin il voulait voir Draco et Harry avait débouté tendrement Severus de son désir de l'accompagner, s'il l'écoutait il ne le laisserai plus aller nulle part sans lui, non mais quand même il pouvait sortir seul !

Il l'étouffait au point que jeudi, Albus, qui avait osé montré le bout de son nez, avait subit une grosse colère et que Braeden s'était fait rabrouer vertement pour avoir, soi-disant, regardé son calice d'un œil un peu trop appuyé. Sur ce coup-là Harry avait démontré avec douceur et exaspération au maître des potions que le guérisseur était un ami de longue date et que le vampire guérisseur n'était pas fou au point de s'approprier le calice d'un autre vampire.

Le jeune blond était enceint de deux mois et demi et Harry ne l'avait pas encore bien vu, il voulait savoir si tout allait bien pour lui. Braeden s'occupait admirablement du Serpentard, le médicomage savait qu'il était entre de bonnes mains et que le guérisseur vampire prendrait bien soin de lui.

-Bonjour, monsieur Malfoy, dit Harry en surgissant dans le hall du manoir tout en voyant Lucius sortir de son bureau à son arrivée.

-Monsieur Potter ! s'étonna le blond en le détaillant malgré lui de ses yeux gris si révélateurs en ce moment. Severus a fini par vous laisser sortir seul, et je suppose que vous en profitez pour venir voir Draco ?

-Oui, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir, désolé !

-Votre visite lui fera du bien et pour le reste aucune importance, vous êtes le bienvenu chez moi, concéda le blond qui fut heureux de voir le survivant en bien meilleur forme qu'avant. Draco ne quitte guère sa chambre ces jours-ci, il sera heureux de vous voir.

-Si vous le permettez je monte le surprendre, rigola le jeune homme.

-Allez-y, un l'elfe de maison vous montrera le chemin et si vous avez besoin de moi je suis dans mon bureau, je suis en train de négocier pour éviter un voyage à Draco, il n'en supportera pas un autre, il est trop fatigué.

-Heath Phadraig n'est pas venu ? s'enquit Harry inquiet.

-Si, il vient s'assurer que mon fils va bien, il passe chaque jour maintenant que leurs querelles sont oubliées, je dirais même chaque nuit, sourit l'homme blond. Au moins maintenant je ne les entends plus hurler dans tout le manoir, c'est déjà ça !

-Heath voulait que Draco soit hors de danger, c'est pour ça qu'il a tant insisté pour l'installer au château de Lochlain-Blood. Ce n'était pas contre vous, vous savez !

-Je ne lui en veux pas, simplement il n'avait pas les bonnes manières pour présenter les choses à Draco, les hurlements ne mènent à rien, monsieur Potter.

-Je suis bien d'accord, ricana le Gryffondor. Cependant je suis mal placé pour dire ça quand on sait que j'ai le même trait de caractère que le duc, pouffa Harry avec un air de malice dans le regard.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, oui, ironisa Lucius. Vos grandes colères et vos coups de gueules sont légendaires, mais cela dénote aussi une passion et une ardeur hors du commun, vous ne croyez pas, Harry ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent intensément puis après un salut troublé Harry monta les escaliers escorté d'un elfe, tandis que le blond retournait dans son antre avec un sourire perfide sur ses lèvres fines. Voir le survivant bouche bée l'avait littéralement amusé, finalement sa journée allait être très joyeuse.

Le jeune Serpentard fut content de revoir son ami. Ils discutèrent pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'un Severus Snape au regard noir déboule dans la chambre en reprochant à son calice un manque de considération de sa part pour l'avoir laissé sans nouvelle pendant plus de trois heures.

-Trois heures ! S'écria Harry en lançant au blond un clin d'œil de connivence. Excuse-moi, Severus, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, le temps file si vite.

-C'est ça, à d'autre morveux ! Vous êtes tellement bavards tous les deux qu'il faudrait une semaine complète pour vous raconter tous vos petits secrets, soupira le maître des potions en se radoucissant et en attirant Harry conte lui pour récupérer un peu de sa chaleur et de son odeur.

Harry se laissa faire bien volontiers, c'est vrai que Severus lui avait manqué et là enfermé dans ses bras il se sentait de nouveau entier et en sécurité.

Bien loin de là dans un endroit que nul ne soupçonnerait, un vampire démoniaque qui n'avait rien oublié de ses sombres machinations, mettait au point une riposte des plus sournoise. Deux jours plus tard Cullen Mac Gowan réveillait des ombres de la mort, plus communément appelés les Liches pour mettre au point sa dernière vengeance.

Au fond d'un vieux cimetière, en pleine nuit, deux ombres sortaient de leur tombe sous l'injonction d'un sortilège damné. Le bruit du bois vermoulu qui craqua désagréablement ne dérangea nullement le vampire qui arborait un air malveillant et dissimulé derrière sa cape pourvue d'une capuche à large bord.

Les liches se plièrent aux ordres de leur maître qui les avait fait émerger de leur trou puant. Les ombres ne résistaient pas aux vampires, si elles les craignaient elles ne les combattaient pas toujours. Les deux se reconnaissaient comme appartement à la race des immortels, car même si elles pouvaient disparaître elles revenaient quand on les appelait. Impossible de les détruire, les renvoyer dans leurs trous était possible mais les détruire définitivement était impossible. Et ça Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy l'ignoraient.

Un renseignement capital qui aurait pu les laisser sur leurs gardes mais dont ils méconnaissaient l'existence.

Les formes squelettiques se déplacèrent silencieusement jusqu'aux huit autres qui attendaient auprès des tombes profanées. La lune éclaira les membres décharnés, les orbites vides vous faisaient frissonner d'horreur, pourtant Cullen Mac Gowan ne les craignait pas, il avait vu bien pire que ces ombres, il avait vu des choses que le commun des mortels aurait appelé, épouvante ou horreur.

-Je veux que vous me rameniez deux hommes, ordonna le vampire d'une voix forte en tendant à l'une des ombres une fiole au liquide vert clair. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter. Ramenez-les en un seul morceau et sans vous faire surprendre cette fois, je vous donne la semaine pas plus. Ensuite je veux que vous me les meniez là où vous savez, vous connaissez l'endroit. La fiole contient un produit qui les fera instantanément tomber, c'est un puissant somnifère, jetez le flacon sur le sol et il agira seul.

La Liche qui tenait la fiole opina.

-Obéissez et ensuite vous retrouverez votre place et votre corps pourra enfin reposer en paix, promit Cullen de la lune rouge.

Le vampire fit un signe impérieux de sa main et les ombres s'évanouirent dans la nature ne laissant sur place que Cullen qui sourit d'un air mauvais et calculateur. La surprise allait être de taille pour le duc et Severus Snape, les deux hommes allaient être déstabilisés de voir leurs amants perdus. Il allait se faire un plaisir pervers de les affaiblir un peu plus et faire oublier aux deux hommes la présence des deux garçons, les faire disparaître sans aucune trace.

De quoi rendre fous les deux vampires de ne pas savoir où chercher leurs deux compagnons.

Il allait enfin véritablement prendre les choses en main. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait juste envoyé à Heath Phadraig des hommes pour l'ébranler. Il avait laissé les mois s'écouler le temps qu'il se pare et se prépare, fini de jouer ! Pensa le cruel vampire. Il était temps qu'il reprenne sa revanche et qu'il entre enfin dans son héritage que Snape lui avait honteusement spolié sans parler de sa place au sein des chefs, place qui lui revenait de droit et que ce sournois de duc usurpait sans complexe.

Les ombres mirent cinq jours avant de trouver une brèche dans la protection des deux jeunes hommes. En effet Harry se rendait tous les mercredis chez Lucius Malfoy pour prendre des nouvelles de Draco qui était souvent malade. Aujourd'hui par comble de malchance, avec le retard qu'il avait pris à Poudlard le maître des potions n'avait pu accompagner son calice pour son plus grand déplaisir.

Quand le médicomage arriva au manoir il trouva l'aristocrate avec Eliezer. le sorcier et le vampire s'entendaient de mieux en mieux et le blond ne voulait pas l'avouer mais la présence du protégé du duc était un véritable bien-être dans sa vie.

-Monsieur Potter, l'accueillit le blond, j'ai un rendez-vous très important que je ne peux plus reculer, je vous laisse avec Eliezer, Draco est là-haut il se repose, sa nuit a été difficile.

-Je monte le rejoindre, répondit aussitôt le survivant après avoir salué les deux hommes en souriant.

Quand Harry fut monté et hors de vue, Lucius attrapa son compagnon et l'embrassa voluptueusement.

-Reviens vite, susurra le vampire contre sa bouche. Tu me manques déjà.

-Je fais aussi vite que possible, Eliezer. Prend garde à toi et ne laisse personne que tu ne connais pas approcher de ce manoir.

-Je veille, rassure-toi, pars tranquille.

L'aristocrate disparut et Eliezer alla rejoindre les deux autres garçons qui discutaient assis sur le lit.

-Nous sommes seuls pour la journée, les avertit-il, que voulez-vous faire, messieurs ? Annonça-t-il tout joyeux.

-Moi je mangerai bien des fraises, bougonna Draco, avec plein de crèmes dessus si possible.

-Un matin ! S'étonna le jeune vampire.

-Ben oui et même que quelques concombres en rondelles dessus ce serait encore meilleur, sourit le blond avec un air de gourmandise sur le visage.

-Beurk ! Double beurk ! Cracha Eliezer, ce qui fit éclater de rire Harry.

-Et où veux-tu que je trouve ça, moi ?

-Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, Eliezer, mais apporte lui ça, retentit une voix qui se voulait impérieuse mais dont on sentait un brin de malice.

-Heath, sourit Draco, nous ne t'avons pas entendu arriver.

-Je l'espère bien sinon je serai un piètre espion pour savoir ce que tu fais quand je ne suis pas là, mon cœur.

Le duc s'avança vers Draco et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans se préoccuper des autres.

-Tu es encore là, Eliezer !

-Oui, d'accord j'y vais, concombres, fraises et crème, soupira le jeune vampire qui sortit de la chambre en secouant la tête de désespoir.

-Je vous laisse, décréta le Gryffondor qui ne voulait pas gêner les amoureux. Vous devez avoir des choses à vous raconter je suppose !

-Non, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, Harry, répondit le chef du clan. Je passais juste voir comment allait Draco avant de partir, je vais vous laisser je repasserai ce soir.

Quand Heath Phadraig fut parti dix minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à rire d'avoir vue la tête dégoûté d'Eliezer.

-Avoue ! tu l'as fait exprès ? rigola Harry en prenant un fauteuil pour s'assoir plus près du lit de son ami.

-Un peu alors, avoua le blond avec un demi-sourire. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai envie de fraises.

-Que penses-tu de lui et de ton père ? Questionna le survivant intéressé.

-Rien, enfin je pense qu'Eliezer est un peu jeune mais si cela leur convient alors tout va bien. Mon père avait besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie, il est heureux tu ne trouves pas ? J'avoue que même pendant un moment j'ai pensé à vous deux, admit le blond.

-Ton père est très bel homme, Draco, il fait tourner la tête de beaucoup d'hommes je ne le nie pas, cependant Severus a toujours eu ma préférence tu le sais.

-Oui, mais si mon père avait mis tout en œuvre pour te conquérir, qu'aurais-tu fait ?

-Je ne sais pas, bafouilla Harry d'avoir à répondre à une telle question. Et puis pas la peine d'y penser il ne s'est rien produit entre lui et moi.

Draco se tut deux secondes puis voulu revenir sur le sujet quand il entendit, ou plutôt sentit un souffle putride lui emplir les narines. Harry déjà sur ses gardes brandit sa baguette et renversa son fauteuil tandis que le blond se levait de son lit.

Tout se passa très vite, les garçons aperçurent les liches devant eux, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se défendre qu'ils entendirent un bruit de verre cassé et que leur vision se troubla puis qu'ils perdirent connaissance et tombèrent sur le sol de la chambre.

Les vampires au dehors se précipitèrent en transplanant dans le manoir pour porter secours aux deux sorciers, mais les autres, plus rapides, avaient déjà disparu emportant avec eux les proies dociles et inanimées que Cullen Mac Gowan attendait avec grande impatience. Comment avaient-ils pu être aussi rapide, pourquoi Harry Potter ne s'était-il pas défendu ? L'un des vampires ramassa la fiole et la montra à son chef.

-Je dois avertir le duc, attendez-moi ici nous nous mettrons en quête de ces liches quand je reviendrai. Je sens encore leur odeur dans cette chambre, ça pue littéralement la charogne.

Quand le guerrier arriva à Lochlain-Blood il se rendit immédiatement dans le bureau du duc qui allait justement partir pour un de ses châteaux.

-Fais vite, lui dit-il, je suis pressé.

-Seigneur Phadraig, les ombres sont venues au manoir des Malfoy et…..

Le duc se figea, il regarda le vampire devant lui et une fureur sans nom le prit. Heath s'approcha du guerrier, l'attrapa par la gorge et serra jusqu'à l'étouffer.

-Ne me dis pas que Draco a disparu, Lloyd, si c'est le cas je t'assure que ta vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, menaça le duc hors de lui.

-Il a disparu, seigneur, et avec lui Harry Potter.

-Tous les deux ! Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Nous avons accouru aussitôt que nous les avons senti mais quand nous sommes arrivés sur place il n'y avait plus personne, on a juste retrouvé ça sur le sol de la chambre.

Le guerrier tendit à Heath la fiole brisée et quand celui-ci la sentit il devina que les deux jeunes sorciers n'avaient eu aucune chance de se défendre.

-Avertis immédiatement Augustus, retournez au manoir des Malfoy et mettez-vous à la recherche des ombres sans perdre un seul instant, ordonna le duc qui sentait sa fureur grandir. Ne revenez pas tant que vous ne les aurez pas retrouvés, dis à Eliezer de rester avec le père de Draco avec interdiction formelle de sortir du manoir, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir Malfoy père dans les jambes !

Le guerrier courut dans les couloirs, il alla voir Augustus Karloff qui se trouvait à Hautefort-les-Wolves et qui poussa un rugissement de colère quand il apprit la nouvelle désastreuse.

Les deux vampires partirent sans perdre de temps chez Lucius pour ne pas perdre la piste fraîche des liches. Le duc appela Braeden et tous deux allèrent avertir le maître des potions qui subodora une catastrophe quand il vit les deux vampires atterrir en plein cours dans sa classe, avec un air de profond désarroi sur le visage.

Snape se contint, il avait pressenti ça, depuis quelques minutes il se sentait mal mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, peut-être que Harry était parti trop longtemps, avait-il pensé. Et là il apprenait qu'il venait d'être enlevé par les ombres de la mort. Pourquoi, nom d'un démons, n'était-il resté près de lui ? pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir d'ailleurs ?

-Il ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir, Severus, essaya de le calmer le duc en voyant Snape bouillir de colère. Nous ne pouvions pas prévoir que les liches allaient revenir, admit-il en entrant dans les appartements du maître des potions après que le professeur ait renvoyé les élèves dans leur salle commune.

Braeden souffla quand il vit Lucius Malfoy en compagnie d'Eliezer sortir de la cheminée. Le blond avait les yeux étincelants, son visage froid et vindicatif promettait un sort des plus mauvais au premier qui l'arrêterait. D'ailleurs le duc se tut, après tout il était normal qu'un père s'inquiète pour son fils et puis de toute façon ce n'était pas le moment de se quereller.

-Je me mets à leurs recherches immédiatement, clama le blond. Ils ne doivent pas être très loin d'ici.

-Détrompez-vous, Lucius, à l'heure où nous parlons ils sont déjà très loin, impossible de les retrouver ainsi, des hommes à moi sont déjà sur leurs traces, ils ne lâcheront pas prise.

-Des hommes à vous qui devaient surveiller le manoir, inutilement d'ailleurs, vu le résultat ! Accusa le Serpentard. et que faisait Harry et Draco ? Je n'ai senti aucune magie dans la chambre, je jurerais qu'ils n'ont pas utilisé leur baguette.

-Harry et Draco n'ont pu se défendre, le renseigna le duc. Ils ont été drogué.

-Quoi ! sursauta Snape.

-Mon père est derrière tout ça, avoua Eliezer. Je vous avais dit qu'il allait persévérer, vous devez le retrouver et le mettre hors d'état de nuire une bonne fois pour toute !

-Mais pour ça il faut trouver son repaire, je suis sûr qu'il ne se trouve plus en Angleterre. Augustus l'aurait débusqué depuis longtemps sinon.

-Draco est enceint de près de trois mois, il est très fatigué, va-t-il tenir le coup ? s'enquit Lucius en regardant Braeden.

-J'avoue que je ne sais pas, il est fort physiquement mais son moral risque de ne pas suivre, désolé, monsieur Malfoy, je ne peux pas véritablement répondre à votre question.

-Le mieux que nous pouvons espérer est que Harry soit avec lui, tenta de croire Heath, qui pour une fois se trouvait à cours de mots.

L'homme ne pouvait s'effondrer, son dragon avait besoin de lui et l'enfant qu'il portait aussi. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des remords et pourtant !

Lucius regarda Severus, son ami avait pâli encore plus, ses mains tremblaient violemment. Comment le Serpentard allait-il faire sans son calice, surtout que le lien était encore tout neuf. Y allait-il avoir des incidences sur sa vie et sur celle d'Harry ? Harry qui allait encore pâtir de sa condition.

Si il était à la place de Severus il ne laisserait plus jamais le garçon seul, il l'enfermerait avec lui et ne le lâcherait plus du regard, non, il resterait entre ses bras bien à l'abri. Plus de dangers, plus de complots, seulement de la tendresse et de l'amour pour le plus doux des Gryffondors.

Lucius ferma les yeux, il pensait souvent à Harry en ces termes, pourtant cela devait cesser. Il était à présent le calice de Severus et puis c'était malsain, Eliezer ne méritait pas ça même si leur aventure n'était que passagère.

^O^O^

Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews, promis la prochaine fois je réponds mais là j'étais un peu à cours de temps. sorciere noire.


	28. Tortures pour une vengeance

28 Tortures pour une vengeance.

Harry se réveilla le premier, il avait la tête lourde et une nausée au creux de l'estomac qui passa assez vite, heureusement. Son réflexe immédiat fut de regarder autour de lui, puis de se lever et de se précipiter vers Draco qui gisait encore sur le sol contre le mur comme s'il avait été jeté là négligemment

-Comment tu te sens ? lui demanda-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Je n'ai rien vu venir, j'ai juste senti une odeur bizarre puis plus rien, tu y comprends quelque chose, toi !

-Des liches, Draco, elles sont revenues et nous ont amené ici.

-Merde, on s'est fait avoir !... et puis où sommes-nous d'ailleurs ?

-Aucune idée ! Je ne connais pas cet endroit.

Le Serpentard fit le tour de leur prison en frottant le bas de son dos endolori. Pas de fenêtres, quatre murs de pierre claire gravés à même la roche, un sol sablonneux et une porte en bois grossière. Sur l'un des murs il y avait une torche qui éclairait la petite pièce au haut plafond.

-D'après toi… commença Draco avant d'être interrompu par le médicomage.

-Cullen Mac Gowan est derrière tout ça.

Le blond passa sa main sur son ventre.

-Alors dans ce cas nous sommes mal barrés, répondit-il en posant son regard incertain sur Harry.

-Je ne sais pas encore, avoua le brun en voyant Draco soupirer. Mais qu'importe ce qu'il se passera je ferai tout pour te protéger toi et l'enfant.

-Non Harry, tout ne doit pas reposer sur tes épaules encore une fois tu…

-Tu n'as pas le choix, tu n'es pas seul maintenant, pense au bébé.

-Et tu crois que je fais quoi là ! Je ne pense qu'à ça figure-toi, répondit douloureusement le jeune Serpentard.

-Je sais, s'excusa le médicomage.

-Que veut-il faire de nous ce psychopathe, tu en as une idée ?

Harry ne répondit pas, l'idée était bien précise dans sa tête mais il n'avait pas envie d'en faire part à Draco. Cullen Mac Gowan était réputé pour sa cruauté qui n'avait d'égale que son désir de pouvoir.

-Je n'ose penser à l'état de fureur de Heath et de Severus en ce moment, murmura le blond.

-Ils se débrouilleront pour nous retrouver ne t'en fais pas pour eux, pense plutôt à nous, on se trouve dans une impasse là.

-Tu as raison, admit le Serpentard en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

-J'ai déjà tenté le coup, je te signale aussi que notre magie ne passe pas. La pièce doit être manipulée de telle sorte que la magie sorcière ne puisse circuler dans cette prison.

-Comment allons-nous nous défendre, Harry ?

-On ne pourra pas, quand ils seront là j'essayerai d'attirer leurs attentions sur moi pour éviter qu'ils ne s'en prennent trop longtemps à toi. Surtout ne les provoque pas, Draco.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, je suis capable de me défendre seul.

-Tu vois une autre solution ! S'énerva le Gryffondor en le regardant avec défi.

Le blond ne répliqua pas, il se laissa glisser le long du mur et Harry le rejoignit, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-Putain ! J'en ai marre, éclata Draco subitement. Tu crois qu'ils vont venir quand ? J'angoisse de ne pas savoir ce qu'ils nous veulent.

-Moi à ta place je ne serai pas aussi pressé de savoir, à mon avis cela ne doit pas être une bonne chose pour nous.

-Je ne connais pas ce Cullen, moi, précisa le blond en jetant une poignée de sable contre la porte en un geste dérisoire.

-Moi si, je l'ai vu une fois et crois-moi ce n'est pas un homme que l'on aimerai avoir dans ses relations. Il fait froid dans le dos !

Les deux garçons restèrent ainsi pendant de longues heures assis l'un contre l'autre. Ils n'avaient plus aucune notion du temps qui passait et le silence devenait pesant pour ne pas dire angoissant. Harry savait que le vampire les maintenait ainsi pour les affaiblir, pour qu'ils se sentent anxieux au-delà de l' impossible et de l'insupportable. Une tactique vieille comme le monde qui consistait à endormir puis à effrayer son adversaire.

Le médicomage connaissait le truc aussi il patienta sans paniquer, Draco connaissait aussi ça mais lui il s'inquiétait pour l'enfant. Harry savait que le blond avait de la volonté à revendre, il l'avait vu combattre courageusement pendant la bataille avec les mangemorts. Il savait que le Serpentard fera tout pour survivre, même endurer les pires sévices s'il le fallait.

Harry se releva et fit le tour de sa prison pour se dégourdir les jambes, Draco fit de même en soufflant de colère. Cinq minutes plus tard les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vivement quand ils entendirent quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de leur cellule.

-Bonsoir, messieurs ! Ricana Cullen Mac Gowan de la lune rouge. Comment allez-vous ? Continua-t-il en voyant que les deux sorciers ne lui répondaient pas.

-Laissez-nous sortir, demanda Harry qui se dit qu'après tout il n'y avait aucun mal à essayer.

-Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes ici que depuis ce matin, est-ce que mon hospitalité ne vous plait pas !

-Si, si, ironisa le Gryffondor. Rien à dire sur ça.

L'homme un peu soupe au lait ne goûta guère la plaisanterie et envoya vers Harry un sort vampirique qui lui fit presque croire que sa peau se détachait de ses os. Le jeune homme ensanglanté tomba sur le sol et eut dû mal à reprendre son souffle quand le sortilège cessa, il se retrouva haletant plié en deux alors que Cullen se retournait vers Draco en arborant un air calculateur et vicieux.

-Monsieur Malfoy, susurra-t-il en le regardant de ses yeux sombres et mortels. Il paraît que vous êtes enceint et que le père serait Heath Phadraig, pourriez-vous me dire si cette rumeur est vraie ?

Le blond garda son sang froid devant la question à double tranchant, il devait répondre et vite.

-Non, je ne sais pas où vous avez entendu pareille bêtise, je ne suis pas enceint et je ne suis pas avec le duc, mentit Draco avec aplomb.

Quand on voyait le léger renflement du ventre de Draco pas difficile de voir qu'il venait de mentir, il ne pouvait pas faire passer ça pour un repas trop copieux.

-Donc vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je m'en assure moi-même, menaça le vampire de la lune rouge en lançant vers le blond le même sort qu'il avait jeté à Harry quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le Serpentard faillit hurler de douleur tant celui-ci était puissant et atroce. Cependant le sortilège ne dura pas longtemps car le brun avait réussi à reprendre ses esprits et à se jeter sur Mac Gowan pour le déstabiliser et faire cesser le sortilège sur Draco.

L'homme furieux reporta sa rage vindicative sur Harry et s'acharna sur lui. Les coups pleuvaient, les sorts tombaient sur le Gryffondor qui n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle tant il endurait la douleur. L'homme s'acharna cruellement, on voyait qu'il devenait dément, des mots sans suite sortaient de sa bouche, des insultes fusaient en même temps que les coups et son rire grinçant résonnait dans la petite cellule.

Quand le Gryffondor n'eut plus aucune force, le vampire poussa l'audace à relever la tête du calice de Snape et à s'abreuver à sa gorge sauvagement, alors que le jeune homme dans un dernier sursaut le repoussait de toute ses forces.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit, hurla le brun en s'éloignant de l'homme maléfique en se traînant sur le sol. Je suis un calice, vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça !

-Raison de plus, monsieur Potter, votre vampire n'en sera que plus ébranlé quand il sentira mon odeur sur votre gorge. Dommage, je ne verrai certainement pas sa tête quand il se rendra compte que vous avez laissé un autre vampire que lui vous mordre. Je serai déjà loin quand ils vous trouveront, s'ils vous trouvent un jour, bien entendu ! Mais cela ne sera plus un ennui pour vous puisqu'il vous abandonnera à votre sort, au mieux, ou alors vous serez mort, au pire, de toute façon vous ne l'intéresserez plus, vous venez de le trahir.

-Severus vous tuera, il n'aura de cesse de faire de vous un tas de cendres, Cullen, menaça le médicomage avec sa voix cassée pendant que Draco qui essayait de se relever, regardait épouvanté les trous dans la gorge de son ami et les conséquences qui allaient en découler.

Le vampire de la lune rouge s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et ricana méchamment.

-Je crois que tu n'as pas compris la leçon, calice. Ici c'est moi qui ordonne, ici c'est moi qui dicte les règles, et là en ce moment je veux que tu te taises, ajouta Cullen en lançant un autre sortilège sur le survivant.

L'homme laissa Harry dans un état de catalepsie total avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir de la cellule, content de lui.

Draco se jeta sur le survivant et le retourna vers lui. Son visage était marqué par la souffrance et ses membres tremblaient violemment, Cullen était cruel, ses sorts vicieux avait considérablement affaibli Harry sans parler du sang bu avec férocité. Le Serpentard arracha un pan de sa chemise pour éponger le liquide qui s'écoulait des blessures infligées par une arme invisible partout sur le corps, il garda Harry blotti contre lui et pria pour que Heath et Severus arrivent au plus tôt.

La nuit passa sans que le blond ne trouve le sommeil, Harry se remettait lentement grâce à son statut de calice, mais est-ce qu'à la fin il n'allait pas s'affaiblir plus vite par le fait que Severus ne le mordait pas et que l'autre l'avait ponctionné ? Draco ne connaissait pas beaucoup le lien qui existait entre un vampire et son calice mais il espérait que le brun tiendrait le coup, en souhaitant que Severus comprenne.

Le deuxième jour l'homme revint avec les mêmes intentions. Etrangement il préférait s'acharner sur le médicomage qui lui tenait tête. Le vampire buvait chaque jour à la gorge du calice qui n'avait plus la force de se défendre, Draco essayait de le protéger mais l'homme l'envoyait contre le mur, ou alors il lui jetait un sort de brûlure qui durait des heures et qui le laissait pantelant et incapable de défendre son ami.

Draco souffrait pour Harry, plus les jours passaient plus il devenait faible. Voilà quatre jours qu'ils étaient ici, ils ne tiendraient plus très longtemps si Cullen s'acharnait sur eux ainsi. Le blond ne savait même pas si son enfant était encore en vie, avec les sorts que le fou lui avait jeté il en doutait parfois.

Sa main sur son ventre Draco essayait de ressentir quelque chose, il avait envie de se lâcher et de pleurer un bon coup mais il n'en avait pas le droit, et puis ça ferai trop plaisir à l'autre démon de Mac Gowan. Le Serpentard préférait garder ça à l'intérieur de lui et s'occuper de Harry qui, blotti contre lui, avait une forte fièvre.

Deux jours plus tard, après ces événements, Augustus Karloff était sur les traces de quelques vampires qu'il avait repéré et qu'il n'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Avec ses hommes il les traqua jusqu'en France, un coup de bol, une inestimable chance qu'il soit tombé sur eux, ceux-ci ne se doutaient de rien et c'était tant mieux, il sera plus facile de les surprendre ainsi !

Augustus et ses hommes n'avaient pu suivre les liches, beaucoup trop rapides, et qui avaient disparu depuis un certain temps déjà. Le guerrier pensa qu'elles étaient revenues dans leurs tombes et qu'il serait impossible maintenant de savoir où elles étaient allées. Cullen avait dû s'occuper de leur cas.

Le bras droit Du duc regarda les vampires ennemis s'engouffrer dans un tunnel, en plein milieu de la nuit, derrière un épais taillis situé dans un parc en pleine ville de Paris.

Que pouvait-il bien y avoir de l'autre côté ? Des égouts ? Un long tunnel ? Mais où aboutissait-il ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net et entrer là-dedans, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Peut-être que c'était une fausse piste, après tout ! Sans savoir il ne voulait pas déranger Heath pour rien alors qu'avec Severus Snape ils étaient partis dans une autre direction suivant une autre piste possible.

Le vampire regarda ses hommes cachés sous le couvert des arbres un peu en hauteur sur un promontoire d'où la vue était imprenable. Les hommes se fondirent dans le noir pour que les autres ne les voient pas. Augustus savait qu'il allait prendre des risques, mais qui ne tentait rien n'avait rien, n'est-ce pas !

-Je vais les suivre, expliqua-t-il aux guerriers qui rechignèrent en sachant que leur chef courait à sa perte si les hommes de Cullen se trouvaient bien à l'intérieur. J'y vais seul, tonna-t-il en entendant des protestations. J'aurai plus de chance de savoir où va ce conduit et ce que ces vampires font là.

-Ce n'est pas prudent, argua encore l'un des hommes en s'avançant pour le suivre.

-Aucune importance, nous devons savoir ! Je veux que d'ici une heure, si je ne suis pas revenu vous retourniez en Angleterre. Avertissez le duc et revenez en nombre suffisant, dites-lui aussi de prendre garde, l'endroit est un vrai coupe-gorge.

Augustus n'attendit pas de réponse et sautant prestement il arriva à l'endroit où les vampires avaient disparu, puis sans un regard en arrière il pénétra dans l'étroite entrée. Le vampire trouva étrange l'absence de gardiens, Cullen était-il si sûr de lui qu'il n'avait mis personne ici ?

L'homme avança doucement, ses yeux lui permirent de voir correctement dès l'entrée du tunnel. Plus loin des torches éclairaient les passages qui s'élargissaient et qui devenaient plus haut de plafond. Au bout d'un quart d'heure de progression il entendit des voix retentirent et des hommes se faire salement injurier pour être rentrés sans permission alors qu'ils devaient surveiller l'entrée par où Augustus venait de passer

Voilà pourquoi il n'y avait personne, pensa le guerrier…

-Avez-vous au moins regardé si vous n'étiez pas suivi ? Bande de dégénérés ! Qui m'a fichu des incompétents pareils ! Dégagez, hors de ma vue, espèce d'abruti, je m'occuperai de votre cas plus tard.

Les vampires filèrent sans demander leurs restes, ils avaient eu de la chance de ne pas être transformés en tas de cendres. En principe c'est ce qui arrivait quand l'un deux désobéissait, ils avaient vraiment eu de la chance sur ce coup-là.

-Lomlys, prends quelques hommes et va voir si ces idiots n'ont pas été suivit, assure-toi de ne laisser personne derrière toi, pas de témoins. Personne ne doit savoir où se trouve les deux prisonniers, et surtout replace des gardiens capables de rester en place et non des incapables !

Le vampire guerrier opina, il fit signe à quelques vampires de le suivre et ils disparurent dans le dédales des couloirs à la recherche d'un quelconque visiteur imprudent et audacieux que les deux idiots auraient laissé entrer.

Augustus sut qu'il était perdu, Il s'était trop approché des autres pour écouter la conversation. Le guerrier ne s'était pas aperçu que les vampires de Cullen se trouvaient si près de lui, l'écho des galeries avaient faussé ses données.

Le bras droit du duc n'avait pas le temps de repartir et de mettre sa peau à l'abri, les hommes étaient juste derrière lui et ils l'avaient déjà repéré. Tout ce que put faire Augustus Karloff fut de trouver un passage un peu plus large et attendre que les autres le rejoignent. Ce ne fut pas long.

L'ami de Heath Phadraig se retourna, se campa bien sur ses jambes, droit et fier, et posa devant lui sa lourde épée qui lui avait sauvé la vie bien des fois.

Décidemment, pensa le vampire, rien n'était simple et on ne pouvait jamais prévoir les aléas de la vie. Maintenant il savait sans aucune équivoque possible qu'il était en mauvaise posture, il savait parfaitement qu'il ne sortira pas vivant, si l'on pouvait dire, de cet embuscade qui le retenait prisonnier.

Augustus se retrouva cerné par une dizaine de guerriers aussi bien armés que lui. Les flambeaux alentours donnaient un aspect irréel à la scène.

-A trop croire en ta chance, Augustus Karloff, le reconnu le chef du groupe. Tu as commis une erreur qui va t'être fatale.

-Je ne suis pas encore mort, répondit l'autre tranquillement en évaluant ses chances de vaincre.

-Je te l'accorde pour l'instant, mais ne te fais guère d'illusions ! Répliqua l'homme de Cullen Mac Gowan que le bras droit du duc reconnut de suite.

-Venant de toi je n'ai aucune illusion, Lomlys. Ta clémence n'ira pas jusqu'à me laisser la vie sauve, n'est-ce pas !

-Non, sourit l'autre en dévoilant des crocs impressionnants. Cependant si tu te rends sans combattre je te laisserai vivre.

-Dans le déshonneur ? Jamais !

-C'est toi qui vois, Karloff.

-Alors, soupira Augustus fataliste, c'est ici que je vais mourir. J'espère que ce sera une belle mort, clama-t-il mélodramatique pendant que ses doigts tenait la garde de son épée bien serrée dans ses mains.

L'homme du duc banda subitement ses muscles, et sans que les autres n'aient rien vu venir il souleva son arme et trancha la tête de trois de ses assaillants qui tombèrent avec un bruit mat sur le sol ensablé des catacombes de Paris.

Augustus Karloff sentit aussitôt une épée le transpercer de part en part et l'homme face à lui soulever son arme et lui réserver le même sort que les trois vampires à terre qui s'étaient désintégrés complètements.

Quelques minutes plus tard les hommes du duc de Solignac, qui attendaient dehors, partirent en voyant que leur chef ne reviendrait plus. Quand il appris la nouvelle le duc fut furieux d'avoir perdu un ami, l'heure n'était pas aux regrets il avait un combat à mener et un ami à sauver. Sans parler de Draco qui était entre les mains de son pire ennemi. En attendant plusieurs jours étaient passés et Draco et Harry devaient être au plus mal.

Où étaient-ils d'ailleurs en ce moment, encore dans les catacombes ? Si oui dans quel endroit ? Les lieux étaient immenses, ils étaient constitués de centaines de couloirs et de salles, un véritable labyrinthe !

Heath Phadraig aidé des chefs de clan comme Severus partirent pour la France aussitôt que le jour fut tombé. Ils étaient nombreux quand ils atterrirent dans le parc, nombreux et puissamment armés et férocement décidés à en découdre.

-J'ai fait garder les entrées et les sorties par les hommes, lui apprit le nouveau bras droit du duc. Personne ne peut sortir de là, j'ai fait appel à un autochtone qui connaît parfaitement les passages qui mènent à cet endroit, il a une carte des lieux.

-Bon travail, Sullivan, que personne ne bouge et qu'ils tuent tous ceux qui tenteront de sortir.

Le plan de Heath se mettait en place, les autres allaient voir de quoi il était capable quand on le mettait en colère, et là en colère il l'était ! Un autre homme fou de rage était prêt, lui aussi. Severus Snape le regard flamboyant tenait son épée d'une main sûre, les autres allait en baver et il ne fera aucun quartier même si ces traîtres appartenaient à son clan, celui de la lune rouge.


	29. Les catacombes

29 Les catacombes. 

Severus Snape et Heath, ainsi que Néhémiah, Lucius, Eliezer, Braeden et Hagrid, même Emilio Razi regardèrent le plan des catacombes de Paris. Snape en avait fait plusieurs exemplaires et les avait distribué à ceux qui en auraient le plus besoin. Hagrid, bien entendu, vu sa hauteur, ne pouvait entrer dans les galeries. Le duc décida donc de le laisser avec les gardes, personne ne passera devant le demi-géant, pensa-t-il avec justesse.

Dans les galeries, un homme qui se posait beaucoup de questions, celui-là même qui se nommait Lomlys, celui qui avait mis fin aux jours d'Augustus, se décida à aller voir les prisonniers que Mac Gowan avait interdit de voir, leur chef s'en réservait seul le droit, beuglait-il partout. Le guerrier commençait à avoir des doutes sur la santé mentale de son cousin, celui-ci perdait la tête et lançait des ordres complètement sans queue ni tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Est-ce qu'il ne perdait pas les pédales ? Tout allait vraiment à vaut l'eau depuis quelque temps.

Lomlys et trois de ses hommes attendirent que Cullen soit dans une autre galerie pour se rendre dans la cellule qu'une seule personne gardait. Le vampire de la lune rouge était trop confiant ou alors il était insensé comme il le pensait avec justesse.

Quand l'homme fut mis hors d'état de nuire définitivement, la porte s'ouvrir sur Draco acculé dans un coin qui resserra un peu plus Harry contre lui en essayant de faire un rempart de son corps. Le blond voulait éviter à son ami des coups et des sorts supplémentaires. Le survivant, tout survivant qu'il était n'en supporterait pas davantage, Cullen l'avait affaibli considérablement et pendant des heures Harry avait appelé Severus puis il s'était arrêté en voyant qu'il ne viendrai pas et que peut-être il ne le verrai plus.

-Arrêtez, cria le fils de Lucius. Ne lui avez-vous pas fait assez de mal comme ça, il va mourir ! Laissez-nous tranquille ou alors finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Abandonna le Serpentard très affaibli.

Les guerriers s'approchèrent et Lomlys, incapable de détacher ses yeux du carnage, s'agenouilla près des deux jeunes hommes et son cœur se souleva. Lui qui pourtant croyait avoir tout vu et bien il se rendait compte qu'il y avait des horreurs encore plus grandes.

Draco porta sa main devant son ventre pour protéger l'enfant quand il pensa que les hommes avaient été envoyé pour finir la basse besogne de l'autre. Il garda Harry bien pelotonné contre lui en leur criant de les laisser tranquille encore une fois, en sachant que ses cris étaient vains et que leur dernière heure était arrivée.

Lomlys posa sa main sur Harry et il frémit, comment son cousin en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il pu torturer ces deux sorciers dont l'un était un calice et mettre en danger leurs enfants ? Toute cette cruauté gratuite, toutes ses blessures qui n'avaient servi qu'à faire mal pour un simple plaisir malsain, pourquoi agir ainsi alors que les garçons devaient juste servir de monnaie d'échange ?

Jamais, non jamais on ne faisait de mal à un calice et encore moins à des hommes qui portaient un enfant. Même dans le clan de la lune rouge on savait cela.

-Est-ce Cullen Mac Gowan qui a fait cela ? Interrogea le guerrier qui ne pensait sincèrement pas que son cousin perdrait la tête à ce point.

-Qui d'autre ! Répondit Draco avec un air de franche peur au fond des yeux. Mais vous le savez déjà, non !

-Non, répliqua le vampire. Nous ne sommes là que pour récupérer notre clan qui nous revenait de droit, mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre cela. C'est une affaire d'héritage.

Lomlys tourna la tête de Harry sur le côté.

-Est-ce lui aussi qui a déchiqueté la gorge du calice et qui s'y est abreuvé ? Soupira le guerrier en entendant les hommes derrière lui frémir de dégoût.

-Oui, c'est lui aussi, et là Harry ne va pas bien du tout, depuis hier soir il n'a pas repris connaissance.

-Reilly, Sébastian, Emmett, vous êtes avec moi ? Gronda le vampire sans les regarder en sentant une colère sourde étreindre ses mains qu'il aurait bien passé au cou de Cullen pour lui arracher la tête.

-Nous le sommes, répondirent les trois hommes qui étaient fidèles au guerrier et qui n'avaient pas apprécier ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir dans cette cellule.

-Dans ce cas pas une minute à perdre. Reilly, aide celui qui est encore en état, porte-le dans mes quartiers, ordonna le cousin du maléfique Cullen. Nous ne pouvons pas les sortir des catacombes, les gardes sont trop attachés à Cullen, on se ferait arrêter et tuer sur le champ, vaut mieux les cacher le temps d'avertir les vampires de ces deux sorciers.

Lomlys attrapa lui-même Harry délicatement dans ses bras et il suivit ses amis qui prirent les devants pour éviter une rencontre fortuite et désagréable dans le dédale des galeries tantôt sombres tantôt éclairées.

-Sébastian, Emmett, Reilly, essayez de sortir et portez ceci à Heath Phadraig, dit l'homme en leur tendant un parchemin qu'il venait d'écrire une fois qu'il eut posé le survivant sur son lit. Dites-leur que je suis à leur entière disposition et que je m'acquitterai de ma dette pour mes fautes commises. Je veux que vous restiez avec eux, vous connaissez l'endroit vous pourrez les aider le cas échéant.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Draco une fois qu'il se retrouva seul avec l'homme. Pourquoi faites-vous ça pour nous ? Ajouta-t-il tout en recouvrant chaudement Harry qui tremblait de froid et de fièvre alors que lui n'était pas mieux.

-J'ai eu un calice un jour, soupira Lomlys, un calice qui portait un enfant.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? s'étonna le blond.

-Ils sont mort, souffla le guerrier avant de commencer à soigner un peu Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose, il faut que son vampire s'en occupe, mais le fera-t-il ? Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

-Si Severus ne le fait pas que se passera-t-il ? S'enquit le Serpentard.

-Il mourra, répondit le guerrier, et son enfant avec lui.

-Oh ! Harry est….

-Oui, pas de beaucoup, c'est pourquoi Cullen ne l'a pas senti.

-Harry non plus ne le sait pas, et je suppose que Severus n'en sait rien, j'espère qu'il ne va pas les abandonner, souffla le blond en serrant très fort la main du jeune homme inconscient.

-Et vous comment allez-vous ? Questionna le guerrier en scrutant les traits blafards de Draco.

-Je vais toujours mieux que Harry, il a…pris les coups à ma place, il disait que…Oh ! dieu, s'il ne s'en remet pas je ne pourrai pas me le pardonner, je ne pourrai plus me regarder en face, c'est horrible.

-Non, ce qui est horrible c'est que je n'aie pas réfléchi avant, j'aurai dû me douter que Cullen allait faire un coup comme cela, admit le vampire en fronçant les sourcils. La moitié des hommes ici ne savent pas vraiment ce qu'il manigance, nous pensions sincèrement qu'il voulait récupérer sa place au sein de son clan. Nous pensions qu'il voulait se servir de vous comme monnaie d'échange, nous n'avons pas imaginé ça. Désolé !

-En faite il voulait nous tuer, mais il voulait prendre son temps et nous faire souffrir.

-Vous êtes dans un sale état vous aussi, il nous faudrait un médicomage et au plus vite.

-Le seul que nous ayons sous la main c'est Harry, et là je ne pense pas qu'il soit opérationnel, ajouta Draco en se pliant subitement de douleur.

-Qu'avez-vous ? S'inquiéta Lomlys en voyant le blond plié en deux et une sueur abondante couler le long de son visage. le blond avait sentit une déchirure en lui, c'était affreux, il eut une pensée pour l'enfant juste avant de perdre connaissance.

Draco ne répondit pas à l'homme il n'en trouva pas le temps, il tomba près du survivant. Le Serpentard, d'une pâleur extrême, aux yeux cernés de violacés et marqué de plusieurs ecchymoses de plaies et de brûlures semblait absolument plus mort que vif. Le vampire pria pour que les secours arrivent au plus vite.

Les trois vampires que Lomlys Mac Gowan avait envoyé avaient réussi à sortir des souterrains. Enfin ils étaient plutôt en mauvaise posture mais le dénommé Sébastian eut le réflexe de tendre la lettre à l'un des guerriers de Heath qui porta la missive à son seigneur sans perdre de temps. C'est le duc et Severus suivit de Lucius Malfoy qui arrivèrent devant les trois hommes pour les interroger.

-Qui vous envoie ? s'enquit Heath d'un ton froid et accusateur.

-Lomlys Mac Gowan, répondit Reilly, il nous a demandé de vous remettre ce pli et de rester à votre disposition.

-Pourquoi nous vous ferions confiance ? Cracha Snape en levant sa baguette vers les trois vampires encerclés par les gardes.

-Arrête, Severus, ordonna le duc. Nous avons le pouvoir, tous les gardes sont désormais des hommes à nous, ils ne peuvent plus s'échapper.

-Où Lomlys a mis nos compagnons ?

-En sécurité dans ses quartiers, près de la salle des sculptures. L'un des deux jeunes hommes est très mal en point c'est pour cela qu'il nous a envoyé vous prévenir.

Le duc frissonna de peur et Snape faillit se ruer à l'intérieur pour exterminer toute la vermine qui s'y trouvait.

-Lequel est au plus mal ? Questionna Lucius Malfoy qui se faisait un sang d'encre pour les deux jeunes hommes, alors qu'Eliezer lui jetait un regard en coin.

-Celui que vous appelez Harry Potter, il a besoin de son vampire au plus vite, sa santé est précaire. Le jeune homme blond est très faible aussi, nous venons juste de les découvrir et les avons sorti de leur cellule. Lomlys veille sur eux jusqu'à votre arrivée, nous devons faire vite et arrêter ces palabres inutiles, monseigneur , répondit Reilly en se tournant vers Heath Phadraig, chef suprême de tous les vampires.

Lucius retient un grincement de colère. Pour qui ? Pensa Eliezer, Draco ou Harry ?

Braeden qui voyait l'état fébrile de Severus sortit une potion de sa poche et la donna à l'homme qui repoussa sa main d'un geste nerveux.

-Tu ne peux pas te permettre de refuser, Severus, tu crois que je ne sais pas que cela fait six jours que tu ne te nourris pas !

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je n'avais plus de calice, répliqua le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement.

-Tu bois ça avant de rentrer là-dedans, ordonna le guérisseur. Crois-moi cela te sera bien utile.

L'homme prit la fiole d'un geste sec et la vida d'un trait.

-Te voilà satisfait, je suppose ?

-Ce que tu viens de boire te permettra de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves Harry et que tu t'abreuves à sa gorge.

-Si je le retrouve vivant, Braeden.

-S'il ne l'était plus tu l'aurais senti immédiatement, il est fort, il tiendra le coup jusqu'à ton arrivé, tu le connais il est têtu le môme !

-Très bien, capitula le duc de Solignac sous l'urgence de la situation. Nous allons lancer l'assaut. Severus, tu prends les devants, va jusqu'au cimetière des innocents avec quelques hommes, n'oublies pas, la magie sorcière ne marchera pas dans ces tunnels.

-Il me reste ma propre magie vampirique, affirma le maître des potions en s'éloignant suivit de quelques-uns des guerriers de la lune rouge de son clan qui lui étaient restés fidèles, et qui l'avaient rejoint pour en finir avec Cullen qui déshonorait leur clan et leur nom.

-Lucius et Eliezer, prenez le secteur des Gobelins, faites attention il y a deux galeries ne vous faites pas surprendre, continua Heath en leur montrant la direction à prendre. Braeden, Emilio, vous prenez le passage des druides, il est étroit, une épée sera malaisé, armez-vous de poignard ainsi que les hommes qui vous accompagnerons. Néhémiah, va place d'Italie et rejoint la rue du banquier, nous les tiendrons en tenaille. Moi je prends la salle des sculptures.

Ainsi débuta l'une des plus grandes batailles sanglantes dans les catacombes de Paris. Les troupes de Heath se firent immédiatement repérer, d'ailleurs ils n'avaient nullement eu l'intention de se cacher, l'heure n'était plus à la finesse du combat mais à l'attaque brutale. Il y eut une cohue terrible et le choc entre les clans s'ensuivit de suite, pas le temps de penser, pas le temps de s'y préparer, il fallait riposter si on voulait vivre.

Cullen Mac Gowan fila se mettre à l'abri après avoir constaté la disparition des morveux. L'un de ses hommes l'avait trahi, il hurla d'une rage meurtrière qui résonna entre les galeries. Trop tard pour tuer les gamins, il n'aurait pas dû s'amuser avec eux. Bordel ! Quel espèce d'irresponsable les avait délivré ?

Des cris atroces résonnèrent sous les voûtes de pierres des catacombes qui étaient d'habitude si silencieuses. Du sang éclaboussa les murs et les crânes dans les carrières de la tombe Issoire qui avait déjà vu tant de monde passer sur son sol. Snape se battait comme un damné pour gagner du terrain, les autres faces à lui étaient déterminés à ne pas céder le moindre mètre mais lui l'était encore plus.

Les hommes du Serpentard aux yeux noirs le suivaient sans se poser de questions, ils le trouvèrent implacable, sans pitié, mais ils se rendirent compte que leur nouveau chef savait se battre et qu'ils pouvaient en être fier. Ils avaient trouvé un guerrier, un de ceux qui ferait parler de lui et que l'on respecterait partout et qui ramènerait l'honneur sur le nom des Mac Gowan de la lune rouge.

Le maître des potions se rapprocha de plus en plus de la salle où se tenait son calice. Il ne jeta même pas un œil sur les ossements répandus sur le sol ni ceux qui étaient entassés contre les murs taillés à même la pierre. L'endroit était vraiment morbide, combien de personnes étaient entassées là dedans ? Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Les Français avaient vraiment de drôles d'idées.

Snape fit volte face quand il sentit des vampires arriver en grand nombre derrière eux. Il hurla de rage et balança son épée dans le tas en décapitant quelques têtes de plus. Ses mains ruisselaient de sang, son visage faisait peur à voir, l'homme s'était transformé en un terrible combattant et nul ne résistait quand on s'avisait de lui barrer le chemin.

Heath Phadraig était dans le même état que Snape, en fait ils étaient tous ainsi, inondés du sang de leurs ennemis. Severus, Braeden, Lucius et Néhémiah sentirent qu'ils étaient aussi dans le même état d'esprit, un esprit de vengeance et de revanche pour tous les soucis endurés. Les têtes continuèrent de tomber sur le sol et les corps de se désintégrer. Les épées continuaient de pourfendre et entaillèrent mortellement les deux camps adverses.

Lucius et Eliezer côte à côte rendaient coup pour coup. Malfoy avait jeté sa cape qui l'encombrait considérablement en entravant ses gestes. Il fallait de la dextérité et de la place pour les mouvements pour combattre ces hommes qui s'acharnaient à vouloir les détruire. Même Eliezer n'était pas à l'abri de la folie de son propre père.

Le pouvoir rendait fou, pensa Lucius, il en savait quelque chose. Et le père d'Eliezer avait la folie ancrée en lui. Le Serpentard espérait que le fils de Cullen n'ait pas à souffrir de la folie du père, il ne méritait pas ça. Depuis qu'il était avec le jeune vampire sa vie avait tellement changé ! Pendant un moment il avait pensé sincèrement que eux deux ça ne marcherait pas, il avait trop souvent un certain brun aux yeux verts dans la tête.

Maintenant il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne pensait plus à Harry, mais disons qu'il voulait penser à autre chose. Eliezer l'aidait considérablement même s'il l'ignorait. Les sentiments des hommes étaient si étranges parfois ! Lucius pensa avoir trouvé son compagnon en la personne d'un petit vampire coriace et belliqueux, un petit jeune homme avec qui il s'entendait merveilleusement bien.

Anton, derrière Severus Snape, se battait avec courroux et hargne, il n'en revenait pas de voir Snape se battre ainsi, lui qui pensait qu'un maître des potions était plutôt du genre pacifique, et bien il en fut pour ses frais. Evidemment aussi quand on avait été mangemort tout s'expliquait !

Le sang coula encore et encore dans les galeries souterraines. Et enfin Heath, Severus, Néhémiah, Braeden et Lucius, Emilio, Anton et Eliezer se retrouvèrent devant l'endroit où se trouvait Harry et Draco. bien sûr rien n'aurait pu être simple, devant eux se trouvait, dans une grande salle toute en voûte, les vampires de Cullen.

Enfin ça c'est ce qu'ils crurent jusqu'à ce que l'un deux s'avance et s'agenouille devant Heath en signe d'allégeance et que tous les autres imitèrent en mettant eux aussi un genou à terre tout en baissant la tête en signe de soumission.

La bataille était enfin finie, une bataille qui avait fait des dizaines de morts bien inutiles, et tout ça à cause d'un fou que personne n'avait encore trouvé et abattu.

Severus posa sa lourde épée et regarda les dégâts, il vit plusieurs blessures sur lui et pourtant il ne se rappelait pas avoir été touché. Anton le regardait en souriant, le jeune guerrier avait été fier de combattre aux côtés d'un homme tel que lui.

Le duc ordonna à ses hommes de reconduire les vampires au dehors et de les garder en respect sans leur faire de mal. Ils s'expliqueront plus tard.

Le principal maintenant était de revoir Draco et Harry et surtout de mettre la main sur l'autre dégénéré qui devait se terrer dans un coin pour frapper un bon coup. Son dernier coup car là Heath et Severus ne lui feront pas de cadeau, l'homme mourra aujourd'hui de la main de l'un ou de l'autre.


	30. La vie ou la mort

30 La vie ou la mort.

Severus Snape se précipita dans les quartiers de Lomlys que Reilly lui indiqua, et dans un état de fureur extrême il envoya valdinguer le vampire guerrier qui était penché un peu trop près de son calice. Les yeux de Snape étincelaient de rage, il allait pour mettre définitivement un terme à la vie de cet homme imprudent quand Heath Phadraig arrêta son bras meurtrier dans son élan.

-Lomlys les a sauvé tous les deux, laisse-lui le temps de s'expliquer, Severus, essaya de l'apaiser le duc. Occupe-toi de ton calice, Harry a besoin de toi et cela me semble urgent, Braeden va d'abord s'assurer qu'il puisse...enfin bref, laisse-le faire, n'envoie pas tout le monde contre les murs, ça m'arrangerait !

Le maître des potions faillit se rebeller, sa rage le dévorait littéralement, sa poigne serrait fortement son arme, pourtant le duc avait raison, Harry devait avoir la priorité sur sa vengeance et sa colère.

L'homme au visage haineux et douloureux fit demi-tour et se rendit au chevet de Harry. Le jeune homme était si pâle, si mal en point, si bardé de coups et taché de sang que le cœur de Severus se serra amèrement. Le vampire devait lui faire boire un peu de son sang pour soigner au plus vite les blessures les plus graves et effacer de son corps les sortilèges maudits de Cullen Mac Gowan.

Snape s'ouvrit le poignet et aidé de Braeden, qu'il n'eut pas le cœur de rejeter au loin, fit couler le liquide pourpre et brillant dans la gorge du jeune homme qui déglutit péniblement. Le guérisseur sursauta quand il vit la gorge lacérée et les deux trous sur la peau tendre du cou de Harry, Cullen avait osé ! Le félon, la foutue petite merde ! Torturer Harry ne lui avait pas suffit, il avait voulu détruire le couple vampire calice de Severus et de Harry.

Comment allait le prendre le vampire du jeune médicomage ? Se répéta Braeden en voyant Severus Snape s'occuper de son calice avec douceur. Allait-il perdre la tête ? Allait-il l'abandonner et le laisser mourir ?

Braeden avait déjà vu des vampires tuer de leurs propres mains leur compagnon et ensuite se mettre à mort. Il avait déjà vu de ces cas horribles et il espérait que Severus n'en arriverait pas là, pas eux ! Le monde vampirique était barbare voilà pourquoi personne ne touchait aux calices, ils étaient des trésors pour eux, de plus si le calice était enceint il était carrément vénéré.

Cullen savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, l'ordure ! C'était à se demander s'il voulait vraiment éliminer Harry, il devait penser que Severus finirait le travail très bien, qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas et qu'il tuerait son calice avant de le suivre dans la tombe. Le fou devait seulement effacer de la surface de la terre Draco, lui n'était pas encore un calice, heureusement ou malheureusement, mais pourquoi s'était-il acharné sur Harry ? Braeden pensait qu'il représentait un défi pour Cullen, le grand Harry Potter, quoi de mieux que de l'avoir détruit pour affirmer sa suprématie sur le monde vampirique !

Le maître des potions venait de refermer sa plaie au poignet et s'apprêtait à mordre la gorge de son calice en se penchant quand il resta tétanisé devant les deux petits trous. Deux petits trous qui le narguaient et qui l'obnubilaient, il ne voyait qu'eux. L'homme s'était tendu, complètement rigidifié telle une statue, sa tête menaçait d'exploser et ses poings serrés montraient sa fureur, non pire ! Sa colère ravageuse qui allait faire un carnage dans pas longtemps s'il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre.

D'abord il voulut fuir son calice et partir le plus loin possible. Le regarder le rendait presque malade et tout son être se révoltait. Il ressentait la morsure de l'autre comme une trahison de Harry, pourtant il savait que son calice avait été forcé, alors que devait-il faire ? Que lui commandait sa conscience ? Que lui commandait son vampire qui hurlait à l'intérieur de lui ?

Il devait prendre le dessus et se faire violence, Harry n'était pas responsable, surtout penser que son calice n'était pas responsable sinon il allait perdre la tête et le contrôle de son corps et de ses gestes. Il devait laisser de côté sa fureur et son ressentiment. Oui, il devait faire ça.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda le duc qui s'occupait de Draco en essayant de le faire revenir à lui.

-Cullen s'est abreuvé à la gorge de Harry, lui apprit Braeden qui savait Severus incapable de parler tellement le choc l'avait cloué sur place.

Heath Phadraig eut un mouvement de rébellion et les autres autour de lui aussi. On ne touchait pas au calice, c'était la pire des provocations qu'un vampire pouvait faire à un autre vampire. Le duc devinait ce qui ce passait en Severus, le vampire en le maître des potions se révoltait et c'était tout à fait normal.

Seulement là il y avait urgence, et puis il ne voulait pas voir les deux hommes se détruire par fierté. Severus devait agir immédiatement, s'il aimait son calice comme il l'espérait alors il savait que Snape ne laisserai pas Harry seul et sans défense.

-Severus, si tu ne le fais pas il mourra, murmura le duc avec fermeté. Veux-tu perdre ton calice pour une histoire d'honneur ? N'a-t-il pas assez souffert comme ça ! Secoue-toi ! Par tous les démons, arrête de perdre du temps à réfléchir, tu le feras plus tard.

Snape se secoua vigoureusement, il faillit hurler de douleur et Braeden vit clairement une larme de sang s'écouler sur la joue du vampire qui l'essuya d'un geste absent. Au lieu de hurler comme il en avait le désir Snape se pencha et planta ses crocs pour s'abreuver au cou du jeune sorcier dont la vie dépendait de lui.

L'homme savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas abandonné Harry il l'aimait trop pour ça, Heath avait raison. Il allait simplement laver l'affront dans le sang, et le sang de Cullen Mac Gowan était celui qui lui fallait. Il allait payer chèrement cet ordure de malfaisant.

-Il est enceint, annonça Lomlys dans le silence de la salle alors que les deux jeunes hommes reprenaient connaissance.

-Nous le savons, répliqua Heath en regardant Draco avec douceur.

-Non, je parle de Harry Potter, il est enceint de une ou deux semaines.

-Quoi ! S'écria Snape abasourdi. Mais il ne m'en a rien dit, comment est-ce possible !

-Il dit vrai, je l'ai senti, Severus, affirma Braeden.

-Il est en vie ? Chuchota une voix très basse presque inaudible, comme revenant des enfers qu'Harry avait dû voir de près.

-Harry ! Mon amour, tu vas mieux ?

-Le bébé, Severus, le bébé il va comment ?

L'homme jeta un regard vers le guérisseur.

-Il va bien, rassure-toi, j'ai entendu son petit cœur battre, Il a puisé dans ta magie pour se protéger, comme celui de Draco, ne vous inquiétez pas, essaye de ne pas bouger, Harry, intima Braeden en se dirigeant vers Draco en faisant le tour du lit.

Le blond avait un sacré mal de tête, tout tournait autour de lui, pourtant il sentait cette caresse sur son ventre et il sourit malgré tout.

-Je suis là, ne t'inquiète plus de rien, nous allons sortir d'ici dans un moment, on attend que Harry aille mieux pour que Severus puisse le transporter sans danger.

-Comment va-t-il ? interrogea le blond pendant que le guérisseur du clan vérifiait que tout allait bien pour lui aussi.

-Il a repris connaissance, tout va bien, Severus s'occupe de lui et Braeden lui a fait boire des potions.

-Je suis heureux qu'il fasse ça, je craignais qu'il….Je pensais…

-Non, il tient trop à son calice pour l'abandonner aussi facilement.

Braeden fit une grimace que les autres aperçurent quand il ausculta le jeune Serpentard. Heath Phadraig fit signe au guérisseur de se taire, pas la peine d'inquiéter Draco maintenant, il était encore trop fragile pour supporter un autre choc.

Braeden soupira, le cas de Draco n'était pas désespéré il fallait juste qu'il évite de trop bouger, et puis il faudra qu'il parle à Heath et à Draco en revenant au clan, des choses devaient être faites pour l'avenir de l'enfant qui serait vampire à n'en pas douter, avec un père comme Heath Phadraig rien d'étonnant.

Lucius Malfoy qui venait d'arriver et qui avait vu le regard des deux hommes se sentit désespéré, l'enfant de son fils n'allait pas bien ? Ou alors était-ce Draco ?

Le blond resta appuyé contre la porte, il était le dernier à arriver, enfin pas tout à fait puisque Eliezer finissait de rassembler quelques prisonniers que les hommes de Heath raccompagnaient jusqu'au dehors.

Fatigué, Lucius Malfoy reposa son épée sur le sol et essuya son front trempé de sueur. Le Serpentard allait rejoindre Braeden pour se rendre compte de la santé des deux jeunes sorciers, quand il vit une épée traverser son corps et un rire sinistre retentir derrière lui. Un cri s'échappa de Draco tandis que son père poussa un gémissement de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol, l'œil vitreux et le souffle déjà éteint.

-Non ! Hurla le jeune Serpentard, pas mon père, pas lui, cria-t-il en essayant de se lever alors que le duc le maintenait sur le lit pour l'empêcher de se lever pour ne pas aggraver son cas.

Eliezer qui venait d'arriver se jeta sur Lucius, retira l'épée de son corps, et sans poser de questions posa aussitôt sa tête sur la poitrine qui ne se soulevait presque plus. L'aristocrate n'était pas encore mort, il restait une légère étincelle de vie en lui. Le fils de Cullen ne pouvait laisser Lucius partir ainsi, pas lui, sans lui que ferait-il maintenant ? Et Draco que penserait-il de lui s'il ne faisait rien pour sauver son père alors qu'il en avait le pouvoir ?

Eliezer se rapprocha du cou du blond et vida l'homme de presque tout son sang. Draco se mordait le poing d'anxiété, même Harry tressaillait de voir Lucius sur le sol, il était impensable pour lui de ne plus voir l'homme dans sa vie, ça revenait à dire qu'il était vulnérable et un Malfoy n'était pas vulnérable, n'est-ce pas ? Lucius ne pouvait pas, ne devait pas mourir, que ferait-il sans lui ? Sans sa présence ?

Merlin, il aimait cet homme à n'en plus pouvoir, il l'aimait autant que Severus et là il allait le perdre sans avoir pu lui dire ces quelques mots. Harry se sentait mal, très mal et Severus resserra sa prise sur lui, l'homme avait deviné et ressenti l'attrait de son calice pour Lucius Malfoy et il ne dit rien, il ne se fâcha pas et resta stoïque. Le maître des potions savait, depuis un long moment déja il savait.

Eliezer retira ses lèvres rougies de la gorge du blond puis donna son propre sang à boire au Serpentard. Cela s'était passé tellement vite que personne n'eut le temps de protester, et puis qui aurait eu le cœur à faire ça quand on voyait la détresse des gens dans la salle ? Eliezer ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences maintenant, il se doutait que peut-être Lucius allait le haïr d'avoir agi ainsi mais il ne voulait pas le voir disparaître.

Cela aurait été trop insurmontable pour lui, il était habitué au fier Serpentard. Et puis que ferait-il sans lui ? Sans la chaleur de ses bras même si maintenant cette chaleur allait disparaître ? Sans ses regards gris et moqueurs ? Ses réparties acides qui ressemblaient tellement à celles de Severus ! Non décidemment il ne pouvait pas rester les bras ballants, et si Lucius râlait hé bien il n'avait qu'à râler ! Il le fera juste taire d'un baiser, d'un profond baiser et de caresses délicieuses que le blond aimait tant

-Il faut suivre Severus, ordonna subitement Néhémiah qui avait vu le maître des potions lâcher Harry et poursuivre Cullen dans les tunnels.

-Non, c'est son combat, nous n'allons pas intervenir, décida Heath Phadraig qui avait vu l'homme partir lui aussi.

-Heath ? Demanda Draco.

-Je lui fais confiance, il viendra à bout de ce diable, laissons-le laver son honneur, il a besoin de ça pour se sentir mieux.

-Tu es sûr de ça, s'interposa Harry, sceptique. Je veux y aller, il est mon vampire c'est mon devoir de lui prêter main forte, grogna le calice en se levant et en retombant aussitôt sur le lit.

-N'essaye pas de te lever, tête de mule, l'apostropha Néhémiah, tu es aussi faible qu'un chaton.

Severus n'avait pas vu le regard soucieux de Harry avant de partir à la poursuite du père d'Eliezer. l'homme avait suivit Cullen Mac Gowan, car c'était bien lui qui venait de transpercer le corps de Lucius et qui l'avait laissé pour mort. Les deux hommes couraient dans les galeries rivalisant de vitesse, Snape s'était affaibli mais le vampire devant lui ralentit sa course quand Severus lui jeta adroitement un de ses poignards qui se planta dans le mollet de l'homme.

Le vampire déchu était sérieusement blessé et ne pouvait aller bien loin maintenant.

-Vous ne m'échapperez pas, fils de Satan ! Vous ne sortirez jamais de ces catacombes, elles seront votre tombe ! Cria Snape, chef de clan de la lune rouge.

Le vampire devant lui s'arrêta, se retourna et le toisa l'œil mauvais en retirant l'arme de sa jambe.

-Ton calice a un sang incomparable, Snape. Je me suis délecté à sa gorge et je dois dire que si j'avais eu le temps je ne serai repu de son corps aussi. Quel dommage de gâcher un si bel homme, tu ne trouves pas ?

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-Je suppose que maintenant que je l'ai souillé tu vas le renier, ricana Cullen dans une grimace horrible.

-Tu es trop sûr de toi, tutoya Severus en s'adressant au monstre qui était devant et qui brandissait deux poignard affutés en sa direction. Mon calice représente beaucoup pour moi, tout ce que tu as pu faire ne me le rendra pas abject à mes yeux.

-Tu es un bâtard, Snape ! Comment Ezékiel, ce vieux débris, qu'il pourrisse en enfer ! A pu faire de toi son héritier ? Comment n'ai-je pas eu le droit de diriger mon propre clan ? Pourquoi Heath Phadraig a eu le commandement de tous les clans, et pourquoi son fils aura le privilège de conduire tous les vampires vers la nuit ?

-Peut-être parce que les autres t'ont jugé indigne de commander, avança Snape. Et je les comprends quand je vois quel monstre tu es !

Le vampire au sang bouillonnant, qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il venait de tout perdre fonça en direction de Snape et tenta de l'embrocher avec ses deux poignards. Snape avança son épée et la tint bien solidement pendant que Cullen venait se jeter dessus. Un flot de sang s'échappa de la bouche du vampire qui ricana en lâchant ses deux poignards.

Severus retira l'arme du corps du félon qui cria de douleur et essuya tranquillement la lame sur son pantalon.

-Tu n'as pas fini ton travail, eut la force de le provoquer le père d'Eliezer en tenant son ventre de ses mains rougies.

-Je sais, je vais le finir ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais juste prendre une autre épée, sourit Severus d'un air machiavélique. Tu n'es pas digne de la mienne, tu n'es pas un chef alors tu mourras d'un arme quelconque et non pas de celle d'un chef de clan comme le veux la loi vampirique. C'est le déshonneur, non, Cullen Mac Gowan ?

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu n'as pas le droit, Snape… !

Le maudit vampire ne termina pas sa phrase, il mourut décapité de la main de Severus Snape et pour finir le maître des potions donna un coup de pied dans les cendres qui s'envolèrent, provoquant un léger nuage maléfique mais inoffensif qui se reposa plus loin.

Le vampire aux yeux sombres fit demi-tour et repartit vers son calice, sa vengeance était accomplie.


	31. Désespoir et contrecoups

31 Désespoir et contrecoups.

Dans la pièce on entendait pas une mouche volée, Draco était sur des braises ardentes mais il ne le montra pas, enfin pas de suite. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et Heath qui l'entendait lui serra la main pour l'apaiser avant qu'il ne perde son sang froid.

Le jeune Serpentard se noyait dans un maelstrom de sensations douloureuses, son père ne pouvait être là en train de mourir devant ses yeux, impossible !

Harry ne quittait pas Lucius Malfoy des yeux, il voulait le voir reprendre connaissance, il voulait le voir revivre et se remettre debout. L'homme n'était plus un imbécile pour lui, il était devenu plus important, quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter et il venait bien de le prouver de la façon dont il s'était joint au groupe pour les sauver Draco et lui.

Eliezer paniqua, et Draco qui avait vu le regard incertain du jeune vampire s'agita un peu trop fort au goût de Heath qui eut peur pour son compagnon, son cœur battait encore trop vite, il n'allait pas tenir le choc dans ces conditions.

-Si tu n'arrêtes pas je t'emmène loin d'ici, gronda le duc.

-Mon père ne revient pas à lui, Heath, pourquoi est-ce si long ? Demanda encore Draco pour qui l'attente devenait stressante.

-Donne-lui le temps, tu crois que transformer quelqu'un en vampire se fait aussi facilement !

-Non, heu, à vrai dire je ne sais pas , moi ! Et puis tu m'excuseras si je m'inquiète pour lui, ce n'est que mon père après tout, hein ! Un vulgaire sorcier comme tu le dis si bien.

Braeden leva les yeux au ciel, ces deux-là allaient recommencer leurs bêtises et le jeune Serpentard n'avait pas besoin de ça. Même Emilio secoua la tête, le dragon n'allait pas se laisser faire cela promettait des moments forts à l'avenir à Lochlain-Blood, heureusement qu'il ne sera plus là pour voir ça. De toute façon il devait finir ses études de médicomagie que le clan de Néhémiah prenait en charge, dans deux ans il les aura finies et il pourra enfin travailler et soigner les siens.

-Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit le maître des potions qui revenait des galeries et qui s'arrêta près de Lucius et d'Eliezer.

Le jeune vampire jeta un regard vers Snape que l'homme compris aussitôt. Eliezer ne savait pas si Lucius allait revenir, il aurait déjà dû voir un signe et là rien ne se produisait.

-Nous rentrons chez nous, ajouta Severus en se dirigeant vers Harry et en le prenant dans ses bras sans aucun effort malgré sa fatigue évidente. Nous ne ferons rien de plus ici.

-Nous te suivons, agréa le duc pas mécontent de voir que Severus avait pris une bonne décision.

-Je reste ici, se défendit le jeune Serpentard en foudroyant son vampire de ses yeux gris coléreux. Pas question de le laisser seul dans cet endroit !

-Tu devrais partir, Draco, Heath et Severus ont raison, approuva Eliezer. Je ramènerai Lucius au manoir Malfoy dans dix minutes, promis !

-Alors je vais là-bas moi aussi ! S'entêta le blond.

-Draco, je ne crois pas que….

-Ou tu m'amènes au manoir Malfoy ou j'irai seul, Heath Phadraig !

-Pas la peine de le contrarier, grogna Braeden qui voyait Draco s'agiter plus que nécessaire. S'il veut aller au manoir il peut y aller, mais il doit promettre de faire ce qu'on lui dit et obéir en tout point et surtout de rester allongé, c'est important.

-Je promets, cria Draco avant que le duc ne donne son avis que le blond n'aurait pas suivit de toute façon.

-Très bien, soupira le duc, allons-y nous avons assez perdu de temps.

Le chef de tous les clans espérait que Lucius allait se relever, n'empêche ! Il aurait déjà dû être debout, que ce passait-il avec lui ? Pourtant Eliezer avait bien fait le rituel et l'aristocrate avait bien avaler le sang que le vampire lui avait fait boire en très petite quantité, juste de quoi refermer la plaie que l'épée de Cullen avait laissé pour l'aider à reprendre vie, alors ?

Quelque un quart d'heure plus tard les catacombes se vidèrent. Seuls les morts restèrent sur place, ou plutôt leurs cendres qui s'éparpilleront au fil du temps pour ne laisser que des échos d'une bataille sanglante. Des cris résonneront encore longtemps entre ces murs tâchés et ces sols souillés du sang des deux camps, ni vainqueurs ni vaincus, des morts restaient des morts.

Après un transplanage pénible pour nos deux blessés chacun put repartir chez lui, prendre une douche rapide et se reposer dans un bon lit douillet que Harry et Draco apprécièrent à leur juste valeur.

Seulement voilà ! Le lit avait beau être bon Harry ne pouvait fermer l'œil, il s'inquiétait, c'était plus fort que lui.

-Tu ne veux pas y aller ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Severus de travers.

-Aller où ?

-Au manoir Malfoy, ou d'autre ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Et j'y ferai quoi ? Rouspéta le maître des potions qui n'avait pas envie de quitter son calice maintenant qu'il venait de le retrouver.

-Prendre des nouvelles de ton ami par exemple !

-Et depuis quand t'intéresses-tu à ce qu'il peut advenir de Lucius ? Je croyais que vous ne vous aimiez guère !

-Puff ! Je peux quand même changé d'avis, non ? Et je te signale que tout a changé depuis des mois, et si tu ne veux pas y aller, j'irai moi !

-D'accord, si tu essaies de dormir quelques heures je veux bien m'y rendre.

-Je n'arrive pas à fermer les yeux, et arrête de me donner des ordres, tu sais très bien que j'y suis allergique, par Merlin ! S'agaça Harry qui n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

L'homme bougonna prêt à répliquer mais il s'évanouit de la petite maison de Harry et arriva au manoir Malfoy où rien n'avait bougé semblait-il. Lucius était toujours inconscient pour ne pas dire mort. L'aristocrate reposait sur son lit, tranquille et magnifique. Le jeune vampire qui le veillait venait de descendre au salon après avoir pris une bonne douche.

Le blond était d'une pâleur extrême, cela paraissait si irréel de le voir ainsi lui qui semblait indestructible. Draco devait souffrir de savoir son père ainsi, s'il le perdait le jeune Serpentard ne s'en remettrait pas, ou alors difficilement.

Le maître des potions regarda encore une fois Lucius qui avait des sentiments ambigus pour son calice. Le blond ne se doutait pas qu'il avait remarqué ça depuis bien longtemps, trop longtemps, le prenait-il pour un aveugle ? Heureusement que Lucius n'avait jamais rien tenté envers Harry, il savait son ami honnête envers lui. Et ce n'était pas pour rien que le blond avait pris un petit ami, ainsi il oubliait momentanément Harry et se donnait une chance de vivre tout en sachant que le survivant ne serait jamais à lui.

Severus Snape repartit chez Harry après avoir vu Heath qui, lui non plus, ne voulait pas laisser Draco seul. Les hommes décidèrent de se rencontrer le jour d'après pour remettre de l'ordre dans le clan de Severus et trouver une solution pour les hommes de Lomlys. Les deux vampires se mirent de suite d'accord pour laisser une autre chance à cet homme qui avait sauvé leur compagnons.

Snape avait déjà une petite idée, il devait d'abord en parler à Eliezer, il était le premier concerné et d'après sa réponse il pourrait agir en conséquence. Severus allait prendre un risque mais un risque calculé, enfin demain sera un autre jour, pour l'instant il devait rentrer et s'occuper d'un calice récalcitrant.

Snape râla quand il vit que Harry ne dormait toujours pas.

-Tu ne fais jamais ce que l'on te demande ou alors tu regimbes, c'est plus fort que toi, n'est-ce pas ? Rigola le vampire en se déshabillant et en rejoignant le jeune sorcier.

-Alors ?

-Pas de changement, j'y retournerais en début de nuit peut-être que là il sera réveillé, lui apprit-il en amenant Harry contre lui. Et puis tu connais Lucius, il aime faire patienter tout le monde, c'est dans sa nature de se faire remarquer il est ainsi on ne le changera pas.

Harry fronça les sourcils de contrariété et rien de ce que venait de dire Severus ne l'avait rassuré. Harry savait qu'il était injuste alors pour se faire pardonner il se serra un peu plus fort contre l'homme qui posa sa main dans le creux de ses reins. Il se sentait bien ainsi et puis Severus avait réussi à soigner ses blessures, il n'en restait presque plus, être calice avait des avantages certains.

-Une seule chose me permettrait de dormir bien sagement, susurra le médicomage en glissant langoureusement ses jambes entre celles de son vampire qui réagit immédiatement à la caresse.

-Quoi donc ? Interrogea-t-il en sachant très bien où son calice voulait en venir.

-Ces six jours sans toi ont été très longs, tu sais mon amour ? Je me demandais si tu n'avais pas un lien à redéfinir où quelque chose comme ça, auquel cas je ne suis pas contre.

L'homme se raidit, il revoyait encore les deux petits trous que Cullen Mac Gowan avait fait à la gorge de son calice danser devant ses yeux. Harry sentit aussitôt le désarroi de son vampire, il le sentit même se reculer légèrement, comme un dégoût soudain.

-J'ai compris pas besoin que tu m'expliques, chuchota le garçon qui se leva et qui alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

-Harry, attend ! Espèce d'entêté, je ne t'en veux pas ! Grogna le maître des potions en se levant à son tour.

Le jeune sorcier ne répondit pas, la pilule était dure à avaler, là. Il ne comprenait plus, pourquoi avoir pris soin de lui si c'était pour le rejeter maintenant ? Et puis ne portait-il pas son enfant ! Une preuve de plus qu'il l'aimait sinon il n'en serait pas là. Cullen n'allait pas réussir à les briser quand même ? Il était mort, bon dieu de merde !

La porte se fracassa sur le mur ce qui fit sursauter le Gryffondor qui ne s'y attendait pas, il se leva du rebord de la baignoire et attendit les explications foireuses que Severus allait lui sortir encore une fois.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, laisse-moi me justifier s'il te plait, pria Snape en se mettant devant le jeune homme qui le toisait revanchard et irrité.

-Je te préviens, Severus , je ne suis pas du genre à me laisse marcher sur les pieds, si tu ne veux plus de moi dis-le et je partirai !

-Quoi ! Mais non !

-Alors quoi ! Tu veux me mettre à l'écart de ta vie jusqu'à ce que tu réfléchisses ? Tu veux prendre tes distances mais me garder sous ta coupe ? Je te dis non de suite, réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas me dire pour justifier ton geste de recul.

-Mais vas-tu me laisser parler, nom d'un démon ! Tu es la pire pipelette que je connaisse dans le monde sorcier, tu ne me laisses même pas placer un mot alors une phrase je te dis pas !

-On voit que tu ne connais pas les copines de Fred et de George, elles te saoulent de paroles en deux minutes, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Rit le survivant. Et puis d'abord je ne suis pas bavard moi, monsieur !

-Harry, ne nous déchirons pas….. redevint sérieux l'homme.

-C'est toi qui a commencé, se défendit le médicomage.

-D'accord c'est moi, maintenant tais-toi, écoute je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, cela ne se reproduira plus. C'est juste un désagréable souvenir qui est apparut devant mes yeux, maintenant je n'y pense même plus. Et puis si vraiment je t'avais rejeté il me semble que tu ne serais pas là bien au chaud entre mes bras, tu ne crois pas ?

-Hum ! Oui peut-être, concéda le jeune sorcier en sentant une bouche frôler ses lèvres avec désir et envie en se demandant comment il était arrivé là.

-Tu m'as manqué, morveux, j'ai cru devenir fou sans toi.

-Et moi qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai ressenti au fond de ce trou ?

-Viens, retournons au lit, tu dois absolument te reposer pour le bébé.

-Hein ! Oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, c'est fou ça non ? Un bébé à nous !

-C'est magique, sourit le maître des potions en se recouchant près de son amant.

-Severus ?

-Quoi, morveux ?

-Tu es fatigué toi ?

-Non, j'ai trop de choses dans la tête.

-Et quoi comme chose ?

-Ton corps nu contre le mien, et aussi peut-être ta main qui caresse si langoureusement une partie de mon anatomie qui frissonne déjà de désir. Tu as de la suite dans les idées, amour. Une suite que j'adore je te rassure de suite.

-Bon ben c'est tant mieux parce que tu vois j'ai une envie urgente de ton corps sur le mien, de ta peau qui se frotte contre la mienne, murmura le calice. Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, que tu me mordes et si tu pouvais faire ça en même temps se serait magnifique, s'extasia le jeune sorcier.

-C'est dans mes moyens, ricana le vampire en rejetant les drap hors de leurs corps déjà brûlants. Tu vas crier, morveux, je crois même que tu vas hurler.

Le médicomage eut un rictus de contentement, Severus était là où il le voulait exactement. Sur son corps alangui, caressant sa peau de sa bouche, suçant ses tétons déjà dressés. Oh oui continue mon amour, pensa le jeune homme qui se tordait sous les mains expertes de son amant. Les sexes durs se touchaient et suintaient exhalant dans la pièce une odeur aphrodisiaque qui les transporta tous les deux.

Snape prit son calice après peu de préliminaires, ils n'en avaient pas besoin maintenant, pour l'instant ils voulaient se sentir complet. Quand le vampire fut entier dans le corps de son amant il plongea son regard dans celui voilé du Gryffondor et se baissant lentement il sortit ses crocs et les planta dans la gorge exposée à son bon plaisir, exactement là où Cullen avait planté ses propres canines, pour effacer l'affront commis.

Harry cria, non de douleur mais de sentir les sensations se décupler, des sensations de bien-être et d'autres choses. Son corps semblait littéralement se consumer sur place pendant que Severus le ponctionnait. Les deux hommes ressentirent un frisson les prendre, le plus jeune avait la gorge nouée comme un nœud à l'estomac, il semblait mourir à petit feu, le désir puissant qui coulait dans ses veines était fabuleux.

Le maître des potions arrêta de vider son calice, il retira ses canines luisantes de sang et grogna de voir le survivant délirer et se contorsionner sous lui par le désir. Il était si beau, si libre, il paraissait si délicat là en ce moment.

Harry en voulait encore, encore plus de frissons, de coups de reins, de va-et-vient puissants, sentir Severus, ses sons amoureux, ses mains qui lui agrippaient les hanches, si merveilleux amant, si fougueux, si…..

Les deux hommes crièrent à l'unisson quand le plaisir arriva et s'échappa de leur virilité exacerbée. L'homme plus âgé resta un long moment dans son calice, laissant le plus jeune reprendre son souffle. Finalement il se retira à regret, mais il attrapa le morveux et le fit revenir contre lui pour le gratifier d'un baiser qui n'en finissait plus.

-Je suis pardonné ? Chuchota Severus Snape, sinon je suis tout prêt de recommencer, amour.

-Laisse-moi le temps de récupérer, je t'assure que si je n'avais pas passé six jours dans ces catacombes, sourit Harry en passant une main sur la poitrine de l'homme où se trouvait le tatouage du lys noir reposant sur une lune rouge. Crois-moi je n'aurai pas hésité, chéri.

-Alors dors, nous avons toute la vie pour nous aimer, lui accorda le maître des potions, nouveau chef du clan des Mac Gowan.


	32. Lucius se réveille

32 Lucius se réveille.

Eliezer revint dans la chambre de Lucius après que Severus soit parti. Il avait pris une douche puis il était descendu pour faire le point sur sa relation avec le blond. Démoralisé il était remonté presque de suite, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir convenablement, tout ça n'était pas perturbant en soi mais d'autres choses s'ajoutaient à ses pensées tourmentées.

Déjà le fait que Lucius n'ait pas repris connaissance, puis sa tête tournée vers Harry juste avant qu'il ne tombe, son regard déjà vitreux voulait dire tellement de chose au survivant ! Rah ! Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il savait que Lucius était bien avec lui, alors qu'est-ce qui l'inquiétait, Harry ? Non, Severus saura le tenir éloigner de Lucius, il ne se faisait pas de souci pour ça.

L'homme blond superbe était tellement compliqué, complexe et particulier. Que lui cachait-il ? Qu'est-ce que ses beaux yeux gris observaient si intensément chez le médicomage ? Si vraiment il était amoureux du jeune sorcier comme il le croyait, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas avoué au principal intéressé ? Si Lucius voulait rester avec lui, Eliezer, et commencer une nouvelle vie il allait devoir s'expliquer, pas question que le survivant reste entre eux comme une ombre ou une épée de Damoclès.

Le jeune vampire regarda au dehors, il pleuvait à verse, pas un temps à aller chasser et puis il avait mieux à faire, comme surveiller un certain blondinet qui faisait sa belle au bois dormant.

-Je ne suis pas une fille, chuchota Lucius qui venait de reprendre pied dans la vie et qui avait entendu clairement les pensées du jeune vampire. Et surtout pas une belle au bois dormant, je suis plutôt du genre prince charmant, arriva-t-il à plaisanter en laissant sous silence les autres tourments d'Eliezer.

-Non, tu n'as rien d'une fille, Lucius, rigola Eliezer en se rapprochant du Serpentard. Par contre pour le prince je suis assez d'accord, comment te sens-tu ?

-Tu vas rire mais j'ai cru que j'étais mort, là je me rends compte qu'il n'en est rien, un cauchemar sans doute !

-Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? Vraiment !

-Non, à part la bataille que nous avons remporté, me semble-t-il, je ne me rappelle plus rien. Allons dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, que je suis mort ? Alors qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Tu peux me renseigner peut-être puisque tu es là à me regarder bizarrement !

-Tu étais bien mort, Lucius, annonça Eliezer en toussotant. Un Eliezer qui aurait bien voulu le dire autrement mais qui ne voyait pas comment lui en faire part avec plus de tact. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens mais Cullen t'a transpercé de son épée quand nous étions encore dans les catacombes.

-Oui, ça je me souviens mais ensuite c'est le flou le plus complet, pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu vas m'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle ! S'agaça le blond en se levant de son lit en pleine forme juste vêtu d'un bas de pyjama de soie noire.

-Est-ce que tu es conscient que tu allais mourir, insinua calmement Eliezer en priant pour que le Serpentard ne s'énerve pas trop. Que cela aurait détruit ton fils et que tes amis n'allaient pas s'en remettre ? Que serai-je devenu sans toi, amour, si tu disparaissais aussi soudainement sans même avoir eu le temps de profiter de mon corps sublime ? Finit par sourire le jeune vampire de la lune rouge pour faire passer la pilule plus facilement.

-Je suppose que Draco s'en serait remis à la longue, quand à mes amis il auraient fini par s'habituer à ma mort, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda l'homme soupçonneux. Est-ce que par hasard tu m'aurais transformer en un être assoiffé de sang ? Ajouta Lucius en se plaçant devant Eliezer. Répond !

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, je ne voulais pas te voir mourir, essaye de ne pas voir le côté nourriture, Lucius, essaye de voir plutôt toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à toi.

L'homme se tut puis il enlaça son amant et se pencha vers lui.

-Ne cherche pas d'excuse, Eliezer. Je suis heureux que tu es pris cette décision, vois-tu moi non plus je n'avais pas envie de mourir, ni de te quitter d'ailleurs, susurra le nouveau Lucius qui embrassa voluptueusement son compagnon qui apprécia à sa juste valeur ce baiser délicieux et légèrement vicieux qui lui apporta des picotements dans les reins.

-C'est Draco qui va être content de te revoir et…réussit à dire Eliezer quand le blond retrouva ses souvenirs et le relâcha soudainement.

-Comment va-t-il ? Braeden avait l'air inquiet quand je les ai vu la dernière fois, juste avant que l'autre fou ne m'embroche avec son épée. J'espère que quelqu'un lui a réglé son compte à celui-là !

-Draco va bien, il lui faut du repos, il n'a pas le droit de se lever de son lit, Heath y veille, dû moins jusqu'à ce que la cérémonie des échangements de sang ait lieu. Pour ce qui est de mon père ne t'inquiète pas Severus a fait le travail, ajouta le jeune homme s'en s'émouvoir outre mesure.

-Pour surveiller Draco je fais confiance au duc, il apprendra à le connaître, de quelle cérémonie parles-tu ? S'inquiéta Lucius.

-Les deux pères doivent échanger leur sang, en un mot Draco doit devenir le calice de Heath s'il veut que l'enfant soit reconnu. Je t'expliquerai la suite plus tard, tu dois avoir envie de le voir, non !

-Harry ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Lucius en se détournant du jeune vampire.

-Harry ? La grande question, hein Lucius ! Demanda le fils de Cullen, accablé et amer.

-Je me renseigne c'est tout, il paraissait si faible, comment va-t-il ? Ronchonna le Serpentard en refaisant face à son compagnon.

-Severus s'en occupe admirablement, de Harry et de l'enfant qu'il porte, asséna Eliezer assez rudement, nouvelle que le blond ignorait.

-Oh !

-Oui, il est enceint ton petit Gryffondor, Lucius.

-Ce n'est pas mon…

-Je t'en pris pas à moi, ne me fais pas l'affront de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Je vaux mieux que ça tu ne crois pas ?

-Je croyais sincèrement que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte, désolé.

-Ne le sois pas, je comprends que tu en sois amoureux, Harry est magnifique.

-Inaccessible je dirais plutôt, mais magnifique tu as raison.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais… ?

-Severus, dit tout simplement Lucius. Je voulais… non en fait je savais qu'il désirait Harry même s'il n'en parlait jamais. Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas, Eliezer.

-Et maintenant, que décides-tu ?

-J'ai fait un trait dessus, et puis ne sommes-nous pas ensembles ? Y a-t-il une loi vampirique qui interdit à deux vampires de s'aimer ?

-Non, pas que je sache, sourit Eliezer de voir que Lucius ne voulait pas le quitter.

-Allons voir mon fils il doit s'impatienter, déjà qu'attendre n'est pas une de ses qualités première.

Le blond disparut sans entendre les recommandations de son amant qui l'exhortait à ne pas rentrer dans la chambre sans s'y être annoncé préalablement. Heath Phadraig risquait de ne pas apprécier une entrée intempestive.

Deux secondes plus tard on entendait le duc de Solignac rouspéter contre les nouveaux vampires impudents et sans gênes qui se croyaient partout chez eux, et d'entendre Lucius Malfoy répliquer qu'après tout il était encore chez lui et qu'il avait le droit d'aller partout où il le voulait. Que jamais personne ne commanderait chez lui, ni Heath, ni aucun autre individu.

Eliezer leva les yeux au ciel et essaya d'attirer son Serpentard vers la sortie avant que le duc n'en fasse de la chair à pâté. Draco rigolait, heureux de revoir son père plus en forme que jamais. Le sorcier ne se préoccupa pas de la dispute des deux hommes qui se chamaillaient comme des gosses mal élevés, il irradiait de bonheur.

Lucius Malfoy finit par se décider à sortir de la chambre tenu solidement par la poigne du jeune vampire qui se disait qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer dans les jours à venir. L'ancien mangemort rumina encore quelques minutes, puis il regagna son lit en désespoir de cause avec un corps qui se blottit contre lui pour le faire tenir tranquille.

Tranquille, Lucius le resta quand Eliezer lui trouva une occupation tout à fait dans ses cordes. Le blond ne se plaignit pas de ce que le jeune vampire lui fit subir, il y participa même activement pour le plus grand bonheur d'Eliezer qui poussa des râles de contentement.

Quand Severus revint quelques heures plus tard il fut heureux de voir que Lucius était revenu à lui. Harry souffla de soulagement quand le maître des potions lui appris la nouvelle. Les deux hommes en restèrent là, aucun des deux ne parla de l'attrait de Harry pour le Serpentard blond.

Un mois et demi plus tard, un samedi, alors que les deux kidnappés allaient beaucoup mieux, Severus et Harry se retrouvèrent au château du duc de Solignac. Le maître des potions avait repris son travail, même Harry faisait quelques visites à ses patients mais il avait arrêté les transplanages, trop fatiguant selon lui.

En ce jour de pluie et d'orages qui grondaient en faisant trembler les vitres du château de Lochlain-Blood, les deux hommes patientait dans le salon en dégustant une bonne tasse de thé. Le maître de céans n'était pas encore levé, où plutôt si mais il devait d'abord s'entretenir avec Braeden qui avait des choses à dire mais qui préférait le faire en tête à tête avec les deux hommes.

C'est pourquoi quand le guérisseur frappa à la porte de la chambre quelques minutes plus tard il fut reçu chaleureusement.

Draco s'était levé, Heath aussi, les deux hommes assis dans un fauteuil attendaient bien installé devant la cheminée. Draco en était à quatre mois et demi, son ventre n'était pas très gros, juste un renflement qu'il cachait par une chemise plus large et un bon pull à cause de la fraîcheur du temps.

-Nous t'attendions, Braeden, je sais que tu veux expliquer à Draco ce qu'il convient de faire pour l'enfant.

-Oui, il n'est pas au courant des besoins d'un bébé vampire, je suis sûr qu'il ne savait même pas qu'un enfant pouvait naître vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, je ne savais pas, admit le blond en dévorant un croissant qu'un elfe venait de lui apporter sur un plateau avec pleins d'autres bonnes choses.

-Tu en es à plus de quatre mois et demi, alors voilà, tu n'es pas encore un calice et je ne sais pas si vous voulez pratiquer ce rituel mais…

-Nous allons-y remédier aujourd'hui, Braeden, le coupa le duc décidé. Nous en avons parlé avec Draco et il consent à devenir mon calice.

Le guérisseur sourit heureux pour son ami, il avait craint que le duc ne veuille pas se ranger et continue ses turpitudes.

-D'accord, ainsi l'enfant pourra profiter du sang de son père pendant l'échange du rituel vampire calice, ce sera une très bonne chose. Ensuite il faudra que Draco boive un peu du sang du père chaque jour pour que le bébé n'en manque pas. Oh ! Une dose infime, Draco, ajouta le guérisseur quand il vit la grimace du Serpentard.

-Je m'occuperai de ça, décida Heath Phadraig péremptoire qui avait vu lui aussi la grimace de Draco. Il boira le sang nécessaire pour la survie de l'enfant.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne le ferai pas, Heath, arrête d'être cassant, pesta le blond en jetant son bout de croissant sur la table.

-Ce ne sera pas pour longtemps, Draco, il te reste un mois et demi, peut-être un peu moins, avec les grossesses mâles tout est possible. d'ailleurs comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

-Je vais bien, juste fatigué, mais avec du repos ça passera. Heu ! Braeden, le rituel vampire calice ne risque pas de causer du tort à l'enfant ?

-En principe non, tout dépend de ta capacité à supporter le choc du mélange de sang et du reste aussi d'ailleurs !

-Quel reste ? S'enquit le blond qui croyait sincèrement que le rituel ne comportait qu'une seule phase.

-La cérémonie de l'accouplement, sourit le duc qui vit rougir son futur calice de gêne.

-Et ça te fait rire !

-Voir ton air scandalisé après tout ce que nous avons déjà fait, j'avoue que oui, cela me fait rire, Draco, mon ange sublime.

-Je crois que je n'ai plus rien à vous apprendre, nous nous verrons plus tard, je vais retrouver les autres ils attendent tous dans le salon.

-Je descends aussitôt que Draco aura fini de déjeuner, Braeden, avertis-les je te prie.

-Vous allez discuter affaires je suppose ? Enfin Harry pourra toujours me raconter ce qu'il fait de ses journées, puisque moi je n'ai pas le droit de bouger de ma chambre. Tu peux lui demander de monter, s'il te plait !

-Je vais le faire, mais je ne vais pas t'abandonner longtemps, amour, n'oublie pas que nous avons un lien à accomplir, murmura sensuellement le duc à l'oreille de son dragon.

-Alors reviens vite, dit le blond en quémandant un baiser au vampire qui le lui donna amoureusement.

-Je ne serai pas long, soupira le duc désolé d'abandonner pour un moment son futur calice. Nous devons discuter avec Severus des dispositions prise à l'encontre de Lomlys et de ses hommes, nous devions le faire depuis un bon moment déjà mais le temps nous a manqué. Je crois savoir aussi que Severus à déjà une idée, il faut que nous en parlions, il veut mon avis bien que je lui fasse confiance.

-Ne soyez pas trop dur avec Lomlys et ses hommes, Heath, n'oubliez pas que sans eux nous serions morts Harry et moi.

-Nous n'oublions pas, mon amour, Severus non plus, je te le promets c'est pourquoi il est là, il aimerait savoir si ce qu'il a prévu était dans ses possibilités et s'il ne risquait pas de rencontrer des protestations de ma part. Je te raconterai tout à l'heure, repose-toi, je fais monter Harry.

-Messieurs bonjour, les salua Heath en entrant dans le salon où l'attendaient Severus et Harry.

-Moi je vous laisse, décréta le médicomage en se levant dès l'arrivé du vampire. Vous allez parler affaire pendant des heures alors je vais voir Draco, il doit s'ennuyer là-haut tout seul.

-Va le voir, justement il m'a demandé à ce que tu montes, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut te demander, mais tu ferais mieux d'y aller de suite avant qu'il ne s'impatiente, lui recommanda le duc.

Harry sortit du salon et grimpa le hall en saluant de-ci de-là quelques vampires qu'il connaissait bien. Il ne s'attarda pas et entra dans la chambre de Heath et de Draco, chambre magnifique soi-dit en passant, un peu sombre mais néanmoins superbe. Le jeune sorcier trouva le Serpentard debout près de la fenêtre à regarder la pluie tomber.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerai pour me promener sous cette pluie, soupira le blond en se tournant vers son ami. Il me tarde que Braeden me donne l'autorisation de sortir, j'espère qu'après le rituel ce sera possible même si ce n'est que pour une heure de liberté.

-Ben justement là, ne devrais-tu pas être allongé ?

-Allongé assis, quelle importance ?

-L'important est que tu es debout et que ce n'est pas bon pour toi, n'oublie pas que tu es fragile en ce moment, Draco, lui fit remarquer le médicomage. Viens nous serons mieux pour discuter sur le lit, j'avoue que je suis un peu las, ajouta-t-il en enlevant ses chaussures pour s'allonger sur le couvre-lit alors que Draco le suivait en ricanant.

-Je sais ce que tu fais, tu sais !

-Oui ben j'ai trouvé que ça pour te faire allonger sans que tu te rebiffes, morveux ! Sourit le Gryffondor heureux de retrouver son ami.

-Harry, commença le blond en hésitant un peu. Dis-moi en quoi consiste le rituel vampire calice ?

-Est-ce que Heath a demandé d'être son calice ? S'exulta Harry. Tu as accepté, c'est vrai tu vas le faire ?

-Si je demande c'est que j'ai dit oui, seulement je ne connais que toi qui peut me dire en quoi ça consiste vraiment. Je n'y connais rien là-dedans moi !

-Pas de quoi avoir peur, il t'a déjà mordu une fois, pas vrai ?

-Oui, quand il avait échappé à cet attentat, tu t'en souviens ?

-Je m'en souviens, oui, bon et bien la morsure sera pareille, elle sera un peu douloureuse mais cela changera quand tu seras véritablement son calice, la douleur disparaitra à ce moment-là. Heath va boire un peu de ton sang et tu devras boire le sien, pour ça il ouvrira son poignet, ne t'inquiète pas ça ne lui fera pas mal. Ensuite tu sentiras une grande fatigue et tu devrais dormir pendant deux ou trois jours et en principe il ne pourra pas quitter la chambre à cause du lien.

-Bon jusque là ça va, et ensuite ?

-Ensuite je crois que tu vas aimer, Draco, pas la peine que je te raconte tu dois t'en douter, non ?

-Bien sûr que je m'en doute, tu veux dire qu'après ça c'est fini ? Je serai son calice ? Combien de fois ils se nourrissent et quand de préférence ?

-Oui, tu seras son calice, ils se nourrissent une fois par jour, quand à leur préférence alors ça cela dépend du vampire, Severus c'est tous les soirs.

Les deux garçons parlèrent pendant longtemps, ne se rendant même pas compte du temps qui passait, et que les deux vampires en bas dans le salon discutaient encore malgré leur promesse de ne pas être long comme à leur habitude.


	33. Une semaine chargée

33 Une semaine chargée.

Severus Snape et Heath Phadraig discutaient des dispositions prisent à l'encontre de Lomlys Mac Gowan. Le maître des potions s'assit sur le fauteuil face à Heath. Le professeur dégageait une force hors du commun, un homme qui ne s'en laissait pas compter, un homme dur qui ne devait pas faire bon contrarier, pensa le duc en soupesant les aptitudes de Severus.

-Que penses-tu de mon idée ? Demanda l'ancien mangemort. Est-ce que cela n'apportera pas plus de problèmes dans l'enceinte du clan ? N'y aura-t-il pas des rivalités ?

-Les rivalités existeront toujours, Severus, tu ne pourras pas les faire disparaître comme ça du jour au lendemain, cependant en faisant preuve de clémence envers Lomlys et ses hommes, qui sont très appréciés chez les Mac Gowan, tu fais d'une pierre deux coups. Tu auras quelqu'un de confiance qui gérera le clan pendant que tu exerceras à Poudlard, ainsi pas de mauvaises surprises quand tu reviendras chez toi.

-J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Lomlys, c'est un homme qui me semble droit bien qu'il ait perdu la tête un moment, ce qu'il regrette amèrement d'ailleurs. Il m'a aussi avoué quelque chose qui risque de ne pas te faire plaisir, Heath et qui va te faire peut-être changer d'avis envers l'homme.

-Qu'il a tué Augustus ! je le savais, des hommes de Cullen ont parlé. Certains ont essayé de monnayer leur vie contre des renseignements pendant la bataille.

-N'es-tu pas en colère contre lui ?

-Bien sûr que je le suis, Augustus était un de mes rares amis, cependant mes propres sentiments doivent passer après le bien-être des clans qui sont sous ma responsabilité. Tu le verras toi aussi, Severus, tout n'est pas toujours simple et parfois il faut faire des concessions, répondit le duc. Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait facile voilà pourquoi nous devons beaucoup prendre sur nous.

-Et Eliezer ? Puisque nous parlons de décision.

-Je vais lui accorder le droit de monter son propre clan à condition qu'il change son patronyme, concéda Heath Phadraig. Il ne peut y avoir deux clans Mac Gowan, je suppose qu'il prendra le nom de sa mère. Maussac du Vandier, le clan Maussac du Vandier , je pense que cela devrait lui plaire, auquel cas il changera.

-Il est bien ce garçon, approuva le maître des potions.

Le chef de tous les vampires approuva.

-Quand tu iras chez les Mac Gowan, Severus, n'oublie pas de leur présenter Harry en tant que ton calice. La plupart le connaisse comme médicomage cependant il faut qu'ils sachent ce qu'il est pour toi, expliqua le duc sérieux. Ils doivent le respecter, ne laisse pas un seul de ces hommes lui répondre ou aller à l'encontre de tes ordres ou de tes désirs.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, je saurais me faire respecter et Harry aussi, tu peux lui faire confiance pour ça, avec le caractère qu'il a ! Tu le connais !

Beaucoup plus tard Severus Snape quitta le château avec Harry. Les deux hommes allèrent au clan, Severus avait des dispositions à prendre, il ne pouvait plus retarder ce moment important, surtout qu'il venait d'envoyer un parchemin demandant aux principaux intéressés de se trouver dans la grande salle des conseils au clan des Mac Gowan de la lune rouge.

Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas il régnait un froid apparent dans la salle, sans parler de certaines têtes peu disposées à les saluer, Harry et lui. Seuls Lomlys et ses hommes ainsi que quelques vampires qui s'étaient battus à ses côtés lui rendirent son salut avec respect et obligeance.

-Asseyez-vous, messieurs, leur dit Snape en tirant un fauteuil pour que Harry puisse s'assoir et s'installer à côté de lui en déposant une caresse sur son bras que Harry ressentit avec délice. Nous avons des choses importantes à décider aujourd'hui.

Lomlys resta debout près de ses hommes, il ne croyait pas que sa place soit là, il se demandait même pourquoi il ne se trouvait pas dans une geôle attendant la sentence du nouveau chef de clan, Severus Ezékiel Snape. Pourquoi l'avoir laissé en liberté après qu'il ait choisi le camp de Cullen Mac Gowan ? Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

-Asseyez-vous, messieurs, leur intima d'une voix grondante le maître des potions en se tournant vers eux. Ne me faites pas répéter ! Dit-il en s'adressant à Lomlys et à ses hommes afin qu'il comprennent bien son ordre.

Les vampires obéirent et prirent place en silence après avoir jeté un œil interrogateur vers Lomlys. Quelques personnes autour de la table soupirèrent soulagés et d'autres, jaloux, râlèrent et soufflèrent de mécontentement.

-Harry et Draco m'ont demandé d'être indulgent envers vous, Lomlys, ainsi qu'envers vos hommes. Ce que je vais faire bien entendu !

L'homme remercia Harry d'un regard mais il resta sceptique, que leur voulait le chef du clan ?

-Nous protestons ! Clama un vampire qui se leva pour marquer sa désapprobation suivit de quelques autres. Lomlys n'est pas digne d'intérêt ni de confiance, vous n'avez aucune gratitude à lui devoir, cracha l'autre avec dégoût. Des autres qui bizarrement n'étaient pas de ceux qui avaient combattu avec lui mais de ceux qui étaient restés bien à l'abri au sein du clan.

-J'ai plus confiance en lui et en ses hommes qu'en certains d'entres vous, messieurs ! Comprenez que je ne parle pas de ceux qui se sont joints à moi pour combattre Cullen Mac Gowan dans les catacombes, ceux-ci ont tous mon respect et mes remerciements.

-C'est pour nous dire ça que vous nous avez fait venir, Snape, s'écria un homme rébarbatif en prenant à témoins ceux qui étaient de son avis. Pour saluer la bravoure de certains fous qui vous ont rejoint !

-Pour vous ce sera seigneur, gronda le maître des potions en lançant vers l'homme un sort de magie noire qui le laissa pantelant sur le sol de la salle du conseil. Je crois que vous ne me connaissez pas encore, laissez-moi me présenter, messieurs ! Je me nomme Severus Ezékiel Snape, professeur de potions à Poudlard et ancien bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres. Vous ne m'intimidez pas, faites-vous une raison. J'ai connu plus coriaces que vous ne vous en déplaises. Personne ne me manquera de respect dans ce clan, j'espère que vous assimilerez cette notion assez rapidement sinon vous allez souffrir et croyez-moi ce n'est pas un vain mot.

Harry faillit pouffer en voyant les visages scandalisés de ces messieurs, il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la menace de représailles ou alors de la marque des ténèbres que Severus avait découverte pour impressionner les vampires qui auraient douté de ses dires.

-Maintenant revenons aux choses sérieuses comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, et j'espère ne plus être interrompu j'ai horreur de me répéter ! J'ai décidé de nommer un homme pour me seconder quand je serai absent, continua Snape après avoir jeter un regard noir vers les casse-pieds. J'ai interrogé plusieurs d'entre vous qui ont tous eu un avis unanime quand à mon choix.

Quelques-uns sourirent et Harry se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de rire carrément quand il vit l'un des contestataires le fusiller du regard. Comme si il pouvait l'intimider cet idiot ! Peut-être que lui aussi devrait donner son nom comme Severus, ça pourrait être drôle non ! Harry Potter assassin de Lord Voldemort, l'homme le plus noir et le plus dangereux qui ait existé.

-Lomlys Mac Gowan sera cet homme, lâcha le chef du clan ce qui déclencha un brouhaha pas possible. L'homme concerné se leva sans quitter des yeux Snape.

-Moi ! Mais comment ? Je suis celui qui a tu….

-Je sais ce que vous avez fait, le duc aussi, pourtant il est d'accord avec moi, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, Lomlys. Vos fonctions commencent maintenant, il y a des nouveautés à faire dans ce château, il me semble vous avoir entendu en parler un jour. C'est à la portée de vos mains maintenant, à vous de jouer après m'en avoir exposer les aboutissants bien entendu !

-C'est trop d'honneur, seigneur, mes hommes et moi nous ne vous décevrons pas.

-Je l'espère bien, nous avons de grandes choses à accomplir pour que chacun se sente à sa place ici.

-Demandez vous serez obéi, s'inclina le vampire alors que les insoumis sortaient de la salle l'œil sombres et malveillants.

-Maintenant que nous sommes entre nous, Lomlys, déclara Harry après que les portes se soient refermées sur les autres vampires provoquant. Je vous conseille de surveiller vos arrières, ils ont l'air remontés les grognons.

-Je n'ai rien à craindre d'eux il ne tenteront rien contre moi, je suis l'un des leurs, lui assura le vampire.

-Tant mieux, je préfère qu'il ne vous arrive rien et je sais qu'avec vous Severus sera en sécurité, ne lui dites pas que je vous ai dit ça, ricana le jeune sorcier tout bas, il grognerait, sourit-il avec douceur.

-Lomlys il faudra refaire complètement mes appartements, Harry vous dira ce qu'il désire, dicta le maître des potions en tendant la main vers son calice. Essayez de prévoir une chambre d'enfant tous les deux et évitez le rouge et or, soupira-t-il en posant sa main sur le ventre de son amant en un tendre effleurement.

Tout se passa au mieux, les hommes discutèrent des dispositions à prendre et peu à peu tout se mit en place dans une ambiance bon enfant. Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard Harry et Severus gagnèrent leur chambre dans le château des Mac Gowan. Après avoir placé un sort puissant sur la porte et que Lomlys ait mis des gardes en faction devant les appartements du vampire et de son calice, Severus put enfin prendre Harry dans ses bras et l'embrasser langoureusement comme il en avait envie depuis des heures.

-Tu t'en es bien sorti, susurra le jeune sorcier contre les lèvres de l'homme.

-Tu es magnifique, répondit Snape qui pensait à déshabiller son amant plutôt que de parler de ses gens. Tu es resplendissant et ton odeur me rend fou de désir, continua le maître des potions en déboutonnant la chemise du jeune homme d'un geste impatient.

-Severus, soupira Harry en sentant contre sa cuisse le désir puissant de l'homme qui se frottait contre lui. Fais-moi l'amour, prends-moi entre tes bras et fais de moi ce que tu veux, gémit-il alors que le vampire passait une main coquine dans son pantalon qu'il avait dégrafé.

-Tu es si chaud, si prêt de me recevoir dans le creux de tes reins, ajouta Snape en dévêtant son calice et en le plaçant dos à lui les mains appuyées sur le mur de la chambre.

Harry se mordit les lèvres quand il sentit le sexe de Severus commencer à le pénétrer et ne s'arrêter qu'une fois complètement inséré dans sa moiteur. Le sorcier tourna la tête pour apercevoir sur le visage de son vampire l'extase à l'état pur. L'homme les yeux fermés semblait au-delà du plaisir, il savourait ce moment délicieux entre tous vaincu par le désir.

Quand Snape ouvrit ses paupières et que ses yeux noirs tombèrent dans ceux de Harry il sourit de félicité. Il commença a remuer ses hanches sans lâcher le regard de son calice qui passa un bout de langue pour attiser encore plus le vampire qui, conquis et sans maitrise de ses sens, se pencha et attrapa le bout délicieux entre ses lèvres et le suçota avec ardeur.

Les coups redoublèrent, Snape sortait et entrait complètement, la pièce résonnait des cris du calice qui se cramponnait comme il le pouvait contre le mur pour ne pas s'affaisser sur le sol. Les jambes en coton le portaient à peine, et Severus qui lui mordillait l'épaule le retint plus fort entre ses mains puissantes et le plaqua de nouveau contre le mur.

Le chef du clan des Mac Gowan passa sa main sur le sexe de Harry, il le caressa et répandit la semence qui suintait sur le gland gonflé qui n'attendait que ça. Le jeune sorcier se tendit et dans un cri muet il éjacula sur la main de son vampire. Vampire qui se raidit à son tour après un dernier aller retour en gémissant contre l'oreille de son amant qui rejeta la tête en arrière de félicité de sentir le liquide chaud jaillir entre ses reins.

D'un mouvement souple Severus prit son calice entre ses bras et le mena sur le lit pour recommencer à lui faire l'amour encore et encore. La nuit fut torride et épuisante, les deux hommes s'endormirent au milieu de la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Harry respira avidement l'odeur de son compagnon avant de fermer les yeux, comblé et heureux.

Severus Snape le regarda et ses doigts frôlèrent le ventre de son calice et le doux arrondi où reposait son fils. Enfin la vie s'annonçait belle et tranquille, ils allaient pouvoir vivre pleinement et s'aimer le reste de leur existence, plus personne pour se mettre en travers de leur route. De plus Harry semblait avoir oublié un certain blond, ou alors il gardait ça bien enfoui dans sa tête, il ne lui demandait même plus de ses nouvelles.

Le vampire aux yeux noirs se trompait lourdement, le jeune sorcier pensait sans cesse à Lucius, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour tomber amoureux de lui alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été très proche ? Comment était-il devenu dépendant de cet homme sans le côtoyer chaque jours comme cela avait été le cas avec Severus ?

En ce moment l'éclat de ses yeux gris lui manquait, sa voix, ses gestes, ses sourires parfois, son port altier de Malfoy qui ne doutait de rien et qui lui avait souvent arraché une grimace désopilante. Et Merde ! Comment allait-il gérer ça ? Comment cacher à Severus qu'il aimait par-dessus tout Lucius, qu'en plus de lui qu'il était amoureux d'un autre homme sans qu'il ne sache comment c'était arrivé ?

Une présence, un regard gris qui l'effleurait lors des réunions de l'ordre du Phénix, un doux sourire qui durait une fraction de seconde. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris ça en ce temps-là ? Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte des sentiments qui évoluaient lentement entre eux ? C'était si évident ! oui mais à ce moment-là il avait un combat à gagner contre Voldemort et forcément des choses plus importantes dans la tête.

Pourtant déjà, oui, déjà pendant les réunions de l'ordre, avant la grande bataille, il avait remarqué les regards de Lucius envers lui, il avait remarqué qu'il ne le toisait plus avec ironie, l'homme semblait prêt à faire un premier pas puis du jour au lendemain, se souvenait-il, Lucius avait abandonné et avait repris ses distances, tout ça lui était sorti de la tête et bien qu'il en soit conscient seulement maintenant il regrettait de ne pas avoir répondu, oh, pas dans le sens du désir, mais il aurait simplement pu lui parler, lui faire savoir que ses regards avaient bien été compris.

Ensuite ses études et son travail prenant avaient fait qu'il avait oublié ou avait voulu oublier. Là tout lui revenait et lui éclatait en pleine face, il était heureux avec Severus, il ne pouvait se permettre de tout foutre en l'air, c'était trop tard, bien trop tard, et puis maintenant le blond n'était plus seul et Eliezer était quelqu'un de bien, celui qui lui fallait, un jeune homme adorable qui saurait prendre soin de lui. Quand à lui il devait l'oublier, faire comme si tout ça n'avait jamais existé. Que leurs regards ne s'étaient jamais croisés.


	34. Arrivée du prince Daemon

34 Arrivée du prince Daemon.

Heath Phadraig seul dans son bureau réfléchissait aux conséquences de ses actes, enfin un seul l'intéressait jusqu'à maintenant, la transformation de Draco en calice. Il savait que le Serpentard avait bien conscience de ce qu'il allait devenir, il savait même qu'il en avait parler à Harry et que le médicomage l'avait rassuré sans pour autant l'orienter dans une voie quelconque.

Heath n'avait jusqu'à maintenant jamais ressenti le besoin d'être dépendant de quelqu'un, c'était une première pour lui c'est pourquoi il se posait des questions. Il savait pertinemment qu'étant le chef de tous les clans qu'il devait assurer sa descendance et aussi prendre un calice. Le vampire savait aussi qu'il n'était pas obligé de revendiquer l'enfant s'il ne le voulait pas, que celui-ci pouvait être un simple bâtard mais ça Draco ne le lui pardonnerait jamais et là pas la peine de parler de Lucius Malfoy qui lui ferait un esclandre pas possible.

Le duc savait aussi en son âme et conscience qu'il ne pourrait faire une chose aussi abject à Draco, son amour de dragon ! Que ferait-il sans lui maintenant qu'il l'avait aimé et qu'il appréciait chaque moment passé à ses côtés ? Et son fils qu'il ne verrait plus à moins de l'arracher des bras de son père. Non décidément il avait pris la bonne décision quand à faire de Draco son calice.

Le duc de Solignac se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers sa chambre, il avait un rituel à exécuter aujourd'hui même, il ne servait à rien d'attendre. Il fallait le faire avant que l'enfant ne naisse pour qu'il devienne un prince du clan Phadraig, le fils de tous les chefs de clan, un enfant qui deviendra puissant au travers du temps, encore plus puissant que lui.

Draco regarda Heath pénétrer dans la pièce, il sentit que le vampire était décidé, même s'il avait dit oui avant Draco savait qu'il avait eu besoin de réfléchir un peu plus.

-Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? Demanda le duc en regardant le blond assis sur un fauteuil se lever et venir vers lui.

-Non, répondit le Serpentard en sachant d'instinct de quoi voulait parler le duc. Si je l'avais fait je ne serais plus entre ces murs.

-Tu sais qu'une fois le rituel fait tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière ? Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire changer d'avis mais simplement pour que tu aies conscience qu'ensuite il sera trop tard, nous serons liés pour l'éternité, Draco.

-Je sais ce que je veux, répliqua le blond… écoute, ajouta-t-il en se tempérant pour ne pas craquer parce que là vraiment il était au bord de la crise de nerf de voir Heath tergiverser. Si tu te sens obligé à cause du bébé il vaut mieux que l'on arrête là, je ne t'en voudrai pas, mentit Draco qui déjà se dirigeait vers la porte. Promet seulement de venir voir ton fils de temps en temps, souffla-t-il alors que des larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues qui avaient atrocement pâli.

Le vampire se précipita vers son futur calice avec un sourire ravi aux lèvres qui découvrit des canines luisantes et acérées. Draco était prêt à sacrifier son bonheur pour lui, il ne le forcerait à rien, pas de scène, pas de cris. Quelle plus belle preuve d'amour pouvait-il espérait de plus de la part de son dragon ?

-Reste où tu es, chuchota Heath Phadraig en passant ses bras autour de la taille du sorcier aux yeux gris d'où s'écoulait deux larmes déçues. Je sais maintenant que tu es vraiment amoureux de moi, je sais que tu serais prêt à offrir ton propre bonheur pour moi et vois-tu je suis véritablement chanceux de t'avoir à mes côtés. Je t'aime mon amour, murmura le vampire en essuyant les larmes qui ravageaient maintenant les joues de Draco soulagé et ému des paroles de son amant. Je pense aussi que sortir de cette chambre et repartir chez toi en pyjama en aurait surpris plus d'un, mon ange, rigola doucement le duc.

-Donc tu veux bien faire de moi ton calice ? Tu n'abandonneras pas le bébé, tu acceptes de le reconnaître comme le tien ?

-Je l'ai déjà fait tu sais ! Quand je t'ai mordu la première fois je savais déjà que tu m'appartiendrais et ce pour la vie, et Daemon aura…

-Daemon ?

-Oui, notre fils !

-Tu veux l'appeler Daemon ? N'est-ce pas un peu trop… Dur à porter comme prénom ?

-Non, S'amusa Heath, ainsi plus tard quand viendra pour lui l'heure de prendre ma place son prénom inspirera déjà le respect et l'obéissance.

-Il n'est pas encore né, mon amour, que tu veux en faire un chef à ton image, je te rappelle que je suis là et qu'il va falloir compter avec moi !

-Je l'espère bien, et j'espère aussi que nous aurons un autre enfant.

-Laisse d'abord celui-là venir au monde, nous ne sommes pas pressés, nous avons une longue vie qui nous attend.

-Tu as raison et là maintenant nous avons un rituel que nous devons accomplir à deux, susurra le duc en retirant le haut du pyjama de Draco en le dévorant des yeux. Je veux que tu me laisses faire je ferai aussi doucement que possible pour que tu ne souffres pas trop, souffla le vampire en portant Draco sur son lit recouvert de draps pourpres.

Le Serpentard regarda Heath et après que celui-ci ait ôté ses bottes et sa chemise noire, dévoilant un torse appétissant et des plus viril, il s'allongea près du jeune homme qui se colla promptement contre lui, appréciant le contact du vampire qui lui fit un effet immédiat.

-Nous ne ferons que le rituel du sang si tu es trop fatigué, mon ange, murmura le duc contre son cou. Je sais que c'est très éprouvant et nous devons faire attention à toi dorénavant, tu portes une petite vie qui n'est très précieuse et puis je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Draco ne répondit pas, il tourna son regard vers les canines imposantes et ne put retenir un frisson de peur et de désir mêlé. Le duc n'attendit pas longtemps pour le mordre, il passa sa langue sur le cou là où la peau est la plus fine et y planta ses crocs pendant que le jeune sorcier sous lui s'empêcha de crier tant la morsure était douloureuse.

Il avait l'impression que l'on plantait un poignard dans son cou, c'était intenable pourtant malgré ça il ne bougea pas, le vampire aurait pu ne pas apprécier un geste de recul à un moment aussi crucial. Draco s'obligea à rester inerte et petit à petit il s'enfonça comme dans du coton, il était éveillé mais tout était flou et étrange.

Le Serpentard sentit les canines quitter sa gorge un long moment plus tard et presque aussitôt un liquide épais passa entre ses lèvres. Il but sans se poser de question, il pressa sa bouche sur le poignet du vampire qui soupirait d'extase de s'être enivré du sang de son calice. Draco se crispa subitement entre les bras de Heath après que celui-ci ait refermé la plaie. Une douleur le prit en entier en pensant que son corps se consumait littéralement, la souffrance était-elle qu'il aurait voulu hurler mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche sauf des gémissements inarticulés. La transition était douloureuse car l'enfant prenait sa part de magie et de sang, la magie de ses deux pères, vampiriques et sorcière, et le mélange des deux sangs de ses deux géniteurs.

Le duc l'apaisa avec des mots et des caresses, le mal devait passer seul, le mélange des deux sangs n'était jamais sans conséquence et il savait par quoi passait son calice et cela lui fit mal, il espérait que l'enfant n'en ait pas trop à souffrir lui aussi.

Tout s'arrêta dix minutes plus tard et le calme revint dans la chambre. Le blond tremblait encore mais le mal s'en était allé. Le duc lui accorda dix minutes de plus pour finir le rituel et le laisser dormir ensuite tout son saoul. Doucement il dévêtit son calice par la magie ainsi que lui puis il déposa un baiser savoureux sur la bouche exsangue de Draco qui reprit peu à peu des couleurs.

L'homme aux yeux verts assombris par le désir regarda le corps alangui du calice qui tendit ses bras vers lui. Son dragon était superbe même avec ce renflement qui le rendait encore plus magnifique à ses yeux, il était parfait et il était à lui pour des centaines d'années.

Le duc caressa le sexe du plus jeune, un sexe déjà éveillé sous les caresses qu'il lui prodigua avec ferveur. Le duc respira les effluves de son calice, son parfum masculin le rendait fou, ses sens se décuplèrent pour ne rien perdre des odeurs du jeune sorcier qui le fit durcir à un point pas possible, il le désirait tellement !

Heath Phadraig voulait Draco en entier, le goûter, vibrer avec lui, sentir le désir avec lui, prendre son corps et l'amener là ou aucun autres ne l'avait déjà fait. Un plaisir au-delà de tout ce qui était inimaginable. Il voulait l'entendre hurler, perdre la tête entre ses bras, supplier de le prendre plus vite et plus profondément, goûter sa peau, le mordiller, devenir suintant et le voir bander en l'implorant de le délivrer par n'importe quel moyen.

La langue du duc partit à l'assaut des tétons qui durcirent immédiatement, ses doigts taquins se promenèrent sur la peau frémissante et le blond commença à laisser échapper des sons merveilleux aux oreilles de son vampire. La virilité imposante de Heath se raidit davantage, elle pulsait contre la cuisse de Draco qui n'avait envie que d'une chose, que l'homme le prenne de suite sans préliminaire, qu'il l'emplisse de lui et éteigne ce feu dévorant qui lui lacérait les reins.

Une bouche dessina délicatement le pourtour d'un gland dilaté, une langue suçota le bout de ce sexe si prêt à exploser que Heath dut se retirer quand il sentit son calice se tendre. Le duc ne le voulait pas comme ça, il voulait être à l'intérieur de lui pendant que Draco crierait son nom et que son beau visage se perdrait dans l'orgasme foudroyant qu'il allait le rendre à bout de souffle, et lui faire arrêter de respirer pendant un millième de secondes.

Le vampire s'inséra entre les cuisses de son amant et sans plus attendre il le pénétra en une seule fois en savourant ce moment spécial pour eux deux. Impossible de décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient mais ils le vivaient pleinement. L'homme se sentait complet dans le corps désirable sous lui, il voyait Draco fermer les yeux sous les déferlantes de plaisirs, c'était si….

Les coups débutèrent hardiment, Heath plongea et se retira entièrement plusieurs fois de suite d'entre les fesses captivantes de son calice. Les deux hommes ne se lâchaient plus, le blond était accroché aux épaules puissantes du duc qui allait de plus en plus vite et Draco dans la frénésie se tendit et cria sourdement tandis que sa semence arrosait le ventre de l'homme sur lui qui continuait ses allers retours toujours plus fort et toujours plus vite.

Heath Phadraig plongea son regard dans celui de son jeune amant et après un dernier mouvement de hanche il éjacula profondément entre les reins de Draco qui vit les yeux du vampire s'assombrirent sous sa délivrance. Le moment était si beau, si plein de complicité, tout simplement merveilleux.

Le duc se retira doucement, il se coucha près du sorcier devenu sien pour la vie puis après l'avoir embrassé et ramené contre lui les deux hommes s'endormirent dans la pénombre de leur chambre.

Trois jours plus tard, dans l'après-midi, après que le vampire se soit levé et douché laissant Draco, qu'il avait veillé nuit et jour, se remettre de sa nouvelle condition de calice, le jeune homme blond ressentit une piqûre dans le bas de son dos en émergeant lentement de son repos forcé. Il se retourna pour échapper à la légère douleur et se rendormit quelques minutes avant que celle-ci ne revienne le titiller.

Heath était descendu en voyant que son calice dormait encore, il pensait que maintenant il pouvait le laisser seul après trois jours passé avec lui. Le lien était définitivement consolidé, il remontera dans une heure, à ce moment-là son ange devrait être complètement réveillé.

Une demi heure plus tard, loin de s'en faire mais quand même surpris de ne pas voir le duc, Draco se leva et alla prendre une bonne douche même s'il ne tenait pas très bien sur ses jambes. Il regarda dans le miroir, en se tenant au lavabo, les deux petits trous qui subsistaient sur sa gorge et qui lui arrachèrent un sourire béat. Le jeune calice allait se retourner et se diriger vers la cabine de douche quand une autre douleur violente se déclara entre ses reins et au bas de son ventre.

Le bébé, pensa-t-il de suite avant se tomber sur le sol de la salle de bain. En vérité il ne savait pas comment cela allait se passer, il n'avait pas pensé à demander et puis normalement il lui restait plus d'un mois. Le jeune homme ne paniqua pas, il fit venir d'un accio sa baguette pour prévenir Heath quand il vit ce grand diable d'homme débouler dans la pièce avec Braeden derrière lui sans qu'il ait eu besoin de l'appeler.

-Je suis là, le rassura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras pour le déposer sur son lit. Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du te laisser seul, mais tu allais bien ce matin et….

-Heath ! Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, Braeden va s'occuper de moi, laisse-le approcher, mon amour, rigola Draco de voir Heath si empressé autour de lui et qui ne voulait nullement le lâcher.

-Hein ! Oui, voilà, soupira le chef de tous les clans un peu perdu devant la naissance imminente de son fils.

-C'est trop tôt, Braeden, s'inquiéta le calice, tu crois qu'il peut naître maintenant ?

-Le rituel à dû être éprouvant pour lui et a provoquer la délivrance plus tôt que prévue, Je sais, Draco, mais nous allons faire de notre mieux, essaie de rester calme et de te détendre.

-Si tu crois que c'est facile !

-Tu dois le faire, sinon !

-Tu restes là ? Quémanda le calice fataliste à son vampire.

-Rien ne me fera partir, mon ange.

-Alors vous allez pouvoir m'aider, l'apostropha le guérisseur en s'adressant au duc. Allez me chercher de l'eau chaude, un drap et préparez ce qu'il faut pour habiller ce petit enfant qui est pressé de sortir du ventre de son père. Et vite, seigneur, il ne va pas tarder et rien n'est prêt !

Braeden se mit immédiatement au travail, il étendit Draco qui s'était recroquevillé puis descendit légèrement le drap que le duc avait utilisé pour recouvrir son calice complètement nu. Le guérisseur vit que l'enfant n'était pas en position, il entendait le cœur du bébé battre promptement et très rapidement. Le rituel avait bel et bien déclencher la naissance, il espérait que rien de fâcheux n'allait intervenir pendant la délivrance.

Braeden fit une incantation sur le ventre légèrement rebondi puis fit venir à lui son scalpel, après avoir rassurer le futur père d'un regard et que Heath soit revenu dans la chambre avec les affaires demandées, le guérisseur commença à inciser la peau. Le travail ne prit pas longtemps surtout que la cicatrisation serait rapide maintenant que le jeune sorcier était un calice.

Doucement, pour ne pas faire de mal à l'enfant le guérisseur plongea ses mains dans l'incision et en extrayait un magnifique bébé qui déjà faisait entendre sa forte voix. Draco crispa ses lèvres, la douleur revenait, Braeden dut se hâter d'aider à refermer la plaie qui déjà se cicatrisait d'elle-même après avoir coupé le cordon et tendu Daemon à son père. Le guérisseur vampirique fit ensuite boire une potion au Serpentard pour faire disparaître le placenta et toutes autres traces de la grossesse, le jeune père se retrouvera comme avant en se réveillant, il ne restera qu'une seule et fine cicatrice, si infime qu'il faudra mettre les yeux dessus pour l'aperçevoir.

Le duc de Solignac, fier et pourtant inquiet pour Draco prit la main de son calice dans la sienne et lui donna un peu de sa force. Etrangement la douleur reflua et Draco se sentit somnolent, le duc avait provoqué le demi-sommeil avec son pouvoir, le blond avait besoin de repos au moins pour deux ou trois heures le temps que tout se remette en place. Heath posa l'enfant près de son autre père après que le guérisseur lui ait fait sa toilette et l'ait revêtu de sa petite grenouillère verte.

Le bébé avec sa touffe de cheveux noirs était superbe, bien sûr il était encore un peu fripé mais la fierté de Heath ne s'attarda pas à ça. Braeden rigola de le voir attendri assis sur le lit sa main toujours dans celle de Draco et son pouce caressant la joue de l'enfant.

-Je vous laisse, seigneur, je repasserais tout à l'heure pour voir comment ils vont. Là je pense qu'ils vont dormir tous les deux, ils ont besoin de dormir. Cependant je vous suggère de faire goûter votre sang à l'enfant de suite tant que Draco est endormi, il ne pourrait pas apprécier notre méthode.

-Je ne vais pas employer notre procédé ancestrale, Braeden. Je trouve barbare cette façon de mordre un enfant à la gorge pour que le sang de son père passe directement dans sa veine, je pense que le résultat sera le même si je le lui fais directement couler dans sa bouche.

-C'est-ce que je me tue à dire aux autres seigneurs depuis des années mais personne ne comprend, ce ne sont que des vampires bornés et rétrogrades.

-Il faudra changer ça, répliqua le duc. Heureusement que cet événement n'arrive que très rarement et que les derniers qui en ont bénéficier sont mon frère Néhémiah et moi ainsi qu'Eliezer, cependant je ne ferais pas subir ça à mes propres enfants et si mon père trouve à y redire et bien je lui conseillerais de s'occuper de ses affaires.

-Ainsi Daemon sera un vampire à part entière et il sera plus fort puisqu'il aura votre aura et celle de Draco qui n'est pas insignifiante. La magie des Malfoy est puissante, il suffit de voir Lucius et avec quelle vitesse il s'est adapté à sa nouvelle nature, impressionnant !

-Il faudra le prévenir pour la naissance mais pas de suite sinon je sens qu'il risque de me flanquer une migraine, ronchonna le duc. Nous allons attendre que Draco se réveille. Laissons Daemon Lucius Malfoy Phadraig dormir près de son père et Draco faire connaissance avec son fils.

Le guérisseur approuva puis il sortit de la chambre laissant l'heureux couple et nouvellement parents profiter des instants sacrés d'une paix relative. Le duc fit comme promis, il se coupa le poignet puis il laissa tomber quelques gouttes du liquide dans la gorge de son fils qui arbora des yeux rouges avant que ceux-ci ne reprennent une couleur normale.

Le sang du père était passé dans celui du fils, tout était bien, plus personne ne pourrait défaire les liens vampirique entre le père et le fils, et Draco était solidement arrimé à eux autant que Heath et Daemon l'étaient, indissociables tous les trois.

^O^O^

Voilà, bientôt la fin dans trois chapitres déjà ! Quoique le dernier mettra peut-être un peu plus de temps pour venir, j'ai encore à fignoler certains passages. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours et que vous passez un bon moment. bonne lecture chers lecteurs. sorcière noire.


	35. Promesse, félicité et engueulades

35 Promesse, sérénité et engueulades.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas été prévenu immédiatement, pesta Lucius Malfoy en entrant dans la chambre de son fils. C'est inadmissible, je suis le grand-père quand même ! Tu vois Eliezer, aucune considération pour moi, le prit à témoin Lucius.

-Lucius, murmura le duc avec un air glacial qui en aurait refroidi plus d'un. Je vous suggère de ne pas hurler dans cette chambre, mon fils vient de s'endormir et Draco a encore besoin de repos. Si vous ressentez le besoin de vous en prendre à quelqu'un faites-le en dehors de cette pièce, et puis non, je vous suggére de le faire en dehors de Loclain-Blood.

-Je ne partirai pas, Phadraig !

-Alors tenez-vous tranquille, répondit le duc.

-Le petit a les cheveux noirs, s'offusqua le compagnon d'Eliezer en admirant la frimousse de l'enfant qui dormait tel un ange dans les bras de Draco.

-Normal il s'agit de mon fils, je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait blond !

-Un Malfoy est toujours blond !

-Plus maintenant, monsieur Malfoy, répondit sèchement le duc avec un air de profonde satisfaction d'avoir cloué le bec de Lucius. Mon fils me ressemblera c'est évident, rien à voir avec vous maintenant !

-Tais-toi, chuchota Eliezer en voyant que le blond allait riposter. Ce n'est pas le moment et pense à ton fils, tu te disputeras avec Heath un autre jour puisque vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de vos engueulades habituelles, à croire que vous avez besoin de ça pour vous comprendre tous les deux !

Le duc sourit, Lucius aussi, ils regardaient avec ironie le jeune vampire qui les avait si mal cerné.

-Quoi !

-Nous rien, ricana le duc, on s'amuse comme des fous.

-Quoi, ne me dites pas que vous le faites vraiment exprès ? Vous vous foutez de moi là ! Tout ça c'est du cinéma, bande de dégénérés, espèce de crétins sans cervelles, quand je pense que je tempère Lucius depuis des mois pour qu'il n'aille pas trop loin et pendant ce temps vous vous faisiez vos films à deux. J'en reviens pas, je vais le dire à Harry, il va vous passer un de ces savons lui qui se faisait du souci pour Lucius, le pauvre.

-Pour Lucius ! S'étrangla le duc indigné, et moi alors ?

-Toi tu peux te défendre tu as tout pouvoir, rétorqua Eliezer. Ce que n'a pas cet idiot qui vit avec moi.

-Mais c'est pas juste que ce soit Lucius qui ait les inquiétudes de Harry, sourit le vampire de Draco.

-Moi je trouve que c'est bien, souffla Lucius. Finalement ce magnifique calice aux superbes yeux verts n'est pas insensible à mon charme légendaire, ricana le blond.

-Pas jaloux, Eliezer ? Demanda Heath, taquin.

-Non plus maintenant, je sais qu'Harry représentera toujours quelque chose pour Lucius et je ne peux rien contre ça, et puis du moment qu'il reste avec moi c'est que je compte pour lui aussi.

-Tu comptes, mon ange, lui assura l'aristocrate aux yeux gris. Tu comptes énormément, ajouta-t-il en serrant le jeune homme entre ses bras. N'en doute pas une seule seconde.

-Que voulez-vous boire, messieurs, demanda joyeux Heath en dirigeant sa mauvaise troupe dans un salon pour ne pas réveiller les deux dormeurs.

-Un bon whisky s'impose, Heath, je veux fêter la venue au monde de mon petit-fils, Daemon Lucius.

-Alors en l'honneur de mon fils nous allons boire une bouteille qui a cent ans d'âge, une pure merveille, messieurs, je ne vous dis que ça !

-Peut-on se joindre à vous, bande d'assoiffés, rigola le Gryffondor qui venait d'entrer avec Severus dans le grand salon un quart d'heure plus tard. Tu vois chéri ils allaient célébrer la naissance du petit ange sans nous ! Je t'avais dit de te presser, pour un peu il ne nous restait rien.

-De toute façon tu ne peux pas boire, Harry. Pour toi ce sera un thé et rien d'autre.

-Demande une bierraubeurre à tes serviteurs, Heath, je veux fêter correctement la venue au monde de ce petit bonhomme, et n'écoute pas ce que Severus peut dire, laisse-le ronchonner dans son coin.

-Toujours à vouloir faire ce que tu veux, morveux !

Harry salua Eliezer, Lucius et Heath puis alla poser ses fesses sur un fauteuil en faisant signe au maître des potions de prendre place à côté de lui.

-On est passé les voir, expliqua le survivant. ils dorment encore, J'ai laissé quelque chose pour eux dans la chambre, Draco le trouvera en se réveillant, c'est de notre part à Severus et à moi.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Eliezer en parfait curieux alors que le duc prenait sa fameuse bouteille et qu'il en resservait dans chaque verre une dose un peu plus forcée que la première fois.

-Une pochette, sourit Harry.

-Une pochette, Harry ? S'enquit Lucius avec douceur. Et que contient-elle si je puis me permettre ?

-Un sort de protection, Lucius, dit-il en captant ses beaux yeux gris. Mais attention ! Pas n'importe quel sortilège, ceci est un sort spécial de ma composition, un de ceux que personne ne pourra transgresser. Daemon sera à l'abri et ses parents seront avertis aussitôt qu'il sera en danger. Je parle de réel danger pas d'une chute ni d'un petit bobo. Je sais que dans le clan il existe déjà des sorts de protection mais pas aussi efficace que celui-là. Severus m'a beaucoup aidé pour la potion, je ne suis pas doué là-dedans tout le monde sait ça, sourit-il pour finir.

-Evidement avec ta puissance magique je défie quiconque de faire ou de défaire une telle protection, approuva le blond.

-Merci pour lui, Harry, merci à toi aussi Severus, les remercia le duc qui tendit son verre à chacun et même à Harry qui eut droit à sa bierraubeurre. A la santé de Draco et de mon fils, Daemon Lucius Malfoy Phadraig et futur prince des vampires, ajouta l'homme en levant son verre avant de le finir en une seule gorgée.

Dans la journée le duc eut droit à beaucoup de visite de parents proches, il se doutait que les jours prochains seraient consacrés aux salutations traditionnelles du monde vampirique. Il allait devoir être patient et tous les recevoir, Draco ne saura plus où donner de la tête dans quelques jours, ça risquait de devenir intéressant de voir son dragon serrer toutes ces mains et faire connaissance avec son monde.

Harry se leva fatigué, ses yeux rencontrèrent encore ceux de Lucius et il lui sourit chaleureusement. Le maître des potions se rapprocha de son calice après avoir posé son verre sur la table, Lucius était bien trop près de lui.

-Etre enceint te va à merveille, lui souffla le blond qui ne put empêcher ces mots de sortir de sa bouche.

-Je sais, c'est ce que me dit tous les jours Severus quand je lui dis que je me trouve trop gros.

-Tu n'es pas gros, tu as un petit ventre adorable et tu rayonnes de santé.

-Si tu continues je vais rougir, sourit Harry.

-Ne va pas trop loin, Lucius, bougonna Snape en se raidissant. Je te rappelle que Harry est mon calice.

-Je ne le sais que trop bien, pas la peine de me le rappeler sans cesse.

-Ne vous disputez pas, messieurs, je vous préviens de suite que si vous poursuivez dans cette voie je me verrai contraint de partir, les avertit Harry d'une voix cassante.

-Je le mettais juste en garde, rétorqua Severus en serrant les poings.

Lucius se leva, il posa lui aussi son verre, salua les hommes, félicita une fois de plus Heath pour la naissance de l'enfant et partit du château sans même attendre Eliezer.

-Hé voilà ! S'exclama Harry, tu l'as mis en colère et là franchement ça suffit, il faudrait crever l'abcès aussi je vais lui demander ce qui se passe entre vous deux, je veux une réponse claire et nette, Severus.

-Tu le sais, Harry.

-Non je ne sais pas tout ! Se fâcha le jeune homme.

Eliezer resta assis tandis que le maître des potions se leva pour suivre son calice quand celui-ci le stoppa de la main.

-Non, j'y vais seul, je suis assez grand pour aller au manoir Malfoy sans toi, réagit vivement le survivant.

-Il a raison, Severus, le prévint le duc qui avait entendu Lucius et Severus se dresser tels deux coqs. Laisse Harry discuter avec Lucius. Fais-lui confiance il ne te décevra pas.

-Dans ce cas si tu me cherches je serai à Poudlard, dit l'homme en accrochant le regard de son amant. Je t'attendrais.

Harry savait qu'il faisait mal à son vampire mais des choses devaient être dites. Quand il parvint devant la demeure des Malfoy il fut accueilli par un elfe de maison qui le fit entrer de suite. Le maître de maison ne mit pas longtemps à arriver et surtout à être étonné de sa visite.

-Severus n'est pas derrière toi ? Ironisa-t-il.

-Non, j'ai voulu venir seul, je veux comprendre pourquoi j'ai assisté à une telle scène tout à l'heure, que se passe-t-il entre Severus et toi ? Je sens des heurts et cela me déplait, Lucius, vous avez toujours étaient de bons amis, je ne veux pas que ça change.

-Passons dans le salon s'il te plait, ce hall est plein de courant d'air et ce n'est pas bon pour toi.

-Si tu veux, capitula le Gryffondor qui le suivit.

-Explique maintenant ! Et pas de faux semblant ne me prend pas pour un idiot, je veux la vérité, la vraie !

-Je ne peux pas, répliqua le Serpentard. tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demandes là.

-Lucius, je sais ce que tu…

-Ne dis rien c'est inutile.

-Laisse-moi finir puisque tu ne veux pas parler, ou alors tu te décides !

-Est-ce que tu comprendras, ne vas-tu pas me fuir et me haïr de nouveau ?

-Non, quoique tu me dises je ne te haïrais plus, pas maintenant que je sais quel homme formidable tu es.

-Alors si je te dis que je t'aime comme un malade ne vas-tu pas m'en vouloir ?

Harry faillit s'écrouler sur le tapis si Lucius ne l'avait pas soutenu pour le faire assoir sur le canapé. Il le savait, ça oui, mais l'apprendre de la bouche de Lucius lui avait fait un choc.

-Je suis désolé, je savais que je n'aurai pas dû parler, chuchota le blond en s'agenouillant aux pieds du survivant. tu représentes tellement pour moi, pourtant je me soigne tu sais, rigola Lucius pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Lucius…

-Chut ! Aucun mot ne doit sortir de ta jolie bouche, mon amour. Je ne suis fait une raison, d'ailleurs tu vois j'ai pris un compagnon, et je te rassure Eliezer compte beaucoup pour moi, il n'est pas simplement un remplaçant jamais je ne pourrais lui faire ça.

-Severus est au courant bien sûr ! Voilà pourquoi vous êtes à couteau tiré, soupira le brun. J'avais espéré lui cacher ça, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi et de plus Je ne veux pas que vous brisiez une vieille amitié à cause de moi, je dois faire quelque chose pour que cela cesse.

-Ne me demande pas de te sortir de mes pensées je ne le ferai pas, mon ange, je ne peux pas décider du jour au lendemain de ne plus être amoureux de toi, c'est impossible en ce qui me concerne, ajouta l'homme en caressant la joue de Harry qui ne le repoussa pas.

-On ne peut pas continuer comme ça, murmura le calice en se levant ce qui obligea Lucius à faire de même.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi c'est pourquoi je vais partir avec Eliezer, nous avons décidé de nous installer en France.

-Vous allez partir ?

-Oui, il veut créer son propre clan et comme sa mère était française il veut s'établir là-bas.

-Je ne vais plus vous voir ? s'inquiéta Harry. Et que va dire Draco, tu sais qu'il est très proche de toi ?

-La France n'est pas très éloignée de l'Angleterre, il pourra venir quand il le voudra, Harry.

-Je….C'est radical tu ne trouves pas ?

-C'est le seul moyen pour que tu puisses vivre en paix et je dois t'avouer que te voir chaque jour me fait souffrir, savoir que Severus est ton amant me rend fou de jalousie, savoir que tu attends un enfant me remplit de joie mais j'aurai voulu qu'il soit mien, mon amour.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point, je suis désolé, sincèrement, avoua le jeune homme qui se laissa enlacer par le Serpentard.

-Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux, Harry. Vie ta vie avec Severus, c'est un homme bien sinon jamais je ne l'aurais laissé s'approcher de toi, sois heureux pour moi aussi et peut-être qu'un jour nous nous retrouverons qui sait !

-Quand partez-vous ?

-Après-demain, tout est déjà prêt, je venais en avertir Heath et Draco, murmura Lucius en relevant le menton du survivant entre ses doigts fins Tu vas me manquer, morveux, sourit l'homme en prenant les lèvres du calice dans un baiser sensuel, un baiser où se perdirent les deux hommes pendant de longues minutes. Un baiser tendre qui emplit Lucius Malfoy d'une béatitude incroyable.

-Tu es magnifique, et si c'était à refaire je crois que Severus aurait trouvé un sérieux concurrent, amour de ma vie.

-Je dois partir, prend soin de toi Lucius et ne fais pas souffrir Eliezer je t'en prie. Et à l'occasion donne-moi de tes nouvelles et je te répondrais, promis.

Harry quitta le salon l'esprit encore plus perturbé qu'avant. Malheureux il posa sa main sur son ventre avant de transplaner pour repartir chez lui. Il fallait qu'il oublie le baiser mais déjà il savait que cela ne serait pas facile mais pour Severus il le ferait. Son Severus devait ronchonner seul dans les cachots, il fallait qu'il aille de suite le rassurer et lui dire combien il l'aimait son petit Serpentard aux yeux noirs ténébreux.

L'homme boudait dans son coin quand Harry entra dans les appartements du maître des potions. Le jeune homme l'enlaça en souriant et plaça sa tête sur son dos, et si Severus sentit l'odeur de Lucius sur son calice il se tut. Eliezer lui avait expliqué qu'ils allaient partir bientôt pour la France, que le blond s'exilait pour refaire sa vie avec lui et qu'il n'avait pas lieu de continuer d'être jaloux. L'homme avait opiné gravement, il se mettait à la place de Lucius et savait pertinemment que lui n'aurait pas capitulé et qu'il se serait battu pour que Harry lui appartienne.

Le départ du blond allait remettre les pendules à l'heure, pourtant il avait mal pour Lucius. Aurait-il fait, lui, le même choix ? Aurait-il abandonné Harry pour un autre homme ? Aurait-il eu la capacité de l'oublier dans les bras d'un autre homme ?


	36. Lucius et Severus

36 Lucius et Severus.

L'été était là sentant bon la chaleur et le bonheur de vivre bien que Harry sentait au fond de lui-même qu'il lui manquait quelque chose ou, pour être plus précis, quelqu'un. Cinq ans était passé depuis le baiser de Lucius Malfoy et son départ. Les deux hommes entretenaient une correspondance mais ils ne s'étaient plus revus, pas une seule fois et là depuis plus d'un mois il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle et il s'inquiétait.

Les vacances de Poudlard étaient dans une semaine. Les étudiants étaient sur les nerfs car certains passaient leurs Buses et d'autres leurs Aspics et Severus Snape, comme chaque année, poussait des soupirs à fendre l'âme devant les cornichons qui l'exaspéraient par leurs incompétences, disait-il quand il rentrait le soir près de son calice.

Harry sortit de sa maisonnette avec Seth qui lui tenait la main, le fils de Harry regarda son père de ses grands yeux verts se demandant où ils allaient.

-Tu vas rester avec daddy, Seth, juste pour une heure ou deux le temps que papa aille au travail.

-Je veux aller chez Daemon et tonton Draco, bouda le jeune garçon au caractère bien trempé et aux doux cheveux noirs comme ceux de Severus. Et Jasper il est où là ?

-Jasper ne peut pas te conduire au clan aujourd'hui et Draco et Daemon sont partis pour la journée. Et je te conseille d'être sage parce que daddy est débordé en ce moment, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, il est grognon, répliqua l'enfant avec le même air que le maître des potions, ce qui fit rire le médicomage.

-Exactement ! Alors tu vas te faire tout petit, chéri, et je reviendrai te chercher dans une paire d'heure, d'accord ? Essaye de ne pas faire de bêtises, par Merlin !

-Ouais ! Répondit l'enfant candidement en le regardant avec malice et détermination, ce qui fit craindre le pire à son père qui regarda Seth avec tendresse.

-Pars tranquille et prends ton temps, lui assura Severus en raccompagnant Harry à la porte de sa salle de classe. Je m'occupe de Seth.

-Comment vas-tu faire si je ne suis pas revenu avant deux heures, je sais que tu es débordé aujourd'hui, je suis désolé que Jasper ait dû prendre sa journée mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Même Lomlys n'a pu se déplacer, il avait un travail important.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est que pour une journée, répondit Snape. Et puis tu sais qu'il ne me dérange pas, Harry.

En effet le matin Lomlys, ou un de ses hommes de confiance, venait chercher Seth qui suivait des cours dans l'école du clan avant d'intégrer Poudlard à ses onze ans. L'idée venait du maître des potions qui comptait bien apprendre à l'enfant qui était sorcier son peuple, celui des vampires. Seth s'était vite fait au monde spécial de son père, l'enfant était beaucoup apprécié dans le clan même si parfois il les faisait tourner en bourrique.

-Si jamais j'ai un contretemps je le conduirais à Pompom ou à Albus, tu sais que le vieux fou adore Seth, ils font les quatre-cents coups ces deux-là ! Dépêche-toi de partir, grogna le maître des potions en voyant qu'Harry hésitait.

Le survivant embrassa son fils puis il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son vampire qui en profita honteusement pour l'approfondir, Harry ne se plaignit pas, il adorait quand Severus faisait ça.

-A nous deux ! Sourit Severus en voyant son fils se diriger vers des bocaux qui contenaient des choses innommables. Que dirais-tu d'aller embêter Bubus, hein ?

Harry se prépara pour sa première visite de la journée. Le médicomage ne fut pas surpris de voir que le premier parchemin émanait de Gorok, le père de Mélos. Est-ce que celui-ci avait encore fait une bêtise ? Harry retint un rire quand Tédos lui expliqua que Mélos avait ramené chez lui une quinzaine de serpents. Non seulement ça mais qu'en plus il les avait glissé dans son lit le soir avant de s'endormir.

Le matin Gorok était venu le réveiller et sans savoir ce qui lui arrivait il se retrouva mordu en plusieurs endroits sans avoir eu le temps de se protéger. Mélos s'était réveillé sous les cris de son père et curieusement l'enfant ne fut pas mordu, à croire qu'il avait un don pour apprivoiser les petites bêtes qu'il se dépêcha de mettre à l'abri de la colère meurtrière de son père.

Harry retint un sourire en voyant le teint de Gorok qui arborait un beau rouge brique. Le géant était allongé sur son lit et sa respiration était difficile. Ha, il ne perdait rien pour attendre son chenapan de fils qui était parti à l'école sans demander son reste ! Il allait apprendre à ce garnement la discipline et l'obéissance, vociféra si fort Gorok que Harry fit la grimace.

-Ne bouge pas pendant que j'extrais le poison, inutile de t'énerver ce qui est fait est fait ! Ajouta-t-il en finissant ses soins et en plaçant un plâtre fait de plantes pour nettoyer les plaies qui n'étaient pas très jolies.

-Ce gosse va me rendre fou, Harry, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'il reste tranquille.

-Trouve-lui une occupation lucrative où il pourra se dépenser, s'il aime les serpents dis-lui de les étudier dans la nature et de les répertorier. Offre-lui des livres sur le sujet je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi, et surtout dis-lui de garder ses petites bêtes dehors. Mélos est espiègle et farceur mais il n'est pas méchant, Gorok.

-Je sais bien mais il n'est pas facile de supporter ses frasques du matin jusqu'au soir, et là il vient de dépasser les bornes.

-Essaye ce que je t'ai dit, aide-le à l'occasion, je crois qu'il a besoin de ta présence, un garçon de cet âge a un seul modèle et ce modèle est son père.

-Si tu pouvais avoir raison, souffla bruyamment le géant.

Harry respira plus sereinement quand il vit que Gorok allait mieux. le cœur du géant avait ralenti considérablement, il battait tellement vite quand il était arrivé qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas lâcher. Le géant devait être allergique au venin car avec sa corpulence il n'aurait pas du être affecté par de simples morsures de vipères.

-Repose-toi, dit-il à son ami, et pas de contrariété donc pas de dispute avec Mélos, tu lui parleras plus tard.

-Je vais dormir un peu, approuva le géant. Tu as raison je suis fatigué, merci encore Harry d'être venu aussi vite. La prochaine fois essaye de venir avec Seth, voilà un bon moment que je n'ai vu ton fils, cinq ans déjà, hein ! Le temps passe si vite.

-Oui, ce polisson sait ce qu'il veut, ça promet pour l'avenir ! Et c'est promit, Gorok, la prochaine fois je l'amènerai, il sera content de revoir Mélos.

Quand trois heures plus tard Harry revint à Poudlard il trouva Seth à l'infirmerie avec une Pompom échevelé et un Albus qui essayait de le distraire en faisant les marionnettes avec ses mains. Le médicomage éclata de rire sous le regard des deux adultes qui soupirèrent soulagés de le voir de retour.

Les vacances arrivèrent enfin pour le plus grand bonheur des étudiants et des professeurs. Severus ce matin était parti dans son clan pour discuter avec Lomlys qui faisait un travail formidable, l'homme était devenu un véritable ami sur qui ils pouvaient compter Harry et lui. Les rancœurs dans le clan disparaissaient peu à peu, Severus avait su se faire respecter par tous même par les plus récalcitrants des vampires.

Ses obligations remplies il décida de rendre visite à Heath et Draco qu'il n'avait vu depuis un long moment. Quand il arriva dans leur salon après s'être annoncé, il fut surpris de voir Eliezer tenant par la main un tout jeune homme un peu craintif, Draco n'était pas là.

-Je suis venu vous présenter mon calice, Severus, expliqua Eliezer alors que Heath debout devant la fenêtre paraissait inquiet.

-Ton calice ? S'étonna le maître des potions. Depuis combien de temps as-tu un calice, Eliezer ?

-Un mois passé, répondit le vampire qui savait exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête des deux hommes.

-Il m'a quitté il y a deux mois, leur dit-il en sachant qu'ils comprendraient de qui il voulait parler.

-Pour où ? S'enquit Heath d'une voix froide.

-Le manoir Malfoy, je ne suis pas responsable, il avait décidé de me quitter avant…

-Comment allait-il ?

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ! Merde ! Il allait mal, il ne pouvait plus…il ne me touchait plus, et personne ne pouvait le sortir de son apathie d'ailleurs, et ce depuis un ans. Lucius va mal et vous savez tous les deux pourquoi. Bordel soyez réalistes !

-Je vais au manoir de suite, décida Severus en regardant le duc. Je connais Lucius il nous prépare quelque chose et tel que je le connais ce ne sera pas un truc joyeux.

-Je te suis, gronda Heath en s'adressant à Severus. Pas un mot à Draco, Eliezer, tant que nous ne savons pas comment il va, dis à mon calice que je serai bientôt de retour, invente ce que tu veux mais ne lui parle pas de son père.

-Je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit le jeune vampire en serrant la main de son compagnon qui ne disait rien.

Les deux hommes disparurent et atterrirent dans le hall du manoir de Lucius Malfoy. Severus appela un elfe de maison qui désigna d'un doigt tremblant les étages, lui préférait rester en bas, trop dangereux de monter voir le maître.

-Il doit être dans sa chambre, gronda Snape qui s'inquiétait pour son ami.

-Que vas-tu faire, Severus ? Demanda Heath en montant les marches auprès du vampire aux yeux noirs.

-Nous devons parler lui et moi, tu sais que je t'ai déjà questionné sur les calices et les vampires.

-Oui, tu m'as demandé si un calice pouvait avoir deux vampires, je t'ai répondu que oui à condition que le chef de tous les clans te donne son autorisation car cela n'est pas très courant, c'est même très rare.

-Tu m'as donné ton autorisation, Heath. Cependant je n'en ai pas parlé à Harry, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va penser de ça.

-Occupons-nous d'abord de Lucius, pour le reste tu verras par toi-même.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre et ils grognèrent de concert quand ils virent dans quel état se trouvait leur ami et beau-père. Le blond allongé sur son lit tout habillé était dans une situation indescriptible. A première vue voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était nourri, il souffrait et là ils virent que Lucius Malfoy se tuait à petit feu, ne pas se nourrir pour lui voulait dire une mort lente et douloureuse.

Snape et Heath se précipitèrent vers lui, sans perdre une minute Heath fit venir Braeden qui arriva sur le champ avec sa sacoche remplie de potions. Le vampire guérisseur agit immédiatement et les deux autres durent maintenir Lucius pour l'empêcher de se débattre, ce fou refusait de boire le sang qui allait lui sauver la vie.

Severus envoya une baffe monumentale qui stoppa net l'homme dans ses dénégations et ses efforts pour échapper à ses sauveurs. Docilement il but les fioles, Braeden souffla de soulagement, un jour de plus et il aurait été impossible de le sauver.

-Laissez-moi seul avec lui, demanda Snape. Nous devons discuter.

-Pas la peine, rétorqua le blond, allez-vous-en ! Laissez-moi tranquille, je ne vous ai rien demandé, à personne.

-Tu vas m'écouter, Lucius, rouspéta Severus Snape après que Heath et Braeden aient quitter la pièce pour retourner au château de Lochlain-Blood.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Nous sommes tous les deux dans cette chambre, espèce d'idiot, et je te jure par Merlin que tu vas m'écouter et répondre à mes questions.

Le blond s'assit puis se leva du lit totalement revigoré par les potions et le sang, il toisa Snape de ses yeux gris et se plaça devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc qui était magnifique en cette saison.

-Qu'as-tu essayé de faire ?

-N'était-ce pas assez évident pour toi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Aucune importance, Severus.

-Tu sais que je vais en parler à Harry et…

-Ne fais pas ça, il n'a pas besoin de savoir, riposta le blond Serpentard en se retournant vers le maître des potions.

-Alors parle !

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir, ça ne servira à rien, soupira Lucius Malfoy en se retournant de nouveau vers le parc.

-Eliezer était chez Heath, c'est comme ça que nous avons su que tu étais ici, nous avons fait la connaissance de son calice, lui apprit Snape. Est-ce à cause de lui que tu t'es réfugié dans ton manoir sans rien dire à personne ?

-Non, ils ne sont pas responsables, ça vient de moi, voilà plus d'un an que je me suis désintéressé d'Eliezer. Nous étions devenus juste de bons amis, rien de plus.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas pris un autre amant ? Tu aurais pu refaire ta vie avec un autre homme, non !

-Non, celui que je désire est inaccessible, j'ai fait une croix sur lui et sur ma vie qui n'a plus aucun intérêt pour moi.

-C'est pour lui que tu voulais en finir ? Sois franc, Lucius, je veux une réponse.

-Il est spécial tu comprends, et oui c'est pour lui que je voulais disparaître, avoua l'aristocrate. Je ne suis qu'une source d'ennuis, je ne manquerais à personne et toi plus que quiconque tu devrais en être heureux.

-Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Quelle aurait été la réaction de Draco s'il t'avait trouvé mort dans cette chambre, imagines-tu le tort que tu lui aurais fait ? Bordel, Lucius, il aurait souffert énormément, et Harry est-ce que tu as pensé à lui ? S'insurgea Snape qui s'était approcher du blond. Retourne-toi quand je te parle, espèce d'imbécile !

Lucius se retourna une seconde fois et il évita le regard de Severus.

-Dis-moi de qui tu es amoureux pour que tu en viennes à une telle extrémité ? Demanda Snape en connaissant parfaitement le nom de l'homme.

Lucius Malfoy se raidit, ses yeux gris interrogateurs scrutèrent le visage de son ami. Severus se foutait de lui là non !


	37. Le plus bel été de ma vie

37 Le plus bel été de ma vie.

Les deux hommes, le brun et le blond, se fixèrent sans colère. Cependant le calme dans la chambre était lourd et pesant. Pourtant Severus qui attendait la réponse de Lucius avait mis des jours avant de prendre sa décision. L'homme était sûr de lui maintenant, c'était écrit quelque part qu'un jour ils devront vivre ensembles et le destin ne s'était pas trompé.

La question importante et surprenante que Severus venait de poser était irréelle pour ne pas dire incongrue. Que devait-il répondre ? S'interrogea l'aristocrate. La réponse était bien inscrite dans sa tête mais devait-il l'avouer à l'homme, son ami et peut-être même son amant s'il allait dans le bon sens !

-Ne me demande pas ça, répliqua Lucius qui doutait de Severus, se demandant si ce n'était pas une ruse pour le confondre.

-Je ne veux pas te piéger, gronda le vampire aux yeux noirs qui voyait les incertitudes de Lucius s'inscrire sur son visage. Je veux une réponse franche et honnête.

-Pourquoi ! Surtout quand tu connais la réponse.

-Je connais la réponse effectivement, je l'ai toujours su mais je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Aie le courage de me l'avouer, Lucius.

-A quoi ça va t'avancer, tu peux me le dire !

-A beaucoup de chose…. Alors j'attends !

-Severus, s'il te plait ne me demande pas ça, répéta l'aristocrate épuisé. Tu pourrais t'en mordre les doigts de regret, je t'assure.

-Je veux que tu me le dises en face, je veux l'entendre et que tu me regardes, Lucius. Arrête de fuir veux-tu !

-Rah Severus ! Quand tu as une idée en tête rien ne te fait lâcher prise alors d'accord je vais te le dire, finit par s'agacer le blond de l'insistance de son ami. Mais ne viens pas te plaindre par la suite si ce que je vais te dire ne te plait pas, ne t'en prends pas à moi pour une chose que tu auras exigé !

-Parle par Salazar !

-Harry, ton calice, est l'homme dont je suis amoureux depuis des années, murmura le Serpentard aux yeux gris.

-Hé bien voilà on y est arrivé, ce n'était pas difficile tu vois bien ! Maintenant va prendre une bonne douche et mets des vêtements qui te mettent en valeur, Lucius, tu as une visite à rendre à un certain médicomage qui va être plus que surpris de te voir.

-Mais….mais ça va pas ? Tu ne vas pas vraiment m'amener chez toi, et puis pour quoi faire d'ailleurs ? Je ne peux pas, je ne pourrais pas, Severus, implora le Serpentard blond.

-Va te doucher je t'attends, Lucius, et presse-toi Harry m'attend, rouspéta l'homme impérieux.

Lucius Malfoy alla dans sa salle de bain quand il vit qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire changer d'avis le maître des potions. L'aristocrate profita d'une bonne douche relaxante qui ne l'aida pas vraiment en fin de compte. Sa tête allait éclater sous les questions qu'il se posait, qu'avait donc manigancé Severus ? Qu'attendait-il de lui ?

Malgré ses questions pernicieuses qui lui taraudaient l'esprit, Lucius n'avait retenu qu'une seule chose. Il allait revoir Harry, revoir ses yeux verts si brillants, revoir son corps sublime, entendre sa voix qui le faisait frissonner des pieds à la tête, et ses lèvres, Salazar, des lèvres pareilles ça ne devraient pas exister !

Allait-il pouvoir rester stoïque devant lui alors qu'il avait tellement envie de le prendre entre ses bras et de dévorer sa bouche avec amour ? Allait-il résister à l'envie de le prendre contre lui et voler la chaleur de son corps qu'il désirait tant ? Severus allait le tuer c'était inévitable. D'ailleurs il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas encore fait quand on savait qu'il était jaloux à l'excès.

Quand Lucius fut revêtu de noir et coiffé impeccablement il se laissa traîner par le maître des potions à travers les couloirs du manoir. Le blond n'eut aucun choix car Severus le tenait bien solidement par la main afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Après un transplanage effectué dans le hall les deux hommes se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de Snape, Harry devait le retrouver là et il savait que Heath s'était occupé de prendre Seth pour le reste de la journée ainsi que pour la nuit entière, ils devaient parler et ils n'auraient pas trop de la nuit pour le faire.

Le duc savait ce que Severus avait l'intention de faire et l'homme avait approuvé avec un large sourire.

-Severus ! Appela Harry en entrant dans le salon quand il l'entendit arriver. Heath est passé prendre Seth pour la nuit, il m'a dit que tu étais …au courant, finit le Gryffondor qui fut pris au dépourvu quand il aperçut Lucius près de son vampire.

Le médicomage ne pouvait détacher son regard de Lucius et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes traîtresses. L'homme n'avait pas changé, non pas changé du tout, toujours aussi beau et ténébreux le magnifique Serpentard. Pourquoi était-il là devant lui ? Se reprit le jeune sorcier. Et son regard gris qui le transperçait, c'était douloureux, trop d'émotions d'un seul coup, il devait fuir ce salon, il devait partir de suite mais ses pieds ne voulaient pas décoller du sol, foutu bordel de pieds !

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu en Angleterre, Lucius, le salua Harry qui était émotionnellement inapte à faire autre chose que rester bêtement debout sans bouger, et qui ne put cacher à Severus ses battements de cœur plus rapides. Je suis désolé je dois partir, une urgence, s'excusa Harry d'une voix basse car il savait pertinemment que son trouble se reflétait sur son visage et il ne voulait pas que Severus en souffre.

-Non reste, lui ordonna le maître des potions.

-J'ai des choses à faire, Severus, je dois partir…je…c'est urgent je te l'ai dit.

-Lucius a quitté Eliezer et depuis plusieurs semaines il est revenu chez lui au manoir Malfoy, asséna le vampire au calice avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour. En vérité Lucius est revenu pour en finir avec la vie et…

-Severus ! S'écria le Serpentard blond. Tu avais promis de te taire, gronda-t-il en regardant le professeur avec colère.

-Je n'ai jamais rien promis, et si cela avait été le cas et bien je m'en fous !

-Quoi ! Hurla le survivant. Tu n'as pas osé ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Lucius ? Tu es devenu fou ou quoi, espèce d'inconscient ! Pourquoi voulais-tu faire une chose pareille ?

-Il m'a avoué, après certaines menaces de ma part, ricana Snape. Qu'il était amoureux, lâcha-t-il content de lui en voyant Lucius fulminer carrément sur place.

Harry s'arrêta net de vociféré contre Lucius et regarda les deux hommes qui lui faisaient face et qui le regardaient bizarrement, comme s'ils attendaient une réaction de sa part.

-De toi, Harry, finit de dire Severus Snape sans quitter son calice du regard.

Alors le médicomage se sentit perdu, il planta lui aussi ses yeux dans ceux de Snape, il se sentait misérable et monstrueux, et quand il vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son vampire il sut ce qu'il avait manigancé avec Heath ces jours-ci. Harry s'avança devant Lucius après que Severus lui ait fait un imperceptible signe de tête.

-Toujours moi ? Demanda Harry avec douceur et espoir. Après tout ce temps tu ne m'as pas oublié, Lucius ?

-Il n'y aura jamais que toi, mon amour.

Le Gryffondor sourit de ce sourire tendre qu'il avait pour Severus et que Lucius avait souvent remarqué avant qu'il ne parte s'exiler pour la France. Mais là le sourire s'adressait à lui et à lui seul, son cœur se gonfla de bonheur comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Un Malfoy ne faisait pas dans la tendresse ni dans les sentiments dégoulinants de sucre mais là en ce moment il aurait pu faire n'importe quoi, rien à foutre de son image tant que Harry continuait de lui sourire ainsi.

-Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, Lucius, avança Severus Snape avec un brin de malice dans la voix. Mais un calice a le droit d'avoir, si Heath Phadraig l'autorise puisque c'est lui qui a tous pouvoirs, deux vampires dans sa vie si le calice en exprime le souhait et si son vampire premier accepte l'échange.

-Un….autre….vampire ! Murmura le blond sans quitter Harry des yeux et qui se demanda pour le coup si Severus ne plaisantait pas et s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête.

-Je suis d'accord si Harry le désire, proposa Snape qui vit le jeune homme se tourner vers lui avec des yeux surpris et interrogateurs. Tu as deux minutes pour réfléchir, gronda le maître des potions qui voyait aussi des larmes de sang couler sur les joues de Lucius qui avait tant souffert de leur séparation.

-Si Harry le désire alors oui, chuchota le blond. Je serai honoré de faire parti de votre famille et de devenir un de ses vampires.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour sceller cet engagement ! Les railla Severus en rigolant. Les larmes ne sont pas de rigueur, ajouta-t-il en voyant Lucius prendre Harry entre ses bras et joindre leurs lèvres et l'embrasser comme si demain n'existait pas.

Le blond savoura l'étreinte, il ne voulait cesser ce baiser, il le voulait tout entier, il le désirait tellement que son corps en tremblait d'émotion. Et même quand le baiser cessa il ne lâcha pas le calice, il se disait que s'il le tenait contre lui alors il ne serait pas juste un rêve. Sa main tenait la sienne, les yeux gris étaient assombris par le désir et même le maître des potions était envahi par les émotions des deux hommes qu'il ressentait pleinement.

Harry devint le calice de Lucius un mois plus tard. Pour se faire les hommes donnèrent une grande cérémonie qui réunit tout le monde dans le parc du manoir Malfoy. Draco eut ce rictus propre aux Malfoy quand il vint le féliciter.

-Je savais bien que mon père et toi vous seriez ensembles un jour ! Je ne me trompe jamais, Harry, comme je suis sûr que Seth et Daemon seront ensembles un jour eux aussi.

-Quoi, mais non, rigola le Gryffondor qui ravala son rire quand il vit le sérieux de Draco. Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

-Bien sûr, nos enfants vivront à deux, je n'ai aucun doute sur ça. Mais nous avons le temps de voir ça Harry, ils n'ont que cinq ans nos bouts de chou.

Une heure plus tard, dès la nuit tombée, Harry sortit dans le parc. Il s'assit sur une barrière et regarda la maison éclairait d'où sortait des brides de conversation. Il se sentait revivre, un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il repensa à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec ses hommes il y avait cinq jours de ça. Lucius avait voulu attendre avant de faire de lui son calice et de les rejoindre dans leur lit pour ne pas brusquer Severus, un Severus qui avait mis de côté ses craintes et qui était devenu plutôt taquin envers le blond.

Un Severus qui n'avait eu aucune hésitation quand il avait pris Lucius entre ses bras pour l'embrasser voluptueusement alors que Harry le regardait éberlué.

Harry ajusta ses fesses sur la barrière et se rappela cette fameuse nuit où Severus avait trouvé que l'attente était trop longue, il avait pris les choses en main car il voyait que Lucius et lui semblaient craindre un esclandre de sa part alors qu'il leur avait certifié qu'il était plus que prêt. Décidé, le maître des potions avait envoyé Seth chez Draco et Heath pour plusieurs jours afin que Lucius fasse de Harry son calice.

Severus et Lucius, dans la maison, voyaient le survivant dans ses pensées, assis sur la clôture, et sourirent.

Le survivant ricana pour lui-même. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Severus puisse être aussi imaginatif et perfide, il en était resté comme médusé mais totalement accro, pas à dire il était doué son vampire !

Et Lucius, bon sang ! Ce diable blond lui avait fait voir le paradis quand il l'avait mordu en posant son corps nu sur le sien. Déjà de le voir comme ça avait exacerbé ses sens mais quand il s'était allongé sur lui et que leur peau et leur érection s'était effleurés, alors là !

Ses crocs plantés fermement dans sa gorge l'avaient fait frémir, il en avait fermé les yeux de bonheur de sentir ses pointes acérées et cette langue goulue avaler son sang. Il avait presque crié de dépit quand il s'était retiré et qu'il avait léché la plaie pour ensuite poser son poignet ouvert contre ses lèvres pour qu'il s'abreuve à son tour. Heureusement il n'avait pas eu mal, enfin juste un peu pendant le passage du sang dans son corps.

Et la suite, Merlin ! Quand Severus avait pris sa place pour le marquer à son tour pendant que Lucius caressait son corps en entier de ses doigts agiles et curieux. Ensuite ils l'avaient regardé tous les deux et ces deux idiots s'étaient occupés de sa frustration en étant les plus doux possible. Severus qui avait glissé sa bouche sur son aine, Lucius qui prenait sa lèvres pour un baiser époustouflant qui vous faisait croire que rien d'autre n'existait que les deux langues qui se mêlaient et qui se suçaient. Le paradis oui vraiment.

Le premier qui l'avait revendiqué était Lucius, mais enfin là c'était normal puisqu'il était son nouveau vampire, rigola Harry toujours assis sur la barrière. Il l'avait tourné sur le côté et l'avait pénétré alors qu'il s'agrippait au cou de Severus qui marquait sa gorge de petites traces de morsures. Le brun était ensuite descendu le long de son torse puis de son ventre pour finalement prendre sa virilité entre ses lèvres, suçotant le gland comme s'il l'embrassait, léchant le membre de bas en haut lui arrachant des cris pas très masculin à la limite de la plainte.

Les coups de Lucius étaient de plus en plus désordonnés, il le tenait en ses mains avec force, et alors qu'il sentait l'homme prêt à venir il éjacula lui-même dans la bouche de son doux Serpentard aux yeux noirs qui n'en laissa pas une goutte et qui suçota sa verge qui déjà s'affaiblissait entre ses cuisses. Son vampire qui le pilonnait se raidit brusquement et dans un dernier va-et-vient il se vida en lui l'envoyant encore plus fort contre Severus qui le tenait contre lui.

Le maître des potions bien sûr n'en resta pas là, pouffa Harry perdu dans ses souvenirs. Aussitôt que Lucius s'était retiré le brun avait pris sa place en le mettant à genoux et en s'introduisant en lui jusqu'à la garde, ce qui lui avait arraché un léger cri de douleur vite oublié sous les coups de hanches de Severus et les mains expertes de son Serpentard aux yeux d'orage.

Quel moment ils avaient passé ! Severus allait de plus en plus vite et le blond caressait de sa main sa verge redevenue dure et palpitante. L'aristocrate avait lui aussi repris de la vigueur, bordel ils allaient l'achever, le tuer, le finir, avait-il pensé, mais non, le vampire, après plusieurs minutes, avait lâché son plaisir entre ses reins tandis que lui se répandait sur les doigts de Lucius qui l'avait ensuite attiré entre ses bras et…..et ensuite plus rien, il se souvenait juste s'etre réveillé trois jours plus tard plus en forme que jamais.

-Tu penses à quoi, là morveux ? Demanda une voix près de son oreille alors qu'il revenait au présent dans le parc du manoir de Lucius.

-A vous deux, répondit-il quand il vit Lucius et Severus le toiser de leurs yeux moqueurs.

-A notre nuit ? Ajouta perfide le vil Serpentard blond qui n'en perdait jamais une.

-Ouais !

-Et alors ? Cru bon de demander Severus. Tu en as pensé quoi ?

-On recommence quand ? Susurra Harry en les regardant avec envie.

-Quand tu veux, gamin, sourit Severus avec tendresse.

La fin des ennuis était là, la vie allait pouvoir reprendre ses droits. Ainsi Emilio Razi devint un guérisseur très apprécié de son clan, d'ailleurs depuis quelque temps il fréquentait une jeune sorcière et ils paraissaient très heureux.

Néhémiah et Braeden, quand à eux, n'avaient nullement l'intention de se fixer. Il y avait encore trop de jeunes hommes en Angleterre, aussi pas question de se trouver enchaîné avant de les avoir tous rencontrés. Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés et un petit weasley était en route et naîtrait bientôt.

Gorok le géant avait réussi, après plusieurs essais, à s'intéresser à la nouvelle lubie de son fils, Mélos. Les serpents n'avaient plus aucun secret pour eux et l'enfant s'était grandement assagi pour le plus grand bonheur de son père qui put enfin profiter de son existence sans craindre une autre catastrophe.

Eliezer vivait en parfaite harmonie avec son calice. son clan avait très bonne réputation et il avait pris comme modèle les clans de Heath qui s'avéra fier de son élève.

Lomlys Mac Gowan, le bras droit de Severus, avait de sérieux penchant pour Néhémiah qui faisait mine de ne rien voir. Pourtant l'homme ne s'avouait pas vaincu et lui faisait une cour assidue qui faisait bien rire Heath Phadraig. Bref ! Personne ne s'ennuyait.

Albus Dumbledore courait comme un fou dans Poudlard en arborant de nouveau ses robes ridicules. La rentrée se ferait dans une quinzaine et déjà Severus Snape était exaspéré de le voir faire. Nos deux Serpentards et le Gryffondor filaient le parfait amour et Seth était ravi d'avoir autant de personne pour s'occuper de lui surtout que Jasper commençait à perdre la tête à force de lui courir derrière comme maintenant.

Ben quoi ! Daemon et lui venaient de mettre sous la veste de Jasper des boursoufflés-Gratouille, pas de quoi en faire un plat !

Mais non les deux garçons n'étaient pas au courant que les boursoufflés-Gratouille gratouillaient atrocement et qu'en plus ils mordaient leur victime avec leurs petites dents pointues. Non ils ne le savaient pas sinon voilà bien longtemps qu'ils s'en seraient servi sur leurs ennemis favoris.

FIN.

J'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment avec mes victimes préférées à moi, lol. Maintenant je vais prendre le temps d'écrire autre chose si mes récits vous plaisent toujours ! Mais bon ce ne sera pas pour de suite et puis j'aimerai bien lire aussi un peu de vos histoires, me plonger dans cet univers captivant de Harry Potter tel que nous le concevons pour notre plus grand plaisir. Si vous avez aimé n'hésitez pas à le dire, ça fait toujours plaisir. biz à toutes et tous. sorciere noire


End file.
